The mirror s darker side
by GalliaDavia
Summary: Gunnar/OC - how to love and live with an expendable... not sure where things going right now, just check if you like it! Reviews are always welcome!
1. The flight

**02/18/2013 author´s note : When I started to write this fanfiction, I had no idea where things would actually go. Because the movies had been rated "R", I also decided to rate this story accordingly, just in case. Because the story doesn´t contain any explicit content so far, I just decided to change the rating. If any upcoming chapter will contain strong violence or other explicit contents or , you´ll find a warning at the beginning.**

Disclaimer : I don´t own any of the Expendables characters and this fanfiction is only for fun, not to gain any money!

I am sorry for any poor English (not my first language :-) ) and other mistakes, but this had to be published as a first chapter right now :-) Being a fan of the good old action days for years, the second part of the movie was just what it took ':-) Have fun reading and please review!

* * *

Ross ducked and turned at the same time, opening fire.

„Out of here - NOW!"

„Only a handful of useless guards, huh ?!" mumbled Christmas to himself, firing back while bullets kept battering the walls around him.

„Fuck! Fuck this! O my god!"

Cathie cursed, trying to stay close to the middle aged guy in the worn business suit in front of her and the man leading the way to them. Concrete splittered right next to her where a ricochet had just hit the wall.

„Shit!" she barked.

„Shut up and keep going!" barked their leader back over his shoulder.

„I don´t feel very good", mumbled their companion, staggering slightly.

„This is really not the time to hit the wall, Sam!" advised the younger man in the military fatigues.

„I really feel..."

Samuel weaved. It forced Cathie to stop in her tracks. She turned her head, searching for any followers in the dim light of the old factory building. The shooting hadn´t stopped but nobody seemed to have made them out as the main target so far. She froze as she heard steps closing in.

Then the large figure was suddenly in sight.

„Go, go, go !" he shouted, waving towards the exit. He returned fire out of an overlarge automatic gun while running.

„Get your asses out of here!"

More firing started around them, the hits closer this time. The boom of a massive explosion somewhere behind them shook the whole building. She turned her head instinctively to see where the noise had come from.

„DOWN !" a voice roared behind her and in the next second, she got jostled away, going down in the process. Out of reflex, she grabbed for hold, taking Samuel and Kingsley with her down. Bullets pierced only air where she had stood an instant before. Somebody swore bitterly behind her while she got grabbed and put back to her feet.

„Run !" came the next shouted order and she obeyed immediately, dragging the almost fainted business guy forward while their escort scanned the twilight to eliminate the gunmen. She heard the sound of his return fire. Then there was another unmentionable curse. The merc lost grip on his weapon when two shots hit his arm.

„This gets better and better!" he groaned. More hits too close around forced him forward, with no chance to get hold of the weapon again. He ducked when more shots fell, now from three different directions.

Then he actually saw one of them.

He took a deep breath and concentrated for a second on the biting pain of his wounds. Another wave of adrenaline flooded his blood while his eyes never left his target.

Not only that these freaks would keep him from watching the Super Bowl that night.

Not only that they had ruined his day by chasing him and his teammates through this whole fuckin´ hellhole like rabbits.

Not enough that they had never been hired to fight some madman´s private army.

Now one of these losers had ruined his latest tattoo.

There had not been any chance to really kick one of these guys´ asses face to face so far.

And now it was about time.

Lee Christmas panted heavily, keeping pace with Road and Caesar on their way out. They returned fire only from time to time by now, the exit close by. From there, the rest should be mere child´s play.

„What the..." Caesar barked next to him.

Someone was wreaking havoc in front of them.

Christmas swore, then exchanged a short glance with his companions.

„Great, Gunnar found somebody to play with!" he barked, watching his teammate fight three men at the same time. Luckily, the Mexicans seemed as crazy as their opponent. They had dropped their guns and had gone into a knife combat.

„Shall we join the party ?" Caesar barked.

„And spoil his fun ?" Road shouted.

Christmas only sighed - then grinned, jumping right into the chaos in front of them.

* * *

Cathie tried to concentrate on her breath for a moment, trying to realize that they made it.

The had finally made it.

After they had stumbled safely aboard the military plane waiting for them and had escaped the men still firing at them, she had done her best for Samuel Wilton. The guy looked bad enough though he had somehow managed to stay uninjured during their escape. Still, the trades man had surely not eaten properly for some days, and together with the shock and fear and surely not too gentle treatment of his kidnappers, the arrogant fool was done by now. Besides, he was a diabetic and not very healthy in general, which was the reason she was there. Regarding that, he looked great compared to the guys who had been hired to get him back home.

She herself had come through unharmed as well. Still, she was shaking from their run and the shock of the fight. Besides, she was seething with rage.

She tried to concentrate to the things at hand, checking on the rest of the men for injuries which needed immediate treatment, ignoring her own bosses curses behind her.

Ross and Christmas had been lucky and paraded only some mere scratches, the same went for Yang. The others had suffered one wound or another, but nothing too serious.

While she had taken care of Road´s heavily bleeding lacerations, it had fallen to Caesar and Christmas to get Jensen back to reality. He looked the worst from all of them, blood all over the torn fatigues. He was still raging, roaring surprisingly bloody curses, half the time in his mother tongue. Though she didn´t understand those, the shouting couldn´t mean anything else.

„Now come on, Gunnar, cool down!" eased Lee.

Cathie understood only half of the answer, but his teammate obviously wished the guy to hell and back.

Cathie took a deep breath and grabbed her first aid kit.

„Let me have a ..."

Her last patient gave a growl so dark that she stopped talking.

„This nice little lady is going to look after your arm, buddy, alright ?!"

Caesar pronounced every word as if he was talking to a half-wit.

„Alright ?" he repeated.

The blond stared at him, bloodlust in his eyes.

Caesar patted his comrade´s face in a way that would rather have sent anyone else to sleep than bringing him back to consciousness, but it seemed to work.

„You´re listening, Northman ?"

Finally, the fellow merc nodded and seemed to relax at least a little. The piercing blue eyes found Cathie. Caesar nodded to her to get started.

She held his gaze, her outer appearance calm. She had seen worse injuries and men and women in worse states of body and mind. As far as she knew, these men had been a team for years, if not decades. She could trust them to know if it was safe for her to look after their comrade. Christmas, on the left side behind Jensen, signalled her clearance - and that they would stay right at hand to help if necessary.

She put her equipment down right next to her and went down to one knee, now looking up to her patient who sat on one of the benches at either side of the plane, and mustered him quickly.

„You know, darling, I would prefer if you would take care of me first", snapped Kingsley behind her back.

Cathie ignored Kingsleys comment.

„How bad is it ?" called Ross from the cockpit.

„Well, which of that blood is yours ?" Cathie asked the man in front of her.

He grimaced, and after a moment, showed a rather mad grin.

„Check for yourself."

She chuckled.

„I take that as a good sign. Let´s get you out of that jacket."

„Are you deaf, or what ?" Kingsley interrupted harshly.

„Let me do my job", she answered, her voice still calm, while she took a first look at the grazing shots on Gunnar´s right arm.

„Your job is looking after Wilton, honey! You seem to forget who´s paying you!"

„Only grazing shots", she muttered, cautiously examinating the wounds, doing her best to keep her hands from trembling. „Nothing too bad."

„Great", her patient retorted.

„What about your leg ?" she asked, more to distract him, her eyes fixed on the injuries on his arm.

„Stab wounds", came the flat answer.

„Plural ?"

She made careful use of the antiseptic.

„Two."

„Still bleeding ?"

He didn´t answer, closing his eyes and clenching his fists in reaction to the stinging pain of the antiseptics.

She threw a worried look at the bloodstained trousers, then handed Lee a bandage.

„Put this around it", she told him, nodding towards Gunnar´s arm. „Doesn´t need to be pretty, just make it hold."

She threw a look at Caesar.

„Lend me your knife."

He handed her the blade and she sliced expertly through the drained fabric, exposing the stab wounds. They were not too dangerous, but surely hurting like hell.

„I´ll give you something against the pain", she stated, turning towards her kit.

„No !"

The contradiction came as a shout.

She looked him in the eyes, irritated.

„You´re sure ?"

He gave a single nod.

„This will be painful", she insisted patiently.

„Boys ?" Gunnar asked, exchanging quick glances with Caesar and Christmas.

They signalled silent agreement.

„We´ll hold him if necessary", Christmas explained, realizing Cathies puzzled expression.

„Okay. Let´s see then..."

„You know", a voice from behind her back interrupted. „What about throwing a look at the guy who´s paying you instead of wasting your time on that addict!"

„Shut up", she muttered under her breath.

Kingsley threw her a dark look behind her back, but didn´t interrupt again. A look at the faces of the men around him told him clearly that it would be better not to say anymore right now, though Cathie belonged to his own crew and not the Ross´ illustrous gang. Nothing had worked as planned and it was more than obvious by now that he had withheld information to persuade Ross to take the job.

After all, the bounty hunter managed to keep his tongue until she had finished the treatment.

„Sure you don´t want a barb at least ?" she asked.

The blond merc nodded, his face white from exertion.

„Just hand me my little friend over there", he said flatly, nodding towards his backpack.

„Don´t care", Christmas told her and grabbed the pocket bottle for him.

„Rest", she suggested lowly.

„Are you finally done over there ?" Kingsley grumbled.

Cathie closed her kit slowly and threw a last look at her patient. Contented with her work for the moment, she took a deep breath, locking eyes with the man in front of her for a second.

The next things happened so fast and unexpected that none of the tired men around were fast enough to catch up with in time.

The former military medic spun around. Her hands grabbed a large automatic gun somebody had carelessly dropped right next to the bounty hunter and in the next second, she swung its at the man in front of her. She would probably have bashed his head in had he not reacted in the last moment. He managed to move aside, but was not fast enough. His nose broke with a disgusting noise and blood started to pour out of it.

There was a short scuffle. Large paws grabbed Cathie and wrested the gun out of her hands.

„What the hell is going on back there ?" Ross barked from the cockpit.

„Now you got something to complain about!" Cathie spat into the following silence.

The men around her only stood, watching in surprise while she freaked out. Kingsley struggled to stop the bleeding. Nobody seemed willing to assist him.

„Look what you did to me, crazy bitch!" he barked.

„Go to fuckin´ hell!" Cathie shouted, struggling against Yangs firm grip. „You told me this would be an in and out job, all easy, just taking care of the guy´s blood sugar level!" Her voice rose to an impressive level, her tone coarse.

„Instead, I get almost killed! People died as flies over there and there were goddamn bullets flying everywhere!"

„Crazy bitch!" Kingsley snapped. „Shut up and do what I pay you for! You promised you would be able to stabilize the guy, now he´s in a coma!" He gestured towards the unconscious man they had rescued.

„He IS stable!" she barked back. „There´s nothing else I can do here against the shock!"

„They were doing right not giving you a licence", Kingsley snarled. „You´re goddamn crazy!"

„Whatever´s up back there", Ross interrupted,"where going to land soon! Find yourself a safe place now, will you!"

Cathie had stopped struggling and Yang loosened his grip on her carefully.

„You´re alright ?" he asked stoically.

She nodded silently.

Christmas suppressed a sigh and touched her arm. „Sit down over there", he ordered lowly. To his relief, she did as told. He threw a last look around, then climbed in his seat right next to Ross at the cockpit.

Ross threw him a questioning look, but he only shook his head. This job had simply been a catastrophy, and he only wished for a hot shower, a cold beer and his girlfriend in his bed.

„Take me home!" Christmas muttered.

Ross shrugged.

„Somehow refreshing that we had not to hold Gunnar back from killing our own people for a change", he commented cynically.

Christmas only grinned wearily.


	2. The deal

Tool looked up from his latest draft. A girl stood in the doorframe, looking uncomfortable.

„Can I help you, darlin´ ?" he asked, getting up. He had seen hundreds of girls with a similar uncomfortable look and - besides doing a good job on their tattoos - he felt obliged to make them leave his shop in a much more relaxed state - whatever it took.

But he somehow suspected that this lass was not here to get tattoed, at least not right now. He hadn´t seen the dark marks on her jaw and temple in the dim light on the distance, but getting closer, it was obvious that somebody had not treated her very nicely.

She realized that he had been mustering the bruises and felt obviously everything else than fine.

„I am looking for Barney Ross."

„What happened to your face, darlin´ ?" Tool asked bluntly, studying her the same subtle way he used to study all his clients and people in general. She was in her late twenties or early thirties, dark brown hair, usually surely in a tidier ponytail, framing a pleasant face with big eyes, bright but dark.

She studied his face for a second as well.

„A disagreement with my boss", she answered hesitantly.

Tool chuckled, feeling her unease to decide if she could trust him, the stranger. She had obviously cried recently, and shouldered a heavy bag and backpack. She looked nervously around her as if she feared to be followed.

„s´ that why you are looking for Ross ?" he asked, a smile in his eyes, herding her inside the shop and closing the door behind her.

„Not directly", she answered with a shy smile.

„Well, Ross ist not here right now", he told her, forcing her gently to set down her bag. „But you can wait for him, if you want to." She was in faded military trousers and heavy boots paired with a dark red tanktop which allowed him to throw a look at her bare arms. „I could get you a nice little tattoo while you´re waiting ?" He looked her in the eyes. „Or at least a little ice for your face ?"

* * *

„So where do you know Ross from ?"

Cathie moaned slightly when he touched her face carefully with the ice pack. He had herded her inside his chair for the tattooing and had made her sit back there.

„He was a friend of one of my brothers", she answered. „And we´ve met recently."

Tool raised an eyebrow.

The shop´s door opened behind them and Cathie jumped a little.

„Cool, babe! Nobody´s doing you any harm here", Tool assured her, turning to have a look at the visitor.

To Cathies relief, it was not Kingsley or one of his fellows, but in fact two members of Barney´s team.

„Hey boys!" Tool exclaimed. „Haven´t seen you leave."

The tall blond put a sixpack beer down on a nearby table. He still limped slightly.

„We had gone out of food", he stated lazily.

„Really", Tool commented with a smirk.

Gunnar ignored it while Lee threw a surprised look at Cathie.

„If I were you, I´d be careful", he advised the tattoo artist. „She´s a thug."

Cathie blushed.

„Really ?" Tool asked, pretending to muster her again.

„Really", Christmas affirmed.

Gunnar bent forward and put one finger under her chin to make her lift her head a little. She jumped at the unexpected touch, but he simply ignored that.

„Let me guess", Christmas said.

The deepening blush was answer enough for him.

„So you know each other", Tool resumed, patiently watching them. „Spares me the introduction."

Gunnar retracted his hand, not without caressing the line of her jaw within the motion. He grabbed a nearby chair, sat down and put his feet up to the table right next to the beer, opening a can.

„She was on the Mexican job last week", Lee told Tool.

Tool made an appreciative sound.

„Well, at least one who did a good job there, no ?"

Gunnar and Lee threw him simultaneously dark looks but it was Tool´s turn to ignore it.

„In that case, why don´t you tell us what happened to your face, darling ?" he suggested.

* * *

When Ross finally arrived at the shop, he was not quite sure what to make out of the scene in front of him.

Cathie lay on her back on Tool´s favourite tattoo chair, the guy cooling her jaw with an ice pack. Gunnar was there as well, looking absent-minded. Lee was on the phone, probably talking to his girlfriend again.

„What the hell ... ?" he asked after mustering the bruise Tool exposed for him to look at. He threw a questioning look at Gunnar.

„Wasn´t me", the Swede said.

„Do I wanna know ?" Barney rumbled.

Tool chuckled, gesturing towards Gunnar to come closer. He handed him the ice pack.

„Barney and I got to talk, so have an eye on our girl here and be nice!"

He turned towards the teamleader and they let Cathie and the Swede alone.

* * *

„What about your arm ?" Cathie asked.

„Getting better", came the short answer.

„Your leg ?"

He chuckled lowly.

„Hurts like hell."

„Sorry to hear that. Still no painkillers ?"

He shook his head.

„I gave up on that."

She nodded understanding.

„But Tool´s been right - good job!"

„Would have been much better if I hadn´t lost my nerve."

He shrugged.

„YOU didn´t wet your pants, didn´t you ?" he challenged.

Cathie grimaced at the thought of poor Samuel Wilton who Gunnar was obviously referring to.

„Well, it was no place for an honest businessman, wasn´t it ?" she remarked cynically.

„No place for a nice little girl like you either."

He mustered her bruises again.

„Somebody should rip that guy a new one."

His dry tone made her chuckle.

„Yeah, somebody should! Maybe Ross is up to it ? I take it Kingsley has withheld vital information from you people ?

„Kingsley is an idiot with a deathwish! If it had been up to me..."

„He could have gone to hell there", she finished his sentence. And Wilton and she herself as well.

He frowned, shifting the ice pack to the other bruise and she moaned softly.

„I would have saved _your_ sweet little ass, darling, don´t worry!"

„Even not knowing if I could pay you ?" she teased.

„There are other ways to thank a man, you know", he retaliated in a canting tone.

She laid back, hoping that she didn´t blush, and sighed.

„You win", she admitted tiredly. Right now, she wished only for a shower and a bed.

„That easily ?"

„Sorry." She laughed drily. „Gimme revenge when I am better."

Tool and Ross returned from the back room and the both of them looked up.

„Tell me that you kicked Kingsley´s ass !" Gunnar demanded.

„Not yet", Ross answered, finding himself a place to sit. Lee was finally done with his call and joined them.

„So he finally kicked you out."

Cathie nodded.

„Well, she could surely not have expected that he would propose to her after she tried to bash his head in", commented Lee casually.

Her expression at that comment told clearly that she wished people would just stop talking about that little scene on the plane. Right after landing, she had barely made it out of the plane and had lost everything she had eaten that day right away. Road had had to support her to keep upright. She was still quite embarassed regarding the whole episode.

„Next time I´ll lend you a hand", Gunnar offered.

„Did he threaten you ?" Ross asked.

„No." She shook her head. „I think we´re even now, and know just enough of each other that none will try and step on the other."

„And now you have no place to stay and no job", Barney concluded.

Cathie sighed.

„What´s worse, I don´t have any money as he ows me not only for our last trip, but for the two before as well."

„And let me guess, he was not willing to pay you", Lee said.

She nodded.

She followed Barney with the eyes, who paced slowly in front of the chair she lay in.

„Look, I have some patients, nursing cases I look after when their families need an outtime and stuff like that, but right now, I am broke", she explained.

He nodded, exchanging a glance with Tool.

„We talked about your former career", Tool said. „How good are you with needles ?"

She frowned.

„Depends on what you want me doing with them", she answered drily.

„Believe me", Gunnar threw in. „She´s good with them!"

„Well, my man for the piercings just chucked up. Some experience with that ?"

Now she grinned.

„Actually yes! Pierced some of the girls who didn´t get their daddy´s permission to get it done, so...if you don´t need very special skills there..."

Tool nodded, scratching his chin.

„There´s an empty storing room on the third floor we don´t need. It´s not much and surely needs cleaning..."

She gave him a wry smile.

„Luckily I am not spoiled."

„You could stay for a while then", Barney offered. „We´re not through yet with Kingsley regarding our payment. Maybe we can educe yours from him as well."

She waved a hand.

„Forget about it. A roof over my head is quite enough for me right now."

„Free cost and board then", Ross stated.

„Cooking welcome!" Tool added with a grin.

„Though you will have to share the kitchen and the tv with the guys when they´re in...", he warned.

She sat up, putting the ice pack finally aside.

„I appreciate your worries, but I got five older brothers and I have been patching up soldiers for ten years before they kicked me out of the army."

„Isn´t there´s also an old bathroom up there ?" Barney asked.

Tool nodded.

„Yeah, not the nicest one, that´s for sure, but you would have it on our own, as the guys are simply too large to use the shower there..."

„Sounds like paradise", Cathie smiled.

The deal was made.


	3. The girl

_First of all, thanks for your reviews and following! Things start to develop rather nicely by now, but it will take me another night to bring the next chapter in an understandable form, so take this as a teaser until then :-)_

* * *

To Tool´s profound surprise, Cathie settled in quickly. Tool realized soon that she was quite agreeable company and blessed with a good feeling of how to get along with people around her. He was even more surprised by the fact that she may not knew him very good, but that she felt clearly if he was in the mood for some talking or needed some time alone.

The day she had arrived, she had fallen asleep on the offered sofa at the back room as soon as she had hit it, not waking up a single time for the next ten hours. On the following day, while some of the boys had cleared out one of the storage rooms for her, she had rewarded them with the best chili he had had in years.

One week passed, then another, until he realized that it was not only him who had already grown accustomed to the new roomie. She had an unobtrusive way to get to know the bunch of mercenaries and - what was probably her greatest accomplishment - managed to do so without offending anyone by mistake - which was almost impossible, looking at the rather extreme personal moods and quirks every single one of them had.

On an early Monday evening, it was Jensen who disturbed the relaxed atmosphere at the tattoo shop.

Barney had met Cathie´s former boss Brandon Kingsley that morning for a last time and they had come to a final agreement regarding the disastrous Mexican job. And Kingsley had handed him the keys to Cathie´s former apartment. When she had been there to pick up the rest of her stuff some days ago, she had found out that he lock had been changed - a nice gesture from her former landlord, which had been Kingsley himself.

„We´re going to get your stuff tomorrow", Barney suggested. „Don´t want you to go there alone."

„Thanks", she muttered.

Gunnar had been out to pick up some provisions, and now, the sound of the pickup´s door being slammed mixed with the rumble of his voice and the yelling of a girl when he returned.

„What the hell is going on out there?" Barney asked.

„Whatever it is, we will surely know in a second and - just - don´t - move right now", Tool warned good humoredly while working on Barney´s latest tattoo. Cathie had been assisting the tattoo artist and looked up from his work now.

The blond merc entered through the open rolling gate at the backside of the shop, a girl tightly in his grip. She struggled to break free, but had no chance.

„Stop shouting!" he demanded.

„Let me go!" she yelled.

Cathie got up from her chair. So far, she didn´t like the scene in front of her.

„Look what I found on my way home", Gunnar stated lazily, ignoring the girl´s pokes and kicks.

„Elira!" Barney exclaimed.

„Release - me!" the girl screamed at a high pitched level.

„Fine, go!" Gunnar barked, suddenly releasing her. She stumbled for a second until she found her balance and at a second glance, Cathie realized that she was most probably still a teenager.

The blond merc hold a girlie backpack in his free hand and handed it to her with a slight shove that caused her to do a step backwards.

„Go upstairs and get dressed properly!" he barked.

„Where did you found her ?" Barney asked, getting up.

„Oh, she was hanging around Jameson´s."

Barney wrinkled his brow, knowing the rundown bar Jensen was referring to.

„That true ?" Barney asked, adressing the girl directly.

„This guy just kidnapped me!" she snapped, turning towards Ross.

„Cool down, will you. Is it true what Gunnar´s saying ?"

„He made me look like a fool in front of my friends!" she scolded.

„Ex friends", Jensen corrected drily.

„Oh fuck you !" the girl screamed.

„Come on!" Barney told her calmly. It was obvious that she was close to tears by now.

He gestured towards her and after some seconds, she followed the unspoken invitation and let him embrace her.

Gunnar, obviously unfazed by the outburst, winked at Cathie as if the whole thing was just a good joke. She was still unsure what to think about all that. She had found out quickly about the Swede´s weird sense of humour and he was the one giving her the most trouble to decide if he was serious or not.

Feeling her tension, Tool put a hand down to her forearm to signalize her that everything was fine.

Barney looked over to Road, who had watched the scene from a silent corner of the large room, interrupted in his reading.

„Would you call Deborah ?"

Toll Road nodded.

„Please don´t", the girl whispered.

„Look, kid, I don´t want your mum to worry about you, alright ?"

Suddenly her truculence was back.

„Everything was alright until that madman abducted me!" she snapped.

„The madman at least knows a dealer if he sees one", Gunnar retorted.

„A dealer ?" Barney hissed.

„A dealer", the blond confirmed.

„What´s he dealing with ?"

Gunnar shrugged.

„Mainly pot."

Ross exchanged a look with the girl in front of him.

„Girl, that´s not funny."

She held his gaze though the sullen expression had vanished from her face.

„I don´t take anything."

„Honestly ?"

The muscles of her jaw tightened.

„I don´t lie!"

„But you´re making friends with the wrong people."

„And who are you to decide about that ?" she raged.

„If your father could see you right now, what do you think he´d say ?" Gunnar asked.

Silence followed that remark. The girl turned and stared at him, lost for words.

Barney crossed his arms in front of his chest.

„Barney, I got Deborah for you", Toll threw in.

„Tell her I`ll give Elira a ride home", Barney said, his eyes still on the girl.

„Alright." Road turned away.

„I can´t go home like that", Elira whispered.

Barney raised his eyebrows.

„I left the bag with my clothes at a friend´s house. You know mum´s gonna freak out."

She locked eyes with him.

„Come on", Cathie threw suddenly in. „Let´s have a look if we can find something you can change in. I´m sure we´ll find something."

„And who is she ?" Elira asked, eyeing the older woman suspiciously.

„A friend", Barney answered calmly.

„Your girlfriend ?"

„A friend", Barney repeated patiently.

„You´re coming ?" Cathie asked, turning to leave.

„Hate ya!" the teenie muttered when she passed Gunnar and followed Cathie upstairs.

* * *

The men sighed in relief when they had left for the stairs.

„You should not have been that hard with her", Tool scolded Jensen lowly. „You heard her."

Gunnar shrugged.

„If that´s what it takes - she´s welcome!"

„What did you do to these _friends_ of her ?" Barney asked suspiciously.

„Nothin´. What do you think I´d do in front of the girl ?!"

„You did _really_ nothing, Gunnar ?"

Barney raised his eyebrows.

„Really nothing", the Swede repeated with a grin. „Though I would have had a lot of nice ideas. I just told them to stay away from her."

„Just like that ?" Barney digged deeper.

Gunnar crossed his arms and showed the mad grin of his.

„Just a little more colourful - to make sure they really get it!"

* * *

The next morning, Cathie crossed the hall where the guys usually worked on there bikes and cars. Tool had agreed readily when she had suggested to pimp the room of hers a little and she wanted to paint one of the walls before they were going to pick up her stuff later on. Barney had told her where to find some spare wall paint as well.

Gunnar was at the backyard, busy washing a remarkably restored pick up truck. Cathie knew that he and Barney had been working for weeks on the thing. Jensen had travelled through three states the week before for another original spare part. The vehicle seemed now ready for the final paint job.

He saw her crossing the garage and watched her entering the small compartment simply made of grids where they kept paint and tools.

„Need a hand ?"

„Let me have a look first", she called back. „But thanks for the offer!"

He went on with his work, but kept rather accidentally an eye on her.

Cathie sighed, gathering up what she would need. Finally, she spotted the colour she had been looking for on the highest shelf. Well, she hadn´t expected anything else. She tested the rack carefully for its stability, to make sure that it would carry her weight.

Gunnar paused, shaking his head, while he watched her climbing up to a lower shelf´s edge to reach the highest one.

Cathie stretched. It was a question of millimeters for her to grab the can.

„Sure you don´t need a hand ?"

„Sure!" she yelled to make herself heard over the noise of the water hose.

The can fell over and started rolling.

„Oh no", she whispered and pushed herself up to her toes to get a hold of it.

She succeeded, but the sudden motion made the whole shelf waver.

For a second, everything still seemed to be fine.

Jensen burst out laughing behind her when some shining yellow liquid poured down on her out of another overthrown bin.

Cathie gritted her teeth for a second, then had to chuckle herself. She could blame only herself for that.

* * *

„Found everything ?"

„Yeah."

Cathie´s frosty tone made Tool look up from his work.

Then he readjusted his glasses.

Cathie crossed the shop, barefooted, a bucket with paint-brushes in one hand, the can with the paint in the other. Water dripped out of her hair and clothes and she looked like she had just had a mudbath.

„_Don´t - ask !" _she said before he could say anything.

Barney entered the shop that moment and she had to stop in her tracks to avoid crushing right into him. Chuckling, he put his hands on his hips.

„What in the world happened to you ?"

Tool couldn´t suppress a low sound of amusement.

„Why don´t you ask _him_ ?" she barked and pointed at Gunnar who was following right behind her. His jeans and shirt were smeard with blue paint. He was wet as well, though not nearly as drained as her. In contrast to her, he looked quite amused.

„I offered her help", he boamed.

„I was fine without it!" she raged.

„Do you know how sexy you look when you´re wet ?"

„Spare me!" she barked, disappearing upstairs with the men´s laughter right behind her.


	4. The betrayal

_There we go! I just watched the first part of the movie three days ago and had to realize that Sully Erna´s great song "Sinner´s prayer" as well as the corresponding scene aboard the plane at the beginning of the movie are only part of the extended director´s cut version. Now as we don´t have another version, I don´t know how much or if anything of it has been part of the regular movie, but I just loved it because of the insight it gives to the guy´s ways directly at the beginning - and the song is just awesome!_

_Still don´t own any character of the movie or the song or anything ;-)_

_Thanks for staying with me and reviews stay welcome!_

* * *

Her mood had still not lightened up when she met Barney later on to collect her stuff. Jensen was waiting right next to him and she threw him a dark look. It had taken some effort to get the paint out of her hair and from her skin and a prolongued hot shower to get over the shock of the icecold one before anyway. She had squealed and dropped everything the second the cold water had hit her. Well, he had at least not expected her to fight back. If he´d had, she would never have had a chance to score a hit herself. She hoped nobody would ask questions about the mess of paint at the backyard.

„What is _he _doing her ?" she asked Barney, pointing a finger at Gunnar.

„Making amends, I guess", Barney chuckled. „Shall we get started ?"

She nodded.

„I´ve got a friend I asked to help as well, we could pick her up on the way."

„Alright!" Barney agreed.

„Fine!"

Gunnar opened the passenger door of the truck and let her get in first. He followed, putting one arm one the backrest behind her, his fingertips brushing her naked shoulder.

„And keep your hands with you!" she warned the blond.

Barney looked over to the two of them.

Gunnar held up his hands.

„Didn´t do anything!"

She grimaced.

„Keep it that way!"

* * *

„What drove you to move in to this place anyway ?" Delia asked while they climbed up the stairs to the third floor of the rundown apartment building.

„No idea."

She turned to see if the men were still following.

„And who the hell are _they_ ?" Delia whispered, taking the chance.

„Friends."

„Friends like Kingsley ?"

„No. Friends like in ´friends`!"

Delia tugged at Cathie´s sleeve.

„You´re _sure_ about these guys ?"

„Barney´s been a friend of David, okay ? He´s helping me out."

„At what cost ?" Delia asked suspiciously.

„Oh shut up!" Cathie whispered as the men were closing in on them.

They turned around the corner.

„It´s just over there", Cathie said.

Gunnar reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder, causing Delia to bump into her.

„Which number ?" he asked.

„Ten", she answered, raising her eyebrows, confused.

Barney realized immediately what had peaked Gunnar´s interest.

„Lock´s broken", he muttered.

Gunnar frowned and passed the girls.

„I´ll go first!"

* * *

Cathie stood speechless in the middle of the small apartment she had called her own.

Someone had wreaked havoc at the sparsely furnished room. Cupboards and drawers had been emptied, her clothes and other belongings lay scattered all over the floor, sprayed with something that looked and smelled like used engine oil.

She closed her eyes, knowing that she wouldn´t be able to hold back the tears.

„I am sorry, girl", Delia whispered at her side.

Cathie turned away from the others and brushed a single tear away with the back of her hand, wondering why shit like that kept happening to her.

Barney felt deeply sorry for her. Now they knew why Kingsley had handed him the new keys so readily the day before. Every try to hold him liable for the chaos would be in vain though there was no doubt who was responsible for it.

„Let´s have a look what you still want to take with you", he suggested lowly.

Her face was a dispassionate mask when she turned, but she had never looked that frail to him before.

„At least packing won´t take long that way", she replied lowly, her voice hoarse.

She tilted her head back. The overlarge Gadsden flag covering the ceiling had stayed untouched.

„Could you take it down for me ?" she adressed Gunnar.

He nodded, for once without any comment.

* * *

Cathie spoke barely a word on the drive back. She only asked Barney if it was okay for him to unload the few boxes later on and when he nodded, she vanished upstairs to her room.

Lee came up there later on to persuade her to join them for a drink at their favourite bar, but she declined, though she appreciated the gesture. But she felt just not able to give the brave girl that night. She had never been involved with Kingsley and kept wondering if a broken nose was worth such an attack at her personal belongings.

She heard the boys leaving after another while, the roar of their bikes rumbling through the whole building. When she was sure they were gone, she decided to pick up at least one of the boxes, containing what was left of her small record collection.

* * *

She noticed the light at the garage belatedly. A falling screwdriver caused a low metallic sound.

Mobile spotlights illuminated the interior of the restored pick up where Jensen was working on the wiring for the stereo in an uncomfortable position on the driver´s seat.

She was sure that he had not seen her so far, but his hearing was obviously quite good.

„Need something ?" he asked, his eyes still on the wiring above him.

„Thought you were all out", she mumbled, feeling caught.

He looked at the measuring device in his hand and back up to the wiring.

„Barney wouldn´t let you alone here tonight."

She coloured slightly, but the thought felt without doubt reassuring.

She scanned the garage and spotted Tool´s bike at its usual parking place.

„Tool´s not around ?" she asked.

He chuckled.

„Around - but not available."

She raised her eyebrows. That meant most likely that the tattooer had brought in another new girlfriend.

„So the babysitting job fell to you ?" she asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

„I wanted to get this finished anyway."

He threw her a short look.

„And you´re low maintenance."

She smiled finally.

„Well, thanks."

She drew closer and threw a look inside the car.

„What is it with this car anyway ?" she inquired.

He threw her a short glance and checked another plug connection.

„Got a debt to pay there", he answered mysteriously.

„And how are things goin´ ?"

„Almost done with this."

He sat up and she had to take a step back.

She looked miserable in the pale artificial light.

He put his tools aside and got out of the car.

„Wanna go for a ride ?" he asked, gesturing towards the large chopper he called his own.

She frowned.

„I think I´d better go to bed."

„Come on, you can´t sleep anyway, can you ?"

She shifted her weight uncomfortably.

„How would you know ?" she whispered.

„Hear you roaming the place every night", he answered lowly.

She looked down and he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

„Come on! Let me do something for you."

„Don´t be mad at me, but I really need some sleep", she whispered without looking at him.

Then she fled, without the box she had come for in the first place.

* * *

Later that night, Cathie turned again in her bed and sighed. Since they had returned from that unlucky Mexican job, insomnia was back. And if she ever fell asleep finally, the dreams were back, too.

At 3 o´clock in the morning, she gave finally up and sneaked down to the small kitchen, preparing herself a cup of coffee.

Out of an impulse, she grabbed a cup of the steaming liquid and made her way upstairs again, climbing the last stair up to the roof. The door was not locked and she stepped outside.

She found something to sit on and glanced over the sleeping city. The air felt chillingly cold on her naked arms, but for the moment, she appreciated it.

„Bad dreams ?"

She jumped at the sound of the deep voice. The cup hit the floor and broke.

„Heaven´s sake!" she spat, panting.

Gunnar stepped completely out of the shadows and rose his hands in a defending gesture.

„What the hell are you doing here ?" she asked.

„Interesting question", he retorted.

She slid her fingers through her hair and took another deep breath.

„Sorry. I am just..."

„Scared to death ?" he suggested.

„A little jumpy", she finished the sentence herself.

„Little jumpy, eh ?"

He sheathed the knife he had held in one hand.

She had enough. „Come on! How likely is it to actually meet anyone up here at that time of the night !?"

He chuckled. Putting a heavy hand on her shoulder, he made her turn towards the door she had come through.

„How likely is it that a bunch of mercenaries let the backdoor open at night, honey ?"

Looking up to him, she started to feel quite foolish.

„Everything was dark down there", she reasoned.

„You won´t believe it - I know the way even in the dark! Are we a little green, huh ?"

She threw him a dark look.

„At least not paranoid!" she shot back.

He cocked his head.

„Are you callin´ me paranoid ?"

She noticed the change in his tone and a bad feeling established in her stomach. She looked up into the tall blond´s eyes.

Then the coin dropped.

She swore. The guy was pulling her leg, using his bad reputation to try and scare her.

He chuckled lowly.

„Such a sweet little girl and such a bad language!"

„Fuck you", she answered, a smirk around the edges of her mouth. „And stop calling me a girl."

„What do I get for it ?" he asked.

„A cup of coffee, _darlin´ _!"

Minutes passed in silence after she was back with the two cups of coffee.

„You didn´t get much sleep the last weeks, didn´t you ?" he asked eventually.

She sighed, putting the already empty cup aside. „Every time I fall asleep, I wake with a start. I hate that fucking shooting, hate the noise. Kingsley knew that, the bastard knew it and still took me there."

She moved slightly, trying to shake of the unease.

„Cool down", he soothed. „It´s over."

She stared down at her trembling fingers, swearing again.

„Must seem rather ridiculous to you", she whispered.

„It´s no shame", he answered lowly.

„Why did they kick you out ?" he asked after a moment.

She sighed and took a deep breath.

„I´ve been to Iraq. Have been lucky. Our camp was the only one that got attacked three times in a row."

„Got injured ?"

She shook her head.

„No."

„But ?"

She chuckled bitterly.

„They said I `cracked under pressure´."

There was a pause.

„You did ?" he asked eventually.

„No", she whispered. „I had just bad luck with my superiors and a really bad day."

He didn´t press the matter, and after some time, she went on.

„I had rejected the wrong guy. And after the last attack on the camp, I had a breakdown."

„And that was it ?"

„That was it. I was sent home."

„Good for you, no ?"

„I had joined the army as a nurse. Started studying medicine later on. It was my first deployment as a physician. And when they dismissed me, the asshole made sure that I would never get a licence to work again in that job."

„You tried to smash that guy´s head in as well ?"

She threw him a side glance, but his expression was sober.

„Unfortunately not."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and sighed.

„You didn´t lose your nerve the day before yesterday", he stated lowly. „And things were close."

„I wouldn´t have lost my nerve back there either", she whispered. „If I had not felt sold down the river by my own people."

„Well, your hands were definitely not trembling when you did the stitching."

She laughed lowly.

„Come on! You would have gutted me!"

He shrugged.

„Possible", he admitted candidly.

„Thank you", she said then abruptly.

He raised an eyebrow.

„What for ?"

„Your hands were not trembling either out there. Somehow I never managed to thank you for saving my ass."

He shrugged.

„Just doing my job", he answered. „But if you feel obliged ..."

She chuckled.

„_Don´t _tell me what you got in mind."

He sat back against the low wall behind them and pulled up one leg.

„A pity", he murmured.

„That girl, Elira ? She´s the daughter of a friend of yours ?"

„Yeah. Died on duty years ago. Was a shock for the kid and her mom. I´ve known her from day one."

„She really goes for you", Cathie joked.

„Yeah, must be the reason for all the sweettalk."

She touched his forearm for a second.

„No offence."

„None taken."

He sniffed.

„She´s got some trouble at home. Doesn´t got along well with her mum´s new boyfriend. We have something in common there, at least."

„So why no painkillers ?" she asked after another couple of minutes of companionable silence.

„I am done with the stuff."

He rubbed the back of his neck.

„And a lot of other shit."

„You´re clean ?"

It took him a while to answer though if he had taken offence at the blunt question, he didn´t show it.

„For the time being", he said eventually.

He put his empty cup away and let his fingers slowly slide down the back of her arm.

She didn´t evade his touch.

„So, ´s that why you are hanging around dark roofs in the middle of the night, ambushing girls ?"

„Pig rude little bitch !" he rumbled.

She didn´t answer, but put her head back a little to have a better look at the stars above them.

„It´s a never ending fight, isn´t it ?" she said after a while.

„Yup", he confirmed.

Another gust of wind made her shiver. After sitting out there so long, her limbs were starting to feel numb from the cold.

„Try and get some sleep", he advised.

She looked to the east where the new days first light was visible by now.

„Too late for that", she mused.

He got back to his feet and stretched his muscles carefully for a second.

„Get up, girl !" he ordered then, offering her a large hand to pull her back to her feet. „I am not taking the blame later on for letting you freeze to death out here though Barney will be kicking my ass for it anyway."

She looked up to him, taking his hand, but didn´t move.

„You didn´t answer my question", she argued. „And would you stop calling me girl ?"

„Tomorrow night, alright ? Now move your ass, _pumpkin_."

She gave up and worked herself up to her feet.

„Hate ya", she told him, imitating Elira´s defiant tone.

He opened the door for her and made her pass beyond his outstretched arm.

„Good!" he muttered. „If you´re smart, you´ll keep it that way. And right now, if you´re not going back to bed anyway, I could use some breakfast!"


	5. The advice

It was the sound of the tv and the smell of pancakes that lured Barney to the makeshift kitchen and connected living room early in the morning.

Some X Men comic flickered on the screen. Cathie waved a silent good morning from the stove and he nodded in return. Gunnar had fallen asleep on the couch, an empty plate and coffee mug at the table in front of him.

„Have some ?" she asked, pointing towards the pan in front of her where another pancake was ready.

Barney frowned for a second, then shrugged and nodded with a crooked smile.

Leaning against the wall, he watched her from the side. She looked tired out, but calm. She was still in her faded military trousers and tank top, with a much too large shirt on top, the overlong sleeves rolled up and the shirt itself looking suspiciously as Gunnar´s.

„Coffee takes another minute", she told him.

He simply nodded, but shifted his weight in a way that told her about his impatience.

„Want me to serve it downstairs ?" she asked with a wink.

„Would be great", he answered, his grin broadening.

Her lips formed a smile.

„No problem, boss! I am down there in five minutes!"

He gave her another nod, then crossed the room, not without knocking Gunnar´s elbow out of under his head when he passed the sofa.

„Get up!" he snapped.

Gunnar groaned and cursed heartily.

„That´s how you grow fat and sluggish!" Barney told him.

The blond merc threw him a dark look, then turned his back to him.

Cathie only shook her head behind them.

* * *

She found Barney staring into the motor bay of the restored pick up´s.

„Where do you want me to put the stuff ?" she asked, a tablet with coffee, pancakes and molasses in front of her.

„Right over there, darlin´." He gestured towards the work bench on his left.

„Could you lend me one of your delicate fingers here for a second ?" he asked.

„Sure!"

She went over to him and he pointed out to her where he wanted her to hold on to some wiring for a moment to fix it there.

„Early bird ?" he asked while working.

„Ever been. What about you ?"

He reached for another tool.

„Ever been", he chuckled.

„I didn´t mean to feed up your men", she said after a moment.

„Don´t worry." He chuckled, repositioning some component in front of him. „To eat when there´s food and to rest when it´s safe to is basically essential. Now hold on here, would you ?"

She followed his instruction.

„So, what about you and Gunnar ?"

It was her time to chuckle.

„´s that why wou wanted me to bring your plate down here ?"

He frowned, but didn´t answer.

„So what about me and Gunnar ?" she gave back.

Barney´s eyes didn´t leave the work in front of him.

„Let´s put it like this - none of us is the easiest character to go along with."

She changed position to give him some room to work.

„Accepted. Go on."

Barney frowned again, searching the toolbox for another instrument.

„I just want you to be sure of what you´re doing", he told her cryptically, his eyes fixed on the engine block in front of him.

„Oh come on !" She put a small hand on his. „Look at me, Barney!"

He followed her request.

„I am a grown-up, not a girl fresh out of school! And there´s nothing about Gunnar and me but a handful of pancakes!"

„So far", he stated, straigthening up. He hadn´t expected this talk to become easy anyway.

She licked her lips for a second, putting her hands down to the car.

„You think it´s a problem if I get involved with one of them ?" she asked.

Barney put his hands to his sides and laughed.

„No, darlin´! I just think that if you´re going to get involved with any of them, you should get to know your target a little bit better first."

She raised her eyebrows at this expression.

She rubbed the back of her nose for a second, then looked at Barney again.

„Don´t you trust him ?" she challenged.

„I trust him with my life", the merc answered without hesitation. „He wouldn´t be part of the team otherwise."

„So why shouldn´t I ?" she asked lowly.

„Come on. You got the point, didn´t you ?" he asked back, turning his tool between his fingers.

„Are we going to finish this ?" she said, pointing towards the car.

He nodded and leant forward, staring into the motor

„He says he´s clean."

„He´s off the hard stuff, yes", Barney confirmed. „Has made life with him literally quiet."

„But ?" she encouraged him to go on. „Come on! You think there´s something new you can tell me about addicted ?!"

„It changed him!" Barney rumbled, his tone rougher than planned.

„It changes everyone", she retorted. „I watched my brother turn into a brainless driveling freak before he died!"

He nodded, picturing the youngest of her older brothers in his mind for a moment. He was glad that he would always remember the smart healthy young man, not the drug victim he had ended as.

„Or are you going to lecture me about veterans instead ?"

The both of them exchanged another look. Barney was close to reproach her sharply, but managed to hold his tongue.

Cathie rubbed the back of her neck.

„Sorry", she said after an instant. „What do you want me to do ?" she asked finally. „Or not."

He pointed to another cable in front of her and she put a fingertip onto it to fix it while he tightened some screws.

„I want you to consider that it could do a little more to him than just some heartsickness if things don´t work in the end."

She nodded.

„I see your point. Anything else ?"

Barney stood, watching her.

„And I´d rather not see you hurt in any way, either", he added.

She nodded again. Then she took a step forward and, getting up to her tiptoes, placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

„It´s good to know that somebody cares", she whispered.

Then she turned to leave.

Some steps from the stairs, she turned, finding that he was still watching her.

„Gonna take my advice as well ?" she called.

He nodded.

„Go on."

„Eat before the pancakes are cold!"


	6. The ride

The following night, she followed the boys´ invitation. She had worked the whole day to get her room decorated and in the evening, she was looking forward to a cold beer. She was introduced to a dozen other guys and some rather fancy women and enjoyed sitting back and just watching and listening. At the end of the evening, she had even stopped counting how many guys had asked her how many times to which of the guys she belonged. She was also impressed to meet Christmas´ mysterious girlfriend. Apart from the landlady, she seemed to be the only one of the woman present with some brains. Besides that, she was surely the most beautiful and most likely not addicted to drugs, alcohol or both - though she had obviously drank enough to get a little squiffy. The boys didn´t seem to bother though, and she was the type to get rather funny than weepy.

Not long after midnight, Lee decided to take Lace home. Barney decided to call it a day as well as they were planning some equipment check for the following day, and Tool, Road and Gunnar joined him.

„Give you a ride tonight ?" Gunnar asked Cathie on their way out.

She threw a questioning look to Tool with whom she had arrived earlier.

He waved and nodded.

„Go ahead!" he called.

* * *

Not far from Tool´s shop, Gunnar changed direction.

* * *

He hadn´t given a girl a ride for years. He liked the way he felt her light weight behind him on the bike, her body that close to his.

Cathie found herself in a rather relaxed mood for the first time in weeks. The night was not as cold as the last one and the wind felt good on her face. Clinging to the tall sturdily-built figure in front of her felt right and somehow comforting.

„Where the hell are we ?" she asked when he finally stopped. Amazement rang through her voice. The look over the city was overwhelming. They seemed to be miles away from the city though she knew from the short time the ride here had taken that they hadn´t gone far. Around them was nothing but silence and darkness, the road they had left vanished behind a line of trees.

„That´s a secret."

He chuckled and gestured towards her to change places with him. She followed the invitation, getting on the bike in front of him with her back to his chest to admire the view.

He leant back and grabbed something out of one of the saddle bags.

„I got something else for you."

He handed her a bottle and she tried in vain to check out the label in the darkness.

„Old Viking custom ?" she asked.

He laughed.

„No, darlin´. Old Tennesee whiskey."

She turned half to him.

„An old fashioned painkiller", he admitted.

She chuckled.

„Yeah. Tastes disgusting and has a lot of unagreeable side effects."

„You´re doing it injustice."

She smiled in the darkness.

„Maybe."

With a shrug, she opened the bottle and took a swig, handing it over to him.

He did the same, handing it back.

They sat in silence for a short while.

„You´re gonna make me drunk ?" she asked then.

„Maybe you can sleep then."

„Maybe", she said, obviously not convinced.

„I don´t think your friend Kingsley will pester you again. No need to be afraid."

She shighed.

„Hope so."

„Don´t worry. If he had known that you went straight to Barney, he would never have ruined your apartment."

She took a deep breath.

„I am just wondering why such shit keeps happening to me", she said lowly.

„Had you something going on with the guy ?"

„God forbid, no!"

She turned her head again towards him.

„Why you´re asking ?"

He bent forward a little to whisper into her ear.

„To abandon you here if I find out that you got close to the guy."

She settled back against his chest and, putting the bottle from one hand to the other, reached out for his hand. She realized lazily how much larger his hands were than her own.

„No danger here then."

She shifted her weight a little to get into a more comfortable position.

„But see, the fuckin´ most intimate thing I´ve ever known about him was his blood pressure. So what the hell was the whole thing about ?"

Gunnar laughed again, honestly amused.

„You ruined the guys face in front of all of us and are wondering why he´s ruining your apartment ?"

She made a low sound of frustration and anger.

„What would you have done ?" she asked out of sudden curiosity.

He chuckled.

„You wouldn´t have hit me."

„Blowhard!"

„Kingsley is a pathetic loser."

„Thanks for this valuation of my fighting skills."

He laughed out.

„Your _what_ ?"

„Come on!" he soothed when she started to break away from him. „It was well worth seeing!"

„Well, in the end, remember what I told you about the guy who made sure that I´ll get never get a licence ? It´s the same thing here, isn´t it ?!"

„You lost me, honey."

„I mean, that´s what I got so far for not selling my body!" she raged.

She moved angrily and knocked the whiskey bottle from the bike. He got hold on it in the last moment before it hit the ground, the movement too fast for her to see.

„Easy, darlin´, look what you´re doing!"

He took another sip and handed her the bottle again.

She did the same and had to cough again. She rewarded his laugh at that by ramming her elbow into his rips.

„Nasty little thing", he chuckled.

„Yeah, thanks for the flowers!"

She put her head back to look up to the stars.

„This is the most peaceful place I´ve been to for quite a while."

„I got no other plans for the night."

She sank deeper into his embrace, searching his warmth.

For a long while, neither of them spoke.

„You´re thinking is wrong", he said then suddenly.

She didn´t move in his arms.

„Why ?" she whispered.

„It´s not what you got for not selling your body."

She made only a small inquiring sound.

„It´s what you got for not selling your soul, girl."

He slid a large hand through her hair.

„For that, you have my respect."


	7. The accident

The moment she lifted up her head for the first time the next morning, a racking headache told her that she was up for a bad hangover.

She found herself in her own bed, though she could not remember how she had come there. Somebody had taken of her boots and pulled a blanket over her.

She sat up, moaning and rubbing her face, realizing that she was still in yesterday´s clothes. Regarding the nebulous memories of some kissing and cuddling lingering somewhere at the back of her head, she found the fact rather reassuring. If things had gotten more serious, she would have preferred to remember them a little more clearly.

When she finally managed to put her feet out of bed, she found her boots standing neatly in front of it. She grabbed one of them and set it back to its place after a short lock at it. The laces had been cut through, obviously to simplify getting them of. It made her grin weakly. Her gaze fell on the clock right next to the bed. It was almost noon.

Well, at least she had slept for some hours.

An almost empty bottle of whiskey stood right beside the borrowed helmet on the shelf besides the door. She let her fingertips wander over it on her way to the bathroom, trying to remember how the last night had ended. She smiled weakly - all effort was useless. But she mused that there was probably someone else able to shed light on that.

* * *

Tool, in for a late breakfast, watched her scuffling through the kitchen, a smile on his face.

„Had a good time last night ?" he asked from behind the newspaper.

She was busy sending a small prayer of thanks up to heaven that there was some fresh coffee left. Savouring the first sip, she turned to him, a tired smile playing around the edges of her mouth.

„To be honest - I have no idea!"

„Oh girl!" Tool exclaimed in amusement, sitting back.

She counted the empty mugs at the sink.

„The boys are out for their equipment check ?"

„Nope. Barney had to do some business first, something came up unexpectedly. Lee and Toll are downstairs, Yang left with Barney...Gunnar and Caesar left for some workout, if I got that right - I think that´s what you wanted to know ?"

She sighed at the mere thought of doing anything else than moving slowly back to bed.

„Workout, huh ?"

The empty mug slipped out of her hand and crashed noisily into the sink. It made her groan.

„You know", he told her after watching her for a while, „I know a very good old home remedy to cure your hangover."

„Some painkiller I could help you out with ?"

She stopped him with a wave of her hand.

„Thanks, but it was an old fashioned painkiller that caused this fuckin´ headache in the first place...think I´ll simply have to live trough it!"

„Why don´t you take a day off, darlin´ ?"

„My dad used to say that if you´re able to party all night you´re able to work in the morning as well."

„I insist", Tool contradicted. „In this state, your going to scare our customers away, you know."

Ignoring his comment, she threw a look into the fridge, but the mere smell of anything eatable was too much for her stomach and she closed the door in a hurry.

„In this case", she stated drily," I´ll be back to bed! Don´t wake me `til it´s over!"

* * *

„Hey!" Lee greeted, entering the garage at the backside of the shop.

„Hey!" Tool greeted.

„Got everything ?" Barney asked.

„Got everything!"

He handed Barney the tools.

„Good job", Barney said, checking them out.

„Told you the guy would be able to deliver !"

He looked around.

„So where´s Cathie ? Lace loaded me with some books she wanted to borrow from her."

„Haven´t seen her the whole day", Barney answered while Tool played the innocent and kept silent.

Lee turned.

„Gunnar! Where´s Cathie ?"

„Haven´t seen her", Gunnar answered airily.

„What do you mean, you haven´t seen her ? Haven´t seen her since when ?"

Gunnar ignored him.

Lee exchanged an amused look with Barney and Tool.

„Come on! You gave her a ride home, didn´t you ?"

„Now that you´re mentioning it... I t hink they got lost on the way home last night", Barney joined the game.

„Tell me, man, what did you do to her that she´s not been able to leave her room today ?" Lee went on.

The guys chuckled.

„Uh, you guys are really nasty", Tool fainted indignation. „Girl´s got a day off. From what I could see - hangover."

„You had to get her drunk first and overdid ?" Christmas went on teasing.

Barney and Tool raised their eyebrows and kept their breath, both remembering how tipsy Lace had been at the end of the night before.

„Thought it was you who had to get his girlfriend drunk before you get to bed her", Gunnar answered promptly without looking up from the workbench in front of him. „And from what I see, every time."

„Ouch", Barney said while Lee only growled lowly.

„The man is _damn_ relaxed today!" Tool chimed in.

„You know, I had some weight training with Caesar this morning", Gunnar adressed Lee. „Had some workout with Road later on. Got my car washed, my bike cleaned, got a good deal on a set of new wheels... what did you do except painting pumpkin´s toenails, huh ?"

Barney and Tool grinned and even Lee had to chuckle.

„But you still haven´t seen her since ? Tool, did she look that exhausted ?"

After another round of laughter, Barney straightened.

„Since you guys have obviously nothing better to do... what if I invite you to a beer ?"

The men turned their heads at his canting tone.

„What do you got in mind ?" Lee asked curiously.

„I think it´s time to find a new bar to have a drink at for a change", Barney told him.

* * *

It was still early in the evening when somebody knocked softly at Cathie´s door.

„What is it ?" she asked, just out of the shower.

„It´s me, Barney", Ross answered. „Sorry to disturb you, but we need your magic hands."

She looked around for something to put on.

„I am just out of the shower", she called. „I am with you in a second!"

* * *

„Training accident."

Gunnar looked up to her, a surprisingly convincing innocent expression on his face.

She put a pair of robber gloves on. It was obvious from their street clothes and grins that the three of them had surely not just returned from the gym.

„Go and lie to someone else", she answered drily, causing Barney and Lee to chuckle.

It was the first time that day she had encountered him and felt as if the guys at her back where watching the two of them closely.

There was a lot of blood all over his face and she started carefully to clean it away to find the source of it.

To her amazement, he was still grinning.

She was still not completely back to life and the sight of the damage on his face made her skip her usual policy of not asking questions.

„What the hell happened to you ?"

„You´re asking the wrong questions!" Christmas scolded her from behind.

„Things are not happening to Gunnar!"

She turned half to throw him a surprised look.

„Gunnar is happening to them!" he explained as if she was a half-wit.

„That´s right!" Gunnar agreed enthusiastically.

Barney only grinned.

„You´re mad!" she groaned. „All of you!"

„Come on", Gunnar grumbled. „We had just a little fun."

„Stop talking", she ordered lowly, putting one hand carefully under his chin to make him turn his head to grant her a better look. She realized belatedly that she offered him great insight into her cleavage that way.

„Close your eyes", she commanded dispassionately.

Laughter followed the order.

She threw him an impatient look when he didn´t follow it though.

„Kill-joy", he rumbled, finally closing his eyes.

„I hope you had your fun, big boy", she told him after a moment. „Think this requires stitches."

He opened his eyes again and looked up to her.

„Don´t get annoying!"

„Barney, we´ll have to talk about additional compensation for dumb comments", she stated, throwing Ross a side glance. She turned towards Gunnar again. „How is it that you´re the largest of these guys and still get your face ruined every time you´re roughing someone up ?"

„Don´t be so strict with him", Barney threw in. „The man just loves a good brawl and it was for a good cause."

She frowned, inspecting Gunnar´s latest laceration.

„Really ?" she asked, her disbelief obvious.

„Really!" Barney reasserted.

„I am sorry, man, I don´t see that skin closure strips will do the trick here", she told Gunnar finally.

He sighed.

„Fine. Get goin´ then."

„Lay down."

She padded the surface of the table he was sitting on.

„Is this about Elira ?" she asked while checking her kit for the things she would need.

None of the men answered, but the expressions on their faces were answer enough for her.

„In this case", she said lowly," I am gonna patch you up for free."

* * *

After she had taken care of their bruises, Lee bid them goodbye to take Lace out while Barney had some workout appointment with an old friend of his, though Cathie suspected that they would probably skip it and have a beer instead.

„I need a shower, something to eat and a drink", Gunnar stated. „What about you ?"

„Maybe something to eat, but surely no drink", she answered, smiling. „But as it happens, I haven´t done any grocery shopping today and the fridge´s empty."

„As usual."

„As usual", she nodded.

„What´s the basketball game tonight ?" he asked, more out of fun than real interest.

„Phoenix Suns against Sacramento Kings, if I am not mistaken."

„What the hell is wrong with you, girl ?"

„Five older brothers", she reminded him casually.

„Wanna watch it ?"

She chuckled.

„Yeah, but there´s a problem."

He raised his eyebrows.

„There´s not room enough for you _and_ me on the sofa upstairs", she told him with a smile.

„Besides, I can´t see a damn thing on this screen without lenses."

„Your eyes are that bad ?"

„The screen is so tiny!"

„Alright!"

He got up.

„Put something on then."

She looked at him, confusion showing on her face.

„I am unpresentable today."

„I am not going to show you to anybody."

She frowned.

„Where are we going ?"

„Come on!"

„Alright, alright." She waved surrender. „Just gimme five minutes, ok ?"


	8. The lair

_**First of all**, and again, thanks for staying with me!_

_**Second**, as it has become some kind of habit, here´s my playlist for this story :-) - I´d like to point out again what a great song Sully Erna wrote for the first movie (and still don´t see why people decided to reedit the scene and kick out the song out of the regular version...) !_

_So here it is :_

_Sully Erna - Sinner´s Prayer_

_Doro - The night of the Warlock_

_Eisbrecher - Eiszeit_

_Eisbrecher - Gothkiller_

_Korn - Did my time_

_Evanescence - Bring me to life_

_Metallica - Ain´t my bitch_

_Metallica - 2 x 4_

_Metallica - Until it sleeps_

_Metallica - The memory remains_

_**Third** : I am not going to describe in detail how long Gunnar´s POV took me ;-)_

_**DISCLAIMER** : still don´t own nothing besides Cathie_

_Reviews veeery welcome !_

* * *

Their drive took no more than about ten minutes and some additional minutes to provide themselves with some fast food. Finally, the entered some dock area.

He parked the chopper on the ground floor of some former warehouse. The place looked similar to Tool´s. But when she gazed into the darkness to find out where stairs or some lift would bring them upstairs, he reached out of for her hand and she followed him outside. He closed the rolling gate behind them and checked the lock. Then he turned away from the building.

„Where are we going ?" she asked lowly, feeling a little bit like a child who roamed some forbidden area.

„Almost there", he answered.

„Hope so", she mumbled. The area between the docks and the warehouses was only dimly lit and she had to watch her step carefully.

He led her down to the water and a landing stage.

„Where the hell you´re takin´ me ?"

He stopped and she bumped right into him.

„There", he told her. „Watch your step."

* * *

He helped her aboard the former coastal patrol boat.

„You got to be kidding!"

He shut the door behind her and threw his jacket to a nearby shelf.

Cathie only stood, stunned.

The room in front of her was unmistakably the interior of a patrol boat, but still a perfect symbiosis between its original purpose and a large living room. There was a huge living room suite that had been arranged in front of an overlarge TV set at the windowless wall. An old ammo crate served as a table. At the end of the room, a small kitchen unit blended in unobtrusively and served obviously at the same time as the bar.

The wall behind her was decorated with an overall spray paint picture, the door as the only opening in the wall forming the mouth of one of a handful of futuristic monstre.

The first thing she noticed besides the furnishing was the state of the apartment - the place looked inhabited, but not messy.

He gave her time to grow accustomed to the place while he crossed the room and set the bag with the food down on the counter.

„This is yours ?" she asked eventually.

„Yeah. Bought it two and a half years ago. Renovation´s not finished yet."

„Not bad!" she muttered in awe.

She followed him and watched the spray paint artwork from the other end of the room.

„It´s Tool´s work", he told her.

„It´s perfect."

„It is. Want something to drink ?"

She frowned.

„Water."

„Just water ?" he asked, amusement ringing through his voice.

„Just water!"

„I could have told you that it´s a bad idea to try and drink me under the table."

„Yeah, cut it! I heard that piece of advise about a dozen times today!"

„My fault", he admitted. „If I had known what a little bit of whiskey would do to you, I would have reduced the dose.

He grabbed a bottle of water for her out of the fridge and handed it to her, grabbing a beer for himself.

„And you don´t wanna know what pieces of advice I´ve been given today", he added with a grin.

„My sympathies", she told him spitefully.

Leaving his beer on the counter, he turned to lift her up and make her sit on the counter in front of him.

„Thanks for taking me home last night", she said.

„You´re welcome."

She touched the line of his jaw softly with her fingertips.

He bent forward to kiss her and she let it happen willingly, this time fully aware of it happening. He moved slightly what made them part from each other and she followed his movement, intent on not letting that happen. They shared another prolongued kiss and when they parted this time, she smiled.

„I´d bet you had other things in mind yesterday", she said teasingly.

His hand rested lightly on her jaw, his thump softly caressing her cheek.

He shrugged.

„I take it you´ve been warned", he stated lowly.

She put her own much smaller hand on his and looked into his eyes, slight unease at the question making her tense.

„Barney is a reliable guy", he said, obviously neither surprised nor upset.

„Friends worry", she answered. „And good friends are a rare gift."

Though she hadn´t been only ´warned` by Barney alone.

„Granted."

He let his hand slide down her shoulder and arm and let both of them rest on her hips.

„And I think he´s just worried that we don´t know each other good enough by now", she added carefully.

He took a deep breath and a step backwards, grabbing his beer. Then he lent relaxedly back to the edge of the bar´s counter behind him.

„You think he´s right ?"

She cocked her head.

„You´re said to be a dangerous man."

„Wrong!" he said, laughing lowly. „I am said to be crazy."

„Violent", she added, lifting her hands up in a defending gesture when he threw her a questioning look. „Just quoting."

He rubbed the back of his neck for a moment.

„Ask the guys what they think the most important thing to win a fight is", he said then. „And you will get a different answer from every single one of them. Yang will tell you that speed is everything. Barney will say luck."

„Road will give me a speech about the underestimated philosophical aspects of fighting", she mused.

He agreed with a grin and a nod.

„Lee is going to vote for precision", he continued

„So what´s the magic item in your opinion ?"

„Unpredictability."

He took another swig out of his bottle.

„Which is exactly what you get if you combine violence and madness."

„How convenient", she commented.

„Yeah. As it happens, I never had to work too hard on that."

„Ever beaten a woman ?" she asked suddenly, watching him carefully.

„Never on purpose."

The answer came straight and honest.

She closed her eyes and massaged the bridge of her nose for some seconds with two fingers. Finally, she waved a hand.

„Forget I asked."

She let his gaze wonder across the room.

„Doesn´t look like a madman´s lair though", she said.

„I was told that if you want to get away from drugs, it´s helpful to have some kind of project, something to keep yourself busy. That small successes there help people to be more patient with the withdrawal process as well."

„So you bought a whole patrol cutter ?" she asked, a smile on her face.

He grinned.

„Well - I had a lot of problems. And it´s still keeping me busy - my former place wasn´t worth the effort of renovating it."

He put the bottle aside and played lazily with a strand of her hair.

„I´m going for a shower now. Comin´ with me?"

She chuckled.

„Just had had one when you guys found your way home", she answered, batting her eyelashes.

„Then make yourself at home", he said with a hint of regret in his voice.

He bent forward for another kiss.

When he turned to leave, she slipped back to her feet and turned, taking the place in again.

„Don´t ruin my work", she warned him airily.

He threw her the remote control for the tv set on his way out.

„Behave!" he retorted.

Out of an impulse, she kicked the boots from her feet and climbed over the backrest to the couch. She held back from sticking her tongue out to him in the last moment.

„Gunnar !" she called when he was almost out of the door.

He turned.

„You _are_ crazy!"

He grinned and left.

* * *

She lay sprawled over the largest sofa when he returned. He was only in jeans by now, and she appreciated the view. She had no idea how much older than she he really was, but he had kept his body definitely in an immaculate condition. Well, aside from an awesome collection of scars and other traces of former fights.

She was used to check out people´s bodys when any kind of treatment was required. It came naturally with the job. But right now, she averted her eyes and hoped he would not see her blush. Any man would have been called a macho for eyeing up a woman´s body that way.

She started to unwrap their food.

„Forks ?" she asked.

He grabbed something out a drawer and handed chopsticks to her.

„Want me to starve ?" she asked, taking a pair.

„Want me to feed you ?" he asked back.

He had obviously fun while she tried in vain to eat without too many accidents.

He showed her several times how to use the chopsticks. She started cursing him the moment her food dropped down again from inbetween them and he gave up on her.

They managed the rest of their meal in companionable silence.

When she had finally made it, she put the plate and chopsticks down to the table and pulled her knees up to her chin. Her eyes fell on the laceration above his eye.

„Let me have another look at that", she prompted.

He signalled surrender.

„I don´t like the look of this hematoma", she told him. „You got some ice ?"

He nodded and got up. She knew how to read the signs. If he wouldn´t have been hurting at least a little, he would have started a discussion.

She took the ice pack out of his hand and padded the sofa´s surface.

„Settle back", she commanded.

He followed the order and she slipped astride his lap, then reached carefully out to cool the bruise. The ice pack getting in touch with it made him twitch for a second and he closed his eyes.

„Fool!" she scolded lowly, soft reproach within her tone.

His hands found their way to her hips and under the hem of her shirt. He mused that he had rarely had such compassionate treatment after a brawl.

„So how came you tried to get away from the drugs ?" she asked. Her free hand rested warm on his shoulder and he grabbed it to entangle fingers with her.

„If you don´t mind me asking", she added.

„There was a point I almost died at", he answered without hesitation. „After that, I decided that enough is enough."

„Overdose ?"

„I got shot."

„Break", she told him, taking the ice pack away. He opened his eyes.

„Shot ?"

She let her fingers carefully wander over a rather new scar on his chest.

„This one, I take it."

He nodded.

„You were lucky", she said after a moment.

He laughed drily.

„Rather out of my mind."

He caressed her bare arms softly.

„But Barney has always had a steady hand."

Her eyes widened and she raised her eyebrows.

„_Barney ? He _shot you ? _Why_ ?"

Disbelief and astonishment rang through her voice.

„I was stoned. Had tried to kill him and Yang right before it happened."

„You´re kidding!"

She searched his face for any signs that he was pulling her leg, but couldn´t find one.

„No one told you ?" he asked.

She shook her head.

Barney´s words rang through her mind.

_„I trust him with my life."_

His hands rested on her hips again, warm and comforting. He narrowed his eyes.

„So what do you think ?" he asked. „´s Barney right saying you should get to know me better first ?"

„First of what ?" she shot back out of habit, making him grin again.

He forced her softly to bend forward and into another kiss. She had to admit that he had obviously some unexpected close combat skills as well.

He released her the second he felt her tense. She averted her eyes for a moment, a little breathless.

„You´re good ?" he asked.

She nodded, her eyes returning to him.

„I am good...it´s just... „

She sighed and took a deep breath.

„It´s just been a while..."

He slid his uninjured hand trough her hair, wondering if she had any idea how long it had been since he had kissed a woman he had wanted in more than one particular way.

She reached out for the ice pack but he grabbed her hand before she could reach it.

„Hands off!" she warned him softly and put the ice pack finally carefully back to his temple.

„Aren´t you tired ?" she asked.

„From beating up some freak ? Come on!"

He reached out and forced her hand softly away from his face.

„But you are", he told her then. „Dead tired."

He slid both his hands into her hair, covering her cheeks with his palms.

„Get some sleep."

„I am not..." she started but he didn´t let her finish the sentence, brushing his thump softly over her lips.

„Go and lie to someone else", he told her.

„Just quoting, huh ?" she mumbled.

He nodded.

„Just quotin´ !"

„I´d bet you had other plans for tonight."

She could obviously not withstand the temptation to tease him.

„Want me to take you back to Tool´s ?" he inquired.

She only shook her head.

* * *

On deck of the old patrol boat, Gunnar let himself fall into a deckchair and put his feet up onto an empty crate. He grabbed one of the knives from the crate and unsheathed it, checking the blade.

Staring down at the shiny blade, he pictured the girl downstairs in his bed. She had teased him for the huge bed and had called it the largest playground she had seen for years.

Then she had asked him to lend her one of his t-shirts. He had handed her one and had told her where to find the bathroom.

She could have changed there. If she had wanted to.

Instead, she had turned her back on him and had gotten rid of the worn military trousers and the faded tank top right where she stood. It had been quite obvious that she was granting him the chance to take a good look at her body and he had not been going to blow it. Her striptease had revealed long slender legs and a very nice-to-look-at backside, usually hidden under the loose-fitting clothes.

The merc broke into a crooked grin, throwing the knife at the crate in front of him where it became stuck. Watching it vibrating for a moment, he wondered what he had gotten himself into.

It had been the right thing to get clean. It had been hard to do, and it had been about time.

Up to D-day, he had felt losing control, slowly, sneakily. And the day he had been man enough to admit to himself that there was a problem, he had wondered if he would ever be able to regain it.

Well, he had made it, at least so far. But while it had surely been the only right thing to do, there had been some more than unagreeable side-effects. During the process, he had not only had to realize that he had called an abhorrent rathole his home. After reaching a point at which he at least started to think fairly straight again, he had become aware of some nasty facts regarding the women around him as well.

Gunnar had never had a problem with the social stratum they had made theirselves at home at. Still, since he wasn´t using anymore, he had kept his distance from the women around them.

Maybe except for Daisy, the landlord of their favourite bar, brains were rare. Regarding the rest, some of them might once have had the looks to make a man condone their lack of intelligence. But as life was a bitch, looks were prone to suffer over the years, and alcohol, drugs and a too high wearout level of boyfriends had often done their additional fair share to that. Besides the fact that in some cases, the risk of infection with at least a handful of diseases seemed unseemly high. And though he might still like looking, he felt just too old to pick up girls which could have been his daughters.

As a consequence, he had stayed away from the chicks hovering around them after another very literal rude awakening for one reason or another.

Still, a man had to meet his needs. There was Darla, a still beautiful lady of buyable affection, and she was undoubtedly skilled at what she was doing. She had managed to stay independant over the years and that alone proved her being a smart girl. They had known each other for years and she would most probably call him a regular as well as Daisy did.

Still, it had always been business. Nothing more, nothing less.

Then _she_ had stumbled right in his way.

He remembered their first encounter in every detail.

She had looked like some child soldier in her camouflage fatigues and the cap, barely reaching up to his shoulder, her backpack always at hand. Still, if she had been nervous, she hadn´t showed it. Well, she had been as misinformed by her boss as they had been. The mercenaries weaponry might have made her doubt the briefing details she had been given before, but her reaction afterwards had showed clearly how gravely she had underestimated the danger.

Still, when the shooting had started, she hadn´t panicked.

His job should have been to secure their retreat, leaving the babysitting for Kingsley, her and their target to Barney and Yang, but the plan had been discarded the moment they realized what the situation on site was really like.

Later on, on the flight back, when she had patched him up the first time, he had seen the caution and focus in her eyes, and, the second before she had rammed the gun into Kingsley´s face, the rage seething inside her. It had looked like his own rage had infected her back there, causing the usually rather even-tempered girl to freak out.

There had been many occasions over the last few weeks to add facts and impressions to this first picture of her and it had taken some time for him to realize that the girl had really peaked his interest. Some weeks between that flight home and this night and the medic patching him up and the woman in his bed.

Well, though he had no idea where all this would probably lead them, there was definitely one good thing about it - unlike Christmas, he had never had to conceal what he did for a living. Especially regarding the fact that, unlike Christmas, who was admittedly able to blend in almost everywhere, he would never be mistaken for a decent guy. Also good as he was, obviously as well unlike Christmas, just too old for strange hide and seek games.

He put his head back and closed his eyes for a moment.

There she was, her bare legs entangled in the sheets, the dark hair, unconfined for once, spread over the pillow after she had drifted to sleep.

He frowned. It made the laceration hurt again. With a suppressed groan, he got finally up and decided that even if sleep would not come, he would just enjoy her silent company.


	9. The blade

_Addition to the playlist :_

_Shinedown - Diamond eyes_

_Still own Cathie only :-)_

* * *

When she woke the next morning, she felt him close behind her, his breathing deep and regular.

His arm rested loosely over her tie and leg, his fingertips warm on her skin. Not wanting to wake him, she kept still for a while, enjoying.

Eventually, she opened her eyes again and studied what she could of the room without moving.

There were some bookshelves along the walls, but without lenses, she was not able to spot more details about their contents. A fitting closet filled the wall besides the door to the bathroom. A stack of neatly folded clothes rested on the shelf next to the door.

On the small nightstand right next to the bed formed some comic books and a science fiction novel a small pile. Right on top of it rested a knife. As it was carefully sheathed, she was not able to see the blade. After a while, the temptation grew too strong. From where she lay, she could touch it but not getting hold of it. Finally, she stretched a little further to gain hold of it.

It caused immediate movement behind her. A well muscled arm reached over her and a large hand covered hers before she could grab the weapon.

„Hands off!" he grumbled, obviously not that sound asleep as she had thought.

She felt immediately utterly guilty.

„What the hell you think you´re doing ?" he demanded to know, though the question sounded rather suprised than angry.

„Jus´ wanted to throw a look at it", she mumbled.

Blocking her arm with his own in the motion, he unsheathed the knife expertly one-handed. The elegantly curved blade was as long as her forearm. The realization made her shiver.

„Crap!" she whispered, her features mirrored by the blade.

„Stay away from daddy´s toys", he scolded lowly, sheathing the blade again.

„Promise!" she whispered, grasping his paw after he had put the knife back to its shelf.

He placed a kiss on her hair.

„Don´t tell me you´re usually sleeping with that thing under your pillow."

He chuckled, then moved slightly.

She turned her head to check what he was doing.

He produced a handgun from somewhere. A huge combat knife followed.

„Do I wanna know how many weapons you have within reach ?"

„No", he chuckled.

„Talkin´ about madness", she mumbled.

Then another realization hit.

She looked around.

There was a second nightstand as well, on the other side of the bed, closer to the living room door, empty. She hadn´t thought further about it when he had made her move over to what was obviously his preferred side of the bed the night before.

Right now, she was wondering if he had done that on purpose. The living room was the only room granting access to the bedroom, as the bathroom´s windows were too small to allow anyone to enter through them.

This way, his body would have shielded her from anyone or anything coming through the door.

Following her gaze, he could read her thoughts, but kept silent. She didn´t comment either and settled down against him again. He realized that things which had become perfectly normal to him over the years must seem badly paranoid to her.

She relaxed and he followed her lead, glad that he had not to hide what had become second nature to him.

After a while, she turned towards him and glanced at his face. A multicoloured bruise was now visible around the laceration.

„Nice coloring", she commented lowly, but looked otherwise quite contented with her findings.

He wrapped his arms around her and turned to his back, taking her with him. She settled down against his chest in a more agreeable way, then relaxed again.

They slumbered for another while. She jumped when the alarm clock on the nightstand went off.

She sat up and took a deep breath while he put the alarm off.

„How late is it ?" she asked.

„Five thirty."

She slid a hand through her hair.

„Oh my god! I feel still like dead."

„Stay in bed for another while", he suggested.

She shook her head.

„Must be enough!" she said with a tired smile.

He chuckled.

„Have at least been six hours", he mused.

„Oh my again! Can´t remember when I last slept that long. Just don´t tell me you´re getting up that early every Sunday."

He chuckled.

„Nope. Just today. Equipment check, remember ?"

She watched him getting up and let herself sink down to the mattress again.

„That´s what you get for being with a soldier!" she muttered dozily.

He threw her a questioning look.

„My mum used to say that. The guy will always have to leave when things are very good - or all hell breaks lose. Duty callin´!"

* * *

He returned from the bathroom just to watch her getting dressed. Early daylight confirmed his findings so far - she wasn´t wearing a single tattoo - or if she was, it was very well hidden. Though being tattooed himself, for some reason, he liked the fact.

„Don´t you ever wear jeans ?" he asked suddenly, watching her dress.

She laughed.

„Actually, I do. But as _someone _just smutched almost all my stuff with engine oil..."

She didn´t need to finish the sentence. He suddenly remembered that she had told Tool and Barney that she was broke the day she had arrived.

„You´re kidding."

She pulled her shirt over her head.

„Next week´s pay day", she told him airily. „And if that shouldn´t do, I´ll maybe ask Tool for some advance money."

She turned when he did neither move nor answer and found him staring at her in disbelief.

„Why the hell didn´t you say something ?"

„Like what ? ´You want to get me to bed, pay for my clothes`? or ´We´ve known each other for more than tree days, now hand me your credit card ?` ?"

She passed him on her way to the bathroom, leaving him lost for words.

„Ever heard of _borrowing ?_" he asked after a moment.

„I don´t like borrowing money", she answered from the bathroom.

He closed his eyes for a second in disbelief.

„I am going to lend you some money and you´re going to buy some jeans, alright ?"

She bent backwards to throw him a look through the open door.

„Are you deaf or something ?"

„Are you ? Call your girlfriend, what was her name ?"

„Which one ?" she asked.

„Well, the one with the big..."

He bit his tongue, calling himself a fool.

„Well, you´re obviously not blind", she called from the bathroom, laughing.

„Call her!" he ordered, slightly disgruntled that she had been able to outwit him that easily. „Whatever her name is! Take her and go shoppin´ ! Take the pick-up if you want to."

She reappeared and smiled at him.

„You´re obviously either mad or you don´t know what to do with your money to give such an order to a woman", she informed him.

„Pick one!"

She got up to her tiptoes and had to realize that she was still not able to kiss him. He bent his head a little, rewarding her frustrated frown with a grin and a kiss of its own.

„Listen, big man, I am not going to take your money - got that ?"

She tried to pass him again, but he caught her with one arm.

„Why not ?"

He ruined her just neatly arranged ponytail and she made a small sound of displeasure.

„What if Tool kicks me out and I can´t pay you back ?"

He still held her in front of him, her back to his chest.

„You could work off the debt."

She relaxed in his embrace for a moment.

„If I ever wore high heels, this would be the moment to kick you with them."

„You should think about it", he told her. „You would be able to kiss me unexpectedly."

„Bastard."

It took him only a small effort and a short powerful move of his arm to send her flying to the bed where she landed with a low squeal.

„Watch your tongue, girl!"

This time, she couldn´t contain herself and stuck her tongue out to him.

He followed her to the bed and reached out for her. Shey tried in vain to escape him but failed. He forced her carefully to her back and her wrists down to the mattress.

„So far, I´d thought of you as a nice girl, you know."

„Man - you´re mistaken!"

He eyed her up for a moment.

„Why the hell you´re not wearing your hair open, huh ?"

„Is this a quiz about my habits ? When will we start to talk about yours, huh ?"

She struggled half-heartedly against his grip.

„Answer me", he demanded patiently.

„Don´t know. I´m just not accustomed to it."

„So, you´re gonna do as I suggested ?" he changed topic.

She moved to entangle her fingers with his and he let it happen.

„No."

„So what´s the problem ?"

„I told you !"

„Yeah, whatever."

He forced her wrists carefully together over her head to get one hand free.

„What _the hell_ you´re doing ?"

He chuckled.

„Do you know what Vikings did to women who wouldn´t obey ?"

Cathie didn´t answer, wondering if she really wanted to know.

„They cut their hair off", he told her good-humouredly.

„To make anyone see that they were not able to control their own womenfolk ?"

He chuckled.

„No. They locked them in and allowed them to see daylight again when they had learned to behave."

„You _are_ crazy!" she told him in disbelief.

He bent forward and reached for the knife she had admired only half an ago, noting contentedly that she was surely feeling the intended thrill, but was not too badly scared.

„Girl, if you thought of me as a nice guy, you´re mistaken as well - and not as smart as I thought."

He put the knife down right next to her, still sheathed.

„You´re sure that I won´t do it ?" he asked her with a grin.

„What´s so damn important about it ?"

„You´re running out of time, darling."

She sighed.

„It just doesn´t feel right,ok ? I have no idea if or when I could give the money back to you and I hate having debts."

„We´re still talking about three pairs of jeans", he reminded her.

„It´s a matter of principle", she explained. „I don´t wanna be in debt to anybody."

„You would ask Tool for an advance payment, but not me for fifty bucks ?"

„Well, see, that´s the point! People will think I am after your money, okay ?"

„_You_ could think that", she added after a second. „And I don´t want you to."

He frowned.

„_That_´s it ?"

„That´s it!" she confirmed.

To her relief, he grinned.

„So you´re not ?"

She chuckled.

„No", she confirmed, more serious again.

„So what _are_ you after ?"

„Right now ?"

She laughed and bit her lip in a quite girlish way for a second before answering. She couldn´t move much with his bodyweight pinning her to the bed, but there was still room enough.

„Your body, man. Only your body."

„Jeez!"

He released her wrists.

„I start to see why you think we´re going well together."

„Did I say I think so ?" she asked, feigning surprise.

„You´re frightening me, girl!"

„You scare easy then", she said with a smile. „What leads us right to the question what _you´re_ after."

He broke into the crooked grin she liked.

„We don´t have time for that now, honey."

She smiled.

„Duty callin´, huh ? I see why my mom found that such a _fine_ excuse! Now - _release_ - me!"

„You´re gonna go ?" he asked.

She let her head sink back to the mattress.

„Yes, yes, I am gonna go!"

„Good girl!"

He got up and held out a hand to help her up as well.

„Truce ?" he asked.

She nodded, taking his hand.

„For now!" she shot back.


	10. The check

_Hey to all and glad you´re back! I wanted to do a scene between Lee and Christmas for a while, like the "She was just not your type"-scene in the first movie, which I loved, and I thought it would be fitting right here. Hope you´ll enjoy it and things are not too obscure :-)_

_I had also planned to do some people´s point of view - stuff but I got stuck underway. After thinking about things for some days, I decided to "glue" together what I already had to keep going and I promise to hand that in later :-) Hope you enjoy it so far!_

* * *

„Morning!" Barney called, watching Christmas entering the garage.

„Morning."

The Brit sounded ill-humouredly at best.

They got into the car.

„Something wrong ?" Barney asked.

„Everything´s fine!" came the grumpy answer. „Just do me a favour and fix unnecessary equipment checks for other days than Sunday next time."

Barney tried to suppress a grin. So that was wrong. Christmas had oviously had a hard time explaining to Lace why he had to get up that early on a Sunday morning - and he had most likely not gotten any breakfast in the process.

They rolled out of the garage only to watch Cathie getting out of Gunnar´s pick-up. She waved a cheerful goodmorning to them.

„He´s given her _his car_ ?" Christmas said in disbelief.

Barney shrugged.

„Looks like it."

„Things must be damn serious! And where the hell is _he_ ?"

„Well, the fact that she´s here tells me that he is most probably already where we should better arrive in the next ten minutes if we don´t wanna be too late."

„Then hit it, no ?!"

* * *

„So, Cathie and Gunnar, huh ?" Lee said after a another minute.

He threw Ross a sideglance when he didn´t answer.

„Did you talk to her ?"

„What do you mean ?"

Lee turned in his seat.

„Come on! C. and Gunnar ? The girl has no idea what she´s getting into!"

„She´s a grown-up."

„The man´s crazy!"

„Come on!" Barney placated him. „It´s too early in the morning for such discussions!"

„I - am - worried!" Lee told him.

„You are crabby."

„I am _not_!"

„Fine. Did you tell her ?"

„No! We both know what that would have looked like!"

Barney chuckled.

„I start to wonder who´s the crazy guy here, you know."

„Can you approve of this ?"

„As I said - she´s a grown-up!"

„And he is a madman!"

„You said that before as well."

Lee grimaced.

„The girl´s a lovely one, that´s all I am saying. Where do you know her from ?"

Barney took a deep breath.

„I knew her oldest brother, David. Good man. Good fighter. Was a marine, died some years ago, must have been just before I met you. Her father was a soldier as well, retired after a serious injury. The youngest of her brothers died on an overdose. Must have been three years since then."

„Why did she leave the Army ?"

„She said something about having been kicked out."

„So why ?"

„Don´t know."

„You _don´t _know ?"

Barney chuckled. Lee just started to get right into his stride.

„As I said."

„I still think the girl deserves something else."

„I see, we´re back to where we started! So why ? What´s wrong with him ? Besides the madness, I mean."

„You still remember who we are talking about, right ?"

„Yes. So give me the details of your concern."

„Don´t know."„

„You don´t know ?"

„Are you makin´ fun of me ?" Lee asked, sounding offended.

„Give the man a chance. He´s clean. He´s putting his cards on the table. It´s her choice!"

„Are you _not_ worried ?"

Barney raised his eyebrows.

„I think they should take it easy."

„That´s all ?"

„That´s all!"

„What´s wrong with you ? I don´t know you that lethargic."

„What´s wrong with _you_ ? You can say a lot about Gunnar, but in all the years since I got to know him, there has never been a problem with women."

„Yeah! Wonder why!"

„What do you want ? The man´s obviously thinking practical as well!"

Lee raised his eyebrows.

„She´s a medic!"

„Without a licence."

„So what ? Gunnar´s a lucky devil, hasn´t been injured seriously during a job in years! She can take care of the rest and she obviously knows how to take the guy. And he´s been rather stable..."

„Rather _what_ ? Are _you_ using ? Did I miss something ?"

„Has there been any job since that unlucky one he screwed up ? I can´t complain! Since he´s off the drugs, he´s been reliable!"

„I am _not_ complaining about him as a teammate!"

„Well, than stop. He´s not dating your little sister!"

„Well, God forbid! But the man´s a slush. And who knows what´s really going on in his head ?"

„You can be sure of one thing", Barney told him. „The girl knows what veterans and soldiers are like. If she doesn´t care - why should you ?"

„`cause I _like_ her!"

„Well then, _talk_ to her !"

„No way."

Lee turned his head and stared out of the window.

„I only hope he really had a _complete_ decontamination back then!"

Barney chuckled.

„Have you any idea how much shit he took ? Would have killed any ordinary man long before! I wonder if he even still can..."

„_Stop!_" Barney interrupted him. „That´s not your business and I don´t wanna hear it, okay ? Did Gunnar ever let you know what he´s thinking about you and Lace ?"

Lee turned again and stared at Ross.

„No, he didn´t!"

Barney tried to hide another grin. When in rage, Lee started to pronounce things in that distinguished very British accent of his in a quite amusing way.

„See!"

„Did he say something about it to _you_ ?"

„To me ? No."

„So why are you bringing it up then ?"

„I am just wondering why you´re that agitated. It´s their business. If anyone of them aks for your opinion, tell them. Otherwise - let them go!"

„Though I´d really enjoy hearing you explaining to Gunnar why you think she´s too good for him!" he added after a while. „Could be a brawl worth seeing."

„I am just wondering how such a girl could fall for a guy like him", Lee told him grumpily. „And if she´d know him as we know him...I bet she would think twice about it!"

„Are you jealous ?" Barney asked suddenly.

„_Jealous ? Me ?_ About what ?"

Barney chuckled.

„Well, Cathie looked quite relaxed some minutes ago. Don´t think she gave him a hard time this morning ´cause he had to get up early."

„Oh come on!"

„He maybe even had breakfast..."

„Oh stop, will you ?! You´re disgusting!"

Barney couldn´t else but break into another grin.

* * *

Caesar and Jensen arrived at the same time at the old hangar complex, only to find that Toll Road was already there.

„Hey !"

„´ morning!"

„´ morning!"

„So where the hell´s Barney ?" Caesar asked.

Toll Road chuckled.

„Obviously late, though I don´t think it was him who didn´t made it out of bed in time."

A round of laughter followed.

„Talkin´ about gettin´ ouf of bed", Hale teased Gunnar. „What about you ?"

Gunnar grinned.

„I am here, no ?"

„What the hell happened to your face ? Did you have to get that to see your nurse or did it happen while playing doctor ?"

Gunnar only grinned and let them rant.

„Come on!" Caesar teased him. „I imagine she´s hot !"

„Maybe a little too hot", Toll Road threw in quietly, gesturing towards Gunnar´s bruised face.

„So don´t put us on the rack!" Caesar went on when Gunnar didn´t comment.

Barney and Lee arrived at that moment and interrupted the grilling. Caesar tried to revive the questioning, but it took less than five minutes until Christmas lost nerve and asked surprisingly unpolitely for a change of topic.

* * *

„Modern crap!" Barney exclaimed.

Gunnar looked up from the weapon he was busy cleaning.

„What´s wrong with it?"

„Doesn´t reload."

He tried again and shook his head.

„Gimme that thing!" Gunnar demanded and the older merc handed him the weapon. „Worked perfectly fine the last time I used it."

He checked the weapon, then reloaded in a flowing movement.

He handed the weapon back to Barney.

„Try again."

Barney frowned, but did as told. A cracking sound told them that the ammo had gotten stuck somewhere underway.

Gunnar frowned as well. Barney handed him the gun again. He unloaded it, checked it again and reloaded. A soft clicking announced readiness.

„As I said!" Barney commented drily. „Modern crap!"

Gunnar chuckled, flicking the safety catch on again.

„I´ll check it again. Maybe she´s just not your type!"

„Talkin´ about types...", Barney remarked.

„Go on", Gunnar encouraged him, suspecting to know where the comment would lead.

Barney watched him disassemble the gun, not knowing how to begin.

Gunnar chuckled after a short while.

„Lost for words ?" he asked.

Barney grinned and tilted his head.

„You´re against it ?" Gunnar inquired when Barney didn´t answer.

Barney raised his hands in a defending gesture.

„No."

Gunnar threw him a wry look, then focused at the weapon again.

„You´re worried ?"

„No."

Gunnar chuckled.

„You´re concerned about confidential information ?"

„Jeez, no !"

"How long are we going to play this game, Barn´ ?"

Barney cleared his throat.

Gunnar leveled the weapon for a moment, then frowned.

Barney rubbed his jaw for a moment.

„I think you´re misjudging her in certain respects", Gunnar said after another moment.

„What do you mean ?" Barney asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

„Maybe she´s not as easy to have as you seem to think."

Barney raised his eyebrows.

„She turned you down ?"

Gunnar laughed this time.

„No, she didn´t."

Not so far.

Barney sighed, once more silently praising the lonely but uncomplicated status of being single.

„She might underestimate what we do."

Gunnar laughed.

„After the Mexican job ? Hard to imagine."

„Have you any idea why she left the Army ?"

Gunnar looked up.

„Thought you knew the details."

Ross shook his head.

„Well, I didn´t tell you all my misdeeds the first night I knew you either", Gunnar added.

„Would have been an impossible thing to do anyway", Barney said with a grin. „You´re going to fill me in ?"

Barney waited. Finally Gunnar looked again at him, deciding that he could reveal what Cathie had told him.

„Something about her superior selling her out ´cause she didn´t let him lay her. Said she had some breakdown after the camp she´s been stationed at had been attacked for the third time within some days. Something about her ´having cracked under pressure`."

„What do you think ?" Barney asked.

„I think she hasn´t lost her nerve when the bullets started flying at this hellhole in Mexico."

„Agreed. Though she freaked out later on."

Gunnar chuckled.

„Well, Kingsley has a talent, hasn´t he. Actually, I think if nobody had kept her from it, she would have done some more damage than only breaking his nose."

„Girl has a temper", Barney said with a smile.

„Let´s call it a strong will", Gunnar commented.

„What do you think about her dismissal ?"

Gunnar frowned, his eyes still on the weapon.

„I think I haven´t heard the whole story up to now."

„But you think she´s trustworthy."

„Yeah."

He peered along the barrel of the gun.

„But I am maybe the wrong person to assess that."

He started to reassemble the weapon.

„You´re thinking of taking her along for a job ?"

„Jus´ wondering."

Gunnar nodded, feigning a sigh of relief.

„Good. If you´d been thinking about taking a nurse along to all our jobs, we should have started to think about retirement."

„Great!" Barney commented with a honestly relieved laugh. Gunnar´s last comment was proof that he hadn´t taken offence.

„You think you owe it to her brother to have an eye on her ?" Gunnar asked.

He reloaded the weapon. This time, the ammunition got stuck again.

He frowned.

„I´ll ask Caesar to have a look at this."

„I think I owe it to her", Barney stated abruptly.

Gunnar nodded.

„Got it."

Barny nodded as well.

„Good."


	11. The visitor

During the following days, Gunnar and Cathie didn´t see each other much. The night following her shopping trip, Cathie attended to one of her regular patients, taking over two nightshifts of care from the family. For the third night, she had promised Daisy to give her a hand at the bar. As Gunnar had been busy during the days, there had been not much time left for them to share.

The boys made it their business to grill her wherever they caught her alone, but they had to find out, each for himself, that she withstood all their teasing easily, in silence and smiling.

Gunnar kept his answers to their cross-examinations suggestive but vague, granting them the fun. Cathie was not the type to smooch in public and he wasn´t either, so intimacies stayed between the two of them. The grilling of the others only made them avoid them every touch or move that might be taken as a proof for anything.

* * *

Cathie had just taken over for Daisy at the counter for a minute when a rather unwanted guest entered the bar.

She watched the man crossing the room and felt her mouth go dry.

„New job ?" Gregory asked.

„What the hell you want ?" she asked back.

„Oh my, cool down, honey!"

„What do you want ?" she repeated.

„A drink, possibly ?"

Cathie took a deep breath.

After some seconds, he sighed.

„Alright. Brandon sends me. You got me."

„Surprise", she retorted cynically.

„I got to talk to you."

He looked around.

„But not here."

„There´s nothing´ to say", she answered calmly, busying herself with drying some glasses.

„Five minutes, alright ?" Gregory asked. „That´s all I am asking for!"

Daisy returned that moment and Cathie put the glass and the towel down.

„I´ll take a five minute break if you don´t mind", she told the surprised landlady.

„Sure!" Daisy answered and nodded agreement.

She watched Cathie leave through the backdoor, Kingsley´s sidekick right on her heels.

They left the building and Gregory found that they were everything else than alone at the backyard, but some privacy was nevertheless granted. He chuckled, realizing that she had known that.

„You´re looking good", he told her.

She put her hands in her pockets and let her gaze wander.

„Five minutes. Start talking."

„Why the hell you´re that stand-offish ?"

She turned to leave.

„Hey, wait! God, you´re touchy! Brandon sends me to hire you for another job."

„You got to be kidding!"

„No, seriously. Though their might have been certain...misunderstandings in the past, you´re his first choice for it."

„I am not interested."

„There is some money to gain..."

„I am not available."

Gregory frowned, shifting his weight.

„I´ve heard you´re working for Ross now."

„I am working for Tool", she replied.

„Really ?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

„So which of these freaks is laying you, huh ?"

„Talk business or leave. Last chance."

He raised his eyebrows, feigning amuse. Still, he returned to their former topic.

„See, some business guy wants his son brought back from Hawaii. The boy´s obviously on everything you can buy for money, and for _some_ reason, Brandon thinks that you´re the right person to take care of the medical stuff."

„Let me guess", she said. „An in and out job. All easy. No problems. Has _Brandon _probably forgot to tell you about the two dozens of equally drugged armed lunatics keeping the boy company or something ?"

„I hear Ross is no friend of drug abuse."

Cathie remained silent.

„He´s said to have some bad experiences with one of his men."

„Mind your own business !" she snapped.

„I wonder... does he know about your little addiction issue ?"

Cathie did her best to keep her face straight and hoped it would work. She felt uncontrollable rage rising inside her and took a step forward to face Gregory.

„Has it been you who ruined my apartment ? I´d bet you volunteered for the job! And whatever you´re trying to do here - you´re failing!"

„You have no idea about how much money we´re talking."

„I - don´t - care! I prefer staying alive to dying for money I´ll never see anyway! And tell your _boss _that if he wants me to work for him again, he can wait until hell freezes over!"

„You know, you´re messing with the wrong people..."

„Shut up and leave!" she snapped.

„You should ..."

„Go to hell !" she barked, causing some heads around them to turn.

„Stupid bitch!" he bellowed, but turned and left.

* * *

Daisy noticed the change in Cathie´s behaviour, but couldn´t do more than ask if she was alright. Cathie kept smiling, though Daisy found it a painful sight to watch, but she didn´t talk much for the rest of the night. Daisy made more than one attempt to convince the younger one to tell her what Kingsley´s right-hand man had wanted, but Cathie only shook her head.

When they had finally seen the last regular off, Daisy held the door open for her.

„After you."

Cathie smiled weakly and left the bar, only to bump right into Gunnar on his way in.

She backed off, startled.

„What the hell are you doing here ?" she asked, her tone more grumpily than intended.

„Takin´ you home", he answered, surprised of her angry tone.

„Sorry!" she said, turning away. Still, there had been time enough for him to notice her darkening expression.

Gunnar threw a questioning look to Daisy, who had locked the door behind them.

„Barney´ s right to send someone to take you home, you know!" Daisy told her, misinterpreting Gunnar´s words slightly. „Now tell him - or I´ll do it."

Gunnar raised his hands for a questioning gesture.

„One of Kingsley´s man has been here tonight."

Gunnar tilted his head.

„You don´t say ! What happened ?"

„Nothing!" Cathie said before Daisy could continue.

„Well, she keeps claiming that", Daisy told him. „But she´s lost her tongue ever since."

Cathie made a face.

Daisy hugged her shortly.

„Don´t be stupid and tell Barney", she advised her. „This is no fun!"

She nodded to Gunnar.

„Take care of her, will you ?"

He nodded.

The landlady waved contentedly goodbye and left.

„You´re alright ?"

She looked up to him.

„Yeah."

He broke into a half-grin.

„You´re such a bad liar! So who paid you a visit, Olsen?"

She nodded.

„And what the hell did he want ?"

Taking a deep breath, she shifted her weight uncomfortably.

„He offered me a job."

Gunnar raised an eyebrow.

„That´s what he said", she told him impatiently.

„On behalf of Kingsley ?"

She shrugged.

„Seems so."

„And what did you say ?"

She made a low sound of angry disbelief.

„What the hell do you _think_ I said ?!" she snapped.

She regretted the words the second she had spoken them.

Sighing, she turned away from him and took another deep breath.

„Sorry !" she said. „Didn´t mean to shout at you."

She slid her hands into her back pockets and stretched the muscles of her shoulders uncomfortably. Her unease aside, he realized contentedly that she was wearing a pair of brand-new jeans.

I´ve had worse people shouting at me for less. Now what did he want ?"

„It´s not worth talking about."

„But worth shouting at me ?"

„See what I mean ?" she argued. „This asshole just ruined my day!"

„That all ?"

„That´s all!"

Realizing the unconvinced expression on his face, she started to grow weary.

„Just take me home", she begged lowly. „I am tired and freezing."

* * *

„Your place or mine ?" he asked, getting into the car.

„Truthfully ?"

He nodded.

„I´d prefer your dwelling", she said tiredly. „But I doubt that I´ll be very agreeable company tonight. Besides, I have nothing to change with me and I need a shower."

„Wanna have a look at my playground at Tool´s ?" he suggested drily.

The proposal had the intended effect. She chuckled lowly.

„Well, thinking about it, things could get a little cramped in my bed."

Before he had taken her to the boat, he had spent many nights at Tool´s warehouse. Everyone of the men had a room for himself there, and it had taken her a while to realize that they used them when needed - not meaning they had no other - and more spacious - quarters elsewhere. And he was right, she had never set foot in his before.

* * *

Back from the shower, she found him in front of the tv. Passing the sofa, she grabbed the bottle out of his hand and took a sip.

„Eh!" he complained. „Did none of your brothers tell you to stay away from a man´s beer ?"

She circled the couch and settled down on his lap. She made short work and forced him into a long kiss.

„Compensation enough ?" she asked afterwards.

He eyed her up for a moment. She looked tired again, but a little less strained than before.

„How much sleep did you get whithin the last three days, huh ?"

A tired smile appeared around the edges of her mouth.

„Never heard of something like that."

„Not much", she added, letting her head rest against his shoulder.

And she feared that things would get worse again after the night´s unwanted job offer.

He shook his head.

„You know, this is ridiculous", she told him sleepily. „Every time I´d like to sleep, insomnia´s driving me crazy."

He let the fingers of one hand wander up and down her back and she huddled closer against him, feeling the urge to start and purr.

„And every time I´d like not to, I´ll sleep like a log."

He raised his eyebrows, a broadening grin on his face.

„Interesting effect", he commented.

„You´ve had such an effect on women before?" she asked with a smile.

„Tell me what Olsen said", he said, changing topic quite abruptly.

She tensed.

„Tell me", he repeated patiently.

„He said Kingsley wants me for another job. Bringing some business guy´s son back from an ego trip to Hawaii."

„What would he need you for ?"

„Guy seems to be an addict. I think Kingsley wanted me to try and keep him calm but fit for transport."

„A big job ?"

„He talked about a lot of money. No specifics though."

„What else ?" he asked when she didn´t say more.

She frowned for a second.

„He asked if I was working for Barney now. I told him I am working for Tool."

„Nothing else ?"

„Nothing else."

„What did you tell him regarding the job ?"

She straightened up a little and looked him in the eyes.

„Why the hell you´re asking me all that !?" she asked, defiance ringing through her voice.

„What else did he say ?"

„Nothing!" she told him, louder than before.

She tried to get up, but he grabbed her softly by the shoulders.

„What did _you_ say ?"

„That I am not interested", she answered, fixing her gaze on something behind him.

„In these words ?"

Her gaze returned to him.

„Less polite."

She moved uneasily and he released her. She got up.

„He threatened you."

„No."

He got up as well to walk over to the fridge.

„You know, I don´t like being lied to", he said calmly.

She spun around.

„I don´t like being questioned like a 15 year old!" she barked.

He had snatched another beer from the fridge and opened it, obviously unimpressed by her shouting.

„Shout at me, girl, but you´re scared shitless - and I wanna know why."

„He talked big", she answered after a moment, a little calmer than before. „But that was to be expected, wasn´t it."

„Talked big like what ?"

„Like ´you´re messing with the wrong people`."

He stopped in front of her and slid his free hand down her arm.

„Why asking you again after he kicked you out ?"

She shook her head.

„No idea. I am surely not the only medic going moonlighting. Maybe he hasn´t found someone else yet and the job is really that profitable. Maybe he needs the money."

He shrugged.

„Possible. Seems he hasn´t been very lucky with his last few jobs."

She sighed.

„Whatever, I don´t want to have anything to do with it."

„A pity I wasn´t there", Gunnar mused.

„Oh, great - what would you have done ? Ruined Daisy´s place ? She would have kicked your ass!"

He shrugged.

„Nothing better than a good brawl - though Olsen´s no real challenge."

He kissed her.

„And Daisy´s backyard is not only used for groping."

„Do me a favour and don´t get into brawls for me!" she instructed him.

„Why not ?"

„You know, this is ridiculous as well", she told him after another kiss.

„What ?"

„I would have preferred to have been in bed with you at least once before we got into our first quarrel!"

„You´re calling that a quarrel ?"

She only glanced at him, pleasantly surprised and relieved at the same time that he hadn´t taken offence.

He chuckled.

„And they say patience is a virtue."

He let his free hand wander from the small of her back down to her backside.

She gave him another weak smile.

„Like my new jeans ?"

He didn´t answer. Anything he would have had to say would have sounded rather impolite to a girl.

„Take me to bed and I´ll show you what´s beneath it", she teased him.

„Bad girl."

She tugged playfully at his waistband.

„Come on, big man. I´ll fall asleep before things get too serious anyway!"


	12. Inbetween

_Short one, but next one´s almost finished! I tried to do some point of view stuff here as promised... keep reading´ for some party goin´ on in __the next chapter ;-)_

* * *

His bedroom at Tool´s was rather ordinary compared to what he called home elsewhere. She had still to admit that his bed was larger than hers.

„Back in a minute", she told him, and when she returned, she had the whiskey bottle with her.

„Think you´re gonna need it ?" he asked.

„Shut up!" she whispered, tugging softly at his shirt.

For once, he obeyed and neither of them spoke for a while.

* * *

Not much later, Cathie had reached a state of mind in which she was jut not willing to talk anymore.

She had taken the lead a while ago, and so far, he had not felt the urge to regain it. She roamed his body, and if he had not already been there, she would have driven him crazy by now, only by reminding him of what real pleasure looked and felt like. Precisely because she didn´t know his preferences and because there was no perfect staging of her body, things were not predictable - and therefore simply awesome.

She bent forward for another deep kiss and he forced her finally a little closer, intending to make her lose her few remaining clothes.

A knock at the door made both of them jump.

The spell was broken.

She straightened up a little with a disbelieving chuckle while he layed back with a low groan.

„Gunnar ?"

Barney´s voice.

Gunnar grimaced.

„What ?"

There was a short pause.

„Is Cathie with you ?"

The two of them exchanged a suprised look. Gunnar shrugged.

„Yeah", Cathie answered.

„I need your help", Barney said simply.

She exchanged another look with Gunnar.

„Comin´!" she told Barney.

„Go", he suggested lowly. „He wouldn´t ask for it if things were not serious."

She nodded and hurried up after a last short kiss.

* * *

The woman in front of her was simply out of her mind.

Almost decently dressed, Cathie had hurried to the kitchen where Barney had been waiting for her to accompany her to Tool´s rooms. The woman, probably her age or a little older, sat on the couch, weeping bitterly and trembling heavily. Barney sat down right next to her, trying to calm her down, but obviously without success.

„What the hell ?", Cathie muttered lowly, still far enough away that the woman wouldn´t hear her.

„Her boyfriend freaked out. She said he tried to rape her", Tool informed her.

Cathie grimaced.

„Great!"

* * *

Half an hour later, Cathie drew Barney discreetly aside.

„I suggest to take her to a hospital. There´s most likely a concussion. Besides, I think at least two of her rips are broken. And without knowing exactly what else is in her bloodstream, I can´t risk it to sedate her."

Barney nodded.

„Alright."

He turned to Lisa on the sofa.

„Lisa, listen, were going to take you to a hospital now..."

It had been the wrong idea to tell her. She panicked immediately.

„No! Don´t leave me! Don´t send me anywhere!"

„Liz, I am going with you..."

„No!" she screamed. „They´ll make you leave me to them..."

Tool exchanged a worried look with Cathie.

„Lisa!"

Cathie returned to her and touched her carefully by the shoulder.

„Lisa, listen to me, I am going with you, okay ?"

„They´ll make you leave me!" Lisa cried.

„Liz, Cathie is a ..."

„_Nurse_", Cathie interrupted Barney. „They won´t make me leave, I promise. But you need further treatment!"

Lisas unsteady gaze returned to Barney.

„What if _he _shows up there ?!" she asked, obviously referring to her violent boyfriend.

Barney exchanged a glance with Cathie.

„We all go, alright ? We don´t leave you alone!"

* * *

„Want me to come with you ?" Gunnar asked when she returned to him to fill him in on the details and gathering up the rest of her clothes.

„Bad idea. Girl´s scared to death and if you´re not close, I´d rather keep her away from men in general and people of your built especially for now."

She fumbled with her boot laces and got up again.

„It´s just not granted to us", she told him with a smile.

„Looks like that."

She got up to her tiptoes and he bent his head for another kiss.

„Don´t wait for me, darlin´", she suggested drily. „This will take some time."

He gave her a tired grin.

„That´s what you get for being with a nurse, huh ?" he mumbled.

She turned, but he held her back for another kiss.

„I am a medic!" she corrected him reaproachfully, nudging him. „Still, sometimes, it´s better not to let people know that."

* * *

Finally alone, Gunnar found himself soon enough on his way up to the roof. For some reason, he still preferred staring up to the stars over staring at the tv screen and he had a feeling that sleep would again not come to him.

Settling back at his favourite place, he said goodbye to what could have become a quite interesting sleepless night for a change.

True, they hadn´t made it to bed together so far, at least not for sex. He would never have admitted that fact to the others for many reasons. Still, thinking about it, it had been fine for him so far. It meant only that she was not the girl to go to bed with a guy first and have the introduction later on. That alone made her stand out of the crowd of willing easy girls around them. Sad but true, but the idea of a girl being able to count her former bedfellows on one hand seemed as extraordinary as desirable as well.

If she had only been up for the sex, she would have had to be awfully patient.

If thinks would have been about money...

He remembered the forced confession she had made regarding money. She hadn´t wanted him to think things could be about money and had missed the obvious. If things had ever only been about the money, she wouldn´t have hesitated to go to bed with him, she would have _dragged_ him there.

Her hesitation was genuine, no doubt, and that was fine for him as well. There was some kind of innocence around her and the whole thing, the kissing and cuddling and teasing, that he couldn´t quite grasp.

After the withdrawal, life had slowed down again, well, at least back to its normal chaotic level. Still, getting to know someone else, day after day, instead of saying hi and hurrying to the next inevitable item of the agenda, usually the bed, felt almost decadent.

In the beginning, it had simply been the nice surprise of that sweet little nurse going wild, which had helped a little to get over the subsiding adrenaline rush and the pain.

Later on, it had admittedly been the prospect of some quite agreeable female company in addition to a proper meal and a cold beer. And though none of them would admit it, since she had moved in, every member of the team had been drawn more frequently to their inofficial headquarter than before.

Then he had taken her down to the docks.

He had made the decision within seconds and it had come as a surprise to him. So far, he hadn´t regretted it.

He had been literally in uncharted waters there as he had never taken a girl there before.

Darla had never seen the place and for some reason, besides all the years and all the nights, there was no way for her setting a foot to it, just like he would never set a foot to her sanctuary.

He sat back and looked up to the sky, still pondering, wondering if he would end up like Toll Road if he didn´t stop thinking too much soon.

Still, he couldn´t get her out of his head, not even for some hours if there was nothing else to do like now. The whole affair felt innocent in a way, and, what was much more alarming, true as well. It hadn´t been planned and it had surely not been likey. Still, he liked the taste of it, and to his own surprise, he had no doubt that it was real. And he had as well no doubt that anything else would simply never have been option to her.


	13. The party

_Add to playlist :_

_Falco - Rock me Amadeus_

_Falco - Out of the dark_

_Oomph - Augen auf_

_Marvel´s The Avengers - Soundtrack_

* * *

„Barbecue!" Lee exclaimed, entering the backyard with Lace right on his heels.

He realized that everybody else was already there.

„Something left for us ?" he asked.

„Enough for a whole company!" Cathie answered from the barbecue. She crossed the yard to greet the newly arrived, handing Lee a cold beer which he took with an appreciative nod and hugging Lace for welcome.

Barney adressed Tool.

„So now that we are complete, tell us why the hell are we here, huh ?"

Tool chuckled.

„See, as it happens, I know that it is Cathie´s birthday today", he answered.

Cathie turned on her heels.

„Where the hell do you know that from ?" she asked, though pleasantly surprised.

„Can´t reveal my sources, darlin´ !" Tool answered and threw her her purse which she had been looking for for two days by now, turning the whole place upside down for it.

„You _checked_ it ?" she asked, slightly indignant.

„I didn´t even find it", Tool denied jovially while doing high fives with Gunnar right next to him.

„_You !" _she exclaimed.

„Stop shouting and hand me another beer", he answered coolly.

It never came to that as the others started to congratulate her.

„You told me I had to do the barbecue thing for forgetting to lock the shop´s door two nights ago!" she blamed Tool inbetween.

„You didn´t even deny it", he chuckled.

She shook her head, smiling.

„Told ya this is the right place!"

A woman´s voice made everybody turn their heads.

„Delia! Tess !"

Cathie, who had just almost disappeared in Caesar´s embrace, waved to the two women who had just turned around the corner of the building.

Delia, who had been with her the day she had discovered the ruined apartment, was a small and a little chubby looking girl. She had some Spanish roots somewhere back along her ancestry, which were probably also responsible for her undisputable hot curves. Tess was the contrary - tall and slim, with long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes, and girlish in a way one could not take amiss. While Delia looked simply gorgeous in a rather casual skirt and top, Tess looked like as if she had just been kidnapped straight away from some high society Miami Beach pool party.

„Be nice", Cathie reproved the guys around her. Her commanding tone made them exchange amused looks.

The girls were packed with bags and packages.

„What the hell is all that stuff ?" Cathie asked while hugging them.

„Well, Delia told me that some freak sprayed all your stuff", Tess responded. „So we did a little shopping for you. Happy birthday, darling!"

Cathie raised her eyebrows.

Delia laughed.

„Means : Tess dragged me up and down the whole shopping mile and waved her gold cards", she explained, while Tess handed her a first small parcel.

„Open it!" she encouraged her.

„Yeah, open it!" Lee joined in behind Cathie´s back, causing Lace to nudge him softly to the chest.

„Oh Jeez!" Cathie said in a desperate tone, unfolding the half transparent pink top she had just unpacked.

It caused another round of cheer and laughter while the girls handed her the rest of the bags and packages.

„Don´t worry", Delia told Cathie. „I let Tess wave the gold cars while I chose the rest of your stuff."

„You´re really crazy", Cathie told them. „Look at all this !"

„Well, Delia knew some people who were willing to donate this or that."

Cathie pursed her lips for a second, then turned.

„Thanks", she said simply.

Tool raised his bottle towards her.

„You´re welcome, darlin´! Very welcome!"

* * *

They had just finished the first round of eating when another group of arrivals entered the backyard.

„Hey, somebody home ?" a voice asked.

„Who the hell´s that ?" Caesar asked, turning.

Cathie looked up from her plate.

„You´re kidding!" she exclaimed.

„Look what we got here!"

Two men and a woman stood there, one of the men about Christmas´ age, the second one maybe in his late twenties. The older one was of medium height, but sturdily built, with dark hair and eyes, the younger one slim and tall, with blond shortcropped hair and a boyish face. The woman looked like Cathie´s age. Dark curls fraimed a cheerful face with bright blue eyes.

„Who the hell is that ?" Gunnar asked, leaning back against the wall behind him.

„I have no idea!" Toll Road answered lowly.

Tool right next to them chuckled.

„Not that I know them, but have a look at the guy and a look at your misses, and tell me what strikes the eye."

„So he´s one of the famous brothers ?" Lee asked in the same low voice.

Tool watched Gunnar´s expression darken the moment the guy hugged Cathie and kissed her.

„Let´s hope so!" he said, slapping Gunnar´s shoulder calmingly.

Cathie had fallen into the woman´s arms by now.

„Jeez, when have I seen you for the last time ?!"

The woman smiled.

„It´s been a while! You´re looking good, girl!"

Cathie turned to Barney.

„You knew they were coming ?"

Barney grinned.

„I knew they had plans."

„But we didn´t know if we would make it in time for your birthday", her brother explained.

„Well, you made it!"

She turned.

„So this is my brother, Gary."

„Which would be the third oldest ?" Tool inquired.

Gary laughed, underlining the resemblance to his sister in the process.

„The second in command", he answered good-humouredly.

„And his wife, Ginger. We went to school together."

The second man took a step forward to greet Cathie. It was obvious that their relationship was not that amicable.

„This is Pete Walker", Cathie said, doing her best to keep her tone neutral.

„A friend of the family", Gary added.

Barney had gotten up to his feet and shook hands with Gary. They had known each other for years, though it had rather been a casual acquaintance compared to the friendship with Cathie´s oldest brother David.

„Well, you guys already know each other, don´t you ?"

Cathie finished the mandatory introduction of everybody.

The newly arrived where made to sit down and provided with meals and drinks.

„So you´re here for a job ? Where are you staying ?" Cathie asked.

Her brother nodded.

„Yeah, for a job. Should take five days or something."

„We got the trailer with us", Ginger told her.

Cathie raised her eyebrows.

„Oh girl, if that´s still the trailer I remember..."

She turned towards Tool.

„Tool, ´s there any problem with Ginger sleeping at my room ?"

Tool shrugged.

„No, why ? Could just be a little crowded up there, no ?"

„Surely not as crowded as the trailer", Cathie mused.

She threw Gunnar a look, unsure how to handle the situation.

„Well, maybe I could take refuge somewhere..." she stated, still looking at him.

„Why you´re looking at me ?" he asked, feigning unease. „You got a bad reputation, you know."

Laughter rose.

„I got an empty bed side left if you´re looking for one", Tool volunteered.

„Traitor", Gunnar remarked lowly.

Cathie watched them for another moment, then turned back to Ginger.

„I´ll find a place!" she assured her.

* * *

Later that night, when the boys had just persuaded their male guests to another round of knife throwing, with Delia, Lace and Tess doing them the favour of admiring their skills, Cathie and Ginger found a calm place to do some catching up.

„So still no children", Cathie stated.

„Still no children", Ginger confirmed. „But we´ll keep trying."

„Gary would be aside himself with joy."

Ginger laughed lowly.

„Oh yes - and all the work would be left to me."

She eyed Cathie up from the side.

„So what about you ?"

Cathie smiled.

„I am good."

„Just good ?"

„Simply good - and contented with it."

„You´re not longer working for this Kingsley character ?"

„No. Was a fault from the beginning. I should have known."

„So what about these guys ?" she asked, gesturing with her bottle towards the men jeering at the other side of the backyard.

„They´re alright!" Cathie said with another smile.

„They look...dubious."

„Uh, don´t judge them like that. They´re nice!"

„Really."

„Really! See, there are six of them, plus Tool, and I haven´t been molested once since I moved in!"

„And you in the middle of it ? I mean, come on, you´re not going to tell me you _like _living at an old factory building in a room the size of a matchbox!"

Cathie laughed, settling back.

„Actually, I do!"

„You´re kidding! Why would you do that ?!"

Cathie smiled to the old friend.

„You know, first of all, I was damn glad when Barney and Tool offered me a place to stay. Second, I like it here. It´s a little bit like in the old days. The guys getting in and out, the bikes, the beer..."

„The knives", Ginger added soberly, referring to the latest round of cheering from the men.

„The knives!" Cathie confirmed. „Feels a little bit like home", she added.

„Are they fighting each other like your brothers as well ?"

Cathie laughed.

„No, not that bad."

„How boring."

„Yeah, isn´t it ?"

„So what about the...issue ?"

Cathie shrugged.

„Nothin´ about it."

„You´re still clean ?"

Cathie nodded.

„Still clean."

„I am glad to hear that", Ginger told her, touching Cathie´s forearm.

„Yeah." Cathie took another sip out of her bottle. „Me too."

„Gary wasn´t sure if he should ask you... "

Cathie grimaced.

„You mean he didn´t have the balls to", Cathie corrected.

„Well, handling problems always seems to be left to the womenfolk, doesn´t it ?"

„Seems so", Cathie agreed. „Especially at my family!"

„What about _him_ ?" Ginger asked, gazing at Gunnar. „He didn´t molest you as well ?"

Cathie raised her eyebrows.

„What do you mean ?"

„Uh, come on! I´ve known you long enough to read the signs!"

„´s it that obvious ?"

It was Ginger´s turn to laugh.

„I was a little bit surprised first. But at a second look, he just suits all your needs, doesn´t he ? He´s tall, he´s blond..."

Ginger giggled.

„And as you said before...the bikes, the beer, _the muscle_ - girl, your brothers tainted you!"

„I am under the impression you´re tainted as well!" Cathie shot back, gesturing towards Ginger´s wedding ring.

Ginger threw another look at Gunnar.

„Though it seems that you´ve changed your preferences from boys to men finally. Congratulations!" she continued.

„He looks bad-ass", she added after another minute suddenly.

Cathie chuckled.

„Must have slipped my attention."

„Come on!" Ginger teased her. „You´ve been rather into the pretty boy faces before..."

„Yeah, look what it did to me!"

„He could be David´s age, huh ?"

„Think so", Cathie answered, suspecting the same. She wouldn´t have been surprised to find out that Gunnar had been born the same year as her oldest brother.

„Would make him well experienced", Ginger mused.

„Oh, shut up!" Cathie exclaimed. „You´re unbelievable!"

„Come on! He´s good ?"

The men had finally finished the contest and Cathie took her chance.

„I refuse to give evidence. And now I need to go to bed."

„Oh, _really_ ?!"

Ginger laughed again.

„So you finally overcame insomnia ?"

It was Cathie´s turn to laugh.

„No, I just recently found something very agreeable against it!"

„You´re gonna fill me in on the details tomorrow ?" Ginger asked.

„Let me check out his birthday present - and I´ll tell you tomorrow if he´s worth the effort!" Cathie promised.

* * *

Two packages rested on the bed, a very small one and a larger one, unceremonially wrapped in brown packing paper.

She threw him a curious look and he nodded.

„Go ahead. The small one´s from all of us."

„I was under the impression that the guys didn´t know about my birthday."

„They didn´t know about the party - Tool´s idea."

She unwrapped the first package.

It contained a small wooden box, the box itself an expensive looking pocket knife.

„What the hell ?" she said with a grin.

„I thought it best to get you something corresponding a bit better in size than mine", he teased her. „Open it!"

She did as told and eyed up the blade.

„You´re kidding!" she said.

One side of the blade held her initals, the other one a stylized rod of Asclepius.

„I´ve seen this one before", she said, pointing to the engraving. „This is the thing Tool keeps threatening to get me tattooed with if he´ll ever find me asleep somewhere", she said.

„That way you won´t have to ask anyone else for his knife if you´re in need of one", he told her, clearly referring to her asking Caesar for his blade back at the flight home from Mexico.

She was stunned.

„You guys are crazy - all of you!"

„Lee volunteered to show you how to use it ´adequately`", he told her.

She chuckled at his try on Lee´s British accent.

„Hell, I _know _how to throw a knife! Possibly not as good as Christmas, okay, but..."

„If your brother taught you - I´ve seen worse, admittedly."

She smiled.

„Actually, my dad taught me - and my mom hated him for it."

She reached out for the larger package.

* * *

Gunnar didn´t disturb her thoughts, realizing that he had hit a nerve.

After unwrapping the larger one of the two packages, she had fallen silent.

Her old leather jacket rested in her lap.

„How the hell did you do that ?" she asked after a while, looking up to him.

„I called in a favour."

She bent her head a little and sniffed.

„There´s not even the faintest smell of oil anymore."

„The man knows his job."

She slid her fingertips over the worn leather. The battered spots were still there, but mended and recoulored carefully. The inner lining had been replaced.

„The boys gave it to me when I turned sixteen. Mom had strictly forbidden them to take me for a ride before."

She had finally decided heavy-heartedly to sort the jacket out after she had tried in vain to get the engine oil residues out of it. It had been mere accident that it had fallen into Tool´s and finally Gunnar´s hands.

„Then I was lucky saving it."

The day she had stepped into the chaotic apartment behind him, though she hadn´t said much and had done everything to hide her feelings, he had realized how bad a nerve Kingsley had hit there.

And the following day, while picking out her stuff at the garage, her feelings had been quite obvious. He had arrived on the scene without her noticing him first and that way, he had watched her, sitting there on the floor, the open boxes around her, the dark hair open and in a mess for once, like a little girl whose parents had forgotten her at the toy department and for that grief-stricken besides all the toys around her.

He could have looked for a new jacket, but when Tool had told him that Cathie had asked him for advice for saving the old one, it hadn´t been to hard to deduce that there was more about it than only something to pull over.

„Goes surely well together with your new jeans", he mused.

She turned to him, realizing that he was giving her the chance to cover up her feelings. As he was leaning against the shelf behind him and she was sitting on the bed, she had to look up to him.

„Thank you. You just topped off a day full of nice surprises."

„So it left nothing to be desired ?"

She feigned thinking about the question for a moment.

She got up and put the jacket carefully over a the backrest of the armchair right next to the bed and the knife to the nightstand.

„Don´t think so."

Then she turned to him and looked him over, openly this time. It made him raise his eyebrows in amuse.

„Or maybe there is something..."

He tilted his head at her mischievous tone.

„Gonna tell me ?"

She went over to him and looked up to him with such an innocent expression on her face that she could almost have fooled him.

„Now that I have just grown another year older..."

She smiled to him.

„Don´t let me die as a virgin", she told him.


	14. The mirror

_Wow and welcome back! I worked on the end of this scene for days and days, always afraid to blow things completely out of character. Now it had to be released just the way it was today - too much stuff on my mind to go on with to spend more time on this!_

_Hope you enjoy it, hope it fits, reviews are veeeeeery welcome as usual and in this case especially :-)_

_Add to playlist today (things are getting crazier here with every chapter as well...)__:_

_Doro Pesch & Dirk Bach - Gimme gimme gimme (see youtube :-) )_

* * *

Cathie closed her eyes and let the hot water pour down on her. There were moments in life in which nothing felt better, though she had admittedly just had a very pleasant time.

When she opened her eyes again, she looked into Gunnar´s. Eyeing her up silently, he found that she looked relaxed, but, right in this moment, very frail as well.

„You´re good ?" he asked finally.

She held his gaze for a long time.

Then she nodded, a tired but very contented smile enlightening her face.

„Very."

Her voice sounded a little hoarse.

It was the first word she had spoken for hours.

He bent down to kiss her, then decided against it and lifted her up instead. Getting in touch with the tiled wall of the shower made her squeal lowly.

He followed his former intention unimpressed by that.

She gave a low sound of well-being while watching the water trickle down his face and chest, then let the back of her head rest against the wall and closed her eyes again.

„I´ll never leave this place again", she told him.

„No objections", came the slow answer.

„Nothin´ better than a hot shower at a hard night´s dawn", she mumbled sleepily.

Her statement caused a throathy chuckle.

„And what would a nice little girl know about that ?" he teased her.

She opened her eyes again, trying to find her balance when he moved to set her carefully down again.

„Don´t know. A nurse knows enough, though."

He tilted his head for a gesture of agreement.

„You´re right", he added after a second. „It´s the thing I am looking forward to the most after a job."

He let his gaze wander down her body and back to her face.

„Gonna promise me something ?" he asked.

She threw him a surprised look.

„We´re already that far ?" she asked airily back.

He followed the outline of her jaw with his thump.

„Don´t let Tool ever get close enough to use his needles on you."

The graveness in his voice surprised her.

„Why shouldn´t I ?"

„I like your body just the way it is."

Something in his voice told her that there wouldn´t be further explanations.

She blinked some water out of her eyelashes.

„Stop makin´ me blush", she demanded lowly. „But there´s not much of a risk anyway."

He slid one finger under her chin to make her look up to him again.

„Promise ?"

She held his gaze for some further moments, pondering on the reasons for the peculiar request. But as she was quite sure that she wouldn´t let anyone tattoo her in any way in the near future, she thought the promise in question as no heavy duty.

Finally, she nodded.

„Promise!"

* * *

_A day later, at Daisy´s bar..._

„Shit!" Cathie cursed, staring down at the blood on her hand.

„Jeez !" Daisy exclaimed. „Let me see your face, honey !"

Lee and Barney rushed through the entrance door.

„What the hell happened ?" Lee asked, checking Cathie´s face out.

„Brandon here freaked out a little", Daisy told him, grimacing. „He obviously confused her with me and demanded some money he thinks I owe him."

„He confused her with you ?" Lee asked in disbelief.

„Stoned, drunk, whatever!" Daisy answered impatiently.

„I didn´t even understand the idiot!" Cathie complained, still trying to get the hang of what just had happened.

Barney threw only a short glance at the unconscious guy right next to the counter. His lip had burst and a a dark bruise was building over the left side of his face. Some of the regulars of the bar had obviously already taken care of him.

„And then he freaked out ?" Barney asked.

„Grabbed her by the hair and smashed her to the counter", Daisy completed.

„You need a doctor, girl", Lee stated, herding her carefully to a chair.

„Can´t be that bad", she muttered. „Tool can fix it."

Lee frowned.

„Come on, we want you as pretty as before, not like Frankenstein´s monster."

„No hospital", she argued.

„We´re going with you", Barney offered, exchanging a helpless glance with Lee.

„No hospital!" she spat.

„Why the hell not ?" Lee barked, losing patience. „There may be bits of broken glass which need to be extracted. Listen to reason !"

„Whatever", she mumbled, paling.

„Take my car", Daisy offered, handing Barney the keys.

„Alright, let´s go!" Barney told Lee. „Daisy, if Tool shows up, do me a favour and fill him in on the details."

The landlady nodded.

„Come on!"

Lee helped Cathie to her feet and the two mercs flanked her carefully on their way to the car.

„What about Gunnar ?" Lee asked Barney across the roof of the car after they had steered Cathie carefully into the backseat.

Barney sighed, then shrugged.

„Call him, for heaven´s sake!"

* * *

The middle aged nurse eyed her up carefully.

„Alright, Catherine, I´ll need some details from you, and until we´re done here, a doctor will be here to look after your face, alright ?"

Cathie nodded.

„Just make it quick, I know the routine", she mumbled.

The nurse threw her a wry look.

„So what happened ?" she asked.

„A guy at a bar where I was helping out freaked out and attacked me."

The nurse raised her eyebrows. She had seen the men who had brought her in.

„One of those outside ?"

Cathie stared at her for a second, not understanding, then shook her head.

„No", she explained patiently. „Some guy. I didn´t know him."

„You want me to call the police ?"

„What for ?" Cathie asked, confused. „I have no idea who the guy is."

„And he attacked you. Just like that ?"

Cathie nodded.

The nurse turned her head as if to make sure that nobody was listening in on them, then turned back to Cathie.

„If you are threatened..."

„Jeez!" Cathie exclaimed. „The guys outside are friends, okay ? Now could someone look after my face ?"

„You´re sure that ...

Cathie took a deep breath.

„They are friends_, _alright ?" she snapped, wondering how many times she would yet have to tell people this.

The nurse turned, obviously not believing a single word she was saying.

„You want something to calm down a little ?"

„No, thanks."

The nurse raised her eyebrows.

„And no injections", Cathie told her.

„Doctor´s with you in a second", the nurse only said before she left.

* * *

When the doctor, a lanky guy about Cathie´s age, finally arrived, she had had to lay back, feeling sick.

„How are you feeling ?" he asked.

Cathie closed her eyes.

„Bad. Could we get started ? I´m a doctor myself, so make things quick, would you, please ?"

„Nurse Every tells me you´ve been attacked at a bar ?"

„Correct."

„How ?"

„Some guy stepped in, oviously stoned, threatening me for money. I was helping out a friend working the counter there and drugged as he was, he confused me with her. When I didn´t give him any money, he smashed my head to the counter."

She knew that he had most likely only asked to disctract her from what he was doing meanwhile, but he didn´t seem to believe her either.

„Something wrong ?" she asked.

He checked the data sheet besides the bed.

„Are you sure that none of your... escort out there is responsible for this ?"

Cathie got up to your elbows.

„Fuck, _yes_!" she yelled. „Could you just do whatever necessary now !?"

„You don´t want something to calm down ?"

„No", she answered, noting how weird her voice sounded by now. „And before you ask, no painkillers, no barbs, no injections either."

„We can keep you her for the night if you´d like to..."

Cathie opened her eyes and pulled herself up to a half sitting position, trying hard to stop her body from shaking.

„Listen !" she snarled. „I had the bad luck to get into some freaks way! None of these guys is my violent husband or my pimp or my dealer, and now _just - get - goin´_!"

The doctor sat back, taken aback by her reaction. He and the nurse exchanged a short glance.

„Okay, Catherine, I´ll have a look to see if there are any splinters left in the wound", he told her. „But I really recommend a mild sedative. Your blood pressure..."

But Cathie wasn´t listening, her eyes fixed on the nurse who was already preparing some injection.

* * *

Barney and Lee, waiting outside the treatment room, exchanged an amused glance. They couldn´t understand the words, but Cathie was obviously short before losing her temper.

„There we go", Lee said, and nodded towards the entrance where Gunnar had just arrived.

The three men skipped the greeting and nodded shortly to each other.

„So where is she ?" Gunnar asked.

„In there", Barney answered. „Doctor´s just in."

„´ she conscious ?"

Barney nodded.

„Yeah. Things are not that serious. No need to worry."

Gunnar frowned, scratching the back of his neck.

„I am not sure, but there might be some issue with painkillers."

Lee crossed his arms in front of his chest and narrowed his eyes.

„Care to explain ?!"

Gunnar didn´t get a chance as that was exactly when the screaming started.

* * *

A full scale riot had broken lose the moment Barney bumped into the room.

Cathie was up from the therapy table and shouting at the nurse who was shouting as well, though for some support. Dressing material covered the floor. The doctor had obviously just went down between them. Stumbling back to his feet, he kept getting into the nurse´s way who couldn´t get a hold of Cathie that way.

„What the hell´s goin´ on here ?" Barney barked.

Cathie, stumbling backwards right into his arms, struggled to get away from the doctor and the nurse.

„You can´t just get in here!" the nurse screamed.

„She needs to calm down", the doctor reasoned, indignated and looking for his lost glasses, but obviously otherwise ok.

Cathie braced herself against Barney with the strength of panic.

„I said no injections !" she yelled.

„Well ?" Barmey turned. Cathie had by now managed to bring Barney between her and the medical staff and struggled now against Lee´s careful but nevertheless firm grip.

„Get me out of here", she begged.

„Cathie, you´re..." Barney started but she interrupted him harshly.

„Jus´ get me out of here!"

* * *

Dr. Jenna Morrison sat back and threw Barney a contended look.

„We´re done."

She padded Cathie´s arm.

„You made it."

„Thank you", she whispered.

„Get up slowly, will you", the doctor advised her gently.

Gunnar got up from his seat at the top of the therapy table and helped her up, ready to support her if her legs should fail to carry her weight.

„Keep her under watch for the next 24 hours", the doctor advised. „Just in case of a concussion though I don´t think there is one. She´ll be fine, I don´t think there´ll be visible scars later on. And if there should be - I am sure dad could do something for her."

Barney shook hands with her.

„So what do we owe you ?"

„Nothing", the doctor answered, a wry smile on her lips. „If anything comes up - just call me!"

„Thank you."

The woman waved a hand.

„I´ll show you out", she only said.

* * *

Barney and Lee exchanged a relieved glance on the drive home. They had extracted Jenna Morrison, daughter of the famous plastic surgeon Jason Morrison, years ago after she´d been kidnapped for ransom. The daughter had her own doctor´s office by now.

After Cathie´s outburst at the hospital, Barney had decided to call her, knowing that she´d be the right one to handle cases like this.

Lee turned to throw a look at the backseat. Cathie, a picture of misery, had curled up there, her head in Gunnar´s lap, his fingers tangled into her hair. Only her unsteady breathing told Lee that she was still awake.

He was still wondering what the tantrum had been about anyway but mused that it was the worst moment to ask such a question.

„Where do you want me to take you ?" Barney asked after clearing his throat.

„To the docks", Gunnar decided. „I´ll keep an eye on her. Alright ?"

He could feel, though actually not see her nodding.

„Alright", Barney nodded.

* * *

„Fuck !" she creamed the moment he had closed the door behind them.

„The devil take the whole crap !"

Another sob followed the outburst.

„Why does that shit keep happening to me of all people! What the hell did I do wrong !"

Her voice cracked.

He reached out for her and caressed the back of her neck for a moment. Another shiver rolled through her body.

She turned and took a step forward into his embrace, not able to stop the sobbing.

He lifted her up and carried her over to the kitchen´s counter.

She watched him grabbing another whiskey bottle down from a shelf. He reached out for a glass, but she waved a hand and grabbed the bottle out of his, fumbling it open. She took a good swig, then another. Though she didn´t dare to grimace, the expression on her face told everything. She set the bottle aside then and bent forward into his arms again, closing her eyes.

„Don´t let go", she begged lowly.

* * *

In the early morning, still before sunset, she found him on deck, reclining in his favourite chair.

„There you are", she mumbled. She looked horrible, but somehow composed by now. Her pose signalled some kind of sullen determination.

Finally, she had gathered enough courage to look him in the eyes.

„I am sorry", she said simply.

There was nothing else she could do besides hoping that she hadn´t ruined things completely.

He raised his eyebrows and sat back. For once, she couldn´t read in the steelblue eyes and mused that it was not only because of the dim light.

When he didn´t comment, she took another deep breath before she spoke again.

„I should have told you", she whispered. „And now I am sorry I haven´t."

He held her gaze.

„And now you´re pissed off", she mused, her voice raspish by now.

„Get over here!" he demanded impatiently.

To her surprise, he pulled her to his lap. He eyed her up for a short while, then brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

„You had no obligation to tell me. And if you´re now reminded of some piece of advice a mutual friend of ours gave you - there´s still a lot you don´t know about me as well."

She straightened up a little, not sure what to make of this statement. He didn´t sound very angry.

„If I get involved with somebody, I´d like to know if he´s addicted", she told him. „And I had a goddamn obligation!"

„You´re clean, no ?"

„You got the point, didn´t you ?"

She averted her eyes again.

„I´m obviously on a roll screwing things up", she added, frustrated.

To her surprise, he chuckled.

„You realized that I haven´t thrown you out ?"

„Not yet ?" she asked.

He shook his head, his features mirroring incomprehension.

„I am not going to."

She took a deep breath and then another one, overwhelmingly relieved.

„It´s a matter of trust!" she argued nevertheless.

He chuckled again.

„Want me to shout at you ? You´re going to feel better then ?"

She chewed on her lip for a moment.

„It´s what I´d do", she admitted then. „That´s probably why I feel like I deserve it."

He settled back and pulled her with him.

„If I shout at you, you´re going to cry", he pointed out to her.

She frowned, though amused by his matter-of-tone.

„And I am just too old for that", he told her.

„You´re not mad at me ?" she asked, still not believing it.

He shook his head.

„You´ve got a really bad conscience, haven´t you ?"

„Yeah."

He chuckled.

„A girl with a bad conscience for not telling the whole truth. Darlin´, are you aware that you´re a rarity ?"

„If I were in your spot, I´d be damn pissed", she stated.

He took a deep breath, then tilted his head.

„You would have told me somewhere down the road."

She moved anxiously and he cupped the uninjured side of her face with his hand.

„Relax!"

She sighed.

„But if it´s any consolation to you", he went on, "I am possibly not that mad at you ´cause I already knew about your little issue."

She lifted her head again to be able to look at him, nonplussed.

„How ?" she asked after some seconds.

„I may be nuts, but I am not an idiot."

„I didn´t take you for one", she replied lowly. „Still, how ?"

He followed the outline of her jaw with his fingertips.

„Don´t know. They way you asked questions. The way you´re handling any kind of painkillers you´re working with."

He chuckled.

„The way you endure hangovers."

„Don´t remind me on that", she begged, still trying to handle her relief.

„Regarding the addiction issue, it´s probably not wise for the two of us getting involved", she added after another minute.

He laughed out, leaving her puzzled again.

„If you´re looking for reasons why you should better not get involved with me, I can give you a dozen in addition! You´d have been good-advised listening to Barney and stay away from me!"

„O shut up, bad boy!"

He noted contentedly that her defiance was back.

„I am just saying it´s risky. If one of us slides back, he will probable take the other one with him. That´s all I´m saying!" she added.

„You could just as well argue that we both know the risks - and the signs. If one slides back, the other one might be able to realize things early enough to kick the other one´s ass and avoid the worst."

She frowned.

„If you´re that keen on being honest with me tonight", he challenged,"then tell me - if you hadn´t had your own problems with it, would you have accepted mine the way you did ?"

„I wished I could be as open as you about the whole thing."

He laughed out.

„In my case, confidentiality was simply not an option!"

„Doesn´t change the fact that I should have told you."

She sighed.

„I am sorry for the whole mess", she added.,

„I am sorry I wasn´t there."

„To do what exactly ?"

„To _talk_ to the guy."

„Oh _there_ we go! Told you I don´t want you to get into brawls for me."

„Wondering why", he said and chuckled. „I usually win."

„You usually get your face ruined!"

„Look who´s talking", he reproached mildly.

„So that is why they kicked you out of the Army, isn´t it ?" he changed topic.

She nodded.

„Yeah. After the last attack, sleep would just not come to me. After the third night, I started taking stimulants to stay focused. Bad idea. The rest was like I told you. I had turned the guy down before, then he sold me out. The bad thing is, he was as addicted as I was - he was even selling the stuff."

„There surely was a questioning. You didn´t tell them ?"

She chuckled.

„Sure I did. But I had to go and lost my licence while he kept his job. Nice, isn´t it ? I´d bet that you´ll not find the crucial part of my statement at any file there!"

„It´s also the reason why Kingsley wanted you for the Hawaii job, isn´t it."

„Yeah."

She sighed again, looking crestfallen.

„Another point I haven´t been honest with you."

„You didn´t lie."

She grinned weakly.

„That´s splitting hairs, isn´t it ? He wanted me because of the drug thing. Though I´d still like to know what it is about that job that made him forgive me so quickly."

He narrowed his eyes.

„Is that what Olsen did ? Tryin´ to blackmail you regarding the drug issue, knowing that you´d prefer not to talk about it ? And Barney didn´t know ?"

She averted her eyes, taking another deep breath.

„He said that Barney would surely be...disappointed to find out about it."

This time, Gunnar growled lowly, tensing.

„I´d bet that´s not what he said!" he rumbled, straightening up. His movement threw her off balance and he had to steady her.

„After Barney had shot me, it took a while until I was back on track. We agreed that I would take a temporary leave for the withdrawal. When Barney made it known that he was looking for a temporary replacement, Olsen tried to displace me."

„He joined the team?" Cathie asked, disbelief in her voice.

„No. Barney didn´t accept him, though the guy virtually begged him." He swore in Swedish and Cathie felt that she didn´t want to learn about the meaning of the words he´d used.

He shooed her from his lap with an apologetic sound.

„Damn !" he said, getting over to the crate he used as a target for knife throwing exercises, yanking a knife out of the wood.

„Honestly this time, Cathie - did he threaten you in any other way ?"

She had settled down at his former place, using his jacket as a blanket. Now she shook her head.

„No. But he didn´t need to, did he ?" she said, sounding frustrated again.

He remembered angrily how shaken she had looked.

„You´re not going to..."

She interrupted herself, watching him ramming the blade angrily back into the crate up to the handle. The movement had not even looked very powerful.

„No", he assured her.

„Sure ?" she asked, doubting his statement.

He nodded, turning towards her and leaning back against the railing.

„As I said before - patience is a virtue." He grinned darkly. „And Olsen´s time will come, don´t worry!"

Cathie pulled her knees under her chin and managed somehow to wrap herself almost completely in his jacket. The sight made him grin.

„So there we are", she said. "Two former addicted."

"Two insomniacs", he added.

"Two scarfaces", she completed. "What a nice couple we make!"

He returned to her and they found a way to sit their comfortably together. She made herself comfortable at his lap again, this time in a way that enabled her to look up to the sky.

"But see ?" she asked, gesturing towards her battered face. "That´s exactly what´s wrong with my life!"

„What ?"

„Take Tess!"

„Your friend, Goldilocks with the gold cards ?"

„Yeah. Now, people like Tess...shit like that just doesn´t happen to them! People don´t just step into her life and beat her up or ruin her apartment or cheat on her! Members of her family don´t just die before their time! Everything she is and does is nice, her life is a girlish dream in pink - and everything she touches turns into gold!"

Her voice had taken on a taleteller´s tone.

"Thought you like her", he commented.

"I _do _like her! Still, do you see what I mean ?"

„Tell me", he encouraged her lowly.

„This may sound crazy..."

He chuckled for an answer.

„Go ahead!"

„We´re on the darker side of the mirror."

She reached out for the inevitable bottle of whiskey right next to the chair and took a sip.

„We can look through. See the other side."

She laughed lowly.

„But we can never go there - only watch. And all that shit happening is reserved for our side only."

„If things look that bad on our side", he said after a short while. „Why going on ?"

She nestled up to him.

„I don´t know. For a while, I simply tried to stop looking. But it´s like another drug."

A gust of wind made her shiver despite the jacket and his warmth.

„You´re still trying ?"

She shook her head.

„No", she whispered sleepily.

„But since I´ve been with you people, I sometimes think about simply breakin´ the damn thing."


	15. The trip

**_Great, I just had to realize today that I simply forgot to copy a part of what was meant to be published in this chapter...I filled it in after the flashback...please re-read for the full picture - thank you :-)_**

_A rather quiet chapter, hope you´ll enjoy it anyway; I tried again to do some pov stuff, from Cathie´s side this time, though I am not fully contented with this yet :-). Please welcome Billy the Kid back from the dead (so far a guest appereance only, no way of tellin´ where all this will lead anyway ;-) ); as I always need pictures to write about people, keep one of Marvel´s most good-looking action heroes, Steve Rogers aka Captain America, in mind :-) _

_I still don´t own any Expendable character or Captain America..._

* * *

The next day started quietly and, at least for Cathie early, in the afternoon. She had finally fallen asleep in the morning and Gunnar saw no reason to wake her.

After another long and hot shower and an extensive examination of her face, she went over to the living room and kitchen to see if there was anything to eat.

There was some coffee left and still hot, though no jug.

„Gunnar ?"

There was no answer. She looked around. His cell and keys rested on the shelf right next to the door where he used to put them when he returned home, right next to his helmet. She mused with a grin that he had a somewhat stronger sense of order than she could claim for herself.

„Gunnar ?"

No answer again. As she was only in her underwear and one of his shirts, she skipped checking the deck. Sliding one finger across the surface of the kitchen unit, she choose a random door of one of the cupboards above her head and opened it.

There were coffee ingredients on the lowest shelf, glasses on the next. The cups were at the top board, far out of her reach.

„Thought so", she muttered, climbing the counter to reach up and grab one.

Savoring a first sip, she turned and wandered over to the couch.

Settling down there, she realized that she felt comfortable at this place. For some reason, a lot of men, including some of her brothers, never developped the skill to create themselves a cozy home. She had seen anything from sadly functional over chaotic to simply uninhabitable for normal people, but admittedly, never something like what Gunnar had done at the old patrol boat.

It was still far from what a woman like Tess or Delia would call comfortable, still, Cathie liked it, as it didn´t only fit Gunnar´s needs, but also mirrored his ways. The room wasn´t crammed, the furnishing of good quality, though neither very modern nor very old-fashioned. There was an expensive looking stereo right next to the overlage tv, and a respectable record collection on a shelf above it - the good stuff, a lot of vinyl next to a only a handful of cd´s. But nothing around looked like he had spent a lot of money on some overprized status symbols. The old ammo crate used as a table in front of the couch was covered exactly with what she would have expected from him by now. An empty beer bottle besides some electro-technical reference book still flipped open, some technical drawings, looking like they referred to the boat´s techniqual equipment. Some digits, carelessly noted down on the upper edge of the latest Playboy magazine.

She remembed her former bosses dwelling for a moment, all modern style and crammed with expensive stuff, still, it hadn´t felt like anyone actually lived or felt comfortable there. Well, _she_ hadn´t felt like she could ever live at a place like that. Tess might have had a different opinion on that. Gunnar´s place looked tidy, another rather surprising fact for a man´s place, but definitely lived-in, with things around he actually used instead of only exhibiting them.

She got back to her feet, her interest peaked by the record collection. There was a lot of hardrock stuff her brothers would vote for, just the things that would blast out of the stereo at Tool´s whenever the guys met there, but some more recent stuff as well. She snatched a special record out of the shelf, cursing lowly while turning it in her hands. The bastard possessed even some of the rare false pressings of one of the early Metallica records she had been looking out for years, but every time a copy had been available, she hadn´t had the spare money to buy it.

She let the record slip out of his cover and put it carefully down to the record player and pressed play, trying to figure out which button she needed to press to activate the amplifier.

She found the right button righ at that moment he stepped trough the door. She jumped at the sound level he had obviously used the last time and he grinned, watching her struggling to turn it down a little.

„You got one of the holy false pressings", she told him, sounding impressed. „Do I wanna know what you paid for it ?"

He grinned, setting some paperbags and a huge pizza box down at the counter.

„I paid the prize mentioned on the backside", he told her.

Her jaw dropped.

„How the hell did that go ?"

He laughed.

„I bought it the year it was released."

She groaned.

„Son of a bitch!"

„I brought you breakfast", he told her, deciding to ignore her last comment.

„Thank God for that!"

He threw her one of the paperbags. She took a cereal box out of it.

„You got to be damn kidding!" she told him, watching him unpack a box of donuts for himself.

„Thought that appropriate for a health-conscious young medic, no ?" he teased her.

„Yeah, stuff it!" she told him, walking over to him.

„Those are mine anyway, so let´s trade !" he told her, taking the cereals out of her hand.

„You´re kidding again, are you ?" she asked. Picking one of the donuts and biting into it, she opened the pizza box just wide enough to peer in.

„You brought lunch as well ?" she inquired.

„First, no, I am not kidding, second, yes, go ahead, I don´t like donuts, and third, hands off from my pizza, that´s no fun, girl!"

„You really like these ?" she asked, munching down the donut and reading at the cereal box at the same time. „Doesn´t even contain any additional sugar..." she added ironically.

„You´re better already, aren´t you ?"

Her cell phone gave a chirp and she rolled her eyes.

„You´re not going to check it ?" he asked, snatching it from the edge of the counter and handing it to her.

„It´s most likely only message number threehundredandtwentyfive from Pete", she muttered. „I sent a picture of my face to Ginger this morning and she had obviously some chance to show it to the guys."

„What´s wrong with the guy ? You didn´t seem to happy to see him anyway."

She sniffed.

„Pete was my first boyfriend. And he _really_ screwed it up! Now, for some mysterious reason, he gives the worried friend now."

Her eyes fell on the worn Army backpack he had brought with him as well and she realized belatedly that it was hers.

„That´s mine", she stated, surprised.

„Yup. Brought you some clothes to change as well."

Cathie froze and there was a pause. She wondered if she already wanted him to rummage through her underware. Or her bedroom, for that.

Her sudden unease showed obviously on her face.

„Ginger packed what she thought you´d need", he added.

This additioinal piece of information made her feel oddly relieved and guilty at the same time. She had just completely forgotten for a second that Ginger was currently sleeping at her room.

She suspected strongly that he looked right through her.

„I didn´t realize you were gone", she told him, struggling to overcome her unease and realizing the second she closed her mouth how incoherent the comment must have sounded.

„Took the pick-up and forgot the cell", he answered lightly, following her somewhat unsteady gaze to the shelf besides the door.

„I hate donuts", she stated suddenly.

He looked from her to the box where three of six were already missing, than back.

„Really ?" he asked sardonically.

„I am sorry. I just..."

„Hey!" he interrupted, his harsh tone making her jump slightly.

„Shut - the hell - up! Stop apologizing to me, alright ? You may not believe it but I am not the touchy type!"

He could virtually see her mood turn again.

She turned away, breathing deeply.

„I just..."

Putting one hand to her shoulder, he made her turn and forced her into a kiss the second she tried to speak again. He confounded her next try the same way, pinning her between his body and the counter.

„I said stop !" he repeated. „No apologies, no justifications. Okay ?"

She looked up to him, still somewhat breathless.

„I was just going to say I need some air, freak!" she complained lowly.

He grinned.

„That´s better", he told her with a contented grin. „Just my girl."

She shook her head at him.

„We could go for a little trip", he suggested.

„Stop calling me a girl! And I´d love to, but I am growing a fuckin´ headache, I am not sure if getting on a bike is a god idea...can´t wear a helmet this way either..."

„Not what I meant. You said you need some air, no ?"

She looked at thim, then shrugged.

„What the hell _do_ you mean ?"

„This boat, _girl_, has not only a tv set and a kitchen, it also got an engine."

For some reason, she had thought of the boat as used for living only.

„That´s crazy", she said.

Her last words were rewarded with a laugh.

„Put something on and bring the rest of your hated donuts and the pizza", he ordered. „I´ll get the lady ready."

* * *

Later on, at a moment of comfortable silence at the control room of the boat, she realized how easy his company felt. For a men she had only known for a rather short time and considering how much time had passed since she had been with someone she had been really attracted to, she felt utterly comfortable with him around. There surely were a lot of things she didn´t know about him, he was right there. And admittedly, every time she was up to find out something new about him, she felt some kind of thrill, fearing there could be some habit or opinion she would possibly despise.

But so far, she had liked what she had discovered. Things had just developped smoothly and somehow on the q.t., and she liked it that way.

He had a weird sense of humour - granted. She had never thought of her own sense of humour as equally weird, but it hadn´t taken her long to realize that in many cases, the same thoughts seemed to keep crossing their minds. Witnessing someone doing or asking something stupid, it often took her only one look at him and the twitching around the corners of his mouth to know that he was thinking the same.

People accused him of being absent-minded half the time, attributing it mostly to his notorious madness. Cathie´s theory regarding that - as she had never witnessed him becoming suddenly absent-minded while being in his company - that it had nothing do to with madness at all. Her impression was that it happened conveniantly always at moments when he found himself just too lazy to waste further time on the people involved.

She even liked the rather weird text messages he wrote.

She remembered Ginger questioning her the day before about him. She had left the friend in suspense, not willing to admit that she herself was not quite sure of how serious things up to now really were. But to her own surprise, she didn´t really care.

Ginger was right. She had always been into tall guys, but he was admittedly the tallest one she´d ever dated. Still, the only time he had ever treated her harshly had been back down in Mexico when he had had to put her back to her feet during their escape - and she mused that she could forgive him that for saving her ass that night.

The memory made her grin. He had grabbed her by the overlarge bullet-proof vest from behind and had set her back to her feet effortlessly. Except from that episode and for a man of his height and strength, he had never been anything else than careful with her, not even the day he had forced her into the icecold shower at the backyard. When she had tried to fight back, smudging him with wall paint in the progress, he had only laughed and caught her and forced her under the water again. Thinking it over again, the idea that one free hand had been enough for him to keep her from escaping left her somehow uncomfortable. Still, back there, there had been no panic, only a soft thrill...besides the fact that she had been damn angry about the cold water shock.

All things considered, she liked the he way he was able to handle his own strength.

She watched him climbing up to the radio installation to check out a non-working connection there. Poising on the edge of the next deck for a second until he had found his balance, he reached up to check out the wiring.

There was something about the way he moved that she liked and something about the well-muscled tall body which made her wish for more.

And, admittedly, though she usually despised any kind of men´s beloved testoterone contests, something about the way he fought.

A while ago, Barney had called her in the afternoon, asking her to look after a training partner of his who had been hurt in a sparring match. When she had entered the gym, she had arrived just in time to see Gunnar fight a much younger training partner.

**_- flashback - _**

_„So where´s your victim?" she asked Barney._

_„Havin´ a shower. Will be with us in a minute or two." _

_„What happened ?"_

_„Hit him unluckily."_

_She frowned. _

_„Until he´s back - why don´t you enjoy the show ?" Barney asked, gesturing two the two opponents._

_„Not sure if I´d like to", she told him, turning nevertheless. _

_The younger one, wearing a lot of sparring gear, had just had to take a heavy kick to the ribs. He went down with a breathless groan._

_Toll Road right next to Barney commented with a groan and a grimace._

_„Oh, get up!"_

_Gunnar held a hand out to the younger one which he accepted to get back to his feet. He was wearing some sparring gear as well, though not as much as the younger one._

_„You´re makin´ things too easy for me, Billy."_

_The one named Billy checked his ribs for a moment, only to hurry back in fighting position when Gunnar feigned another attack._

_„Do the crying later on!" Gunnar challenged. „No way to weep first and fight on later in real life!"_

_„Would you stop battering my ribs ? That was the third time for today!" _

_„Prefer me battering your face ?" Gunnar asked drily._

_„Gunnar knows what he´s talking about!" one of the bystanders, a good-looking blond, commented airily._

_„I´m gonna kick your ass later on!" Gunnar threatened in the middle of another attack at Billy._

_Billy blocked and fought back, hitting Gunnar this time, though uncritically. He looked encouraged by that nevertheless, just up to the moment the older one kicked his feet out right under him._

_Gunnar frowned and shook his head while the younger one picked himself up again._

_„Concentrate, Billy!" Barney told him. „Think of your cover!"_

_Billy looked sour by now, but nodded. _

_„Last round", Gunnar announced. _

_Billy took a deep breath, losening his muscles._

_„Concentrate!" Barney demanded again. „Two minutes, Billy. Don´t be nice - just survive!"_

_„I´ll back you up", Toll Road offered to Billy. _

_„You´re ready ?" Gunnar asked._

_Billy nodded._

_There was no chance. _

_Billy was brave and he was fast, but that alone was not enough. When he finally succeeded, partly by following Toll Road´s shouted instructions, and managed to bring the Swede down to at least one knee, he hadn´t expected him fighting back bar-brawl-style suddenly, sweeping him from his feet again. Gunnar retracted and Billy got up again to attack himself, this time with a quite lucky series of blows. His rather stormy attack mode forced Gunnar to fend of his blows instead of attacking himself._

_„He´s getting the hang on it", Barney commented casually, just the second Gunnar swept easily from defense to attack. Billy had to take another forceful hit. _

_„That boy´s driving me crazy", Toll Road commented lowly between shouted pieces of advise. „_Some_ technique would be fine!"_

_„Don´t be too hard with him!" Barney contradictec. „You can´t fight a guy like Gunnar only by technique!"_

_„Ask Yang about his opinion on that!" Toll Road retorted. „And you can´t fight a guy like Gunnar only by scuffling either"_

_„You should ask Christmas for another sparring round for him", Barney commented, nodding._

_„Appointed for tomorrow", Toll Road told him. „If the boy´s still able to after today!"_

* * *

_By the time Cathie had taken care of Barney´s partner - things had luckily looked worse than they really were - Gunnar had found himself another sparring partner. Cathie realized that it was the same guy who had teased him before and to whom he had promised to kick his ass later on. This one, about the same built as him, but about at least ten years younger, obviously knew how to take him._

_It was a sparring fight, no doubt, but there was no talking or teasing this time, and less sparring gear than she would have recommended. Both men were highly concentrated and every time it looked like one of them had an advantage, the other one found a way to ruin it. _

_Cathie watched the dangerous mixture of martial arts and boxing, the impressing combination of carefully honed technique and brawn, calculated risk and recklessness, unable to decide if she felt more fascinated or deterred. Most of the fight happened so fast that she couldn´t see the single moves clearly. Both men had no intention to really hurt the other one, but they were in full contact mode nevertheless._

_Gunnar went suddenly down, the impact pressing the air out of his lungs. Still, he was back on his knees within an instant, half turning to find out what his opponent was up to. _

_Another forceful blow hit him the second he tried to get up. This time, blood dripped from the edge of his mouth when he turned, moving slowlier by now. _

_Cathie clenched her teeth, but managed to suppress a groan._

_Barney saw the muscles of her jaw tense, but didn´t comment. _

_She only crossed her arms in front of her._

_Gunnar´s opponent took the bait and waited a second too long to decide if the older one was play-acting or not. Suddenly, the merc was back on his feet. He took another painful hit for storming right forward into the younger one´s attack, but gained hold of some of his opponents sparring gear. A breathtakingly fast throwing technique followed. The younger one landed unlike harder than Gunnar before and stayed down, panting for breath. _

_Gunnar retreated, granting the other the chance to get up again, but he signalled surrender. _

_„When will Steve learn that Gunnar will rather take another hit than backing off when he´s up to use one of his favourite tricks ?" Toll Road asked. _

_Billy, who had joined them after having a shower, grimaced right next to him._

_„Remind me on that before you sent me in for the next beating, alright ?"_

_„What about your hand ?" Cathie asked Billy, watching him clenching and opening one fist carefully._

_The two sparring partners exchanged some words, then decided to call it a day. Cathie realized that - after a short warmup - the had fought only for some minutes, nevertheless they were covered in sweat._

_„So, what´s the score ?" Toll Road asked._

_„Presuming that Gunnar won today", Steve answered,"we´re even again!" _

_„Just proves that youth is not everything", Gunnar mumbled, still checking on where the blood had come from. Cathie realized gratefully that both of them had used gumshields in addition to the otherwise rather sparsely training gear._

_She had just finished looking after Billy´s wrist, which had started to swell._

_„Put some ice on it. Shouldn´t be that bad."_

_„Stop wiping off his tears, will you ?" Gunnar teased her. „You´re too old for him anyway!"_

_„You know, _I_ am not cradle-snatching", she retorted, winking at Billy._

_He grinned, but didn´t dare to comment on that. _

_„Better leave your training gear on", Toll Road advised Gunnar. „You know what happens when Cathie´s disturbed while treating a patient."_

_„_What _happens when she´s interrupted ?" Billy asked curiously._

_„Oh, cut it!" she demanded._

_****__ - end of flashback -_

**_XXXXXXX - the forgotten part :-) XXXXXXXX_**

Remembering the afternoon at the gym brought bits of memory from the Mexican job back to her as well.

She had seen him fight there, during their escape, damn sure of his own fighting skills, still risky. Unpredictable for his opponents, no doubt. When things had gone wrong, he had reassessed the situation within seconds, then instructed them how to proceed. Kingsley, definitely not used to take orders from others, had accepted his unquestioningly back there. At that point, Gunnar had been as dispassionate and cold-blooded as Barney.

Later on, only yards from the exit, something had triggered what Lee had once decided to call Gunnar´s anger management issue.

She had picked it up out the guys´ talking and railing that one could never be sure what exactly would cause an outburst. There were obviously things one could be sure of and other things that came as a complete surprise - if people around were able to find out about them at all. And it seemed that things were more likely to happen during a mission - but the potential was nevertheless always there.

Well, she hadn´t seen him freak out ever since and she wasn´t keen on it.

She had not been very lucky regarding her former boyfriends. Still, her gut feeling had never failed her if a guy had been really bad news. And though there would always be an undisputable risk wherever drugs and alcohol were involved, she had always felt amazingly safe with him.

She hadn´t tried to explain this fact to any of the people who had taken it upon themselves to advise her, knowing that she wouldn´t be able to, as she couldn´t really put a finger on it herself.

For some reason, she was damn sure that even if she would piss him off badly - and she wondered what she would have to do for that, after what just had happened - there would never be physical violence - at least not towards her.

* * *

„You´re dreamin´ ?" he asked her, swinging himself back down to her.

„Yeah", she admitted.

„´ bout what ?"

„Really wanna know ?", she answered with a smile.

„Do I have to make you tell me ?"

She chuckled.

„Tonight, alright ? Could you give me a ride over to Tool later on ? Think I have to see my brother - if you don´t mind."

He checked over the controls.

„Sure. I need to look in there anyway."

„Do you have siblings ?" she asked suddenly.

„Two brothers", he answered. „One older, one younger."

„You´re in touch ?"

„Older one´s dead, younger one would prefer to know me dead as well."

She grimaced.

„Wrong question, huh ?"

He shrugged, leaning against the control board behind him.

„Nothin´ I couldn´t live with by now."

„What happened ?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrows.

„To which one of them ?"

She shrugged, leaving it to him what he was willing to tell her.

„Clas died in a car crash, almost twenty years ago. Regarding the other one, I made the mistake to tell my stepfather what I think of his junior. Didn´t like the way he talked to my mother."

„That made your brother wish you dead ?"

„Well, I thought rather low of him and did it in front of him; let´s say it was the beginning of a line of unpleasantries. And his father knew that I was right. That was what made things worse."

„Did you get along with him ?"

„Yeah. Too good for junior´s taste, though. But he was a good guy. Adored my mother."

„You´re calling him only junior ? What´s his name ?"

„Jona. His name´s Jona. Saw him the last time about ten years ago when my stepfather died. It took only minutes to confirm that he´s still the same snotty brat he´s always been."

She went over to him and leant forward. Putting her elbows down the the edge of the control board, she gazed over the water.

„Some things never change, huh ?"

„Seems so."

„But you found yourself some more adequate substitues, didn´t you", she said with a smile.

„Damn right."

He stepped behind her and slipped one hand under her shirt, letting his fingers slowly wander up and down her spine. It sent a shiver through her body.

She bent her head and enjoyed his warm touch.

„Tell me what you like for breakfast", she said after a while. „Swedish people don´t really eat that hen food you brought, do they ?"

„Well, they don´t eat pancakes or waffles in the morning, that´s for sure."

„Jesus!" she said, indignated. „How did you grow that big and strong without that, huh ?"

„Believe it or not, your pancakes were the first homemade ones I´ve ever had."

She turned to him, forcing him to retract his hand.

„Poor boy. I´m gonna keep that in mind."

She eyed him up.

„What´s on yours, by the way ?"

„You´re a doctor for physical problems, aren´t you ?" he asked back with a grin.

„You know, doctors may check on symptoms. Nurses see the whole picture - and they have always an open ear for all their patient´s worries."

„Barney called a meeting for tonight. New job on the horizon."

„Is the deal already done ?"

He shook his head.

„No. He´s gonna give us the details, then we´ll see."

* * *

_For information about __traditional Swedish breakfast, I did some research...for everyone who´s interested - visit youtube and look for „Regular Ordinary Swedish Meal time" - you will find that information very fitting :-)_


	16. The meeting

Gunnar and Cathie were the last to arrive at Tool´s in the evenig. They were welcomed by the usual good-natured mockery by the rest of the lot.

„What happened ?" Toll Road asked Gunnar, eyeing up Cathie´s face. „The drinking thing didn´t do the trick and you tried another Viking custom on her ?"

Cathie smiled, though carefully - too lively mimic expressions hurt like hell.

„Our little nurse here..." Gunnar started.

„Medic!" she interrupted harshly.

„...got into some freak´s way at Daisy´s", Gunnar finished the sentence, unimpressed by her interruption.

„Oh yes, and later on that night, she had a short professional dispute with a doctor", Christmas chimed in. „We should have gotten her the lady brass knuckles for her birthday, I told you!"

„How the hell did you manage the ride over here ?" Toll Road asked.

„We took the pick-up", Cathie answered. „´Cause of the injury."

It caused mutual laughter.

„Jeez, Gunnar, you were that hard with the girl that she´s not able to get on a bike anymore ?" Caesar boomed.

„Uh, you´re ugly, all of you!" Cathie told them.

She went over to Barney who put an arm around her for a moment.

„You´re good, girl ?"

She nodded.

„Thanks for, well, helping me out last night. And sorry for the mess."

Barney nodded.

„No problem."

Caesar eyed her face up more closely.

„You´re channelling your boyfriend, darlin´?"

To their mutual amusement, she blushed.

„Stop, will you", she ordered him.

„Well, Doc Morrison says there won´t be scars", Gunnar added.

„Hopefully", Cathie sighed.

„You kicked that freak´s ass ?" Yang asked to Cathie´s surprise.

Gunnar shook his head.

„Told her I´d talk to the guy, but she didn´t let me."

„Wow, she´s telling you what to do alredy ?"

„Come on, he would only get his face ruined again!" Cathie threw in.

„Is that how you thank me for letting you cry at my shoulder last night ?" he shot back.

„Showoff!"

She turned her back on him and adressed Barney again.

„I got to talk to you...privately", she told him lowly.

Barney raised his eyebrows.

„Urgently ?"

„Maybe tomorrow ?"

„I´ll be around tomorrow morning", he told her.

„Sounds good to me", she nodded. „I´ll no longer disturb you guys here then."

„Cath´, hand me a beer, will you ?" Gunnar demanded.

Scanning around, she grabbed two out of the fridge and handed one of them to Christmas on her way out.

„Thanks!" she only said.

He nodded and accepted the beer with a grin.

„Don´t mention it."

She nodded and headed for the door.

„My beer, darlin´?" Gunnar reminded her.

„Get one yourself!" she only said, clinking bottles with a rather surprised Toll Road on her way out. „That´s what you get for calling me a cry baby!"

She fled and left him to the other´s laughter.

* * *

„Say that again !"

Ginger laughed.

„He took you for a _cruise_ ?"

„It´s a decommissioned patrol boat, no luxury yacht!"

„Well, it´s the idea that counts, isn´t it ? And he´s really living on that thing ? Christ, that´s wild!"

„Old Viking custom."

Cathie laughed.

„What is it with this Viking custom thing anyway, huh ?" Ginger asked, throwing another look at her battered face.

„You´re in pain ?"

„´s alright. Hurts less than I expected it to do after last night. Thanks for packing me some stuff, by the way."

„Anytime. Had some fun doing it. I think I impressed him as I found almost everything at the first go."

„Wait, you packed that stuff with him _watching_ ?"

„Yeah. So what ?"

„Now I know how I ended up with those hotpants I barely fit in!"

„Well, what would you have wanted me to do, sent your long johns ? Did he like what I chose or not ?"

Cathie poked her elbow into Ginger´s ribs.

„Now I know at least that you haven´t had a second toothbrush at his place so far."

„Uh, great, you quizzed him as well!"

„Don´t worry. Your Swedish lover is quite secretive."

„Nosy bitch!"

„Well, he asked me if I could pack some of your clothes for you. Think he didn´t wanted to intrude. And he hadn´t his cell with him to call and ask you... I offered him mine, but he said he wouldn´t wanna wake you anyway...ah, newly found love!"

„He forgot that there were other people who sent me about 1001 messages full of worried sweettalk!"

„Pete, huh ? Jeez, he´s a pain in the ass! I told Gary that you wouldn´t be too keen to have him around."

„What´s wrong with him ? He´s fucking annoying!"

„That´s not new, isn´t it ? Don´t know. Seems that his longtime girlfried Priscilla invited someone else to her bed... I don´t know any details."

„And how would that happen, huh ? Wow, someone cheated on the poor boy...I am so sorry..."

„Now you´re nasty."

„Yeah."

Cathie took another sip out of her bottle.

„And I enjoy it!"

„Are you sure that these guys aren´t spoiling you ?" Ginger asked,only half-serious.

„Nope." Cathie chuckled and grabbed another handful of chips. „They are a rude, messy, bickering bunch of misfits, but you know what ? I like every single one of them!"

* * *

It started to rain and storm later on that night. Cathie only groaned lowly when he got up to check the windows on the upper deck.

Striding across the living room on his way back, he suddenly decreased his pace.

Her boots lay still where she had kicked them from her feet some hours before, looking like children´s sized compared to his own. Her leather jacket lay thrown over the couch´s backrest. From there, a line of clothes marked the way over to the bedroom.

The sight evoked some most recent memories. Her attack had been as unexpected as impetuous.

When he had teased her for that, her demand had been as rude as unambiguos. Admittedly, he hadn´t expected a girl like her to talk that dirty, but there had been no way to refuse her what she had asked for.

He had expected her to ask after the job Barney had been offered. But she hadn´t, not on the short drive from Tool´s down to the docks. Not later on. Instead of asking questions, she had savaged him.

Christmas had decided to spent the night in his bed at Tool´s when the meeting had come to an end. There could be no doubt that he had told his girlfriend why they had gathered that night - and no doubt why he had chosen to spent the night alone. He didn´t envy the Brit for it.

He crossed the bedroom where her deep and regular breathing told him that she was still fast asleep.

On his way out of the bathroom again, his eyes fell on her toothbrush on the board under the mirror.

It felt still right to have brought her here as well as it had felt right to leave her alone here for a while the day before. When he had found her checking his records, it had only been about a common interest, not about snooping. There was nothing wrong about her stuff scattered over the living room, and surely nothing wrong about her in his bed.

He stopped in the doorframe, the light from the bathroom softly illuminating the small sleeping figure in his bed.

Nothing wrong with a second toothbrush right next to his own, he decided, turning out the light.

He didn´t trace the feeling further on, contented for what things felt right now. Luck was a thing that didn´t last forever, but as long as it would, he would enjoy it.

He slipped back under the blankets, where she moaned softly and turned to seek his warmth.

He turned to the side and put one arm around her, and she nestled up against him, still barely conscious.

Peace was another thing which never lasted. Still, it felt good for the time being.


	17. The bike

_Folks, I did it again and mixed up my chapters...this time, I forgot not only to copy a part of the chapter, but the chapter itself! But as it turned out, it wasn´t that big a problem for the storyline :-) Still, as it was written and done, I decided to publish it belatedly then...so I replaced the already published chapter and filled it in... I promise to take better care of publishing things in the right order for the rest of the story :-)_

* * *

The next day, Cathie insisted on returning to work, but it didn´t take long until she fled the boys´ worried looks from the shop to the garage, claiming to have some inventory control to do for Barney.

„Hey !"

Cathie looked up from the shelf over the work bench, only to see Pete enter the garage.

„Hey", she answered, trying to keep her voice neutral. „Can I help you ?"

„Just waitin´ for your brother...Ginger told me what happened, so I thought I´d come by and pay you a visit meanwhile."

Cathie nodded, but didn´t turn.

Pete put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and circled the chopper right next to him.

„Cool bike", he muttered.

Cathie would have bet that he knew exactly who it belonged to and decided to ignore him.

She continued her stocktaking.

„Though the colouring... not very tasteful, no ?"

Cathie threm him a wry look over her shoulder. Was he really up to make her freak out about him calling Gunnar´s bike distastefully varnished ?

He paused, eyeing up the airbrush showing the crow and skull and the lettering below it.

„Expendable, huh ?" He chuckled. „How fitting!"

Cathie put her pen and note pad down to the workbench in front of her and turned.

„Pete, I don´t like your tone."

It was the first time he saw her by now nicely coloured face.

He raised his eyebrows and looked honestly taken aback.

„Jeez, Cathie, that looks horrible!"

„Yeah, thanks for the compassion," she snarled.

„Did I say something wrong ?" he asked, having some trouble to keep concentrated on the conversation for a second.

She lent back to the workbench´s edge and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

„Did you ever say something right ? Or true?" she asked back.

He laughed, but a little bit too cheerful for her taste.

„What´s going on with you ?"

„Why the hell you´re here, Pete ? And don´t tell me it´s about the job!"

„It actually is about the job. And when your brother told me you´re in town...well, I was looking forward to see you again!"

„Whatever", she mumbled.

„So what about these friends of yours ?" he asked, gesturing towards the bike in front of him.

Cathie had already turned her back to him and had started to check the bins in front of her again.

„What about them ?"

„What are these guys doin´ ?"

„Mind your own business."

He drew some steps closer.

„Why the hell you´re that stand offish ? I am just worried..."

She laughed and smashed the note pad down this time.

„Oh shut up! I am not going to exculpate myself in front of you of all people!"

„I am just worried, and I am sure Gary is it as well."

„If Gary was worried, he would have told me."

He took another step forward and reached out to brush a strand of hair out of her face but

she stopped him, bringing up one hand.

„Stay away from me!" she told him icily.

He stepped back, obviously unwillingly.

„So with which of these distinguished gentleman are you ? The Brit ?"

She rolled her eyes. As if he didn´t knew.

„Or with all of them ?" he asked, a suggestive grin on his face. „Depending on who pays best that day ?"

He took another step forward and she placed one hand firmly on his chest and pushed, forcing him to take a step back again.

„Stay away!" she ordered. „Whatever you think you´re doing - it is neither impressive nor appealing in any way."

„What the hell happened to the girl I knew ?"

It was her time to chuckle, though she didn´t feel the urge to laugh.

„Let me think", she said, putting one finger to her bottom lip in an exaggerated gesture. „The girl you knew had somewhere down the road to realize that you were laying another one as well... was hard to swallow. First love and everything, romantic as it was."

„You went to the Army!" he contradicted.

„What should I have waited for ? That you´re done laying the whole rest of town as well ?"

„Listen to yourself!"

„You listen! Where were you back then ? And then, let me think, where were you when I was in need for a friend three years ago ? While sweettalking _me _to have another try you toured again through other women´s beds! What happened ? Have you realized by now that your blond darling - what was her name ? - is not able to count up to three ?"

„She´s pregnant", he told her.

„Jeez", she said. „I am sorry for her."

„I am not the father", he stated.

She took a deep breath.

„In that case, she´s probably smarter than I thought."

„You are smarter than her, that´s for sure."

She looked up to him.

„And is that why you´re here ? As _I _can count up to three, that´s exactly the reason why I won´t fall a third time for you - especially as I am not available!"

„But you fell for that freak ? Come on! Look what he did to you!"

She shook her head, her suspicion about him knowing exactly who she was with confirmed.

It took her a second until she realized the meaning of his words.

She made a sound of surprise.

„He didn´t beat me."

„Yeah - sure !"

She laughed in disbelief.

„There are witnesses - about thirty!"

„The guy´s no good."

„But you are ? You´re a goddamn asshole."

„Girl, you´ve changed."

She nodded.

„You´re right! And not for the worse."

„Why the hell you´re treating me like this ?"

This time, she laughed in honest amusement.

„I am just treating _you _like you´re treating the rest of the world every day!"

„You´re not using again, are you ? You owe this to your new boyfriend as well ?"

She froze. The expression on her face changed.

„What do you care, huh ?" she whispered.

„Is that what these friends of yours do ? Dealing ?"

It was her turn to take a stop closer towards him.

„I am going to say this only once, _Peter_, so listen : mind your own business! And if you´re not staying out of my way, then you won´t know what´s hitting you!"

„You´re gonna send the big boy to kick my ass ?"

She smiled to him. In a way even he realized as dangerous.

„Don´t get any ideas, Pete - you´ll end up with a bloody nose!"

„Maybe I should talk to the guy..."

„You know, the big boy is not only able to count up to three as well, he can even put two and two together! And I´ll manage to kick your ass myself !"

„Do you ?" he asked with a laugh. „Think I believed one word of that story about you breakin´ your former bosses nose ?"

„Take a chance !" she encouraged him, flashing her eyes at him.

A door fell shut and footsteps draw closer.

Cathie begged silently that it wouldn´t be the just mentioned big boy to enter the game. To her relief, it was her brother, returning from a talk with Barney.

„´ morning!" he said, obviously good-humoured. He realized the tention between the to of them belatedly.

„Something wrong ?"

Cathie turned to him.

„Get this piece of shit out of here before I forget myself", she said.

Her tone and a look at her face were obviously enough for her brother.

„Give us a second", he told Pete.

„We just..."

„Give us a second!" Gary interrupted him, a little more harshly this time.

Pete brought up his hands in a defensive gesture and left, shaking his head.

„What happened ?" he asked as soon as Pete was out of earshot.

„Why the hell did you bring this idiot here ?" she asked back.

„Jeez, Cathie, you´re white as a ghost!"

„Why the hell did you bring him here ? Couldn´t you find anyone else ?"

„Good Lord, if I had known that things are that bad between the two of you, I would have! So what happened ?"

„Ever since you´ve arrived here, this freak tried to come on to me!"

Gary frowned.

„You´re serious ?"

She only looked at him.

„Would have thought of him as smarter", Gary commented.

„Told me that he´s _worried_ about me - can you believe that ?"

Gary rolled his eyes.

„He has never known when he was overdoin´. Seems that some things never change."

She took a deep breath and sighed. He realized with relief that some colour returned to her face.

She watched her brother for a moment, then narrowed her eyes.

„Are _you _worried ?"

„´bout what ? You´re a big girl by now, no ?"

The comment made her laugh.

„Thanks", she whispered, stepping forward to hug him.

„You´re a little better now ?"

She nodded.

He eyed her face up for a moment.

„Does it hurt ?"

She tilted her head.

„Have been through worse."

He shook his head at the thought of how she had received the injury.

„Look, I´ll try and get the job done today. I´ll keep him out of your way and tomorrow, we´ll leave. We can talk again tonight, ok ?"

He chuckled.

„If you have no other, well, _appointments_."

She smiled weakly.

„Shouldn´t be a problem."

„So things are serious ?"

She shrugged and grimaced. It made him laugh in return.

„Well, whatever. I take it you´ll tell me if there´ll ever be reason to worry."

He lent in on her.

„And if the fellow should ever behave the wrong way, I will always be there to kick his ass for you", he told her, only half serious.

„Could be a little more difficult this time", she answered, her sarcasm slowly back on track.

He chuckled.

„Granted. But that´s what you got two additional older brothers for as well, no ?"

„If Pete´s going to rain on my parade, I´m gonna kill him!" she told him, quite serious this time.

„Don´t think that´s gonna happen."

Gary hugged her again.

„See you tonight! I´m gonna call you as soon as I know when we´ll be done."

She nodded and watched him leave.

When he was gone, she sank down to a nearby crate and let the back of her head rest at the wall behind her, closing her eyes.


	18. The car

_Thanks to my mix-up of chapters, you already know this one... read it again or jump to the latest one - sorry again for the mess!_

_This chapter gave me the opportunity to use one of my most beloved quotes from the first movie... _

_Enjoy._

* * *

„Try again!"

Barney tried again to start the restored pick-up. Nothing happened.

Gunnar straightened up and exchanged a frustrated look with Barney across the opened hood.

„I don´t get it! What´s wrong with that thing ?"

Barney got out of the driver´s seat, shaking his head.

„Hell if I know! Let´s have another look at the carburetor."

Cathie sat back watching the two of them. Tool had shooed her from the shop, argueing again that the consequences of her dubious leisure activities kept scaring their customers away. So she had nothing else to do than wait for Gunnar and Barney to finish on the pick-up and for once, she had no problems with that.

„I already double-checked the thing", Gunnar muttered.

A tool hit the ground and Gunnar cursed lowly, putting a bleeding finger to his mouth.

„What´s wrong with the damn rustbucket ?" he complained.

„You deserved that. _Don´t_ call my baby a rustbucket, will you", Barney challenged. „Bad enough that I had to ruin it just to kick your goddamn stoned ass!"

„You know, I always thought that you overdid a little - shootin´ me straight away just for ruinin´ your car..."

Barney threw Gunnar a wry look.

„You should ask Gary to have a look at it", Cathie suggested. „Where I come from, that car is surely considered all the rage, you know. And he´s got a knack for stuff like this."

„Well, why not !" Barney answered. „We´re obviously not going anywhere this way. Think we could call it a day anyway."

They met Caesar and Christmas at the backyard. They were just up to leave and pick up some new equipment they had ordered.

„I´d really love to tell you that you look already much better today...", Christmas told her with a frown.

Cathie waved a hand.

„Yeah, I know, it looks even worse today...it´s just the hematoma..not that I´d have to explain that to anyone here."

„What about the pain ?" Caesar asked her.

„She refused the whiskey last night", Gunnar answered for her. „I took that for a good sign."

„So no more crying at the poor man´s shoulder ?" Lee asked Cathie drily.

„I only refused his whiskey ´cause the prize he´d named for it seemed too high", she entered the game.

„Oh girl, are you sure you know what you´ve gotten yourself into ?" Christmas asked.

„Since when does Gunnar share his whiskey with anyone ?" Caesar chimed in.

Gunnar laughed out and grabbed her from behind to lift her up. She squealed lowly and struggled to get her feet back to the ground.

„Careful now, honey, don´t say anything I´ll have to make you regret later on!"

„Uh, le´ me go, Gunnar! I got to go and see Barney!"

„Oh _really _? You´ve just seen Barney the better half of the day!"

„Stop wasting my time!"

„Go and get my bike polished, will you", he told her, setting her back to her feet.

„Dream on!"

She turned towards Caesar and Christmas.

„Never expect pleasantries from a Viking, man. He threatened to do the same thing to the other side of my face as well if I don´t stay away from his booze", she told them, pointing at her face.

„I´d believe that right away!" a voice behind her stated. „And I am not at all surprised that your friend here finds that amusing!"

They all turned. Pete had just arrived and listened in on their last words.

Cathie bode ill and felt anger rise inside her.

„Watch your goddamn tongue", she told him.

„Look what the freak did to you!" Pete argued.

„What the hell is wrong with him ?" asked Gunnar, adressing Cathie.

„Stay away from her", Pete demanded.

Gunnar turned to him, bewildered.

„You´re drunk ?" Cathie asked. „What the..."

„I am not the one with the alcohol problem here!" Pete barked. „You´re not going to beat her up again!" he shouted at Gunnar.

„Shut your goddamn face!" Cathie shouted. „It wasn´t him - and you´re the last man on earth I´d ask to defend my honour!"

Gunnar frowned. Caesar right next to him raised his eyebrows, anxious to see what would happen next, looking rather amused than worried. Lee exchanged an irritated glance with him.

„Are you accusing me of battering her face ?" Gunnar asked.

„_Now_ you got it!" Pete sneered. „Now keep your hands off her! She deserves better, you know!"

„Say again", Gunnar asked, his tone polite.

„´s there something wrong with your hearing ?" Pete challenged.

„Would you just shut up, both of you ?!" Cathie shouted.

„I said keep your hands off her !" Pete repeated, and before anyone could say something else, he planted a heavy punch on his opponents chin without another warning.

Gunnar took a step backwards. He didn´t even stumble.

„Oh no", Cathie wispered, seeing the inevitable come.

„That almost hurt", Gunnar commented.

„Stop !" Cathie shouted on top of her lungs, fully aware that Gunnar would surely have been able to fend off the blow if he had only wanted to.

She was up to intervene, but Lee and Ceasar reached out simultaneously to hold her back. They took a step back and forced her to do the same.

„Let me go!" she urged.

„No way, girl!" Caesar denied. Christmas shook his head as well.

„This is nonsense!" she argued.

„This is between these two", Lee told her patiently.

„You´re _kidding_ !?"

„Don´t interfere", Lee advised her. „That game´s for big boys only and you just had your face battered, hadn´t you ?"

Barney, pulled in by the shouting, joined the lot, just in time to watch Pete lunging out at Gunnar again.

The merc blocked the blow, almost careful not to hurt the other one.

„What the hell´s all that shouting about ?" Barney asked.

„Pete here just told Gunnar to stay away from Cathie and blamed him of being responsible for her, uh, accident", Lee informed him casually.

Barney just frowned.

„You´re sure you really want this, boy ?" Gunnar asked, talking to the raging man in front of him as if he was talking to an unreasonable boy.

„You´re not really going to let this happen!" Cathie reasoned, turning towards Barney, but he was obviously not impressed.

„Boy´s up for a good beating", Caesar mused right next to Cathie, who tried again to take a step forward, but got kept back by Barney this time.

„For once, that´s not your battle", he told her.

„Do something!" Cathie exclaimed.

She knew that Pete had the usual bar brawl skills - everyone had them where she came from. Unfortunately, she was sure that Pete had not the slightest idea of what Gunnar´s skills on that field were like.

Pete attacked for the third time, this time with a powerful, though badly aimed blow. Gunnar evaded it by taking a step backwards and to the side. Encouraged by that, Pete tried to land another blow. Gunnar fended the last blow aggressively off and sent the younger one stumbling right past him.

Cathie watched the men around her who watched the two combatants in turn. There couldn´t be any doubt who would win the fight but they watched with some kind of mild interest which drove her crazy.

Still, she had seen Gunnar fight the men down in Mexico, knowing that he was able to kill the guy effortlessly. Up to now, she was rather reminded of the sparring match against young Billy, but she was worried that Pete would somehow manage to push the wrong button.

„He´s gonna kill him", she begged Barney lowly.

Gunnar had not even turned when Pete attacked him from behind. This time, it took the Swede only a short powerful lift of his elbow to thwart him.

Pete went down.

Cathie turned away, closing her eyes for a second.

„Get up!" Gunnar barked.

The younger one stumbled back to his feet. Blood poured out of his nose.

„´s that all you got ?" Gunnar asked.

„Son of a bitch!" Pete barked, throwing himself at his opponent again.

This time, Gunnar didn´t only defend himself, but stroke back.

It was the second time Pete hit the ground. When he finally managed to get back to his feet, he found Gunnar already waiting for him.

„Dam bastard!" Pete snarled.

„If he was just as good at brawling as at cursing", Lee commented unimpressed.

Gunnar sniffed.

„You´re really up to it, huh ?"

Pete narrowed his eyes in an attempt to concentrate and foresee his opponents next move. Gunnar only feinted an attack, giving Pete only a tired grin for his jumpy reaction. The trick worked a second time as well, this time with Gunnar laughing at Pete who stormed into another fruitless attack.

The third time Pete hit the backyard´s ground, Gunnar pinned him right where he lay. One knee between Pete´s shoulder blades, he twisted one of his arms painfully backwards.

The merc bent forward.

„Alright, boy, we can be done here and now", he told Pete, just loud enough for him to understand. „Everyone here knows that I am the bigger badass of the two of us. You stood your ground. We can leave it at that."

Pete gave a breathless sound of rage and pain.

„Or I can beat the living daylights out of you and make you apologize to the girl for every dirty word you ever gave her - in front of all of us."

Pete struggled in vain to get out of his grip, gritting his teeth. Gunnar twisted his arm a little further in return and bent forward to get closer to his ear.

„Which one shall it be, huh ?"

* * *

„You think Pete has any idea how big a fool that guy just made him look ?" Ginger asked her husband.

They had arrived just the moment Pete had lunged out at Gunnar the first time.

„Idiot", Gary rumbled. „He´s been grilling me the whole day what kind of business these guys are in. Maybe I should have told him ?"

„You could have told him that Cathie´s sweetheart´s an Olympic boxing champion and he would still have pressed his luck", she mused. „Let me guess", she added,"one can´t blame Cathie for not looking after him right now, no ?"

* * *

„Since when is Gunnar the guy to solve conflicts by talking ?" Lee asked, adressing no one in particular, watching the two opponents part.

Pete still looked like he wasn´t done, but seemed to have realized his mistake.

„I would have expected some more fun", Caesar commented.

„Brainless male testosterone contest!" Cathie hissed, passing them.

„Maybe we´re still up to some ?" Christmas asked, watching her marching towards Gunnar and Pete.

* * *

Gunnar watched Cathie coming towards him, her expression dark. He realized that he was quite unsure of her reaction and braced himself just in case.

She did neither stop nor look at him, but reached out and put one hand softly to his belly on her way past him.

„Thank you", she said, just loud enough for him to understand.

* * *

„Have a try", Gary invited Barney.

Barney nodded and got into the driver´s seat of the pick-up. He tried to start it up again.

This time, the engine rumbled to life.

„There we go!" Gary commented.

„Good job!" Barney complimented him.

Gunnar right next to Gary patted him on the back.

„I knew you would made it!" Cathie chimed in.

„Was the least I could do, no ?" Gary said.

„I can only blame you for bringing Pete here, not for him being a moron", Cathie blustered.

Ginger crossed the garage.

„Hey, what sweet sound to my ears", she commented the sound of the running engine. smiling. „Does that mean we´re up for the drive home ?"

„Promise me to take good care of her, will you ?" Gary addressed Barney.

„Of me ?" Cathie asked suspiciously.

„Of _her_ !" Gary answered, putting one hand down affectionately to the car.

„What did you expect ?" Ginger asked Cathie with a smile.

_„_Well, I understood that you´re the one I should ask to take care of my little sister here", Gary adressed Gunnar.

Cathie shook her head.

„Would you stop talking about me as if I was not here ?"

„Sorry for Pete´s, uh, blackout", Gary said.

„Not your fault, man", Gunnar replied.

„I take it I should thank you for being that patient with the guy..."

„_He_ should thank _her_", Gunnar answered, nodding towards Cathie. „Girl´s a spoilsport regarding brawls."

„That´s keeping you back ?" Barney asked with a grin.

„I am a polite guy", Gunnar only answered.

The men shook hands.

„Was a pleasure to meet you", Ginger told Gunnar and Barney.

Barney chose to only nod.

„Was a pleasure to let you choose Cathie´s lingerie", Gunnar told her in return.

„_Darlin` _", Cathie adressed Gunnar in a exaggeratedly polite tone. „Would you please just shut up now ?"


	19. The preparations

„Barney made the deal for the new job today", Gunnar told her over lunch.

She signalled silently that she had heard him, busy munching down her pasta.

„All preparations done ?" she asked finally.

„All done."

He picked at his food.

„Talking about preparations..."

She took the last fork of her pasta, mumbling a „Go ahead!"

„I´ll give you the code for the lock later on and show you how to use it. You can stay here if you want to."

She stopped chewing for a moment, then went on, looking thoughtful.

Finally, she put her fork down.

„Don´t", she simply said.

He raised his eyebrows, asking a silent „Why ?".

„I appreciate the offer, but I´ll be fine with Tool, believe me."

„To call your room over there tiny would be the understatement of the year", he commented drily. „You could come over here if you need some more space."

Pushing her empty plate away, she sat back. She had an idea of the whole meaning of this offer. This was not about granting her some more random room as he wasn´t here to use it anyway. This was about opening up his refuge to her.

For some reason, it hit her like a punch in the gut.

„We may be pushin´ things too fast too far", she said, not wanting to disparage his offer by some casual shuffle.

„You think ?"

She tried to read in his face, but couldn´t.

„I have not much patience, Gunnar. I am bad at waiting. When I loose nerve, I´ll start reorganizing or sorting out things... you may return here and find your comic collection assorted from A to Z."

He stretched his legs, tilting the chair he was sitting on backwards that way.

„Things could be worse, no ?"

„Or your living room painted purple", she suggested drily. „It feels not right - not right now. I´ll stay with Tool for the time being."

He suddenly reached out for her hand. She retracted it, but not fast enough. He chuckled. They had been playing this game for a while now. He ususally won.

„I tell you what", he suggested. „I´ll give the codes to Tool. If you feel like comin´ here or find that you forgot something, he´ll help you out. Agree ?"

She nodded.

„Done then. Take the pick-up tomorrow. I take it you´re going to do some nightshifts of some kind."

She nodded, taken aback.

„There´s somethin´ else..." he started.

„You want me to feed the cat and water the flowers ?" she asked wryly.

„I´ve left some money with Tool as well..."

Watching her expression change, he waved a finger towards her.

„No backtalk! I know you´re not going to accept it, so I gave it to him. If anything comes up..."

Cathie sat still, listening in on herself. Where his first offer had felt like a punch to the gut, this last one felt like a shot to the head.

She felt a shiver run down her spine. It seemed to spread through her whole body for a moment.

Gunnar just watched her, unable to interpret her expression.

For a second, she wanted nothing more than to jump up and flee.

Fighting down the escape reflex, she locked eyes with him.

„Take me for a ride", she demanded vehemently.

„Now ?"

She nodded.

„Now !"

* * *

When they returned to his place, they were both soaked to the skin, having gotten in the middle of a bad downpour underway. After a hot shower, he watched her examining her face in the mirror.

Her gaze went to the tube of healing ointment on the edge of the washbowl.

She watched it for a little while, but didn´t move.

Finally, her eyes met his in the mirror.

He knew that she touched the healing side of her face only most hesitantly. He knew as well that she found it quite ridiculous herself, but couldn´t help it.

He stepped behind her and reached out for the ointment.

„Turn around", he ordered.

* * *

„I hate that."

„Hold still."

„I really..."

She tilted her head and made it impossible for him to finish the job that way.

„Good gods, Cath´, hold damn still now! You didn´t make such a fuss when the real painful things happened!"

„That´s it", he told her, putting the tube away.

She took a deep breath.

„Thanks."

„What are you going to do if you´ll get hurt during a job ?"

The question baffled her somehow.

„Knock me out before you treat me", she suggested. „I am the worst kind of patient."

„You´re hopeless."

Still, the comment confirmed his impression that she was at least a little more relaxed than in the afternoon. It had taken some miles before she had started to cool down, for whatever had unsettled her before.

„Maybe."

She checked upon the image at the mirror again, then turned.

„I am not sure that there´ll be more jobs like that for me. I get a feeling lately that I should stay with nursing."

„That´s not what you and Barney agreed on, no ?"

She looked up to him, astounded again. She hadn´t known that Gunnar knew about her and Barney´s agreement. So far, there had been no opportunity to fill it with live anyway.

On the other hand, she saw no reason why Barney shouldn´t have told him - or all of them - about it.

„No, it´s not", she admitted.

„You´re not going to grill me about the job ?" he inquired.

She had drawn closer and was busy running her fingertips softly along an old scar across his side.

„No."

„How´s that ?"

She laughed lowly.

„Just to quote again : I am not an idiot."

„Didn´t take you for one", he answered, his voice equally low, joining the game.

„What good would it do ?" she asked. „To quote Christmas for a change, I would only make you be on the horns of a dilemma, wouldn´t I ? You can´t answer all my questions without

giving away confidential information. If you answer only some, I´ll speculate wildly about the rest every day you´re away. So the less I know, the better."

Gunnar wondered if she was pulling his leg.

„Tell me when you´re leaving if you can. Will be good enough for me", she said softly.

„Saturday night."

„Okay."

She stroke one hand across his chest and followed the line of his collarbone with one finger.

One day to go then.

„That was not much preparation time", she mused.

„No. Shouldn´t be necessary though. Just a walk in the park this time. Merely a favour to a friend."

She chuckled.

„See, that was already more than I wanted to know. I hope there won´t be as many bad surprises as the last time."

„You´re not going to worry ?" he teased her.

He watched her tense for a second, then relax again.

„No", she answered quietly.

„What happened to your intention to be honest with me ?"

She aimed a quick blow to his chest but he caught her small fist before she could touch him.

„Sorry, darlin´", he excused for the reflex.

It only confirmed her suspicion that he could have evaded Pete´s first blow the day before if he had only wanted to.

„Well, I take it you´ll do your best there, no ?" she said, trying to fight down the unease and anger rising inside her.

He slipped one hand into her hair.

„That´s essential for survival, so I think I´ll do that."

„Promise ?"

„Promise."

„See!" she told him. „No reason to worry then."

„What do I get in return ?" he demanded to know.

She chuckled, a relaxed agreeable sound.

„You´re going to do your best there - I´ll do mine when you´re back."

„Think that´s all I can ask for", he mused.

„Good!"

She let the towel she had had wrapped around her slip down to the ground and took a step over it, heading for the bedroom.

Gunnar, turning to watch her delightfully, felt doomed again.

„You´re already tired ?" he asked, watching her slipping under a blanket, every move a promise to do something else to him she was quite good at besides the nursing, right now.

She chuckled.

„No. But I thought I could give you some, uh, pre-job-encouragement to make you really come back to me ?"

* * *

Later on that night, Gunnar woke, not able to tell why, only to find the place he had gotten used to find a particular female´s lean form in empty and cold.

He found her in the chair he usually used for his nocturnal ponderings.

The night felt like the rain had cleaned the air from the heat of the day and the nightwind was fresh, but not cold.

She didn´t turn her head, her eyes fixed on something in front of her. The knife left her hand and hit the crate, getting stuck in the wood.

„Nice throw", he complimented drily.

„Thanks."

„What´s the trouble ?" he inquired.

„What tells you that there is some ?" she asked back.

He went over to the crate to inspect it.

„The way you lost your tongue over lunch today - and ever since."

He yanked the pocket knife from the crate.

„The tension in your muscles."

He checked the blade carefully.

„The way you avoid looking me in the eyes."

He closed the knife up and threw it to her.

„The way you treat my gifts", he added, only half-serious this time. „So what is it ?"

She sighed and got out of the chair to walk over to the railing.

„I thought about the arrangements you´ve made", she told him, turning her back to him.

„That was what the ride was for, wasn´t it ?"

She threw him a short glance over her shoulder, wondering if he was always looking right through her.

„Any conclusions ?" he asked.

Eventually, she nodded, staring into the darkness in front of her.

She turned.

„About staying here..."

She frowned, wondering how to explain things best.

„This place is your safe haven, don´t think I don´t see that", she continued. „You´ve taken things damn literally!"

She leant back to the railing.

„And for some reason, I think it´s too early for me to occupy it. Don´t ask me to explain it, ´cause I can´t."

He pulled himself up to sit on the railing right next to the stairs.

„Okay. Go ahead."

„About the money - you know that I won´t take it and you know why."

He frowned, remembering how she had handed him the fifty bucks back which he had lent her to buy some jeans, up to the last penny and as soon as she had been able to scrape them together. He wondered for how long she was planning to go on with this attitude.

„The goddamn money stays where it is", he decided. „Just in case! And if you´ll find yourself with too much time on your hands, take it and go goddamn shoppin´ with it! Throw a girl´s party at Tool´s, invite Delia with the big _eyes_ - Tool´s gonna worship the ground you walk on for it..."

„I...

He interrupted her with a determined gesture.

„Shut up, I mean it! And if you´re going to talk back to me one more goddamn time about that, you´ll really end up with a new haircut this time!"

„Whatever", she mumbled.

He watched the wind causing goosebumps down her naked arms and realized that she was barefoot as well.

„So that´s what keeps you from sleeping after I did my best to tire you out ?"

She felt her cheeks starting to colour slightly at his words.

„Regarding you doing your best..."

„You got complaints about that as well ?"

She hissed lowly.

„You´re an idiot!" she suddenly burst out. „Asking me if I don´t worry! Only a man´s able to ask such a damn stupid question! Sure I worry! And if you hadn´t brought it up, I would probably even have been able to delay it ´til the day you leave. And I would have bitten my goddamn tongue before telling you!"

„You´re done with your nagging ?"

„No !" she snapped.

He sighed and gestured to her to continue.

„No one´s ever made any arrangements for me", she told him lowly, a little calmer than before. It sounded almost as an accusation, but there lay thoughtfulness in her voice as well.

„Doesn´t feel right either?"

She sighed and, to his relief, smiled, though agitation was still written all over her face.

„Feels damn right! It´s just... I don´t know. I am not used to it. See, I can´t make any arrangements for you. I can only wait and hope you´ll be back in one piece. Maybe I can even take care of you in case you get injured, which is more than most other women could do, but I´d still prefer the first case! I knew what you do for a living when this started and I know you´re good at it - I am not going to annoy you with my worries and wailing! You need to focus out there and I want you to_ like_ the prospect of getting home, not to endure it - end of story!"

She watched him for a second, unsure if it had been right to tell him all that, but she had just not been able to hold it back.

„Did that make any sense to you ?" she asked gloomily when he kept silent.

He laughed out.

„Don´t get mad at me, Cath´, but you´re _really_ crazy! I won´t make promises I can´t hold. But if you want me to focus out there, let me do my arrangements and let me fuckin´ spoil you - a little while I´m here, a little more while I´m away, alright ? _Get_ used to it. I want to know you safe, sound and carefree, not worrying about how to make ends meet! So start with stop wailing about that and it will feel a little bit less strange to leave. Okay ?"

The stunned expression on her face and her lasting silence made him fear in return that he might have had said something wrong in the end.

„Don´t think I´ve ever done something like that before", he added quietly.

„Wow", she said finally, swallowing hard. „That came somehow unexpected. Feels damn serious..."

„And now you´re scared ?"

She laughed lowly.

„A little bit."

It started slowly to rain again, making her head for the stairs with a sigh.

He slipped down from the railing and caught her on her way to force her softly into a deep kiss. He took his time and she didn´t object, though raindrops started to hit her everywhere. So short a while after making love to him, the simple kiss felt just the more intense.

„Think you should be", he answered quietly after that. „Like it ?"

His words had caused another shiver to run down her spine. A smile appeared on her face.

„Truthfully ?" she asked.

He nodded.

She bit her lip, then nodded in return, squealing softly as it started to rain harder and she was still caught in his arms.

„Don´t say you haven´t been warned", he teased her lowly.


	20. The realization

„No one has ever gotten into a brawl for me, either", she stated, somewhat incoherently, but he caught up with her return to their former discussion. Still, she had made the statement with a surprising mixture of amazement and satisfaction in her voice.

„Shit, I am soaked again!" she complained lowly while getting out of her again wet clothes. He had detained her just long enough outside to get both of them soaked to the skin for the second time that day.

„You´ll have to get out of these clothes", he advised her straight-faced. „Or you´ll catch a cold."

She only flashed her eyes at him, then grinned.

„So that´s a good or a bad first-time-ever thing ?" he asked, watching her undress.

„I hate that ´stay away from my girl´- and ´it was only about your honour`- shit! Admittedly, you didn´t start."

„And now you´re feeling guilty ´cause you liked watchin´ me kickin´ that freaks ass ´cause it betrays your own principles ? Accept my deepest sympathies, darling."

He found that he liked her sometimes rather confusing reasonings.

„See, that´s the point! You didn´t even _need_ to kick his ass - he managed to make a fool of himself on his own!"

„Let´s say I simply corrected his self-perception a little."

„Nice. You could have killed him. Easily."

The change in her tone made him tense a little.

„Why the hell should I have wanted that ?"

„Not what I meant", she answered. „It´s just...he had no idea what he was gettin´ himself into."

„I think he´s gotten the idea. Took him just some time. Just like you, huh ?"

She chuckled.

„I knew. I think. I got the whole picture about your fighting skills once upon a time in Mexico, forgot ?"

Looking down for a second at the already wet cloth, she shrugged and used her shirt to dry her hair.

„Freak!" she complained, referring to the unwanted stay in the rain.

„Shut up and get to bed!" came the retort.

„I really like the tone prevailing in this liaison!" she stated, her hands at her hips.

„Want me to explain the meaning of shut up to you ?"

„Uh, the bully doesn´t become you!"

He had stretched out on the bed, fingers intertwined behind his head, his grin broadening.

„What ?" she challenged.

„Nothin´. I just enjoy the show. Doesn´t happen that often that a girl standing right in front of my bed just in her underwear complains to me about being soaked for the second time that day..."

She gave a sharp sound of disgust and fired the wet shirt at him.

„Bastard!"

„You need that ? Callin´ me names ?"

„Uh, you disgust me! I should think about sleeping on the sofa..."

„Wanna bet how long it will take ´til you´re back here begging me to lay you ? I like the way you´re getting graphic then..."

This time, she blushed and folded her arms in front of her chest. He realized in amuse that he had won this round, wondering if she would admit it.

„Lost your tongue again ?" he inquired.

„That was mean."

"Just honest."

She looked crestfallen nevertheless.

„Switch off the light and get over here", he suggested. „I´ll make it up to you."

She didn´t move, a fierce smile on her lips, trying to decide if to retaliate or not.

„You´re probably overestimatin´ your stamina, ol´ man", she stated finally.

He sat up, still grinning, but narrowing his eyes.

„You know what´s the difference between the two of us ?" he asked.

There was a pause. They looked at each other, both waiting for the other one to throw the next verbal punch, a tension they both liked building up between them.

„I can make you pay for any sass you´re giving me", he told her in satisfied amuse. „In any way I like."

Her gaze went to the door and back to him.

„You´ll never make it out of that door before I catch you", he promised.

„What if I surrender ?" she asked. „I´ll be granted extenuating circumstances ?

He chuckled, shaking his head slowly.

„Too late for that, darling. Much too late."

* * *

A little while later, they rested together at the bed, sharing the last sip of whiskey from the bottle of the nightstand, cooling down slowly from the heat. Her head rested against his shoulder, with one of his hands entangled in her hair and the fingertips of the other one softly following the line of her spine, something he had made a habit of by now.

„Tell me somethin´", she challenged. „Why the hell do you trust me ? We´ve known each other only for a dozen of weeks by now."

„Gut feeling", he just answered.

„And you trust it ?"

„Darlin´, the day I stop trusting it I´ll die. You don´t trust it ?"

She thought about it for a second.

„Usually I do."

And usually it proved reliable, she added mentally.

„You sleep with a cutlass and a gun and still you´re trusting any girl who happens to come along ?" she still inquired. „Isn´t that a little weird for a mercenary ?"

He sighed and entangled his hand a little bit deeper in her hair.

„Silly, I trusted you the first time you ever came close enough to touch me and back then, I was in no state to make something else than instinctive decisions. So far, you gave me no reason to revaluate things."

„What if I screw things up ?" she asked after another while.

It took him a moment to answer this time.

„Now who is the idiot asking damn stupid questions, huh ?"

She made a small sound of regret for calling him that.

„We´ll screw it up anyway, no ?" he asked.

The matter of fact tone he´d made the statement in made her look at him in surprise.

„That´s what your mirror theory is about, isn´t it ? Life´s a bitch..."

„...and she keeps fuckin´ you up every day", she completed.

„See", he reasoned. „So why worry ?"

She chuckled softly, carefully changing position a little.

„Thanks for pointing that out to me. I really feel better now."

He bent his head to her sarcasm, feigning guiltiness.

„So you say I should enjoy it and better grieve later on than worry now ?" she asked.

„That´s maybe generally a good idea."

The unmistakable hint to the risks of his job made her want to grimace, but she suprressed the impulse.

„´s that why you want me to squander your money ?"

„I can´t take it to the grave, you know. And as long as you don´t spend it faster than I can earn it..."

„You´re lightheaded!"

„I´am crazy, forgot ? And if we screw up, as far as I am concerned, it will still have been the best waste of time and money I´ve had for quite a while."

„I´ll take that as a compliment", she decided. „And now, I feel like I could get an hour of sleep before it´s time to get up again."

„No objections."

She got of his lap and stretched out with a sigh of satisfaction, only to draw close to him again.

She mused that her guts should have been telling her to keep her distance, regarding the facts, regarding the threat he posed, and that she should have run because of what she had seen him do. Knowing that he would do it again, for a living. Instead and contradictory as it was, she felt the safer the closer she got.

She liked the idea of him taking care of her, as odd as it still might feel, and she wondered if some sick part of her liked the idea even more as he was much more dangerous than most other men around her.

She had known what she was getting herself into. And the simple fact that she had jumped right into it, all caution and rationality aside, just proved to her that she had simply badly fallen in love.

She didn´t fall asleep again that night, but she didn´t flee the bed a second time. Instead she lay still, her eyes closed, and listened to the breathing of the man right next to her, his hand resting reassuringly at her back. Knowing how precious sleep for both of them was and that he needed it more right now than her, she didn´t risk to disrupt it.

Every try to fathom her own feelings brought only one result again and again - it felt right to be around him, to get close to him, to surrender to him. Their ride in the early evening had felt the same way. She had felt safe, and right where she was, his hand right on her tigh every time they had had to stop.

_„...and it will feel a little bit less strange to leave."_

His words kept echoing in her mind

There would be Tool´s company during the days but no company at all during the nights. After being solo for quite a while, one would think that she should still be familiar with it, but the shortest while had been enough to let her grow accustomed to his.

He was right. Life was a bitch who wouldn´t stop fucking her up. She didn´t dare to think of the close or remote future, but she mused, with a grin unseen by anyone in the darkness, that the bitch wouldn´t be able to touch or spoil what they had already shared.


	21. The grass widows

The closer the day of departure had come, the more glued together they had become, as if the could save something of the other´s presence for the time they´d be separated. It seemed as if the world around them had shrunk and it had suddenly become impossible to pass the other one without touching him.

At some point after breakfast, when she had headed him off again on his way to another cup of coffee, she apologized for it.

„It´s alright", he answered. „Don´t worry."

He had noticed the same tendencies on himself as well.

„Crazy", she stated. „One should think that it should unnerve me to have someone that close around after being solo that long."

He didn´t answer, but realized that similar thoughts had kept crossing his mind.

She had sticked to her intentions not to wail or at least tell him about her worries, but he could tell that she wasn´t as lighthearted as usual.

She threw a look at his watch.

„´bout time to leave, huh ?" she asked.

He nodded.

„If anything comes up, and that includes visits by freaks and fuckin´ anything,..."

„I´ll talk to Tool", she interrupted. „You told me about a dozen of times, remember ?"

„Don´t get into any brawls, alright ?"

„I´ll do my best."

He frowned.

„What´s next ?" she challenged. „You´re going to tell me not to stay up late ?"

„Get _some_ sleep from time to time! You have a tendency to just refuse it..."

She rolled her eyes.

„So you noticed."

„I almost forgot..."

He snatched a note from the fridge´s door where it had been pinned.

„You got an appointment, Monday, elevenhundred. This is the addess."

She glanced at the piece of paper in her hand. She knew the area, but had no idea what kind of place he was sending her to.

„Another arrangement ?" she asked.

„Ask for Thien."

She looked up to him, frowning.

„That´s a guy or a girl ?"

„A girl, actually", he answered with a grin. „You know, my care doesn´t go that far that I make appointments with other guys for you."

„What the hell´s this about ?"

„Find out", he said mysteriously.

She put the note into her backpocket.

„Alright. Thanks."

He grinned.

„Thank me if you´ve been there", he advised.

* * *

„If anything comes up..."

„I´ll talk to Tool."

Cathie smiled, having some kind of déjà vu.

„Anything else ?" she challenged.

„Stay out of trouble..."

„What the hell do you guys think of me ?"

Barney shrugged.

„You just get back in one piece", Cathie demanded. „I am not keen on having too much work with any of you."

„We´ll do our best!" Christmas promised flatly, passing them on his way out.

„Sounds somehow like he´s used to say that at goodbye scenes, no ?" she asked, watching him throwing another bag at the pick-up bed.

„Seems so", Barney agreed.

Tool joined them.

„You guys ready ?"

Barney nodded.

„Yeah, just waitin´ for Toll Road..."

„He just called, he´s late, so he´s meeting you at the base. He says he´s got everything he´ll need already there."

Barney nodded.

„Alright", Barney said, turning to Cathie.

„Take care", he adressed her. „And you take good care of her, will you ?"

„You´re trusting him with takin´ care of a girl for you ?" Cathie asked.

Tool held one clenched fist out to Barney who made his own knuckles touch the friend´s for a second. The friends nodded to each other.

Cathie waved to the men on their way out of the shop to the cars.

Gunnar, the last to leave, saluted her lazily on his way out, not even turning his head.

„No goodbye ?" Tool asked.

She gave him a wry smile.

„Already done", she answered quietly. And it had been no farewell she would have wanted to repeat in public.

* * *

_Three days later, at Daisy´s ..._

Daisy handed Darla her drink while she looked around. The high class call girl noticed the empty table at the corner close to the back exit. As it was known which group of regulars usually occupied it, the table stayed usually empty even if the place became crowded.

„Not a single Expendable here tonight ? They´re on a job ?"

Daisy shrugged.

„Seems so."

Darla took a sip of the sweet cocktail in her hand.

„Who´s your help ?" she asked, watching Cathie serving some guy a drink.

„Cathie ? She´s helping me out, she is working for Tool and Ross. Worked for Kingsley before."

Darla rolled her eyes.

„Poor girl."

„Bilked her of her pay", Daisy added.

„Sounds like Kingsley indeed!" Darla said, her eyes still on Cathie. „What does the girl do for them ?"

„Don´t know exactly. She´s a nurse, if I am not mistaken."

Darla put her drink down.

„Really ?" she asked.

* * *

Daisy introduced the two women to each other when Cathie returned to the counter.

„Cathie, this is Darla, a long-time friend. Darla, this is Cathie."

The two women nodded to each other.

„Nice to meet you!" Cathie said.

„Same goes for me", Darla responded politely.

A short while later, Darla bent forward to talk to Daisy confidentially.

„She´s one of the guys´ girl ?" she asked.

Daisy shrugged.

„Not that I know", Daisy answered. „But if you´re that curious, why don´t you ask Gunnar."

Darla threw her a wry smile.

„Oh come on! That´s not my style."

„Well, ask Tool then. What makes you think that anyway ?"

„Just a feelin´...", the good looking blonde answered off-handedly.

Daisy threw her a wry look and turned to serve some other customers their drinks.

„You and your feelings..."

* * *

„Darlin´, could you take over for me for a minute ?" Daisy asked.

Cathie nodded.

„Sure!"

„Thanks!"

Daisy hurried towards the woman´s restroom.

„Can I get you somethin´ else ?" Cathie adressed Darla.

„Yeah, another one of these", Darla answered, pointing at her empty cocktail glass.

Cathie nodded.

„Daisy tells me you´re working for Barney", Darla said.

Cathie frowned.

„For Tool, actually."

Darla nodded understanding.

„You don´t happen to know if Barney´s lot is in town at the moment ?"

„They are actually not", Cathie answered without hesitation. „But that´s as far as my knowledge goes."

Darla watched her for another moment, then nodded.

„I´m gonna get in touch with Tool", she said. „He knows possibly more."

„I think he´ll come along later on", Cathie answered, though she was sure that if there would have been any news about the boys´return, Tool would have already informed her.

Darla searched for a cigarette in her handbag, found one and bent forward.

„You have a light ?" she asked.

„Yeah, just a second."

Cathie fumbled a lighter out of her pocket. Darla recognized the skull and crow engraving on it while Cathie bent forward as well to enlighten the cigarette.

„Thanks", Darla muttered.

Cathie just nodded.

When Daisy was back, Cathie returned to the other side of the counter, serving the next round of drinks.

„I should have bet", Darla told the friend.

Daisy raised her eyebrows.

„I thought your expertise is usually only makin´ men confess to you ?"

Darla gave the friend a rarely seen naughty grin.

„Oh, she didn´t confess, honey! But she didn´t have to! But what a puny landlady you are ?"

Daisy grimaced.

„So you´re gonna reveal your insights to me ?"

„Have a guess!" Darla challenged, putting her chin down girlishly to neatly manicured fingers.

„Well, Christmas is with Lacy..."

„Still ? Really ? I wonder what he´s seeing in her anyway...", Darla commented drily.

„Caesar´s still with his Elizabeth..."

„The day those two part I´ll kill myself."

The two of them got interrupted by Cathie returning to the counter to pass on the latest orders.

Darla sat back meanwhile, entangling her fingers in her necklace, but Daisy didn´t take the hint.

„Name it", Darla challenged when Cathie was out of earshot again.

„Jeez, Darla! Is it Barney ?"

Darla wagged a finger at her.

„Uh, in that case, you´d become jealous, wouldn´t you ?" she teased the friend, knowing that she had always had a soft spot for the Expendable number one.

„That girl has fallen for our Northman. Or vice versa."

Daisy threw her a wry look.

„You know if you´d say it´s Barney, I´d _maybe_ believe it..."

„You´re obviously gettin´ sloppy!"

Daisy put her palms down to the counter and bent forward.

„Are you sure you´re not imagining things - especially with not a single one of them around ?" she challenged.

Darla sipped again at her cocktail.

„Believe me, darlin´ - there´s no doubt!"

Having known the wayward Swede for so many years, she couldn´t imagine any other reason why the girl should be wearing his favourite Viking pendant around her neck while he had left town for another suicide mission.

* * *

A short while later, a new arrival caught Daisy´s attention.

„´s that Lacy over there ?" she asked Cathie.

Cathie followed her gaze to the door.

„That´s Lacy!" she confirmed in surprise. „What the hell´s she doing here ?"

„Whatever the reason is - go and save her!" Daisy suggested. A girl like Lacy, looking as good as innocent, caused a stir beneath the male customers around her, and not everyone of them seemed to know who the girl belonged to.

„Hey!"

Lacy turned to Cathie, relief showing on her face the moment she recognized her.

„Hey."

She sounded distressed, Cathie could tell.

„You´re alright ?"

Lacy nodded hesitantly.

„I was looking for you", she told her.

„For me ? Why didn´t you call ?"

„I wanted to talk to you face-to-face..."

Lacy´s voice trailed off the moment she realized that she was drawing a lot of unwanted attention.

„Come on", Cathie told her. „I´ll get you a drink!"

* * *

„So what´s wrong ?" Cathie asked. She had taken a five minute break and had Lacy made sit down at the otherwise empty Expendables´ table, just for the statement. Daisy smiled watching her doing it. Cathie had definitely a way of handling the men around.

„I can´t get through to Lee", Lacy whispered.

Cathie looked at her, nonplussed.

„What do you mean ?"

„I can´t get through. Every time I try I´ll only get the mailbox."

Cathie had trouble to hide her confusion.

„You know that they left town, do you ?"

Lacy frowned.

„Sure."

„You´ve tried to call him while he´s ...working ?"

Now it was Lacy´s turn to look at her in confuse.

„Yeah. Why shouldn´t I ? We´re talking every night if he can..."

Cathie sat back, stunned.

„But for the last two days, I couldn´t get through..." Lacy repeated.

She bent forward a little as if to avoid being overheard.

„Did you talk to Gunnar ?"

Realizing that Lacy wouldn´t know that it was the first time Gunnar had went for a job since they had gotten involved with each other, she decided for the simple version.

„We don´t talk when he´s working", she said simply.

„Never ?" Lacy asked, looking taken aback.

Cathie shook her head.

„Man needs to concentrate."

„So you haven´t heard from Gunnar either", Lacy stated.

„No."

Lacy looked that worried that Cathie feared she would start to cry while she herself could still not believe what she just had been told. She wondered silently what Gunnar´s face and answer would have been like if she had suggested to call him. Lacy would probably even scold poor Lee for not calling her.

„I talked to Tool", Lacy said. „But he said that he´s not been in contact with them either. Think that´s true ?"

Cathie nodded.

„Yeah. Why should he tell you different if he did ?"

„I thought he might have told you...you working with him and everything..."

* * *

Cathie served Lacy another drink, this time at the bar. Daisy had changed places with Cathie to grant them some more minutes.

„You´re not worried ?"

Cathie lost nerve.

„You know what they´re doing, don´t you ?"

Lacy frowned in that girlish way of hers, but nodded.

„Lee doesn´t talk about the details... but I take it it´s dangerous enough."

Cathie nodded.

„And you don´t worry ?"

Cathie sympathized with her despite her rather odd views.

„They know what they´re doing."

Lacy stared into her drink.

„Still..."

Cathie put a hand to her forearm.

„I try not to worry. The risk comes with the job - but they´re good. They have been doing this for years. They are trained to do stuff like that."

Remembering that she had just screamed bloody murder at Gunnar discussing exactly this topic not even a week ago, she wondered privately how convincing she might sound to Lacy.

„And that´s reassuring for you ?"

Cathie sighed. She had obviously been not _that_ convincing.

„You know, my father was a soldier, most of my brothers are, I´ve been in the middle of a military conflict... you get used to it in a way. It may sound a little extreme to you, but there´ll be enough time to grieve if things really do go wrong."

„That sounds extreme indeed", Lacy stated.

„We quarreled before he left", she added then, looking even more gloomy than before.

„Oh girl!"

So that was what things were about.

Cathie squeezed her hand softly, knowing that Lacy gave Lee regularly a hard time when he had appointments with the rest of the team to rather unusual times - or on Sundays. Still, the concept of giving the man a hard time for leaving her for another job, to earn another considerable amount of money which made her life surely quite comfortable felt extreme to Cathie in return.

„I mean, do you _like_ letting your boyfriend go only God knows where in the middle of the night, and you´re be left behind, not knowing anything ?!"

Realizing that they had a completely different view of things, Cathie decided to skip diplomacy and switch to attack.

„Lacy, have you any idea how badly in love Lee is with you ?"

Lacy looked up.

„He´s a soldier, at least in the widest sense. He doesn´t _like _leaving you!"

„What are you telling me ?" Lacy asked, sounding hurt. „That I shall kiss him goodbye as if he was of for another day at the office ?"

„Don´t get me wrong, but imagine for a second things go really wrong out there. What would you want to be his latest memory of you ?"

„You´re talking about putting up a brave front", Lacy said.

Cathie nodded.

„I´d prefer Gunnar remembers me smiling..."

„...rather than complaining", Lacy finished the sentence.

Cathie nodded again, admittedly surprised that Lacy had just found such honest words.

„You look at all this from a very different point of view as I do", Lacy stated finally.

Cathie tilted her head in agreement.

„I have a very different background as well."

Lacy frowned.

„Granted", she answered lowly.

Cathie smiled to her.

„And a very different character of a man to deal with", Lacy added lowly.

Cathie nodded, watching Tool arrive. She waved to him to gain his attention.

„I have to get back to work", she told Lacy lowly. „But whatever your plans are for the rest of the night, do me a favour and let Tool take you home. You have a lot of admirers here Lee would not want to know you alone with."


	22. The shotgun

_Thanks to Sledgehammer for suggesting witty names - though there may has been an overdose of Chuck facts involved :-)_

_Credits to Kathie2808 for answering all my questions ;-) - don´t scold me for translating a common German expression rather literally - I think everyone will get the meaning and our Swedish boy is luckily no native speaker himself..._

* * *

Tool watched Cathie working herself up slowly to the point of exhaustion during the guys´ absence. His efforts to shoo her to bed simply failed, with the consequence that when the long awaited call finally came, he found her sleeping at his rather messy desk at the shop´s back office, her head down to the desk.

„Darlin´, wake up", he whispered, shaking her shoulder softly.

She jumped nevertheless, disorientated for a moment.

„What´s going on ?" she asked, trying to find back to reality.

„The boys are on their way home."

She yawned, then stretched.

„Eta ?"

He chuckled at the expression.

„Twentytwohundred", he answered nevertheless.

He watched the muscles of her jaw tighten for a second before she asked the next question.

„Work for me?"

„Only scratches, from what Barney told me."

She nodded with a sigh of relief and straightened.

„Alright! Five hours to go then", she said.

* * *

Cathie watched the plane roll slowly in parking position in front of the hangar.

Arriving at the old hangar before with Tool had revived memories which she had obviously successfully repressed before. Memories of the first landing in years that had somehow shaken her though Barney had done a good job. Of Kingsley shouting bloody murder at her right after she had broken his nose until Toll Road had silenced him with the politest but still most sinister threat she had ever heard. It had been him as well who had helped her out of the plane and over to the building after disembarking.

She remembered how uncomfortable she had felt to leave the hangar in the first place with the lot that had finally appeared there to pick Kingsley, poor Samuel Wilton and her up. The silent ride back from the airfield to the city and Olsen taking her home at the end of a horrible night. From there, it had been three freaking sleepless days and nights up to the final dispute with Kingsley and her finally entering Tool´s shop. At that point, she had been that tired and desperate that she had not even been sure what she was exactly up to ask Barney for.

The seven men entering the hangar, all still in black combat suits, shouldering different guns and kitbags, were obviously in high spirits and looked quite relaxed and by that very different than at their last return. They actually looked rather like returning from a successful bowling night than from some dangerous job. Cathie realized belatedly that Billy was with them.

„I don´t believe it!" Ceasar exclaimed suddenly. „Am I smellin´ somethin´ to eat ?!"

„You´re right", Toll Road mused. „I call that a damn improvement!"

„So what kind of delicacy might it be ?" Ceasar bantered, hugging Cathie on his way in.

„Chili, man, just my famous homemade chili."

„Thank you, Lord!" Ceasar exclaimed.

„For that we´ll not have to endure _your _cooking any longer ?" Toll Road asked.

„Next time you can fuckin´ starve out there, ok ?"

„Hey, girl, how you´re doin´ ?!"

She smiled warmly to Barney.

„Very good, Sir! And from what I hear and see, your party returns in good condition!"

„Glad to report that!" he confirmed.

„Shit", Cathie joked. „So again no work for me... you guys´ll make _me_ starve in the end."

„Well, you should talk to Barney about the fee for cooking!" Christmas suggested.

„Yeah, thanks! I won´t get anywhere with that, I think."

She nodded to Yin Yang who had obviously sprained his ankle. He was supported by Billy who greeted her rather shyly with a nod.

Gunnar was the last to enter. In contrast to the rest of the teams, he looked rather wrecked. The remains of his combat suit looked like he had been dragged over rough pavement at high speed for at least a half a mile. She wondered if she really wanted to know how he looked beneath. He was nevertheless grinning and handed her the large sniper rifle he was carrying in one hand the moment he had drawn close enough. Not used to handle any weaponry around and taken by surprise, she accepted it, though hesitantly.

„Hey, girl!" he greeted her casually.

With the no smooching in public rule still applying, he sighed heavily and decided against kissing her.

„Hey", she replied. „Do I wanna know why the rest of them looks just splendid compared to you ?"

She realized contentedly that he had obviously managed for once not to get his face ruined.

„Must be ´cause _I_ was workin´ out there compared to other people!"

„Hear hear!" Christmas barked. „Our hard grafter speaking!"

„Come on, Christmas - you wanted me to cover your back out there or not ? I was freezing my damn ass off out there just to keep yours safe!"

He grinned at the sight of Cathie handling the rifle around with growing unease.

„Cath´, it´s not a precious Ming vase, you know."

„Then just carry your fuckin´ shotgun yourself, ok ?" she said, colouring slightly and handing him the rifle back.

„Well, actually, it´s mine", Billy threw in, sounding somehow embarassed. Gunnar had just been carrying his weapon in addition to his own as he had helped out Yang.

„And it´s a sniper rifle", Gunnar added patronizingly.

„It kills by shots, doesn´t it ?" Cathie snapped. „That´s anything _I_ need to know!"

„Advantage Cathie!" Lee commented.

Gunnar mustered her for a moment, then sighed.

„Uh, screw it!"

Shouldering the rifle, he put his free hand to the back of her neck and forced her into a kiss. It caused the unavoidable cheering.

„Goddamnit, Gunnar!" she exclaimed when she regained the opportunity to breath. „Stop or you´ll get the Kid blush! And now I want to take a look at Yang´s ankle, if you allow me!"

* * *

Tool and Cathie followed them to the back area of the hangar, Cathie rather relieved that most of the medical supplies she had prepared wouldn´t be needed. Checking on what truly turned out to be mere scratches, at least to them, she felt a bit like at a locker room of an amateur football team. The men went on jibing and bantering while putting down their equipment at the adjacent room, getting out their combat suits and taking turns showering. Nobody took offence from her presence, obviously accepting her for what she was here for besides the cooking.

The most difficult part of treating Yin Yangs ankle was to get the swollen foot out of the boat. Yin and Cathie agreed on the fact that the ankle was painfully sprained, but that there was no serious damage to bones or tendons. Toll Road had somehow managed to get a dozen of nasty splinters in a large scrape along his upper arm. Ceasar sported two surely painful but innoxious contusions. Billy, who had yielded to Toll Road and Ceasar for treatment, finally exposed a superficial, but nevertheless nasty looking burn wound down his leg.

She made a small sound of anger and surprise at the sight.

„To make myself clear", she said, looking up to him. „Next time I`ll ask the wounded to step forward, do me a favour and don´t step back in awe of these aged gentlemen here, okay ? This is no ´I am harder than the rest`- contest!"

„No ?" Ceasar asked from somewhere behind her back, feigning disappointment.

Barney, his attention peaked by her words, stepped behind her to take a look himself.

„I´ve taken care of it", Billy defended himself. „None of you could have done more, no ?"

„Still she´s right, you know", Barney said quietly. „And next time, just _say_ somethin´!"

Shaking her head, she handed him some painkillers. Looking around, she turned and snatched a fresh water bottle out of Gunnar´s hand. It caused the Swede only to grunt lowly in protest.

„Thanks", Billy said, accepting both and turning the blister pack in his fingers.

„I want to see you takin´ it", she informed him dryly. „Means : take it now! And thank me when were done, alright ?"

* * *

With the rest of the guys happily munching down a late dinner over at the small kitchen, Cathie and Gunnar were finally on their own at the locker room. He would have liked to take advantage of that, but Cathie was not exactly in the mood for welcome scenes as it seemed.

„What is this boy doing here anyway ?" she raged.

„Well, we haven´t exactly forced him to join in."

„And still he´s too young for such a shit!"

„What was the average age of the people you treated at the field hospital, huh ?"

„I see your point, but this is no field hospital! People there at least believe that they´ve been wounded defending their country or somethin´ equally noble and pointless. The insight about this delusion would have come anyway, even if he had stayed in the Army. But it´s just maddening to see a boy like him that disillusioned at this age!"

„Where´s your compassion for me ?" Gunnar asked, sounding slightly offended. "And why are you wearing fatigues again instead of jeans ?"

She chuckled.

„Come on! From what I´ve heard, you´ve had your fun! But are you sure that this is the right business for a guy like Billy ? And don´t try to change the topic!"

„Well, alright - it´s what he´s damn good at!"

„Fine, but I`d still prefer not to see a young man like him getting himself killed in some rich freak´s private war!"

Barney had just joined them to get something out of his locker, overhearing her last words. He and Gunnar exchanged dark looks.

„What ?" she asked, watching them.

She didn´t get an immediate answer from any of them, but realized that she might have hit a nerve.

* * *

With Barney gone, Gunnar sighed.

„Billy got seriously injured during one of the first jobs he went on with us", he explained. „He was damn lucky to survive and it took us way too long for everybody´s taste to get him somewhere back to civilization where people were able to take care of him properly."

„I am sorry to hear that."

„Barney doesn´t exactly like talking about it."

„Just spoke my mind", she mumbled.

Gunnar shrugged.

„Nothin´ wrong with that", he said, musing privately that she had just expressed Barney´s latest thoughts regarding the matter.

Returning her attention to him, she looked at the abrasions covering the right side of his body from his shoulder down the his feet.

„Man!" she exclaimed. „I won´t ask but somehow I think you´re getting things like this on purpose!"

„None of your healing ointment left ?" he inquired, giving her that innocent look which always almost convinced her.

„It was a tube - you´ll need a gallon."

„Looks much better, anyway", he said, gesturing towards the healing side of her face.

„Yeah. Feels much better as well."

„So what did you do while I was gone ?"

Looking around to make sure that they were alone, she bent forward to kiss him. He didn´t refuse to accept it and she took her time.

„I missed you", she said softly after some silent minutes with a very girlish smile.

It took him a second to process her words, as he felt still a little dizzy by the attack.

„Doesn´t answer my question though", he retorted more grumpily than planned.

She nudged him.

„You know, the romantic version would have been to say ´I missed you too` - and I just answered your damn question!"

„Oops." He grimaced. „Think I deserved that."

„Well, get out of badass mode! Now let me take care of that", she suggested, gesturing towards the scrapes.

„You went to see Thien ?" he wanted to know, reminding her of the appointment he had made for her there before they had left.

„Yes!" she answered, reaching for the antiseptic.

„Liked it ?"

She nodded.

The place he had sent her to had turned out as a school for martial arts called the Roundhouse and Thien as a nice Vietnamese of about her own age and the most innocent looking lady killer Cathie had ever met. Some research had showed that the school was an expensive insider tip. The people getting in and out there had seemed to be proof of that, from what Cathie could tell.

„Where the hell did you know from that I´ve been taking kickboxing lessons for a while ?"

„Ginger", he answered honestly. „She said something about anger management issues after your discharge..."

„Why the hell would she tell you that ? I was under the impression _she _questioned _you_ back then! And I don´t have anger management issues."

„She was under the same impression", he told her cheerfully. „With the slight difference that I didn´t come clean. And you are lying to me again, aren´t you ?"

„Uh, great! Damn chatterbox! Well, I saw Thien! Wasn´t able to move or laugh for three days afterwards! Thought my sore muscles were going to kill me. And this woman really tried to tell me that she is teaching the art of self-defence only."

„You didn´t believe her ?"

„It´s been as convincing as if you would have tried to tell me that you´re hoarding all the knives just to have one at hand on fishin´ trips, you know."

She smiled, still busy cleaning his abrasions.

„What´s wrong ?" he asked suddenly. „Not happy to see me ?"

She laughed quietly.

„Damn´ happy to see you! And in one piece as well."

„I sense a ´but` comin´."

„There´s no ´but`. By the way, I threw the party you suggested."

„At Tool´s ?"

„At Tool´s", she confirmed.

He tilted his head.

"Really ?"

„Turn a little, ok ?"

For once, he did as told.

She smiled silently and nodded.

„Did he like it ?"

„I think he did", she answered with a grin, remembering Tool´s disbelieving stare at the five tipsy girls cheering joyfully over some wrestling event on TV, with popcorn and chips spread all across the living room. „Though I am not sure if Christmas will thank me for introducing Lacy to some real girl fun..."

He raised his eyebrows.

„You did anything else than getting blind drunk and spoil nice girls ?"

„As if a woman gettin´ involved with our British gentleman was that innocent!"

He reached out for her hand and interrupted her treating him that way.

„Spill it."

Her eyes found his.

„What ?" she asked innocently.

„Whatever causes the bad conscience you´re parading again."

She stared for a moment at him, her expression darkening, then sniffed.

„Is it that obvious ?"

„Yeah!"

„Damn."

She looked suddenly damn guilty for his taste and he chuckled, his suspicion confirmed.

„Alright, here´s the thing - I wrecked your car."

„What ?"

„I wrecked your car", she repeated.

„What the ..._why_ ?"

She put her hands to her hips and took a step back.

„_Why ? _Won´t you ask _how _? Hasn´t it come to your mind that I may not be the one to blame ?"

He caught hold of her and forced her closer.

„Wait a second, are you pullin´ my leg, girl ? You´re better not, I tell you..."

She bit her lip, then glanced at him, her eyes narrow. Her attitude confused him.

„What the hell did you _really_ do ?" he inquired. „Talk, honey! I am too tired for more guessing games!"

„I spent your money."

He raised his eyebrows, surprised.

„You´ve been shopping ?"

„Yeah, something like that..."

Her coy nod made him grin.

„So you couldn´t withstand the temptation in the end ?" he asked in amuse.

„Turn", she demanded. „I want to have a look at your shoulder."

He raised his eyebrows, surprised, but obeyed and turned.

„So spill it!" he requested while she cleaned the scrapes down his soulder blade and back. „How much did my expensive affair cost me ?"

She mumbled something he didn´t understand.

„Say again."

„Five", she repeated a little louder, clearing her throat.

„Five ? Five what ?"

He threw her a glance over his shoulder.

„Five hundred ?"

She held his gaze for some seconds, then sighed.

„Five grand", she answered gravely.

There was a pause. The he chuckled, turning back to her and making it impossible for her to finish her work.

„You spent the whole cash ?!"

To her relief, he was still grinning.

„You left only five grand total ?!" she asked in feigned disappointment. „Miser!"

Shaking his head, he turned his back to her again.

„And that´s what you threw that tantrum about before I left, just to do it right the minute I leave ? Is that female logic again ?"

„Things are not _exactly_ what they may look like!" she defended herself.

„You really spent five grand in five days - _shoppin´_ !?" he asked.

They looked at each other and she realized somewhat belatedly that he was staring her down, a thing she would have thought of as difficult to do for anyone else sitting while she was standing right in front of him, but he did a good job nevertheless. Finally, she seemed somehow to shrink under his gaze.

She grimaced.

„Actually, I spent them all at once", she admitted casually.

* * *

„She did _what_ ?" Barney asked.

„She bought herself in at the Roundhouse. Or, she did rather buy me in there. I am not really sure about that point..."

„Why the hell would she do that ?"

„´s my own fault, I guess", Gunnar admitted. „I sent her to Thien, for some training."

„You sent her to...- are you crazy ?" Christmas inquired.

„I take that as a rhetorical question", Gunnar retorted. „And why not ? She´s a damn good instructor! Yang thinks the same, so..."

„She´s your _ex_!" Christmas argued.

Gunnar shrugged.

„So what ? Doesn´t change the facts, no ?"

Christmas took a schoolmasterly posture.

„Gunnar, women _talk_ !"

Gunnar chuckled.

„Thanks for explaining the world to me, island ape! Yeah, they do, and I take it that´s how Cathie heard about the whole thing. They had a drink at Daisy´s after training and ..."

„They had _what_ ?" Lee interrupted. „Guy, have you any idea in how much trouble you are ?"

Barney and Gunnar ignored him.

„And why did she think it a good idea to buy herself - or you - in there ?" Barney asked.

„Well, it turned out that one of Thien´s partners had borrowed some of the money he had invested in buying the building years ago. The receivables were sold to a third party at some point. And though the guy had paid all his rates in time before, he was now suddenly pressed to pay the rest at once."

„Alright, nice, but I still don´t see Cathie´s motivation to pay some guy´s debts even if she and Thien go well along, especially regarding the fact that she´s damn boke herself", Barney stated. „Why didn´t Thien settle the difference ? Shouldn´t have been hard for her."

Gunnar grinned.

„I _do_ see that. Cathie had told Thien who she´d been working for before. And guess who her debts had been assigned to - Olsen of all asshole´s around! And it seemed that he was pressed for the money by his own boss."

„Kingsley again", Barney concluded.

„And Cathie knew about your and Olsen´s hearty relationship and took your money to help the guy out and buy you in there ?" Lee asked.

Gunnar nodded.

„Something like that."

Nice!" Lee commented.

„Yeah, isn´t it."

„This guy´s gettin´ damn annyoing lately", Christmas commented.

„Yeah. And if Kingsely´s after peanuts like these five grand, I am wondering how bad things really look for him", Barney wondered. „I mean, we all heard the rumors...but I didn´t think he´s _that_ broke."

„Well, well", Christmas chuckled. „I didn´t think of our nice little nurse as that resentful either!"

„What do you think, how much did he owe Cathie ?" Barney asked Gunnar.

„Three grand, I think. Can´t have been much more."

„Three grand ? For the Mexican job? That´s all ?" Christmas asked indignantly.

„For the last _three _jobs together", Gunnar replied.

„Jeez!" Lee exclaimed. „Girl´s selling herself at less than fair value! Why the hell didn´t you kick the freaks ass for her money anyway ?"

„`Cause she refused to let us do it!" Barney answered before Gunnar could.

„Women!"

„And that´s not the whole story", Gunnar continued. „Kingsley contacted Cathie two days ago to try and persuade her to join him on the job he had already sent Olsen to talk to her about."

„In person ?" Lee asked.

„In person", Gunnar confirmed. „And to avoid any _irritations_, he came to Tool to do it. No threats this time."

„Wouldn´t have thought he´d have the guts to do that and bet he knew that we´re out of town. What the hell does he need her for that urgently ?" Lee said.

„Well, Kingsley has been for years the guy for the easy jobs", Barney mused. „Bringing back guys who violated their probation and owed remarkable amounts of bail money to someone or stuff like that, but he´s never been after the real bad boys. I think he´s bitten off more than he could chew lately and now he´s in trouble."

„So, do you think this conclusion was worth your five grand ?" Lee adressed Gunnar.

The Swede shrugged with a grin.

„Well, I never expected revenge to taste even sweeter if it´s taken by a woman for you - can be vicious little things..."

„Whatever!" Christmas said, throwing him a rather sceptical look. „I am not going to cooperate with that idiot again, that´s for sure! And now I need another beer!"

His cell phone rang.

„Yeah, you´ll need it", Barney agreed, having an idea who was most likely calling again.

„I´ll have another one as well", Gunnar said. „And you", he adressed Christmas, gesturing to him to delay taking the call for another second. „Remind me later on of telling you about Lacy´s latest spare time activities."


	23. The Super Bowl

_Hail and praise to my Beta - or in Cathie´s words - add another first thing ever to the list ;-)_

* * *

When the men parted early in the morning, Gunnar found Cathie sound asleep on an empty cot in the by then equally empty locker room. He woke her quietly, but she was still barely able to walk straight when they said goodbye to the others and left the place.

* * *

„So you didn´t sleep while I was away", he assumed, putting his keys and cell to the usual place besides the door back at his place.

She yawned heartily.

„You know that I can´t sleep when you´re not around, don´t you."

„You do know that I could leave for a job that takes a little bit longer than this one, don´t you?"

She smiled tiredly.

„Yeah. I´m aware of that."

„You know", she said after another yawn, "I was wondering."

„´bout what ?"

„We didn´t talk about it before you left but I thought there might be some kind of after job routines. I don´t want to disturb anything. I should probably have went home with Tool?"

He tilted his head, frowning for a second.

„You´re serious?"

„Well..."

„I´m good", he stated. „And you look like you could use some more sleep, so..."

„You´re sure you don´t wanna be alone or something ?" she inquired.

He nodded.

* * *

„Actually, I guess there are what you called so nicely after job routines", he said after another minute. „But they´re for real jobs, not for one like this."

„What did you do after the Mexican job ?" she asked.

„You´re sure you want an answer to that ?"

„Yeah, why ? What _did_ you do ?"

„What did you do ?" he asked back.

She let herself sink down to the armrest of one of the armchairs.

„Me ? I was in a damn shock. I wanted to get drunk, but didn´t dare, ´cause I was not sure what to expect from Brandon. And I remember that I tried twice to watch the rerun of the Super Bowl, but I can still not tell you anything that happened there. So ?"

He grinned, but didn´t look that amused in fact.

„Well, I _got_ damn drunk and watched the Super Bowl rerun."

„And do you remember any details ?"

He shook his head, grinning.

„Nope. Not a thing, though I think I watched it twice."

There was a pause.

She watched him opening the fridge to grab another beer.

„What the hell you think you´re doing ?" she asked indignantly.

„Ever heard of something called after-work beer ?"

„Thought you´ve already had that with the guys ? Damn it, it´s six o´clock in the morning - get a coffee!"

With a sigh, he closed the fridge´s door again and reached out for a bottle water.

„Damn it", he groaned.

„Have some cereal instead", she suggested with half hearted sarcasm. He chuckled lowly for an answer.

Turning towards her, he realized that she sat still motionless, observing him.

„What ?" he asked after a moment. „You´re wondering how many people I just may have killed and how I can go on with life just like that ?"

She noticed an unexpected change in his mood and shook her head after another moment.

„No. Actually, I wonder how you can just go and enter a place like that Mexican hellhole by choice."

„Well, that´s what you did as well, wasn´t it ?"

„Yeah, but I was fooled. I had no idea, and remember that I didn´t even smell rat when we got there. In fact, I was wondering if you guys were not overdoing it a little with all the equipment and stuff goin´ on. I never would have set a foot there if I had known the truth."

She had finally gotten up and had drawn closer and ran her fingertips over the words which were part of the tattoo on his right arm.

„No fear, huh ?" she asked, and smiled at the casual shrug of his.

„Doesn´t apply to me", she mused.

„You know, you are mistaken about something crucial here", he said. „Fear is basically a good thing. Keeps you from getting too careless. And it makes for the adrenaline rush you´ll need to survive."

„Maybe. But you haven´t answered my question. How can you go there, knowing that you probably won´t make it back ? I mean, this is not about money, is it ?"

He frowned, thinking about her question for a moment.

„Well, I guess it´s another addiction."

She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows.

„Explain ?" she asked.

He shrugged.

„You know, the time you do it first, you´re afraid, but you get back. The next time, things are close, but you´re lucky. And before you can really think about it, you´re out there again. It´s tempting fate."

„You´re saying you´re addicted to the thrill ?"

He took a sip of water, looking pensive.

„Definitely", he said then with a wry grin.

„As I said", she repeated. „I couldn´t do it."

„Well", he said, still looking thoughtful, "if I were an only five feet _small _hayseed with such a poor knowledge of human nature like you, I would probably stay away from that business, too."

There was a pause.

„Oh, I am _damn_ glad you´re back!" she said then with biting sarcasm. „Have you considered that the five feet small hayseed could refuse to go to bed with you if you´re that polite ?"

„Wait a second, how long have I known you, and you´re already bleeding me dry and blackmailing me using´ sex denial threats?"

„You know", she said, "you should have left some more loose cash. Maybe I would have kept it to myself a little longer then that I just wanted to know how it feels to have sex with an old world monkey..."

„Have _you_ considered the old world monkey´s possible revenge for this ?"

She smiled at him.

„I did. And I mused that it would happen no sooner than the moment you used up that gallon of healing ointment we talked about, so no fear there."

„Don´t you underestimate me", he advised her in a light tone.

„Never ever, big man."

She started to play with the buttons of his shirt.

„Can we go to bed now ?"

He looked down at her for a moment, then sighed.

„I am not talking about sex, you know!" she stated, shaking her head.

„Well, no sleep for me either, honey."

She looked at him, confused.

„Why not ?"

He took a deep breath.

„Well, back from a job, sleep won´t come. That´s the problem with the addiction. Slight side effect."

„The kick´s wearing off rather slowly, huh ?"

She observed him for a moment.

„You do look tired. Aren´t the guys always jeering about you being able to sleep just about anywhere ?"

„Yup. And they´re right, I can - during a job. But right back home - there´s usually no chance. Sometimes I am lucky and we got a long flight home."

She nodded slowly. So it seemed that there was a conscience, though he might probably claim otherwise.

„So how long ´til you faint ?"

He shrugged with a wry grin.

„Don´t know. Walk in the park plus some scratches...give me another thirty hours."

She laughed desperately.

„Uh, great. So you´ll faint right the moment I´ll wake up again."

„Look at the bright side. At the end of the week, we´ll be both awake and I´ll be able again to lay you."

„By the way, you´re really not mad at me for spending your money ?"

He laughed quietly.

„Really not. Tool said you actually negotiated a nice percentage of gain sharing ?"

„Come on!" she argued. „I contrast to Olsen, I didn´t rob the guy. What else did he say, by the way ?"

„Tool ? That you looked like a little girl begging for some money to buy ice cream on a Sunday afternoon...and that you had obviously no idea how to ask him for the money."

„Great", she muttered. „Well, as you may remember, I had no idea about the limit, but the longer I thought about it, the more I liked the idea of helping this guy out. Thien said he´s reliable and Tool said the same. I was not sure if you would really approve, but Tool told me that if you wouldn´t in the end, he would fill in for you. First I thought that I would only do Olsen a favor ´cause he gets his money just as he had wanted it... But I asked around a bit and it was not hard to find out that training at the Roundhouse alone is some kind of a privilege and holding shares some kind of a big prestige thing, so I thought you would like the thought of dissing Olsen that way."

„Hell, I do !" he said, toasting to her with the water bottle.

Cathie returned to the sofa to take her jacket and off.

„By the way, what about Thien ?"

„What about her ?" he asked, reminded of Christmas´ jabbering from earlier that night.

„I take it she´s in the same business as you people ?"

He grinned.

„Well, not exactly, though she´s a dangerous girl. She specialized in, uh, let´s say _acquisition _of exclusive objects."

„She´s a thief ?"

His grin broadened.

„Well, do yourself a favor and don´t put it like that talking to her, you know. She thinks of it as some kind of craft and she´s definitely a master. Rather was. I guess she gave up on it when she got pregnant."

„I understood there´s no father ?"

Gunnar chuckled.

„Oh, there _was_ a father. It´s just that Thien has a tendency to end relationships she doesn´t approve of any longer rather violently."

„Well, I can´t judge that, but she is damn fast, I can tell! I´ll never be that fast, no matter how hard I tried!"

„No need to feel depressed. She´s a natural. That girl takes leaving scars damn literally, believe me. Thinking about it, she also has a tendency to start relationships rather violently."

„Wait a second", she asked, realizing suddenly that something might have escaped her there before. „You and her ?"

He shrugged.

„Thought she might have mentioned it."

Cathie frowned.

„No, she didn´t. And you didn´t either. Why would she ?"

„What do I know what you girls are talkin´ about! Has been some years by now anyway."

„What happened?" she asked.

„We caught her in the act on a job doing our own."

He brought his elbow up and pointed at an about three inch long scar along his forearm.

„She tried to kill me with my own knife. Not that I had had any damn interest in getting in her way! She could have taken down the whole place if she had wanted to."

„And that was the beginning of a wonderful relationship ?" Cathie asked, her eyebrows raised.

„Yeah, somewhat like that", he admitted with a grin. „We messed the place up a little and in the end, she negotiated to leave with us ´cause we had interfered with her own escape plan. And we had a long journey home."

„But you broke up?"

„She dumped me ´cause of the drugs. She was a_ little_ less patient than Barney. Back then, I still believed I could control it. But I guess we wouldn´t have made it anyway. "

Cathie sighed. „Sounds familiar. But you sent me to your ex-girlfriend ?"

Being asked the same question again, he gave a low sound of impatience.

„Yeah, and _why the hell not_ ?"

„I take it you´ve been asked that question before", she commented dryly.

„Yeah, and apparently, I still fail to see the problem!"

She laughed.

„There´s no problem! It´s just something a woman would never do."

„Well, there´s nothing to be learned from _your_ ex, is there ?"

She smiled weakly.

„From Pete ? Don´t think so..."

„I should have made that freak apologize to you that day at Tool´s! I would really have liked to hear that!"

He watched her yawn again.

„Go to bed."

„Where´s the fun without you comin´ ?"

„You know, that was no suggestion. And you´re gonna sleep before you actually hit the mattress anyway."

„Why don´t we just change over to the sofa", she suggested.

„Doing what ?"

She shrugged.

„We could watch the Super Bowl. I bet you can watch it on the internet."

He grinned tiredly.

„You won´t remember a damn detail again", he predicted.

She had finally fumbled the laces of her boots open and kicked them now from feet.

„Who cares ?"

„Well, you´ll grant me a beer for the Super Bowl, will you ?"

„Who am I to tell you what to do ?"

„Do I sense disapproval ?" he inquired.

She shrugged.

„Your addiction - your choice."

He observed her quietly for some seconds.

„Disapproval!" he decided.

She exhaled, unnerved.

„You really want my opinion ?" she asked.

He nodded.

She turned towards him to face him, her expression dark.

„What happened to the no alcohol before noon rule?! Is tonight screw the rules-night and nobody told me? You know, I usually don´t have a problem, but this is disgusting! Now close that damn fridge´s door!"

He stared at her for a moment, then swore and slammed the fridge´s door so hard that she winced.

For some seconds, they just stood and stared at each other, neither of them willing to give in.

Where tension usually built up slowly between them to end up in some squabbling, they had reached a rather critical level immediately this time.

„And just for your information", she added angrily. „You´re back home! Pick a fight if you want to, but there´s no damn chance you´ll win here!"

Perplexed by her outburst, he observed her, her hands at her hips, belligerence on her face. He found that he thought of that as an impressive thing to do for a girl who just reached up to his shoulder.

Then there it was.

At first, it was only a barely visible twitching around the edges of her mouth.

Then she had to bite her tongue trying to suppress a grin.

He relaxed and let his shoulder rest against the just slammed door.

„Nice try", he commented, having to admit that she had fooled him. He shook his head and grinned.

She looked contented by now.

„Well, it worked, didn´t it ?"

She pointed amusedly to the fridge. He had again not grabbed the beer he had intended to get. Realizing that she was right, he growled lowly.

„Though it´s another first time ever-thing to add to the list, admittedly", she added.

„You like it risky, huh ? I already told you, the day you make _me_ shout at _you_, you´ll end up crying!"

„Idle threats! I´ve had a two decades shouting practice at home, you know, and another ten years Army in addition. Be my guest."

„So that´s what happened to the sweet little girl, huh ?"

She grinned.

„I´m sorry to tell you - sweetie pie didn´t make it.

"What the hell was that all about ?" he inquired, still surprised.

She shrugged.

„Lack of sleep. Makes me gettin´ cocky sometimes. Thinking about it, you should possibly think about declining jobs which will take too long. Now, what about this goddamn football game ?!"

He made a gesture of surrender. The next second, he had grabbed her by the waistband and had lifted her over the backrest of the sofa. As to be expected, he let go too early.

She landed with a small sound of protest.

Straigthening up, she chuckled.

„Gettin´ soft on your old days ? You got enough from girlfriends who try to gut you and now you´ve chosen a nurse to take care of you instead ?"

„I start to think that plan won´t come together."

She smiled.

„I think that too."

„So, you want me to make you a coffee ? If I want to hear the anthem at least, I´ll need one."

* * *

A while later, with him at one end of the sofa, longs legs comfortably on the crate used as a table and her stretched out sleepily on the rest of the sofa, using his leg as a pillow, another thought crossed her mind.

„Is it true that Lacy keeps callin´ Lee while you guys are working ?"

He groaned.

„God knows it is!"

„What are they talkin´ about ?"

„I have no idea!"

„Oh come on! Tell me ! I´m curious!"

„I don´t listen to it, believe me. I´d only get sick, so...how do you know that anyway ?"

„She came to Daisy´s one night to talk to me ´cause she couldn´t get through to Lee."

„And ?"

„And she asked me if I had talked to you."

„Oh dear."

„Yeah, oh dear! I mean, she was worried, no question! But the idea of callin´ him out there...I mean she said she knows what you guys are doin´, but somehow I doubt she _really_ knows."

„I remember there was a fight once, when we returned after some weeks, and he found out that she was cheating on him with some freak...if I got it right, she claimed that he had lied to her about his job, and when she didn´t hear from him for a while...I have no idea what exactly he told her, I had a hard time back then myself, but I think it was the truth - he´s not into sophisticated lies and he wouldn´t have brought her to meet us - for whatever reasons he thought of that as necessary - if he´d fear that one of us would say something wrong."

„She cheated on him ? What happened to the other guy ?"

„From what I was told, he made the mistake of beatin´ her up. And as Christmas is somewhat unteachable, he went to see her again and found out about it. Again I don´t know the details, but I think he kicked his ass. You see any conclusions to draw from that for you?"

„No free brawls for you, guy! I am a big girl, you know - I can handle myself! Though you guys might underestimate Lacy. I´d bet that she can take much more than Christmas and the rest of you may think."

„What did you tell her?"

„Oh, all my mum´s soldier´s wife advise. She thought of it as extreme...I didn´t tell her that I find the idea of calling Lee or you out there quite extreme as well. I mean, I see that in my mind´s eye - the phone ringing in the middle of some fire fight - ´Hey guys, could you just stop shootin´ for a second? I need to talk to my girlfriend here !`... I never thought of Christmas as the type of guy to tag along with something like that."

„That surprises you ? The guy´s a _Brit_! There´s a reason why they live on an island!"

She raised her eyebrows in amusement.

„I always thought that the isolated living space is the problem, not vice versa."

He chuckled.

„You know, it´s said that when the Romans tried to conquer Britain, they just gave up somewhere along the road ´cause the Brits would keep on leavin´ the battlefield for teatimes and weekends!"

„Says who exactly ?"

He laughed.

„I´ll borrow you the comic book next time I lay hands on it."

„Remind me to ask Christmas about the British prejudices against Swedish people...will be fun, I guess!"

„Maybe. And still, I swear to God, Cath´, the day you´re going to embarass me like that, consider the car and any pocket money gone!"

His hearty tone made her lift her head up a little to look at him.

„Ow, really ? It´s still tempting, you know ?

„I´ll cancel your training with Thien."

„You can´t think of anything better ?"

He let his head rest on the backrest for a moment, then chuckled.

„I´ll tell Daisy that you´re sleeping with Barney."

„_What ?!_"

„You´ll have no idea what´s hitting you, honey!"

„Come on! Me and Barney ? Who would believe that ?"

„A passionate woman like Daisy with a romantic streak for taciturn veterans smells competition anywhere", he said in an overly dramatic tone.

„She really has a crush on him, hasn´t she !"

He threw her a surprised sideglance.

„How do you know about that now again ? She usually doesn´t talk about it."

„You know her girlfriend, Darla ? As you would put it ´the blonde girl with the big _eyes` ?"_

„Who doesn´t ?" he answered mysteriously, unsure where this would lead.

„I heard her tease Daisy about it. She seemed touchy about it, at least. So does Barney know ?"

Gunnar was still busy hiding his relief. Talking about Thien was one thing, especially as the two girls seemed to mix well, a fact that didn´t surprise him given their personalities. But talking about Darla with another woman meant always danger and he definitely preferred to avoid it.

„Again, o dear! I don´t know."

„You don´t know ? I mean, you guys all know about it and he doesn´t ?"

He realized that he had possibly crowed too soon and tried to think of a way not to tell her that his knowledge about that was rather exclusive, as it had been Darla as well who had shared it in a rather private moment.

„Anthem´s over", he told her instead of an answer. „You can sleep easy now."


	24. The ladies night

_The usual but nevertheless sincerest thanks to ´Hawkeye`Kathie2808 ;-) - give it to them!_

* * *

Hope you got your things together  
Hope you are quite prepared to die  
Looks like we're in for nasty weather  
One eye is taken for an eye

Don't go around tonight  
Well, it's bound to take your life  
There's a bad moon on the rise

_Creedence Clearwater Revival - Bad moon rising_

(strongly recommended as the adequate background music for this chapter)

* * *

Three days later, the guys were up to meet at Daisy´s in the evening. Cathie had left early to help out Daisy. She had been let down again by Beth, the girl Cathie had filled in for before. Cathie usually preferred the second shift, but would have the opportunity to spend some time with the guys and Lacy later on this way.

Gunnar was the first to arrive. Scanning the room for known or objectionable faces, he spotted Cathie in the middle of some stag night party. He made his way to the bar to greet Daisy.

„Busy night, huh ?"

She smiled to him.

„Yeah. I´m glad to have Cathie here. Beth´s lettin´me down again. And with these guys over there, I´d never have a chance to manage it all alone."

„´s that still because of this loser of a boyfriend she used to have ?" he inquired.

Daisy nodded.

„Yeah, the usual."

Gunnar frowned.

„Someone should really kick this freak´s ass", he mused.

„And you think you are that someone ?" a new voice asked.

He turned, only to watch Darla getting a seat right next to him at the bar.

„Look who it is", she said with a good-humored smile. „The Northman."

„Look who it is", he gave back. „The sorceress."

She reached out as if to touch his arm, then didn´t.

„What the hell did you to yourself again ?" she asked with a look at the healing and for that encrusted abrasions, softly shaking her head.

Cathie reached them somewhat breathless and greeted Gunnar with a smile.

„So what do they get ?" Daisy asked.

Cathie raised her hands in a gesture of frustration.

„Honestly ? I´ve no idea! Something about seven beers, five whiskeys, ..."

Daisy chuckled.

„Don´t worry! I´ll prepare a full round of everything - I bet there won´t be leftovers in the end!"

Gunnar looked down at her, noticing the blood red slinky shirt and the equally tight-fitting jeans.

She blinked her eyes, then circled the counter to take another tray. Not only Gunnar noticed the excessive swing of her hips.

Daisy looked up to him.

„That has been reserved for you only, hasn´t it !" she commented.

„You´re jumping to conclusions - as usual!" he told her, observing silently that the dark red shirt let a streak of soft skin free between the hem of the shirt and the jeans.

Darla followed his gaze and hid a smile.

„Is she really wearing army boots ?" she asked innocently.

„Would you recommend high heels for the job ?" Gunnar asked back.

Daisy chuckled.

„Man´s got a point", she commented.

„Come on", Darla teased him. „Something we don´t know ?"

It was Gunnar´s turn to chuckle.

„Look at her, D. - she´s a good girl! What does that tell you ?"

Daisy raised her eyebrows and threw him a doubtful look while Darla looked wary.

„That you´re a bad liar", the call girl commented lowly. „But that´s nothing new!"

* * *

„Like what you see ?" Cathie asked Gunnar a while later after passing on the latest orders to Daisy when Darla had disappeared through the back entrance with some guy, obviously up to talk business.

„For this job, you could have stayed with your fatigues", he told her with a grin.

„What, you don´t like to share ?"

She smiled to him.

„If I am lucky, the tip of the guys over there alone..." - she nodded towards the stag party gang - „will be enough for another three pairs of jeans!"

He got up from his barstool and put his hands on both her left and right onto the counter, pinning her there.

„Are you trying to make me jealous ?" he asked, leaning in on her.

„Wouldn´t dare !"

She took a step back and stumbled intentionally right into him.

„Man, get out of my way!"

He stepped back with a grin.

* * *

The rest of the gang arrived, one by one or in pairs, first Barney with Tool, then Ceasar, Yang and Lee with Lacy and Billy in tow. Cathie was with them, chattering for a moment, when Toll Road finally arrived.

„Look at that!" Tool exclaimed when the sturdily built wrestler entered, a woman right on his heels. „Who the hell is Toll Road´s darlin´ ?"

„I´ve no idea", Barney admitted, equally surprised as the rest.

„He didn´t say a damn thing about havin´ a lady!" Ceasar complained. „I take it she _is_ his lady ?!"

„Well, he would probably not walk hand in hand with his sister, wouldn´t he ?" Lee joined in.

„Hey, be nice!" Cathie suggested. „Don´t scare her away right at the first night, okay ?!"

„You know, maybe your boyfriend needs instructions - don´t involve us there !" Lee retorted.

Cathie grinned.

„Come on! You´re playing the nice guy again with Lacy around ? Just be yourself, Lee!"

She gave Lacy a wink.

„There we go!" Lacy whispered, watching Toll Road and his mysterious girlfriend draw closer.

„Guys, this is Eila", Toll Road introduced the woman with him.

Cathie estimated her to be about fourty. She looked rather petite compared to the man right next to her, with a slender built that made Cathie feel tall and chubby in contrast. Dark brown curls framed a pensive face. She pushed the dark rimmed glasses up the ridge of her nose in what looked like a rather nervous gesture.

„Eila, these are Barney, Tool and Yin Yang, Ceasar...over there´s our Brit, Lee, with Lacy, Billy, our youngster, and Gunnar and Cathie."

„Hi", Eila said shyly.

The boys grinned and nodded.

„Eila ?" Gunnar asked, his interest peaked by the name. „You´re Norwegian ?"

She smiled.

„Actually, I have Estonian roots", she answered, still looking very nervous. „But I was born in the States."

„Where the hell is Estonia ?" Ceasar asked Tool right next to him lowly.

„Isn´t that adjacent to Sweden ?" Billy asked before Tool could answer.

Gunnar laughed.

„Yeah, right across, so to speak - if you forget about the Baltic Sea for a moment", he answered dryly.

Toll Road had found them two additional chairs by now and they sat down.

„You know", Lacy said,"it´s great that you´re here tonight. Cathie and I can use some additional female support."

„Well, Sean had suggested to take me to meet his friends before, but our plans have always been disturbed so far, so I am glad that we made it today."

Cathie smiled in surprise when she heard Eila call Toll Road by his given name, though she had problems to understand her over the music and talking and laughing around. She spoke lowly and seemed very uncomfortable with all their attention.

„I´m glad that she didn´t walk in here and asked for _Sean_", Cathie whispered to Gunnar. „I wouldn´t have had any idea who she´s talking about!"

Gunnar only grinned for an answer.

„So how did you two meet ?" Lacy asked. Cathie tried to hide a smile. She wondered if Lacy was aware of the fact that she was doing the guys a big favour by asking all those questions. Cathie knew them good enough by now to know that they were damn curious as well, but would never have questioned the woman like that.

„We met at the library", Toll Road answered.

„At the library ?" Lee echoed, grinning.

Barney sat back.

„Who would have thought that ?" he mumbled jovially.

„Really ?" Lacy asked. „You know, Lee and I met at a bookshop."

„I am working there", Eila explained. „And Sean is a regular."

The developing conversation entertained the men obviously nicely.

„So you couldn´t register under your alias at the library ?" Gunnar teased Toll Road.

„Behave!" Cathie scolded him lowly, bending forward to grab some empty bottles. „You just despise them ´cause they don´t have comic books there."

„No, he despises them ´cause you need to be able to read in the first place", Ceasar jibed.

* * *

When Cathie delivered another round to the guys´ table, Gunnar grabbed her by the arm.

„What happened to my whiskey ?" he asked.

She held his gaze, nonplussed.

„Which whiskey you´re talkin´ about ?"

„Are we a bit sloppy tonight ?"

„No!" she said, stretching the word to emphasize it. „ You didn´t ask for one! And now, hands off - I got to work!"

„I told you not to lavish your money faster than you can earn it, honey."

She laughed out.

„I remember that piece of advice a little bit different!" she answered sarcastically, fully aware of the others watching them.

* * *

Meanwhile Barney had nudged Tool unobtrusively and pointed to the back door right next to them through which Darla had just returned.

„Look who´s there!" he mumbled.

The two men watched in delight while she crossed the room, heading back to the counter.

She was in dark tight-fitting jeans and and a loose semi see-through purple shirt which matched the long blonde hair and softly tanned skin. Compared to the rest of the girls present, she only wore light makeup. In her case, it emphasized her features instead of covering them up. Heads turned after her.

„Sin can be something damn wonderful!" Tool pondered.

* * *

Daisy handed Darla another drink.

„So the whole gang finally arrived", Darla commented, tilting her head discreetly towards the Expendables´ table. „Who´s Toll Road´s girl ?"

„Don´t ask me!" Daisy answered. „Who am I to know ?"

Darla sat down at the bar and took a sip of the sweet cocktail in her hand, aware of the attention her tantalizing movements were drawing.

Daisy watched her narrowing her eyes, observing Cathie and Gunnar debating.

„So tonight we´re gonna see what our girl really does for which of them", Darla stated, amused.

Daisy rolled her eyes at her, then smiled.

* * *

„Will you get me one or not ?" Gunnar insisted.

Cathie made a face and put one hand to her hip.

„You´re chivvying me on purpose!"

He threw her an innocent look.

„I´d never dare!"

„You´re a bad liar!" Cathie blamed Gunnar who had heard that accusation before that night. „You´ll have to wait."

He tipped his chair back, grinning.

„That´s what you get for trying to make me jealous", he stated, just loud enough for her to hear it. „Now hurry!" he told her a little bit louder. „Or I´ll tell Daisy you´re not worth the money she´s paying you."

He handed her his empty bottle. For once, she only grabbed it and turned without another word. The gang watched her return to the counter.

„You really think that´s wise ?" Toll Road inquired.

Lee laughed out.

„You know, remembering our first encounter, I think Cathie has a soft spot for guys who behave like assholes", he commented.

Gunnar threw him a hurt look.

„Be careful who you compare me with, okay, buddy ?"

Lee raised his hands in a soothing gesture.

„Keep your shirt on !"

„And no", Gunnar answered Toll Road´s question. „But I just can´t stand the temptation!"

* * *

A little while later, a friend they hadn´t seen in a while stopped at the guys´ table for a little chat. Gabriel, in a business related to their own, had just returned from a rather profitable job as well.

„Hey Gunnar, you´re up for some sparring?" he inquired after greeting them. Of similar built and with the same preferences regarding martial arts, they used to do a sparring fight here and there.

„Yeah, as long as you can wait until I had some sleep!" Gunnar answered.

Gabriel grinned and nodded.

„No problem!"

„So how´s business ?" Christmas asked.

„Pretty good."

Gabriel grinned, throwing a glance at Darla at the bar.

„In fact, is has been that good recently that I figure it may be time to allow myself some luxury!"

The men grinned and shared a moment of mutual gusto at the nice sight she offered. As the girls had just excused themselves to leave for the restroom, there was no reason not to talk openly.

„Go ahead", Gunnar answered, "but I guess you´ll have to be patient! That girl´s usually damn busy."

„We´ll see!"

Gabriel sighed, then shrugged.

„Well, I could ask Daisy´s new girl for her rate instead, I guess", he mused then, grinning.

There was a pause. The guys exchanged sneaking looks while it took all of Gunnar´s professionalism not to show any reaction to the comment.

„Bad idea", Christmas said finally when no one else spoke up.

Gabriel frowned.

„Why ?"

„Haven´t you heard about her breaking that bounty hunter´s nose ?" Ceasar asked.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows.

„No, I haven´t. You´re talking about Kingsley ? What would you expect from a loser like him anyway ?"

The men at the table gave low sounds of agreement or nodded.

„So she broke his nose ? Jus´ like that ?" Gabriel inquired then, his interest peaked by now.

„Not just like that!" Toll Road chimed in. „For hitting on her."

„And she´s seeing Thien for training", Yin Yang explained, signalizing silent approval.

„Uh, so what!" Gabriel challenged. „You guys are just bustin´ my balls, aren´t you ?! No risk, no fun!"

„Just want you to know she´s the bitchy type", Christmas said after a second, leaning back. „If you´re up to some fun, you should look somewhere else."

He nudged Gunnar´s shoulder.

„Am I not right ?"

Gunnar nodded slowly.

„Damn cheeky hayseed", he muttered.

„I heard someone say she´s in bed with Ross", Gabriel mused, looking over to Barney for a second, who was talking to a guy at the bar together with Tool.

Gunnar raised his eyebrows. He didn´t need to feign his surprise this time.

„Though I also heard that she´s ´working` for Tool...seems to be around there a lot, Barry said."

Gunnar rubbed the back of his neck for a moment, a sour taste spreading on his tongue the longer he listened.

„She´s probably in bed with both", he heard himself say sardonically.

Gabriel looked taken aback. Surprised amuse spread among the men at the table at that suggestion. Even Billy, who hadn´t known what to think of the men´s talk at first, had sat back and did his best to look serious.

„You think ?" Gabriel asked.

Gunnar shrugged.

„Never shared a girl with a brother-in-arms ?" he asked innocently back.

Daisy called for Gabriel from her place behind the counter to gain his attention, gesturing towards a man who had obviously just asked for him. Gabriel waved to signalize that he was coming.

„Got to go and do some business", he told the men. „So I´ll call you for some training ? Maybe on Wednesday ?"

Gunnar nodded, a somewhat nasty grin on his face.

„Do that."

„So, see ya! You guys have fun!"

Gabriel turned while Gunnar made a mental note to make the guy remember not to ask him again for any sparring in the near future.

When he was out of earshot, laughter rose.

_„Bitchy ?"_ Gunnar adressed Christmas.

„_Never shared a girl with a brother-in-arms ?"_ Christmas asked back.

„So what ?" Toll Road threw in. It brought him confused looks from Christmas and Ceasar.

„No details !" Ceasar said, raising his hands, looking from Gunnar to Toll Road and back. „And aren´t you gonna thank us ?" he adressed Gunnar. „We just saved your ass !"

„You just saved _his_ ass!" Gunnar retorted, gesturing towards Gabriel with his bottle. „But I´ll take care of him, believe me!"

„What about the no brawls-thing Cathie has going on ?" Toll Road wanted to know. „Doesn´t that still apply ?"

„You heard the man ask for some sparring, didn´t you ? And you will find out soon enough it´s not that easy to do!" Gunnar complained. „What would you do if a guy like Gabriel was asking for your girlfriend´s _rate_ ?"

„With the both of you going steady with a girl, there´s no more sharing, huh ?" Ceasar asked.

„I would speak my mind!" Toll Road defended himself.

It caused another round of laughter.

„Come on!" Ceasar teased him. „You´re serious ?"

„Probably in _sign_ language", Christmas joked.

„I would think about a new job for her", Yin Yang advised Gunnar casually.

The Swede threw him a dark look.

„Not that easy to do either!" he rumbled.

„But the man´s probably right ´bout that!" Ceasar agreed.

Lee sat back and took the last sip of his beer.

„Careful, guys - the womenfolk´s on their way back from powdering their noses", he warned lowly.

„Next round´s on me", Gunnar told them before the girls got into earshot. „I´ll leave the explanation for them to you imaginative people."

* * *

A while later, Gunnars gaze found Cathie, talking to Daisy again. There she was, right next to Darla, and the next second smiling at some comment the blonde had just made.

„All your girls together, huh ?" Barney commented.

„Rather all our girls, no ?" Gunnar retorted.

„I call that a damn explosive mixture!" Tool said.

„Well, it´s an exciting trio, isn´t it ?", Gunnar asked in the same low voice, sounding relaxed.

„There´s no problem ?" Barney inquired.

„A problem of what kind ?" Gunnar asked back.

„Jus´ thinkin´", Barney answered.

The door had just opened again and Thien arrived with some friends, one of them, as they all knew, a girl Billy longed for.

„_There_ we go!" Barney chuckled, padding Billy´s back.

„Ladies night, huh ?" Lee asked with a grin.

„You know - we´re lucky", Tool said. „All these ladies are actually on our side. Imagine these girls on the warpath."

„They would be very unpredictable, that´s for sure!" Barney mused with a grin. "Just as you like it, no?" he adressed Gunnar.

„You´d have to watch out for low blows every second", Gunnar added, grinning.

* * *

„What about my whiskey now ?" Gunnar insisted the next time Cathie got close enough to hear him. She came over and put another beer down in front of Ceasar who accepted it with a thankful nod, then she put one hand down to the table right next to Gunnar and lent in on him.

„I think you had enough!" she proclaimed loudly.

„Hear hear!" Barney commented.

„Guy, now you´re done for!" Lee added, toasting to him with his own bottle.

„If you don´t stop bothering me, you can _die_ of thirst here!" Cathie promised Gunnar lowly.

„You´d be a worthy successor for Daisy!" Tool praised her.

„No", she answered. „You´re overestimatin´ my patience with pushy customers!"

Throwing Gunnar a last dark look, she turned and left.

„As I said", Tool commented. „Imagine these girls on the warpath..."

* * *

Darla changed the cigarette from one hand to the other and grabbed her drink again.

„Look at that!" she said with an amused smile.

Cathie was on her way back to the counter by now while Darla´s eyes still rested on the blond merc.

„You know, to me, it looks as if she´s simply hating him for behaving like a jackass!" Daisy stated.

„Believe me", Darla told Daisy the second before Cathie joined them. „I am not imagining things!"

* * *

„So they are provided with everything they need ?" Daisy asked, gesturing towards the team´s table.

Cathie sighed.

„Gunnar´s driving me crazy, but what would you expect!"

„So another beer for him ?"

„No, surely not!" Cathie denied. „And if I have to pay myself for your loss!"

„Well", Darla announced with a smile. „You should maybe let me buy the man a drink!"

* * *

„So you finally made it!" Gunnar stated patronizingly when Cathie finally served him a whiskey.

„With best wishes from the lady at the bar", she told him, rather banging the glass down to the table in front of him.

„Don´t choke on it!" she advised him.

„Friend, now you´ re in trouble", Lee told Gunnar.

„Something wrong ?" Gunnar adressed Cathie, ignoring Lee´s comment.

„Everything good!" she told him, the contrary obviously the case.

„Come on", Tool tried to mediate. „You are not going to quarrel, are you ?"

Cathie straightened up.

„And why the hell would we quarrel about that blond source of infection ?" she snapped.

The table fell silent. Suddenly, she had everyone´s attention.

„Darla and me", Cathie added softly.

* * *

The roaring wouldn´t end this time. Cathie turned on her heels but Gunnar managed to grab her wrist. One pull was enough to make her stumble right into his arms.

„For that, I´ll give you hell later on!" he promised lowly.

„Threat or promise ?" she whispered, struggling for decency´s sake against his grip.

A sharp two finger whistle rang through the bar.

„Jensen, hands off!" Daisy commanded in her best parade ground tone. „You know the rules !"

To Cathie´s surprise, he obeyed.

She got up and put her palms down to the table in front of him to bend forward and poise in a somewhat slinky posture.

„You haven´t told her, huh ?" she asked lowly, aware of the others watching them.

He wrinkled his brows, startled by the peculiar undertone in her voice.

She reached out for the whiskey glass in front of him and emptied it. Putting it back to the table, she gave him a smile he didn´t trust.

„It´s about damn time then", she said lowly, savoring the moment for another instant.

Then she grabbed the front of his shirt, forced him closer and kissed him.

* * *

Darla exchanged an amused look with Daisy who watched the scene lost for words. The call girl sat back and lifted her empty cocktail glass.

„Give me another one of these", she demanded. „And I told you", she added with a thin smile,"my spell´s broken here!"

* * *

_Liked the chapter ? Hated it ? Just let me know ;-)_


	25. The wish

_Here we go again! Greetings to Kathie2808 - just get it over with, honey, I need you ;-) Keeping my fingers crossed for you nevertheless!_

* * *

At the far end of the room at the counter, Gabriel lost his train of thought at what just had happened at the Expendables´ table.

„Give me a whiskey", he demanded, turning away from the friend he had been talking to towards Marlisa, who had taken Daisy´s usual place behind the counter by now. She threw him a confused look. „And tell me that´s a joke!" he added.

„Well, doesn´t look like one to me", she commented with a grin, following his demand.

„Why would you bother ?" his friend inquired.

„I told Jensen half an hour ago that I was thinking about asking the girl for her rate", he muttered.

Marlisa took the already empty whiskey glass out of his hand and refilled it. He took it with a nod of thanks.

„Congratulations then", she said with a bright smile. „And I think Daisy would want you to pay your bill now."

„Why ?" Gabriel asked, somewhat absent-minded.

„´cause you´re a dead man", she told him with a grin.

* * *

„Is that the Cathie we used to know ?" Lee asked Barney.

„At least she looks like the Cathie we used to know", Barney commented.

„She´s obviously kept too much bad company recently", Tool mused.

Toll Road nudged Gunnar´s good arm.

„Am I mistaken or have you just been claimed ?" he inquired.

„Looks like that", Gunnar answered, observing Cathie looking around for a free chair for her. At that time of the night, the place was too crowded to find one.

He watched her another moment, not sure what to make of her playful attitude, then sighed exaggeratedly.

„Why don´t you sit with me ?" he offered, padding his thigh.

„Well, whatever," she mumbled, giving up the search. There was no reason to behave secretively any longer. She followed his invitation and took a swig out of his bottle. It caused another round of sounds of surprise and cheering.

„Since when do you drink at work ?" he asked.

„I am done for tonight!" she answered casually. „And who are you to ask me that ?"

„And who the hell allowed you to drink _my_ beer ?"

„I brought it to you, so stop nagging."

„You know, I really wonder what it is with these two", Tool mumbled to no one in particular.

„Think he needs it that way", Ceasar commented casually with a shrug.

Barney laughed lowly.

„He deserves it, that´s for sure!"

* * *

„Have you ever been to Sweden ?" Eila asked.

Cathie shook her head.

„Not so far", she said with a grin.

„Don´t let him invite you there", Toll Road warned her. „Especially not in winter!"

„Why not ?" Gunnar asked indignantly.

„Alone with him in the middle of nowhere and nothing else than snow and moose around ?"

Toll Road grinned.

„And what would you American ignoramus know about how to get a girl through a Swedish winter, huh ?" Gunnar asked, sitting back and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The dispute made the rest of the gang chuckle.

„Don´t let him talk you into it!" Toll Road emphasized his advise to Cathie. „You´ll end up like him!" he added, making a gesture to signalize getting nuts.

She waved a hand.

„Uh, don´t worry. You know, where I come from, guys will tell you romantic tales about long winter nights in front of the fireplace and then it turns out that you´ll have to cut your firewood and catch your fish yourself and do the laundry and the dishes in addition. I´m warned. But actually, I´ve never been to Europe at all."

„Shame on you!" Christmas chimed in.

„It´s not my fault!" Cathie defended herself. „It´s just that people over there don´t seem to be that much into waging war nowadays - so no free visits for me over there while I served in the Army."

Eila shrugged.

„Sounds familiar."

„Army ?"

To the surprise of the rest, it had been Barney asking that question. He was usually the last one to ask one of the guys´ female acquaintances questions.

„Journalism", she answered. „I used to work as a foreign correspondent for some years."

„War correspondent ?" Barney asked.

Eila nodded.

„Yeah, I think you can call it like that as well."

„How came you switched jobs ?" Lacy asked.

„I was in Kongo with a whole team of international journalists. We travelled with a military patrol and got attacked. Six people were killed. One of them was a very close friend."

Lacy frowned.

„I am sorry to hear that", she said. „I didn´t mean to..."

Eila waved a hand.

„It´s ok. I´m done with that, at least as far as it´s possible."

„I guess you had enough of crisis areas after that ?" Cathie mused.

Eila nodded.

„I came home with a compound fracture of my leg. It didn´t heal the way it was supposed to and took much longer than expected. I was offered another job at home, where I would have worked in the office, but to be honest, I felt rather disillusioned. We had gone there to show people at home what it really is like down there, what the civilians are going through, but I had had to realize that any of my reports would be revised time after time until my bosses thought of them as _suitable_. I still had to cope with the trauma in addition...so I quitted."

„Well, it is quite a difference between that job and workin´ as a librarian, isn´t it ?" Cathie asked.

„It´s quite a difference between being a medic and a waitress as well, isn´t it ?" Toll Road asked back.

„Hey, no offence", Cathie said, raising her hands to emphasize her words and obviously without taking any either.

„It´s alright", Eila said, putting one hand soothingly to Toll Road´s arm. „She´s right."

„You´re right", she said, addressing Cathie directly again. „It´s a very quiet job, but you know, it gave me enough time to get through with everything..."

Suddenly, she broke into an astounding smile which seemed to change her whole appearance at once.

„And it´s how I met Sean here, so..."

* * *

For reasons she couldn´t name, Cathie felt quite relaxed that night, in high spirits despite the fatigue. She felt that it had been about time to get things straight, finally tired of the game of presumptions and teasing. With the statement done, changing seats with Yang and Billy allowed her to sit more comfortable right next to Gunnar and him to place one arm discreetly around her waist.

Listening to the guys´ stories and squabbling and still busy to get used to the new situation, she watched Lacy bent forward a little to slide one hand down Lee´s chest. He grimaced when her fingertips accidentally touched a hidden bruise and profound discomfort showed immediately on her face.

Averting her gaze, Lacy´s eyes met Cathie´s for a second.

Cathie tipped the edge of her mouth for a moment, the unobtrusive gesture a silent reminder of something the two women had discussed at length recently.

Lacy reached for her drink and took a sip, still holding Cathie´s gaze. When she turned to her boyfriend again, there was a smile on her face.

* * *

Later that night, with Cathie fallen asleep right next to him in their shared favorite spot at the boot´s highest deck, Gunnar looked up to the stars.

Christmas had been right, it had been a damn ladies night over at Daisy´s.

Darla, though some years older than Cathie, was a real beauty, there was no doubt. It didn´t take much to emphasize her feminine charms and the little things she did led to astonishing results. She had honed her natural grace into perfection, every step, every turn an invitation, every gesture and look an unspoken promise, at least to subjects she considered worthy. Gunnar knew that she was a perfectionist. The top she had been wearing had most likely been more expensive than Daisy´s and Cathie´s complete outfits together. Everything about her, her hair, her makeup, her outfit, were just perfect, every detail fitting in with the others and he knew that it would only take her minutes to create this appearance - or any other one asked for. Somehow she had even managed to weave in the fact that she was not that young any more in a way which only boosted the temptation. In the early days of their acquaintance, realizing all that, he had mused that she had developed the same professionalism in taking care of her own weapons as every one of his lot. It had obviously become second nature to her as well.

The mere fact that she had been there had been proof that she was not up to work that night, but to meet Daisy and to make appointments at best. There were few regulars around Daisy´s who were able to afford her services anyway, though he himself would never have talked business to her there.

Cathie moved slightly that moment, brushing a rebellious strand of dark hair out of her face which had escaped her French braid. It caused him to grin.

A mere superficial comparison of the two women brought perfectly stylized feminity up against casual womanhood, silk and satins against jeans and leather and high heels against army boots. A look inside revealed a streak for perfection and resignation towards mankind against a strong will and the constant struggle to bring life in line with one´s own sound principles.

The comparison made him realize that where Darla had given up on certain things long ago, Cathie hadn´t. Her own faults as well as life´s unfairness made her angry and frustrated at times. But to him, it was simply proof that she was far from giving up, though she might not be aware of that.

It made him wonder if it was what all of that was about. There had been some occasions at which he had looked behind Darla´s fassade, very private moments without any references to any physical intimacy. Their shared resignation towards certain aspects of life was probably the base of the friendship they maintained beyond their somewhat special kind of business relationship. Cathie might have her own theories about life being a bitch and certain mirrors as well, but he wondered if she had any idea how far from giving up she actually still was.

Surrender was simply not considered an option.

Gunnar mused that where Darla might share his principle of taking good care of one´s own weapons, Cathie shared this one.

He sat back, astounded. Thinking about it, it was not only that, but she was also living proof that his resignation regarding women had obviously not been as profound as he had thought.

Cathie moved again to change into a more comfortable position at his side.

„What are you thinking about ?" she asked somewhat sleepily.

„You", he answered, surprised that she was still awake. No need to tell her about the second woman on his mind.

„Me ?"

„What about your licence ?" he asked.

„What about it ?"

„Have you never tried to get it back ?"

She took her time to answer.

„I thought about it. But at first, for a while, I was not sure if I would manage to stay clean."

„So you still are. What you´re waiting for ?"

She sighed.

„It´s a difficult thing to do. Protracted. Takes time, money, nerves..."

He chortled.

„Okay, again", he said patiently. „What you´re waiting for ?"

She exhaled audibly.

„You know, in my case, it would probably need some juridical support as well - and I certainly don´t have the money for that."

„But you don´t know that."

„No. Not for certain."

„So why you´re not trying ?"

„Why the hell you´re so dogged ?"

„Come on! I mean, you studied. You paid for that yourself, you worked hard for it, you finally made it. Then some freaks cheated on you while you were in trouble. So that´s it ? Doesn´t really sound like you, you know."

„Think about it", she said. „Even if I get my licence back - who´s gonna employ me ? Who´s gonna give a former addicted medic a job ?!"

„Well, without the licence, you won´t get one at all, that´s for sure."

She straigthened up a little.

„If the next thing you´re gonna tell me is that you´re gonna lend me the money it may take - don´t even start!"

„So what are your plans ? You want go on working for Tool and Daisy forever ?"

„Well, as long as I don´t find me some well-off admirer to get me preggers and marry me, I guess there´s no choice", she answered sarcastically.

„You still didn´t answer my question."

„What is it with you ?" she asked, unnerved. „Why all the questions ?"

„Jus´ wondering."

She laughed.

„Oh no! You´re not! What is it ?"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. She silently enjoyed the sight of him flexing his muscles that somewhat lazy way.

„You first", he said with a grin.

„Man!" she exclaimed. „Actually, I did plan on getting my licence back some day, but I don´t think it will be easy. I just...I somehow never found the courage to really face whatever it takes to. I mean, I made the therapy, I got the psychological stuff done...I think I just don´t wanted to set my wits to the whole discharge thing."

She stared for a moment into the darkness in front of them.

„Sounds a bit ridiculous even to me", she added slowly. „I mean, I have not even really been a soldier."

„You don´t need to be a soldier to afford some pride", he commented.

„Next thing you´re telling me is that even mercs have pride", she said, sarcasm back in her voice.

He grinned.

„Well, I think that´s what it´s all about", she finally said. „My pride was hurt. That´s ridiculous as well, as it was my own fault that they discharged me. But I can´t get over how unfair this shit was! The goddamn backscratching goin´ on there. And for now, I am comfortable with what things are like. I _like_ working with Tool and I only give Daisy a hand from time to time - that´s helping out a friend."

She took a deep breath, then stretched out and snuggled lazily up to him.

„Contented ?"

He made a low sound of hesitant agreement.

„Your turn then", she said.

He reached out for his beer, careful to avoid that she would have to change position, then took a sip, the last one, as he had to realize.

„Stop workin´ at Daisy´s."

She lifted up her head again, but kept silent.

There was a pause.

„Say again", she said finally.

He slid the fingers of his left hand in her hair.

„You heard me."

„I am helping out a friend. So what´s the problem ?"

She got only a low grunt for an answer.

She sat up again and looked at him, puzzled but amused at the same time.

„You think that´s no job for your girl ?" she asked, amused.

„Let´s say there are too many people going in and out there I don´t like."

She raised her eyebrows.

„We´re talking about your favorite bar here, aren´t we ?"

„Yeah. Doesn´t change that."

She closed her eyes for a moment, then looked at him again and tried to suppress a smile.

„I´ve filled in for Beth there for weeks. So what is it right now ?"

„You really want me to answer that ?"

* * *

„That guy asked you for my rate ?"

Cathie laughed out.

„You think of that as funny ?" he asked, disgruntled.

She shrugged.

„Actually, yes! Who would ask for my rate with Darla around ? Alright, I guess not everyone there can afford her company."

She observed his pokerface for a moment, waiting for a reaction.

„Stop!" he simply said, his tone a clear statement that he was not up to any more teasing regarding that matter.

She shrugged.

„Well, he didn´t ask me, and if he had, it would have been a refreshingly direct hit on for a change! The others never offered me money before..."

He closed his eyes, trying to presevere his composure.

„I shouldn´t have mentioned that, huh ?" she asked.

She padded his shoulder.

„But hey, that guy walked out of there on his own two feet ? I am proud of you."

She narrowed her eyes at the smug expression on his face.

„What did you do to him instead of beating him up ?"

„Nothin´", he answered truthfully.

„So far ?"

He cursed her silently for looking right through him.

„Gotcha!" she said, shaking her head slowly. „So_ that´s_ the problem ?"

„Yeah."

She sighed.

„I don´t see it. But alright."

„So you´re gonna quit ?"

She laughed and scrambled lazily to his lap.

„You´re crazy ?"

„You wouldn´t, even if I ask you to ?" he asked, sounding tense by now.

She hesitated for a moment, then clicked her tongue.

„Would _you_ ?"

She gave him some time. When he didn´t answer, she smiled.

„You wouldn´t", she said, then bent forward to kiss him, signalizing to him without words that it was alright for her.

„That´s comparing apples with oranges, don´t you think ?" he said finally.

She nodded.

„I know. But just relax. It comes with the job. They make a move on me, I turn them down. No problem."

„A damn problem."

She bit her lip, searching for additional arguments.

„Yeah, since you´ve become aware of it. You know the rules, so does everybody else there. Daisy doesn´t allow anyone to lay hands on one of her waitresses and Steve takes care of the ones who don´t behave - you know that!"

Gunnar frowned at her for bringing up Steve. Daisy´s bouncer had been working for her for what felt like decades. At least another ten inches taller than Gunnar and even heavier packed with muscle than Ceasar, he still had the mental age of a five year old boy.

„And where the hell was Steve when this shit happened ?" he asked, touching the healed up side of her face carefully with his fingertips, suddenly angry.

„Relieving himself", she answered honestly, only to watch him grimace.

„I told you!" she said with weak smile. „That´s simply what´s wrong with my life."

She tugged softly at his shirt.

„Relax. I don´t expect anyone to pay too much attention to me any longer after tonight."

„There might be people who missed the show", he argued.

Then he chuckled.

„But I have to say, I am still wondering what the hell got into you."

She laughed quietly.

„Don´t know. That´s probably what you get for harassing me."

„I thought you´re not into public smooching."

„Uh, take it as a statement."

„Oh, you made yourself clear, that´s for sure!"

She threw him an uncertain glance.

„You´re mad at me ?"

He chuckled.

„What for ?" he asked in a relaxed tone. „Claiming me ?"

She grinned.

„It´s an interesting role reversal, isn´t it ?" she asked. „I bet that´s another first time ever-thing on your side. And look at the bright side - none of these chicks there will ever try again to come on to you. At least not if they know what´s good for them."

He tilted his head, his grin broadening.

„You think that´s what I´d say ?"

„Well, you would probably not say chicks..."

She observed him quietly, then sighed exaggeratedly.

„Say it!" she encouraged him after another minute.

„You need to hear it again ?"

„Oh yeah!"

„You´re crazy, honey. Really creazy."

She laughed and sat back.

„You´re good ?" she asked, still doubtful.

He nodded.

„I´m good. Just didn´t know it´s screw the rules-night again."

She shrugged and laughed.

„Hit me equally unexpected the last time. Serves you right."

„I take it you´ve not been talking about Daisy when you asked if I haven´t told her", he said suddenly.

Her lips formed a weak smile.

„So you noticed."

„Yeah."

There was a pause. Still, the silence didn´t feel uncomfortable.

„But I have to admit, I am still not sure what exactly it is with you and Darla", Cathie said finally.

„There´s no answer to this question you won´t hold against me", he said with a grin. „So I´ll skip it."

"That´s unfair, don´t you think ?"

"Fine! She´s a friend. That´s it."

"Just a friend, huh ?"

"See ?" he said. "Told ya. By the way, how did you know ?"

She laughed quietly.

„Ready for another quotation ?"

„Ready", he encouraged her.

„I may be nuts, but I am not an idiot. I have eyes, man. I listen. I spend a lot of time at a damn bar and a tattoo shop with the same clientele."

„Didn´t think of you as the jealous type", he mused, only to get another laugh for an answer.

„Well, you´ve been mistaken then."

„So I´ll have to establish a no brawls-rule for you as well ?"

„Don´t worry. You know, among women, there are signs and symbols you guys will never notice. We´re agreed."

„You´re talking about your subtile message from three hours ago ?"

She chortled.

„See ? You guys just don´t get it. Don´t be sad. You´re not alone with that."

"Do you really think I don´t see that you´re trying to change the subject ?"

She sighed, suddenly tired of the game.

„Look at me", she demanded. „I am not that highly coveted - I am not Darla!"

He sighed as well.

„See", he said. „That´s exactly my point."


	26. The call

_New chapter, not that much relationship stuff but business goin´ on in this...hope you´ll like it anyway! _

* * *

Two days later, the boat lay still silent when Cathie returned with some breakfast. She crossed the empty living room and tiptoed silently to the bedroom door, only to find the bed empty.

Gunnar appeared at the other end of the room in the bathroom door.

He was in jeans and a not yet buttoned up shirt and Cathie found again that she just loved the sight. She stopped in the doorframe as well, let one shoulder rest against it and tilted her head.

„Something wrong ?" he inquired.

A mischievous grin appeared on her face.

„No. All good."

„What is it ?" he asked, suspiciously.

„Slept well ?" she inquired.

It was his turn to tilt his head. This conversation from doorframe to doorframe across the bedroom felt somewhat peculiar to him.

He nodded. It had been the long awaited first real sleep after the job.

„Great", she said, biting her lip afterwards.

He stopped buttoning up the shirt and put one forearm against the doorframe, mustering her.

„What the hell is going on with you lately ?"

„I brought some breakfast", she said, the answer completely unrelated to the question.

„Good girl."

Her grin broadened. The sight made him frown.

„I didn´t say it´s for free", she informed him.

* * *

Cathie gave a soft sound of delight when he forced her suddenly closer. She put her hands down to his chest to avoid toppling over.

„Good Lord", she mumbled approvingly.

He let his hands slide down her sides to get her out of her jeans. It was an impossible thing to do with her on top of him on the bed.

They paused and she laughed.

„Now you regret lending me money for jeans, huh ?" she teased him.

„Could still cut you out of it", he suggested off-handedly.

„Showoff!"

She chuckled and let her fingertips wander down his bare chest. With a sigh, she got up to take of her jeans. She turned her back to him, then threw him a playful look over her shoulder.

„Don´t tax my patience, girl", he warned her good-humorously.

„I won´t", she promised, busy trying to get out of her jeans the most tantalizing way without toppling over.

She was almost out of the first pant leg when his cell phone rang.

„Goddamnit!" she said, swaying slightly and having to grin again. The whole striptease effect was ruined.

„Ignore it!" he ordered, snapping the cell casually from the bed with two fingers. He had better things to do right now than talking to Christmas.

She made a small sound of displeasure and gave up on her former intention, stripping the jeans off unceremoniously. He couldn´t else than chuckle.

„A single word from your dirty mouth and I am out of here right now!" she threatened, getting down to the bed again.

„Uh, I´d bet you´re not!"

He was obviously not up to answer the call and reached out for her again.

The sound of her cell phone ringing by then interrupted what could have become a nice resumption of their former activities.

„Uh, what the hell!" she complained, straigthening up.

„You´re expecting any _urgent_ calls ?" he inquired dryly.

„Well, it´s one of the guys, so I guess it _is_ urgent", she said with a sigh.

„You can judge that just from the ringing ?"

„Come on. If you and I got called within the same minute, what does that tell you ?"

„Not that whoever it is couldn´t wait a little while!"

She smiled.

„Well, maybe not if they call _you_...but they never call me when they´re not at least bleeding profusely, so..."

He cursed heartily, letting her get up again.

As to be expected, she was too late. With another sigh and a grimace, she called Christmas back. She greeted him shortly, then listened for a minute, throwing a look at the clock.

„Give us twenty minutes", she answered finally.

She rolled her eyes at Christmas´ obviously suggestive answer.

„Jerk. See ya!"

She snapped her cell phone shut and turned towards Gunnar, who was watching her expectantly.

„Barney wants us to meet at Tool´s. Virtually now."

„Any explanations ?"

„Christmas said ´Tell him code slug`- what the hell does that mean ?"

Gunnar raised his eyebrows.

„It´s usually about a job you got to accept or deny within twenty four hours."

„That means ´code slug` ? You´re kiddin´ !"

He laughed out.

„Well, _you_ gave the A Team ring tone to the guys! Who´s kiddin´ now ?"

She blushed slightly.

„So what ?"

He waved a hand and got up with a groan.

„Get dressed, honey, I am afraid we´ll have to postpone the fun."

She nodded, following him back to the bedroom to pick up her clothes. Wondering if she should worry about the fact that Christmas had not called her only because Gunnar hadn´t answered his phone, but to invite her explicitly to the meeting as well.

* * *

„Who is _she_ ?" Maggie asked Billy twenty-five minutes later, watching Cathie enter the room behind the men. Lee right next to them could tell that Maggie had just had a hard time not to add ´the hell` to her question.

„Cathie ? She´s Gunnar´s ..."

„Nurse", Lee interrupted harshly.

Maggie raised her eyebrows and turned to him, shifting her weight.

„Makes sense", she commented dryly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Barney had been the last to enter and closed the door behind him, ready to get started with the meeting.

„Cathie´s our medic", he stated. „We may need her expertise."

„If we take the job", Yin Yang said.

Barney nodded. „Sure. If we take the job."

He turned to Cathie again.

„Cathie, this is Maggie. We ´ve been working together before. She´s our expert for languages and computer stuff."

The two women nodded to each other.

„So everyone´s comfortable ?" Barney asked. „Can we get started ?"

„Let me get this straight", Toll Road said. „This McIntyre guy, he´s the son of this industrial tycoon, and for some reason, he has gone ballistic and the senior wants us to bring him back ?"

„McIntyre´s company is raking in money faster than anyone else at the moment", Maggie explained. „They seem unstoppable. McIntyre is not only the boss, he owns the major part of the shares. Now, as you might have heard on the news, there have been three unsuccessful attempts to kill him over the last six months. It´s said that his son, Daryn McIntyre, has been involved, but there is no proof. It´s also known that father and son fell out over something last year, most likely Daryn´s well-known and long-time drug addiction and, well, let´s say excessive lifestyle. Now McIntyre took some pathbreaking decisions regarding company policy recently, risky ones, but market observers celebrated him even before they had been implemented. Now he´s up to make another step towards bursting all limits. It´s like he´s just not concerned by the global economy crisis. Daryn now, who owns his own share of stocks and is also a member of the director´s board, and he concentrated on delaying and intriguing ever since he´s fallen out with his father."

„So, what´s your point ?" Ceasar interrupted. „I mean, is there any point at which we will get into the story or is this economics lesson going to take the whole evening ?!"

„The point is", Maggie said, throwing him a reproving look,"that McIntyre senior is trying to get Daryn out of the company. He´s trying to get him certified insane for some kind of personality disorder and therefore unfit to be a member of the board any longer - or to decide about his stocks on his own."

„Now, clever boy fled to the family´s property on Hawaii first to get out of his daddy´s reach", Barney went on. „That´s where Kingsley tried to pick him up to escort him home."

„But he screwed it", Gunnar said, more a statement than a question.

Barney nodded.

„Yeah. As a consequence, Junior decided that it would be better to change location again."

„He travelled to the Dominican Republic, where the family owns a villa and some land around as well", Maggie amended. „It seems that it suited him anyway. From what Kingsley was able to find out, he made contacts to one of the rising stars of the South American drug trade. Rumours have it that he´s planning to buy himself in into a large upcoming deal."

„So the Senior wants us to bring the guy back ?" Toll Road asked.

Barney nodded.

„Essentially, yes. He needs to have him declared insane here in the States. Problem is that he has obviously gathered a lot of bodyguards around him ´cause he´s developped a bad paranoia."

„How many guards are we talkin´ about ?"

„Kingley estimated about thirty, led by some former Foreign Legion member. That seems to make sense if he´s going to enter the drug business."

„If that´s Kingsley´s estimate, make it sixty - just to make sure we´re roughly there", Lee commented.

„And there´s another thing", Barney said. „Despite his father´s tries to cut off his money supply, he obviously invested a lot to get the place more secure. Cameras, locks, guards, a lot of technology."

„Alright, so we get in, kick his bodyguards´ asses, grab the guy and get out", Ceasar summarized.

Barney grinned.

„Uh, there´s a little bit more about it!" he said.

* * *

Maggie flipped her laptop open and turned it so that everyone could look at it.

She pushed some buttons and opened some files. After some pictures of their target, Daryn McIntire, the last picture of him was replaced by one of a strikingly good-looking young woman. It caused some sounds of approval.

„This is Tabitha McIntyre", Maggie said. „She´s McIntyre´s daughter and Daryn´s half sister. She was there for a vacation when her stepbrother took over the place. And she´s holding a considerable part of the shares as well."

„So what happened ?" Cathie asked.

„McIntyre senior lost contact to her after a call during which she complained about her brother´s behaviour and drug use and all sorts of scum which suddenly started to gather at the house. The last time Daryn and the old man spoke to each other, Daryn told him that he´s taken her hostage."

„Good Lord!" Christmas sighed though he had already heard the story during the meeting with McIntyre senior before.

„So what is it exactly that McIntyre wants ?" Toll Road asked. „He wants the daughter back, understood, but what about the son ? He wants him rescued ? Or dead ?"

Gunnar watched Cathie shift her weight uncomfortably at that question.

„McIntyre wants us to free the girl, round up the son and take them both back to the States. But fact is that the family medic said that Junior has always been in poor health and that the addiction is that bad that it´s just a matter of time until he´ll finally overdose. So if we find him dead or if he dies while were trying to save the daughter, there´ll be no consequences to the fee."

„Lovely", Toll Road commented.

Barney shrugged.

„The point is, the Senior needs the job done quickly to match some business time limits. He´s already lost a lot of precious time through Kingsley´s failure. And he´s afraid that something could happen to the girl the longer her brother´s holding her captive. By the way..."

He handed a file to Cathie.

„That´s a copy of Junior´s medical record."

She accepted it with a nod and flipped it open.

„So, that´s the whole story now or is there still more ?" Ceasar inquired. „´cause I am already gettin´ hungry again."

He threw a regretful look at the remains of the burgers and fries he had had earlier.

Barney, Christmas and Maggie exchanged a look.

„Actually, there is one other thing", Barney said then.

* * *

„Say again!" Gunnar demanded.

„Kingsley _left_ one of his men _behind_ ?!" Toll Road asked, just to make sure that he had understood things right.

Barney nodded.

Cathie had sat motionless ever since Barney had told them, listening to the various sounds and comments of disgust the men had made. Now she cleared her throat.

„Who did he leave there ?" she asked. As she had been working with Kingsley and his companions for a while, she had the bad feeling that she would know whoever the bounty hunter had lost trying to catch McIntyre.

Barney frowned and rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before he answered.

„Bo Branagan", he said. „Seems to be the most unexperienced guy he has working for himself."

Cathie groaned.

„Bo ? That kid ? Jesus!"

„You know, I believe that this McIntyre guy has gone bananas - why should he pay any ransom for a mediocrity like Kingsleys sidekick ?! The guy´s actually a no one to him!" Gunnar stated.

„Well, I think trying to blackmail his father about this Branagan boy is just some kind of pastime for him", Barney mused. „He´s using him to blackmail the old man, threatening to force all kinds of false confessions out of him to get the Senior a lot of bad publicity. From all what we know - and I felt that McIntyre senior spoke frankly enough - the son has really lost every sense of reality."

„So the guy could be already dead anyway", Christmas threw in.

„Possible", Barney agreed.

„Alright, alright!" Ceasar said, putting his by now emptied bottle aside. „All the politics, economics and stuff aside - what´s the offer ?"

Barney crossed his arms in front of his chest.

„Three million", he answered.

* * *

There was a pause while the people present let that piece of information sink in.

Gunnar watched amusedly how Cathie´s gaze went up from the file in her hands and over to Barney. She kept herself from saying something at the last moment. Her gaze wandered from Barney over to him at the other side of the room and her eyes widened in the unspoken question.

„Three million ? For that ?" Christmas finally asked. „So where´s the catch ?

Barney grinned weakly.

„Well, Kingsley did us a favor here by screwing the first try, I guess. The old man offers three million. For that, he wants the place kept intact - if possible. We´ll need Maggie´s skills for the security system in that case. She has also some psychological training to take care of the girl if necessary. ´cause of the target´s health condition and drug issue, I´d like to take Cathie with us. If Branagan is still alive, he´ll need treatment as well. To be honest, from all I know by now about the McIntyres, they regard three million rather as pocket money. Questions ?"

„You want me to get in there with you ?" Cathie asked Barney finally. „Or will you operate from some kind of base ?"

Barney frowned.

„We´ll have to decide that on the spot, but from the information we have right now, I think you could stay out of the line of fire, so to say. But without knowing the terrain in detail, I can´t guarantee that. Usually, everyone getting in gets the same pay share. If your not getting in, we might reduce it a little. You agree with that ?"

Cathie nodded slowly, but looked still uncomfortable. Whereas the guys and Maggie didn´t seem to need more details, she decided spontaneously to ask another questions, not caring for possibly being laughed at.

„Just in case I have to get in with you - what shall I expect ? Is this comparable to Mexico ?"

„You mean how dangerous this is going to be ?" Christmas asked good-humoredly. „Like on a scale of one to ten ?"

„Put it like that if you want!" she retorted harshly.

„Like Mexico", Barney answered. „Just with the difference that we will know a lot more about what we are getting into and will be prepared accordingly."

„And we´ll get you a second chance vest in your size this time", Gunnar added patronizingly.

„They´re sold in children´s sizes ?" Christmas inquired.

Gunnar chuckled.

„Well, Yang has one, so..."

The smallest regular team member chose to simply ignore the snide remark.

„So, to answer your question instead of just talking nonsense, on a scale from one to ten, we´re talking about a six", Toll Roaded added.

„Thank you", Cathie nodded, looking not much less uncomfortable than before.

„May I ask what your references are ?" Maggie spoke up, addressing Cathie.

„Cathie´s a trained nurse and former military medic", Barney answered for her. „Two dispatches to the Middle East."

„Three", Gunnar corrected lazily.

„Have you any experience with situations like this ?" Maggie went on, addressing Cathie again, ignoring the fact that the men had decided to answer the last question for her.

„Well, she´s been with us in Mexico", Barney said. „And she worked for Kingsley before."

„I understood that Kingsley has been trying to change from regular bounty hunting into some kind of more exclusive and therefore riskier business and overestimated his own skills", Maggie went on. „So what kind of jobs have it been you went on with him ?"

„Well, Kingsley...", Barney began, only to be interrupted harshly by the Chinese.

„Excuse me", she said tartly, finally turning towards Barney. „If she´s not even able to answer a question by herself, I am wondering if she´s really qualified for this job!"

There was a pause. The men exchanged surprised looks while Maggie kept staring at Barney.

„I accompanied Kingsley to some jobs because of the targets´ respective health conditions. The ´targets` may have had some violent tendencies, but we are talking about singe individuals. And no, I have no experiences with situations like this besides the before mentioned Mexican job", Cathie answered when she had managed to overcome her surprise about Maggie´s rather harsh words to Barney.

„Have you ever had any combat training ?" Maggie asked, turning again towards her, leaving Barney honestly surprised as well as lost for words.

„I had some basic training some ten years ago. Well, and I´ve been seeing a close combat trainer recently, but we´re still at the very beginning."

„That´s all ?"

Cathie didn´t really like Maggie´s tone, but nodded. She was still not sure if Maggie´s caustic way of speaking was probably only the consequence of her not being a native speaker, causing a sometimes weird accentuation of words, or if she really was that bitchy.

„Medical staff has obviously been considered expendable, I´m afraid."

Maggie turned to Barney and threm him a look of indignation and disbelief, but kept silent.

„More questions ?" the Expendables´ leader asked.

The rest of the people present shook their heads.

„Well, then, ladies, gentlemen", Barney said,"think about it. Let me know ´til noon tomorrow what you´re thinking."

* * *

„Good Lord, what´s _her_ problem ?" Cathie asked Gunnar lowly on their way out.

„Good question", he answered.

„Do you happen to know if Darla can recommend any male colleagues ?" Cathie asked.

Gunnar and Toll Road right on his heels exchanged a surprised look.

„What for ?" Toll Road inquired.

„For _Miss Chang_", Cathie answered. „She´s obviously in need of some stress relief!"

* * *

_Please review._

_**Merry Christmas to you all!**_


	27. The temptation

_Hey there, I wish you a happy new year 2013! I hope you all had a good start! With only 21 days to go until the second movie is released on DVD, there´s a lot of work left :-) Hope you enjoy this chapter... _

_Greetings and thanks to Kathie2808... a lot of work waiting for you ;-)_

* * *

Later that day, Gunnar looked up from the laptop in front of him. Cathie, busy with cooking preparations, had just cursed again. This time, she had cut her finger. Usually not that clumsy, she had already broken a fresh bottle of wine before, right after burning her fingers on some boiling water.

„You know, you should probably do something less dangerous while you´re busy thinking."

She took the finger out of her mouth to examine the damage.

„I need to do _something_."

„Want me to take you for a ride ?"

She grinned, searching one of the drawers for a patch with the good hand.

„No, thanks. That´ll only make me think about the wrong things."

When she had finished taking care of the cut, she turned to him.

„What do you think about the job ?"

He changed into a more comfortable position on the sofa.

„Sounds good."

„Sounds good ?" she asked. „That´s all ?"

He shrugged.

„Sounds like easy money, actually."

„Doesn´t that make you become suspicious ?"

He shook his head.

„No. Barney´s got a good sense of judging people. If he thinks this McIntyre guy doesn´t keep things from him, that´s good enough for me. He wouldn´t have called in a meeting to tell us the details otherwise."

„What had happened to Barney´s insight to human nature when you guys decided to take the Mexican job ?" she inquired sarcastically.

Gunnar chuckled.

„Well, you think we just went in there armed to the teeth for fun ? We had our suspicions...just no one thought things would turn out to be _that_ bad. And there had been no time for any detailed inquiries on our own."

„Still", she said. „Three million ? That´s a damn lot of money!"

He shrugged.

„Depends on the business."

She pulled herself up to the counter right next to the already forgotten vegetables she had been slicing, looking thoughtful.

None of these men was a boaster or a loudmouth. None of them indulged in an obviously overly expensive hobby. Alright, they all drove custom bikes, but a lot of people saved and spent every dime and penny for a car or a motorcycle, no matter if they could really actually afford it.

Still, none of them looked as if they were making that much money.

Though she had known what they did for a living, she hadn´t had an idea of the actual dimensions in which they might be paid.

„Still sounds tempting, even if we´ll have to divide it by nine, huh ?" he inquired.

She glanced at him, looking glum.

„How would three million sound to you if you were broke and had never had some real money on your own before ? But I am not sure if I should decide this only regarding the money."

He shrugged.

„To do it for the money is as good a reason as any. But I am surprised that you´re actually thinking about it, regarding what happened the last time you accepted a job involving your friend _Brandon_."

„So what do _you_ think ?" he asked after a moment. „The money aside."

„There is no ´the money aside` - only a retard would take such a job if he or she´s not in need of the damn money! No offence, by the way!"

„None taken", he told her with a grin. „Go on."

„Well, I think that - unlike before - I´ll get a realistic evaluation of the risks from you people, so for once, I´ll have the chance to really make a decision."

They looked at each other, both looking thoughtful.

„You don´t want me to go ?" she asked.

„You have an agreement with Barney, no ? Who am I to tell you what to do ?"

„You´re the guy with the experience here. Besides, you are also the guy who told me to stop working at Daisy´s."

„I didn´t tell you to do that, I asked you to. And you obviously didn´t."

She smiled wryly.

„I talked to Daisy and I´ll stop as soon as she´s found someone."

She had told him that more than once before.

They looked at each other, both waiting for the other one´s next snide comment.

„If I would offer you the full three million to stay at home and chill instead of accepting this job, would you do it ?" he asked after a moment.

„Honestly ?" she asked.

He nodded.

„No."

„Why not ?"

„Whatever kind of strange relationships you may have had going on before - I won´t take money from you to sit here waiting for you, jerk! Wonder when you´ll get that into that Swedish blockhead of yours."

He rubbed his forehead for a moment.

„See ? Not that I´d get it. That would feel to you like selling your soul, so instead you prefer accepting this job, risking your peace of mind doing so ?"

„I guess I risked my peace of mind and my life for a much smaller salary before and I am not talking about working with Brandon", she answered. „And risking it once now would make things much easier for me for a damn long time."

Gunnar frowned. He had enough money to make life quite comfortable for her for decades. But there was no way for him to buy her the independance she was seeking. It was like with everything else in life - people had to make their own decisions and their own experiences.

She frowned as well.

„Do you know Bo Branagan ?" she asked.

„The guy they´re holding captive ? No."

„That boy´s even younger than Billy! A good boy, actually - has only made friends with the wrong people. And this idiot leaves him behind just to save his own ass."

He moved slightly.

„You know, just don´t tell me you think about doing this to save this guy´s ass", he said. „He´s the only one responsible for the shit he´s gotten himself into, and you´re the last person on this planet who should feel responsible for saving him."

„Maybe I am only thinking about it to make myself believe that I am not only doing it for the money", she mused.

Gunnar chuckled.

„You want my opinion ? You´re burdening yourself with way too many pricinciples you´re trying to live up to."

„Alright, add ´at least regarding this job` and spare us the fight about that last comment", she suggested, crossing her arms in front of her.

„At least regarding this job", he told her.

She chuckled, then smiled.

„You´re a smart guy."

He grinned.

„So you finally realized that ?"

„Well, it´s possible", she said. „Talking about my principles. I take it you´ll agree to accept the job ?"

He nodded.

He shrugged, then watched thoughtfully at her.

„You know - just keep in mind that no one will think any less of you if you decide to skip it. I don´t want you to do it just to measure up to somebody´s expectations. Not to Barneys - and surely not to mine."

He got up and reached out for his shirt.

„What are you doin´ ?" she inquired.

„I´m taking you for a ride", he said.

„Agreed", she answered quietly, leaving it to him to decide whether she was talking about the ride or his advice.


	28. The decision

_Rather short one...more to come! Thanks to Kathie2808, this time for 24-hour counselling services and knowing Cathie that good! Makes life a lot easier for bleary-eyed scribbling addicts - wish that job of theirs was already over :-)_

_To Apple and Microsoft - people, get attuned! Incompatibility really sucks..._

* * *

_The next morning -_

„´morning", Barney mumbled, taking his helmet off.

„´morning", Gunnar answered equally casually, watching Cathie getting of the bike from behind Barney.

„So how did she feel ?" Gunnar asked Barney. „As smooth as I promised ?"

Barney tilted his head as if to pay Gunnar his respect.

„You were damn right! Feels pretty good."

Cathie pushed her sunglasses up from her nose and into her hair, looking from one to the other with a deepening frown.

„Purred like a cat", Barney added.

„Told ya!" Gunnar commented.

Realizing Cathie´s confused expression, he tapped one fingertip softly against her glasses, causing them to slip back down to her nose.

„We´re talking about _the bike_", he told her. „Some finetuning thing - no need to color! Did you behave ?"

She made a face and took the glasses of. Stowing them into her backpack, she threw him a wry look.

„Don´t worry", she said. „Barney was safe with me!"

Gunnar suppressed a yawn, then turned to Barney again.

„So what´s the damn urgency ?" Gunnar asked.

„Jus´ get in and sit", Barney told them. „Guess we´re complete in a minute."

* * *

„So what is it ?" Ceasar finally demanded to know. „Changed situation ?"

„Change of conditions", Barney answered.

„You´re serious ?" Toll Road asked grumpily. He looked as he had not had a lot of sleep.

* * *

„No - way !" Christmas said.

„Reasons ?"

Christmas stared at his friend.

„Why the hell should we take Kingsley with us ?"

„McIntyre says that he wants to make sure that he doesn´t _forget _about any details this time."

„Come on! Even Kingsley should have realized by now that McIntyre is not the kind of person to be trifled with! If he screws us, it will take McIntyre only a snap to destroy him and his lousy business."

„Uh, I think Kingsley got the message, don´t worry", Barney answered.

„That man is a bodger!" Christmas said agitatedly.

„A what ?" Toll Road asked, confused by the expression.

„A sad sack!" Christmas said, turning towards him.

„Oh, got it", Toll Road said, nodding belated agreement.

„Well, look, I don´t like the thought of taking Kingsley with us either", Barney said. „I told McIntyre that we have our own experiences with the guy and that it´s out of question."

„So ?" Christmas asked.

„I suggested to take Olsen with us instead. He´s the one who has at least some military background. McIntyre agreed."

„If Kingsley left this Branagan guy behind, why the hell should he care about another one of his cronies ?" Ceasar asked.

„That´s easy", Cathie said. „Olsen is Kingsley´s brother-in-law."

„Really ?" Ceasar echoed.

Cathie nodded.

„Still, I am not sure that means much", she added.

„Well, there´s more to that", Barney stated. „He knows the terrain."

His last words caused some agitation.

„How ?" Christmas wanted to know.

„It turned out that McIntyre had hired Olsen to accompany his daughter there, to make sure that she´s making it safely from the airport to the estate and to check on the local security personal."

„Well, he´s obviously been doing a bang up job, considering that her brother was able to take her hostage !" Christmas commented.

Barney handed Cathie some files.

„These are the files from the rehab McIntyre junior´s been treated at."

„Are they complete ?"

„Old McIntyre says so."

„Alright, thanks."

She started to page through them.

„I still don´t get why we should take Olsen with us", Ceasar said.

„Well, besides McIntyre´s wish to take Kingsley with us - by the way, that won´t have any effect on our fee - Kingsely wanted to come ´cause of Branagan."

„Little late for a bad conscience, no ?" Christmas muttered.

„Well, Olsen is at least an ex-marine whereas Kingsley is only a lucky bar brawler", Barney commented.

„I still don´t like it", Toll Road said.

„Me neither", Barney said. „But we know the rules for that, so does Olsen - if he screws up, he´s dead."

He addressed Cathie who had been busy studying the files.

„So, Bones, what do you think ?"

Throwing the team leader a surprised look at the humorous address, she grimaced.

„This guy, regarding the mixture of drugs he´s obviously on and his disease, is damn lucky to be still alive. This here says he´s suffering from a paranoid personality disorder as well... the drugs surely boost it."

She put the files aside.

„What do want me to do ? Sedate him for the flight ?"

Barney nodded.

„It´s difficult as long as I don´t know what else is in his system. But we have some clues what to expect and there are rapid diagnostics which lead to a result within minutes. The rest shouldn´t be too hard to do. As long as the guy hasn´t lost fifty pounds or gained two hundred...I should be able to hit the right dose of the right stuff. Only problem : I´ll need a little bit from everything the guy´s takin´ and..."

„Concretize ´a little bit of everything`",Maggie interrupted, sounding skeptical.

„I´ll have to check on what he´s been takin´ last and determine the dosages. I need the drugs, different sedatives, some additional stuff. I don´t have any of that stuff available."

„You know where to get it ?" Barney asked.

She nodded.

„Yeah. No problem."

Barney nodded, turning a little to address all of them.

„Alright. So you know the conditions. What do you think ?"

„I still don´t feel comfortable taking Olsen with us", Toll Road muttered.

„Me neither", Christmas agreed.

„So, it´s a deal breaker for you guys ?" Barney inquired.

Both of his teammates shook their heads after a moment of consideration.

„Just be aware that I´ll blow that guy´s head off if he´s doing a wrong turn!" Christmas informed them.

„No objections to that", Gunnar said wryly.

„Anything else ?" Barney asked.

„I am still not comfortable taking _her_ with us", Maggie spoke up, looking at Cathie.

There was a pause.

„No offence", she added.

Gunnar wondered if the words sounded as unconvincing to everyone else as they did to him while Cathie kept a blank expression.

„Reasons ?" Barney asked simply.

„Lack of experience and training", Maggie answered. „The risk is bigger than the benefit."

„We worked with civilians before and we need her", Barney argued. „The target is too unstable to do this on our own. If things work as planned, she won´t have to leave the plane."

„And when did plans ever come together ?" Maggie contradicted. „I mean, come on, the guy´s an addict, fine, but how hard can it be to get him over here ? What about good old handcuffs and gags ?"

„What about a heart attack when he realizes what´s going on ?" Cathie challenged calmly.

Despite Maggie´s rather offending way of mentioning her objections, she sounded unimpressed.

„And how likely is that ?" Maggie asked coldly.

Cathie shrugged.

„These files say he has a disposition for hysterical fits. From the mixture and dosages filed two months ago, it´s a miracle that there hasn´t been a circulatory collapse so far. I don´t think that McIntyre Senior will pay a single dime if you bring his son home dead ´cause you thought handcuffs would do the trick."

The men around them exchanged sneaking looks, doing her best to conceal their surprise and amusement.

„You know", Barney said, addressing the two women,"in the long run, we might have to do something about Cathie´s basic training - but there´s not enough time for that now. I still like to take Cathie with us if we go ´cause I consider the benefit bigger than the risk. If we decide to take the job, I suggest a crash course and some target practice, small guns preferred. We should talk about some more when we´re back."

Cathie shrugged.

„Can´t hurt, no ?"

Barney turned to Maggie.

„So ?"

„I´ll respect your assessment", she answered, parading a rather bored facial expression by now.

Barney frowned, then turned.

„Alright, ladies, gentlemen - then I´d like to hear your vote."


	29. The signs

_There we go!_

_- thanks for your reviews_

_- the usual thanks to Kathie2808 for providing advice and tracking down all my mistakes_

_- Tabby793 and Kathie2808 - girls, you want blood, you´ll get it - just be patient with me ;-)_

* * *

„Hey, Maggie!" Cathie said on their way out after the meeting. They had all voted to accept the job. The men had already left with the exception of Barney and the two women were the last to leave the room.

Maggie turned.

„What can I do for you ?" she asked.

„How about tellin´ me what your damn problem is ?" Cathie asked.

„Americans", Maggie said, disdain ringing through her voice. „Always that polite."

„You know, lady, where I come from, we don´t spit into people´s faces without a reason and then run without waiting for the answer. I´ve listened long enough to your snotty tone!"

„You´re a risk factor", Maggie said. „That´s all I´m saying."

„You don´t even know me! And I didn´t like your tone!"

„You know, from what I heard, the sound of gunfire is enough to make you lose your head. And I am not surprised that you know where to get your drugs."

Cathie froze.

„Not to speak of your volatile nature and lack of discipline. In my country, people like you would never get the permission to treat others", Maggie added.

„So you read my file and now you feel very smart, huh ?" Cathie snapped. „Well, take it as proof of my improved discipline that I don´t kick your ass right here for givin´ me this shit! But you´re lucky - in my country, we don´t take insults from snippy broads like you."

Maggie opened her mouth to answer, but kept herself from it because Barney joined them right that moment.

Cathie watched the Asian woman for a moment. It was obvious that she had been up to retaliate. There was something about the way she now looked at Barney that left Cathie baffled.

Suddenly, the coin dropped.

Cathie narrowed her eyes.

„´s there a problem ?" Barney asked, looking from Maggie to Cathie and back again.

„Wait a second", Cathie told Maggie. „This is not even about this job, is it ?"

„Do you really want to arrange weapons training for this woman ?" Maggie addressed Barney.

Cathie laughed out loud. It was all there.

She leaned in on Maggie.

„I´m sorry, but you´ll have to accept that he already knows about _all_ my sins, honey!"

Maggie turned towards Barney.

„You should really...", she started.

Cathie put a hand to Barney´s forearm. If he was surprised by the gesture, he didn´t show it. Maggie stopped talking.

„That´s right", Cathie told her. „Shut up and get laid!"

She padded Barney´s shoulder.

„You got my blessing - _and I´ll respect your assessment_", she told him, then turned to leave. „If you´ll excuse me now - I have to prepare a job!"

* * *

Lee, Gunnar and Toll Road watched Cathie leave the shop, a roguish smile on her face.

„What the hell took you so long ?" Gunnar asked.

„Have a guess", she answered good-humouredly. „Miss Chang."

„And that´s the reason for your bright mood ?" Christmas asked.

Cathie´s smile changed into a rather mischievous grin.

„Well, I just had a very interesting conversation with your language expert from Asia."

„Wait, wait, wait!" Christmas said. „You did the catfight without us ? Shame on you, girl!"

Cathie shrugged.

„You didn´t miss much, don´t be sad!"

„Well, would you enlighten us ?" Gunnar inquired politely. „What´s so damn funny ?"

„Jeez, isn´t that obvious ? Maggie thinks that I am involved with Barney - and if you ask me, _that_´s the risk she´s seeing in me."

„Why the hell should she think that ?" Christmas asked, wrinkling his brows.

„Well, she watched us arrive earlier. I´ve been working for some hours this morning and Barney picked me up on his way over here ´cause it was on his way and Gunnar would have had to cross half the city first. And remember yesterday, when I thanked Barney for the pictures he had discovered of him and my brother ? We had just entered and I hugged him. Must have been too much for her."

„You know, I think you´re imagining things!" Gunnar said.

„Really ? Don´t think so!" Cathie shook her head. „She´s bloody jealous! I didn´t get it at first, but it´s damn obvious!"

„Is this about your subtle female signs and symbols again ?" Gunnar went on.

Cathie rolled her eyes.

„Yeah, exactly", she told him sarcastically. „It was just a little lost in translation from Chinese to English first!"

Gunnar frowned at her.

„You know, she _did_ seem to be a bit taken with Barney back at that last job she joined us for", Toll Road threw in. He had listened silently to the others tattling along before.

„Good Lord, if this is how she behaves if ´a little taken`, I don´t wanna see her getting into her stride!" Cathie said.

„Well, so did you tell her how things really stand ?" Toll Road asked her, suddenly more interested in the matter.

„No. Why ? It´s her problem!" Cathie shrugged and smiled maliciously. „If she wants to think I´m sleeping with the boss - who am I to break the news to her ?"

„You know, when I first met you, I would never have thought you´re that dark!" Christmas commented.

Cathie´s smile changed into a very unladylike grin.

„Believe me", Gunnar said, reaching lazily out to tug at the hem of Cathie´s jacket from behind, just strong enough to make her lose her balance for a second. „You are not the only one she fooled."

Cathie turned to him to nudge him and shook her head.

„Could you take me home now ?" she asked him. „It´s nice if you guys have all day but I have to make some preparations!"

„Well, let´s go then!" Gunnar said, starting the bike.

„You know, Lee´s right", he told her, turning his head a little to make the words comprehendible for her. „You´re dark."

Cathie only shrugged. If Maggie was up for war...


	30. The baggage

_Thanks for your reviews and thanks to my Beta...don´t know what to say this time - just lost for words again ;-)_

_There we go, only some preparations left before they´re ready to leave for the job... _

* * *

„Turn a little to the right."

Cathie did as told.

„Shoulders down", Toll Road ordered. „Relax. Now aim at your target."

They had spent the last two hours with theory. Now it was time to put it into practice and see what she would make of it.

Cathie followed his orders promptly, but still, her position looked awkward to her instructor.

„Alright, don´t misunderstand this now", he mumbled. „But I am obviously not able to instruct you correctly just by words."

When Barney had called the night before to tell her that Toll Road had volunteered for her weapons training, she hadn´t known what to think about it. Well, Barney and Lee were busy with their own preparations for strategy, intelligence and transport. Gunnar and Ceasar were responsible for the weaponry, but Cathie understood that it would have been a weird and most likely non-productive thing to do this with her boyfriend while Ceasar didn´t really seem to be into small weapons. Yin Yang had already volunteered to act as a sparring partner for some last minute training with Thien. As Cathie and Maggie didn´t get along, her acting as an instructor was out of the question. That had left Billy, the sniper. Well, and Toll Road. Regarding the fact that Billy acted usually rather shyly around her, Toll Road had been the one man left for the job.

Unsure what to expect, Cathie had to admit that he acted as calm as he was patient.

Right now, with Cathie still wondering what he was talking about, he had stepped right behind her. Putting his left hand to her left shoulder and covering her other, with which she was holding the gun, with his own, she found herself in what felt suspiciously like an embrace.

If he felt as as she did, he didn´t show it.

„Shoulders down", he repeated while correcting the position of her right foot by tapping it carefully with this own boot. „Now aim."

Contented for the moment, he took a step back.

„Fire."

Cathie took a deep breath, putting pressure on the trigger.

„Fire", Toll Road repeated patiently when she didn´t pull it.

* * *

Cathie winced the moment she finally managed to pull the trigger.

„Shit!" she swore, turning away from the target without even having a look at the result. „I hate it!"

Toll Road noticed that she managed at least to hold the weapon in a safe way while turning away from her target. A deep frown on his face, he put a hand down to her arm and forced her carefully around to face him.

„Look, this is leading nowhere..."

„Yeah, I agree!" she said frustratedly.

He raised his eyebrows, the beginning of a grin on his face.

„I wasn´t finished."

Cathie closed her eyes for a moment.

„Sorry. Go ahead."

„You know, in my opinion, you can train even a monkey to do this..."

He made a short pause realizing her darkening expression, but impatiently waved a hand when she opened her mouth to speak up again.

„Not - finished !" he said, only to return to the point where he had interrupted himself. „Your problem is not lack of training or accuracy, your problem is your attitude. As long as you won´t change that, this is pointless."

Cathie took a deep breath, trying to sort her thoughts out.

„You know, I guess you´re right", she said. „But I don´t wanna shoot at people. That´s probably why I don´t wanna learn it."

„We´re not shooting at people here", he argued.

„Right", she said. „But it´s what the whole thing is about in the end, isn´t it ?"

Toll Road tilted his head. There was no way of denying that.

„You didn´t give me the theory about the effects of this nice piece of weaponry", she said.

„Guessed you´d know about that", he answered.

She nodded.

„See, I´ve seen too many bullet wounds to have a desire to inflict them to anybody. Comes with the job, I guess."

She sighed.

„Sorry."

„I think I see your point", Toll Road said, realizing that Barney might have seen something like this coming. „I actually don´t think that you will have even to draw your weapon if you come with us for this job. That´s alright anyway, leave that part to us. But you need to know how to defend yourself if push comes to shove."

He handed the weapon back to her.

„Get back in position", he told her.

„But..."

„_Still_ not finished", he told her, still sounding not even the slightest bit impatient.

„Get a feeling for the weapon in your hand. Don´t worry if you haven´t got it yet, comes with more practice."

She threw him an uncertain side glance.

„Feel that weapon ?" he asked.

Nodding, she frowned, but returned to the position he had showed her. He stepped again behind her, put again his right hand over hers.

„Now think about it", he said quietly. „Out there, in our business, this is not about ethics. It´s not about principles, not about honour, not even about money."

He paused while they both maintained their position.

„You´re telling me to drop my principles ?"

„Lord, no. I just tell you to leave any unnecessary baggage at home."

„So ?" she asked finally, never taking her eyes from the target in front of her.

„Aim."

She followed his order.

„Out there, it´s always only about one thing and I want you to listen to me damn good."

He corrected her stance again but only about the fraction of an inch.

„You´re ready ?"

She gave only a short nod.

„It´s you or them", he said, removing his hand. „Fire at will."

* * *

Later that day, the men met at Daisy´s for a beer.

„So how did it go today with Cathie ?" Barney asked.

Toll Road shrugged and put his bottle back to the table.

„Pretty good, actually. For a rookie, she did a good job."

Barney and Toll Road exchanged a short look while Gunnar was busy watching the people entering.

„Got to take care of something", he suddenly said and got up.

Toll Road followed his fellow teammate with the eyes, only to discover Thien who had just entered.

„What am I supposed to think about that now ?" he inquired.

Barney shrugged.

„He´s going to ask her to assist with Cathie´s equipment."

„What do you think ?"

„Good idea for a change. Thien´s used to take with her whatever she´ll need without letting the whole equipment get too heavy. We´re probably not the people who should counsel Cathie regarding that." Barney shifted his weight and tried in vain to find a more comfortable position on his chair. „So how did things really go today ?"

„As I said", Toll Road answered. „Pretty good."

„But ?"

„Just don´t expect her to shoot at anyone. It´s against all her beliefs."

Barney grinned.

„Thought so. Still, wasn´t it her who tried to bash in Kingsley´s head with a rifle butt ?"

„Asked her the same", Toll Road answered lighty.

„What did she answer ?"

Toll Road crossed his arms in front of him and threw Barney a kind of reluctant look.

„It´s a damn long way from breakin´ an asshole´s nose to blowin´ his head off!" he answered, giving a surprisingly convincing imitation of Cathie´s accent and tone. Combined with the words, Barney recognized that the wrestler had also been imitating Cathie´s posture.

Barney chuckled.

„I see."

„So do you share Maggie´s objections or not ?" Barney asked after another sip of beer.

Toll Road grinned.

„I´ll respect your assessment!" he answered, repeating Maggie´s formulation again.

„Is this turning into some kind of winged word ?" Barney asked, sounding slightly grumpy.

Toll Road shrugged and laughed.

„To answer your first question - no."

After a moment, Toll Road put his hands down to the table in front of him.

„But I have to say, Maggie has been behaving a little strange lately - don´t you think ?"

Barney only shrugged.

„Not sure if one of us is really entitled to judge her for some awkward behavior", he answered, waving Toll Road´s carefully made comment away.

At that moment, Gunnar returned to them, looking flabbergasted.

„Something wrong ?" Barney asked, glancing at the bar where Thien had found herself a place to sit by now. Gunnar was usually not the guy to show amazement that openly.

„Hell yeah, but not with _her_", Gunnar answered, following Barney´s gaze for a moment. „Cathie just texted me the details of the deal she made regarding our drug supply for the job."

„So ?"

Gunnar handed him his cell phone with the message still on display.

„Look who she made it with!" he ordered.


	31. The shopping

_There we go, some fun ahead! But first, do you people have realized that you already made it through thirty damn chapters with me ? So thanks for sticking around!_

_Thanks again to busy bee Kathie2808 for correcting and suggestions - you even unintentionally kind of suggested what I could write for thanks this time - that´s very comfortable ;-)_

_On a less positive note, dears, yesterday, I had the chance to compare the first movie´s director´s cut version directly to the ´regular` version, and I have to say, I was sooo disappointed...granted, the regular one´s fighting scene between Gunnar and Yin Yang is better than the one of director´s cut, BUT ... the opening scene at the plane I loved that much in the director´s cut aside, what happened to all the fun in the movie ?! Without Gunnar talking about old Viking customs all the time, without Toll Road´s full monologue about that it´s not easy being green and Christmas not calling Barney Dracula´s lifecoach and quarreling with him the whole time during first recon on Vilena... ?! Damn, I am glad that I watched the director´s cut first... thinking about it, I guess I would never have started to write about it otherwise. I´ll leave it to you to decide if this is a good or a bad thing ;-)_

* * *

„Gunnar! Let me out!"

„No", he answered casually from the other side of the door.

„Let me out _now_!" Cathie demanded.

„No way !" he answered cheerfully.

She smashed her palm against the door.

„This is my deal!"

„Was, darling, was."

„I did it before, so what´s the matter ?!"

„You´re not going."

He shook his head. It had turned out that with Edward Lewis of all people, she had found herself the most dangerous drug dealer around to get her supplies for the job. Learning about who she was doing business with in cases like this had the men left lost for words the night before.

„Screw you!" Cathie barked. „I wrapped that deal up!"

„And we´re gonna settle it. End of story."

„Let me at least go with you"

Still busy changing his clothes, he laughed.

„That´s how this discussion started, no ?"

Cathie, locked in at the bathroom, rolled her eyes on her side of the door.

„Let me out", she demanded, calmer than before.

He looked around.

„Where´s your cell ?"

Cathie raised her eyebrows, then grinned. She took it out of her back pocket.

„Right here with me", she answered.

„What do you need it for ?" she asked, curiously.

„Lewis´ number, sweetheart. Just in case."

„Hard luck!"

Gunnar grinned.

„What are you gonna do ? Call the police ?"

Cathie made a face. Then an idea came up.

„One last time - let me out!" she told him.

Her resolute tone left him surprised.

„Or what ?" he asked.

„Or I´ll cancel the appointment."

„You wouldn´t do that", he told her, still grinning.

Cathie grimaced, but kept her nerve and waited some seconds.

„You´re sure ?" she asked then.

He laughed.

„Yeah. Would be one thing to embarass me, but Barney ? No, you wouldn´t. Trust me with this, Cath´, that guy´s out of your league", he added then.

„Trust me with _this_, Gunnar, you´re out of my life if you don´t open the damn door!"

He bit his lip to avoid bursting out laughing, imagining her pushing her luck on the other side of the door.

„Ok, girl, here´s the deal. I let you out, you give me your cell, then you´ll stay at home like a good girl and behave while we handle business."

„Fuck you!" she whispered, not loud enough that he would be able to hear it, and grimaced again.

„You could cook something", he suggested good-humouredly.

„I got to work tonight!" she told him. „So be careful if you don´t want me to poison your drink!"

„I don´t want you to work there anyway. And Daisy ´s used to girls letting her down. Honey, we´re running out of time, so, deal or no deal ?"

„I don´t like your conditions."

„I don´t like your business partners. But you´re the one who´s gonna spent the next hours at the bathroom. It´s your choice."

Another idea came to his mind.

„I could call Maggie for you, maybe she´s up to do some babysittin´..."

She didn´t answer this time.

„You stopped talkin´ to me ?" he asked.

His cell phone chirped.

He checked her text, then chuckled.

„For that, you´re gonna stay where you are!" he mumbled, telling her a loud good-humouredly goodbye.

* * *

Barney already awaited him at Tool´s.

„You´re late!"

Gunnar nodded.

„Yeah, I know. Let´s get goin´! Took some more time than expected!"

They got into the car.

„Nevertheless, good job!" Barney congratulated. „How the hell did you talk her out of it ? She wouldn´t listen to me this mornin´."

Gunnar chuckled.

„Let´s say things were decided by a prolongued stay at the bathroom."

Barney threw him a wry look.

„I don´t think I wanna hear the details."

Gunnar nodded.

„No, you don´t want to."

„Then let´s get us get that stuff!"

* * *

_Two days later ..._

* * *

Cathie groaned and turned when someone pulled her blanket aside.

„Uh, what the hell !?" she mumbled.

„Get out of bed!" Gunnar ordered her.

„What for ?" she mumbled, fishing for the blanket and pulling it back over her. „Fridge´s empty and we´re out of coffee!"

„Get up!"

„Creep!" she muttered. „Thien almost broke my leg yesterday and my shoulders hurt like hell from that damn shootin´ stuff."

Shaking his head, he picked her clothes up from in front of the bed and threw them at her.

„Jeez, I am how much older than you and still not half that weepy! We´re already late, so move your sweet little ass!"

„You know, _you_ may not know what else to do with your time than hangin´ around with your painlovin´ friends for brawls, so you´re kind of used to that, no ?!"

He laughed out.

„Damn, are we grumpy! Get under the water and I´ll buy you a donut on the way."

„Yeah, screw you", she mumbled, still drowsy. „You don´t really believe that I am going to turn my back on you again after entering that bathroom."

He threw her an amused glance.

„You won´t forgive me that, huh ?" he asked.

„No !" she answered grumpily, sitting up and rubbing the sleep of her eyes.

She had still not gotten over being locked in at the bathroom two days ago. Thankfully, he had obviously kept that to himself. None of the guys had mentioned it with any word and the teasing would surely have been endless.

„Late for what anyway ?" she asked after another moment.

„Time to add another first time ever-thing to the list", he answered. „I´ll take you shoppin´ !"

* * *

The ride over to the former industrial area where the team used to obtain most of their equipment took them about an hour. Cathie had wondered if it was a good idea to take the bike to get there, but to her surprise, Gunnar had told her that they would meet Barney and Thien there and that Barney could take home her stuff. When she had left the Roundhouse the night before after another training session,the Vietnamese hadn´t mentioned in any way that they would see each other again right the next morning.

The preparations had kept Cathie busy ever since they had agreed to accept the job three days ago. Now there were only two days left and the ride left her with some spare time to think about it.

In some ways, things felt the same way as they had felt when Gunnar had prepared for the last job. Despite the fact that he wouldn´t go alone while she would have to stay at home waiting, but that they would leave together, something she couldn´t name drew her again closer to him during the short periods of time they had had for themselves, just like the laslt time.

In other ways, things felt completely different. Whereas the men had been on many trips like this one together, this was her first one, at least the first real risky one. And the closer the day of departure came, the less sure she was if she had made the right decision. Furthermore, she had questions, lots of them, about how they usually handled things, but most of them seemed impossible to ask not only Gunnar, but anyone of them.

The day she had left Kingsley´s office after things had finally escalated, she had been devastated and literally job- and homeless. She could have asked her friends, Delia or Tess or someone else, for help and they would surely not have let her down. But for some reason, maybe simply because she had just been physically threatened and had just seen Barney and the guys working, she had followed her gut feeling and had went straight to her late brother´s comrade.

After all, that decision had made her stumble again right in the middle of this peculiar group of people. They all admittedly had their issues, but she had felt at ease around them up from the moment Tool had taken care of her when she had entered the shop. By now, she felt simply at home there.

And then, there had been Gunnar.

Getting involved with the Swede had come completely unexpected. By now, she had just grown accustomed to the idea of living in a relationship. On one hand, things were still new and there was still a lot left to discover. On the other hand, things felt right in an uncomplicated way she found hard to describe.

Things had developed quickly, admittedly, but still step by step. First, it had been about enjoying some new company, about some teasing and some cautious fondness. Then the situation had changed when it had become clear that they both thought that there was more about it.

To her, Gunnar felt very easy to get along with. He had been disarmingly honest from day one and had a forthright way of speaking his mind, but in a world full of pretenders and wannabes, she thought of that as very refreshing rather than irritating. He had showed his interest in her in the same fair and square way and she had liked the candid approach better than any smug one before.

When she had finally realized it, she had already fallen for the blond giant with the sharp features and the funny accent, for the stoic sarcasm he handled life with and, admittedly, for the muscles, the tattoos and the attitude. And for the first man in years who really seemed to care about her and the things between them, thinking of it as only natural instead of some kind of annoying obligation.

In some way, she felt that she could have stayed at this stage for another while. Leaving for this job together felt rather like taking things to the next level.

So there she was, right behind him on the bike, clinging to him, having a hard time trying to stop her thoughts from racing.

* * *

„Mornin´ !" the guy at the store greeted them, obviously surprised to see the two mercenaries in the company of two women. „Thought you guys just replenished your supplies", Danny stated.

„Mornin´!"

Barney tilted his head and gestured toward Cathie.

„We need to outfit Cathie here."

Danny nodded to her.

„Reinforcements?" he asked, obviously still talking to Barney, but eyeing Cathie and Thien up meanwhile. His stare made Thien cross her arms in front of her, changing into an obviously condescending posture.

„Medical support", Barney answered.

Danny accepted the answer without any obvious reaction.

„What you´re gonna need ?"

„The whole package. Battle dress, boots, body armor, spares."

„In her size ?" Danny asked, eyeing Cathie up critically.

He stopped doing so when he realized Gunnar´s dark stare.

„You know, I guess I should get Jeannie down here to give us a hand", he suggested, referring to his sister.

„You probably should", Gunnar confirmed, his tone causing both women to turn her heads and throw him amused looks.

„What else will you need ?" Barney asked while they waited.

Cathie frowned.

„This would have been a lot easier if you guys had told me about this before", she complained."

* * *

„Are you sure about these steel-toed boots ?" Thien asked, turning the boots in her hands helpful Jeannie had just brought them.

„What´s wrong with them ?" Barney asked.

„Too heavy", Thien answered briefly.

„Yeah, but useful in close combat", Gunnar argued.

„Yeah, trust a giant with size sixteen to counsel you", Thien retorted, blinking at Cathie. „We´ve been practicing barefooted all the time - she´s only gonna lose balance if she tries to kick someone."

„You know, I was planning on letting other people beat up the bad guys", Cathie threw in, almost shyly. She gasped the moment Gunnar fastened the straps of another bulletproof vest.

„Yeah, that´s what we´re all planning on", he commented.

„How´s that one ?" Barney asked her.

„Can´t breathe", Cathie complained.

„Yeah, it´s the same problem when you´re dead, so you´ll have to live through it", Gunnar reprimanded her.

Thien threw him a wry look.

„If you want her still able to run - find something lighter!"

„This thing is the best one to get - will hold almost everything", he argued.

„If she´s already breaking down under the vest, what do you want her to do with her backpack ?" Thien asked. „You can´t just pack her like a mule and still expect her to be able to run for her life if push comes to shove. Or are you going to carry her stuff?"

Gunnar groaned.

„Alright, alright, forgot about that."

Thien shrugged

„See."

She looked Cathie up and down.

„You´ll be using a backpack ? Or a shoulder bag ?"

Cathie frowned.

„You know, I always preferred a backpack, but since Mexico, when this guard grabbed me from behind..."

„Shoulder bag", Thien decided. „If we don´t find the right thing here, I´m sure you can borrow something from me. I have an idea of which one would suit you."

She eyed Cathie up critically.

„Alright, how do you usually carry your gun ?"

Cathie frowned. Through all the hours of training, her and Toll Road had never talked about that.

„Try a hip holster", Thien suggested, stepping behind Cathie, padding the side of Cathie´s tigh.

Cathie threw her a doubtful look over her shoulder, Thien´s posture reminding her strongly of Toll Road correcting her position.

It was obvious how weird she felt by now.

„You _really_ want me to wear a hip holster ?" she asked.

Thien shrugged.

„Why not ?"

„You´re serious ?"

„Will be the fastest way to get to the gun", Thien explained. „If you have to draw it from a shoulder holster first...you´ll get used faster to the other alternative."

Cathie rubbed the back of her hand over her forehead, then shook her head. None of the others seemed to think about that as strange in any way.

„Do I look like Lara Croft ?" she asked.

„Toll Road let you practice with Heckler & Koch USP Match pistols ?" Gunnar chimed in good-humouredly, tugging softly at her braid from behind. „Dual-wielded ? And I was not allowed to see that ?"

„Alright, you know, I need a break!"

Cathie almost panicked trying to get the second chance vest off. Thien helped her quick-wittedly out of it.

Watching her charge hurry for the door, the thief threw the blond mercenary a stern look.

„You´re not helping!" she reproached him. „Not that I expected you to!"

She turned to follow Cathie.

Barney, who had watched the medic flee with a deepening frown on his face, waved a hand.

„I got this", he said stoically.

He turned to leave, then decided otherwise and threw the former couple left an amused look.

„And Thien ? I really appreciate you coming along today, but I need him unhurt and fit for this job, so..."

Thien rolled her eyes and put her hands to her hips.

Barney hurried to leave before she could reproach him as well.

* * *

Barney found Cathie outside the store, still in the black battle dress she had been trying on. She tried in vain to light a cigarette she had bummed from Jeannie on her way out.

Barney silently handed her his lighter. She accepted it with a nod of thanks.

„I´ve never seen you smoke before", he stated after she had taken a first pull.

„I´ll save it for worthy occasions", came the gruff response.

„So what´s wrong ?" he asked, lighting up a cigar for himself.

She shook her head, taking another pull.

„I am completely out of place here."

„Why ?"

She turned towards him.

„_Why ? _Thien just asked me how I usually carry my weapons - and the fact that I usually _don´t_ carry weapons aside, I had no idea what to tell her! I never felt that ridiculous before!"

„You really want to go there without a weapon ?"

„Well, to quote our language and computer expert, the risk may be bigger than the benefits if I carry one. Besides, I am not going to shoot anyone !"

„Nobody said you´ll have to."

„Oh come on!" she snapped. „That´s why you wanted me to get one in the first place and _you_ may be able to decide if to disable or to kill someone - I can´t!"

Barney sat down at a nearby crate and invited her to do the same at another one opposites to his.

„Is this only about the weapons or is there more on your mind ?"

Cathie sank slowly onto the improvised seat.

„You know, _Miss Chang_ might be right."

„´bout what ?"

„Me endangering all of us."

„Why ?"

She rubbed the back of her nose for a moment.

„I´m scared. Can´t deny that. And I do lack training and stuff."

„You think you´re gonna fail ?"

„Well, who knows ? I mean, I can sedate that guy, no problem there. But what if I do something wrong or stupid without even realizing it ? I´ve only done something like this once before, and not even by my own will back then. In Mexico, I got the impression that you guys don´t even need to really talk to each other to know what the other one will do - I´m afraid that I won´t know what to do."

He sat back.

„Look, we all know about that. Nobody expects you to change into a soldier overnight. If you have to get in with us, you´ll have an escort of at least two of us to take care of you anyway ´cause we will need you to take care of the target. And it´s alright for Maggie voicing her concerns, but up to now, she´s not the one to decide who goes and who doesn´t. If she doesn´t like my decisions, she´s free to stay at home."

Cathie frowned.

„You know, if you have changed your mind about this, I don´t want you to feel obliged to come", Barney said.

Now Cathie chuckled tiredly.

„Jeez. You know, from what I hear when I go for training or work with Tool, people would do just everything to get such a chance, and here I am - not sure if to prefer being talked into or out of it!"

„Well, as I said", Barney answered. „If you want to reconsider it again - there´s still time."

Cathie narrowed her eyes, scowling.

„Damn, Barney, I _had_ time to consider and I agreed. And where are you goin´ to find another suitable medicine man crazy enough to do this within 48 hours ?"

Barney laughed.

„You know, now you sound exactly like your brother."

Cathie sighed.

„Mind if I ask you something about Maggie ?"

Barney raised one eyebrow.

„Go ahead."

„How is it that she knows about me ?" Cathie inquired.

Barney raised his hands.

„Had nothing to do with me. She´s been working for the FBI, but freelance. Think she still has the right connections if she needs someone´s background checked."

„Why the hell would she check my background ?"

Barney shrugged.

„It´s called paranoia", he answered. „Comes with the job. Be sure, she did the same about us when she went for the first job with us."

„Yeah, stuff like that makes people sleep with at least ten different weapons at hand even at home", she commented grumpily. „Did you do the same about her ?"

Barney grinned.

„Actually, yes. But there was nothing to find out about her by my channels and usually, they work fine."

Cathie grimaced.

„Well, whatever. I don´t want to risk anybody just because I probably underestimate or misjudge a situation."

To her surprise, Barney grinned.

„See, that insight is the one our friend Kingsley still lacks, you know, so I guess you´re on a good way for a rookie. And we´ll take good care of you. Just do your job, we´ll do ours."

Cathie was finally finished with her cigarette.

„So what do you say ?" Barney asked. „You´re up to getting this done here ?"

She inhaled deeply, then shrugged.

„If I really have to wear a hip holster, I want two - and a second weapon!"

Barney raised his eyebrows, then nodded.

„Whatever makes you happy, girl."

This time Cathie laughed.

„Just don´t let Maggie hear that!" she suggested.

* * *

_Revies are always welcome._


	32. The agreement

Christmas put his hands to his sides.

„You´re not serious."

Cathie stood her ground, crossing her arms in front of her.

„Believe me, I am."

Gunnar, closing another weapons compartment inside the plane, threw his teammate an amused look over Cathie´s head.

„What ?!" Christmas challenged.

Gunnar shrugged.

„It honours you that you try, but she won´t change her mind."

„Well, what is all that stuff in there ?" Christmas demanded to know.

„My equipment!" Cathie answered grumpily. „As I already said!"

„And she´s gonna win", Gunnar predicted lazily.

„Something wrong ?" Barney asked, drawing closer.

He pointed at the crate the dispute obviously was about.

„What´s that ?"

Cathie groaned while Gunnar chuckled behind her.

„My equipment", she repeated insistently.

Barney ogled the overlarge equipment box.

„Is that thing full ?"

„Believe me!" Christmas answered him. „It is!"

„That thing is big enough for you to travel in it", he mused, addressing Cathie.

Cathie threw him a murderous glance.

„I _need_ this stuff!"

„Really? I mean, all of it?" Barney inquired.

Cathie sighed.

„Come on! There´s room enough to store it, no ? Believe me this, if push comes to shove, you guys will probably regret to have left anything of this behind."

„You know, usually, the first aid kit does the job nicely", Christmas told her.

She threw the Brit a dark look.

„You know, don´t get me wrong, but I don´t think you guys want to share your pay with me just for using a first aid kit on you! You´ve been stuffing that plane with weaponry for days - did I ask you if you´re really sure that you´re gonna need all that ?"

Christmas frowned while a grin started to spread over Barney´s face.

„You´re sure you didn´t pack anything dispensable?" Barney asked.

She nodded.

„Alright!"

He nodded to Christmas.

„Then that´s how it is! Let´s get this stuff stored!"

Lee´s frown deepened, but he didn´t comment and followed Barney´s request.

„Thanks", Cathie said.

„You´re the medic", Barney answered with a shrug.

„She always gets her way ?" Christmas asked Gunnar while he and Barney heaved the crate into the plane.

„Nine times out of ten", the Swede answered lightly. „You get used to it."

„Would you guys stop talking about me as if I were not here?" she asked, but rather because of them expecting her to do so than for being really offended.

Barney only shook his head. Wherever all this would lead, the girl reminded him more and more of her oldest brother lately.

The sound of a car stopping in front of the open hangar doors made them turn their heads. The engine died down.

„Sounds like we´re having company", Christmas mused.

Some moments later, Gregory Olsen entered the place, a kitbag thrown over his shoulder.

„I´ll be at the back", Cathie said, turning away from them. „I want to check over the stuff there again."

* * *

Barney found her at one of the small storage rooms where they used to store the dressing material. When she had first checked it, she had unceremoniously thrown away half of it and had volunteered to get some more useful stuff for them. By now, she had claimed a whole locker for what she considered a half-way reasonable assembly of dressing materials and medication.

She had pulled herself up to the table opposites the open locker, staring at its contents, but to him, she looked rather absent-minded.

„Everything there ?" he asked.

She shrugged.

„Well, I think I checked it about a dozen times."

„What about your bag ?"

She patted the black shoulder bag right next to her.

„Twenty times", she said with a tired smile. „Guess you can never have everything you´d need with you."

„Your kitbag ?"

„Already at the plane."

He raised his eyebrows and made and put on a solemn face.

„Your weapons ?"

„Checked and packed, Sir!" she answered. „And don´t worry - Toll Road was around to supervise."

He nodded contentedly.

„So you´re ready ?"

Her smile grew.

„As ready as I´ll ever be!"

„You know, you´re as meticulous as David has been", he told her quietly. „So I don´t worry."

Her smile turned into a grin.

„Oh, I´ll never make it to _that_ degree! But we both inherited that streak from our mother. I´d bet Gunnar would appreciate it if I was as meticulous with the rest of my stuff as well. He´s not the guy to complain about it, but me scattering my stuff all over his place is driving him crazy."

Her last words surprised the merc. They didn´t reveal particularly intimate information, but regarding Gunnar´s history and sharing his touchiness about one´s own four walls, Barney marveled how the Swede really felt about this kind of desirable and still dangerous kind of intruder. Still, from what he had seen and heard from his teammate ever since he had gotten involved with the girl, he was sure that Gunnar was more than willing to accept the mentioned possible clutter that came with her.

Barney broke into a full grin.

„You know, I think the benefit is again bigger than the damage done there", he answered.

Regarding his own life, he had been unsure about these kinds of risks and benefits for a long time.

„We´re done with our stuff and Olsen is there for the final briefing", he said then. „So if you´re done as well..."

Her expression darkened, but she nodded.

„I am."

She slipped down from the table and closed the doors of the locker, grabbing her shoulder bag afterwards.

„You´ll be alright around him ?" Barney asked carefully. The simple question made Cathie realize that it was most probably the reason Barney had come himself to pick her up. Barney was not the guy to talk a lot about his feelings or beliefs, but when she had told him back then about her drug issue and her encounters with Olsen, he had made clear what he thought of guys beating up women.

„Well, I won´t feel particularly comfortable around him, but I´ll do my best to hold my tongue. Guess nothing should happen then."

She mused that if she had managed to do so before, nothing would have happened between them in the first place.

He nodded, musing that with all the guys and himself around, Olsen wouldn´t dare to lay hands on her again anyway.

„Then let´s go."

He turned.

„Hey, wait", Cathie said.

He turned back to her.

„I really appreciate your concern", she said.

He only tilted his head. She was the only little sister of a close friend. For some reason, with David gone, it made him, the only child, feel like she was his own.

„We´re still agreed about not telling Gunnar, aren´t we ?" she asked.

Barney nodded.

„Still agreed", he confirmed.

Cathie nodded in return.

„Thanks", she said quietly, finally following him to join the others. Regarding Gunnar´s and Olsen´s already tense relationship and Cathie not wanting him to get into trouble for her, they had agreed to keep it between the two of them that it hadn´t been Brandon Kingsley who had slapped her two times in the face right before she had showed up at Tool´s after the disastrous mutual job.

* * *

_Please review._


	33. The night, departure

It wasn´t very late in the evening when Gunnar arrived at his place, but Cathie had already passed out on the sofa. Some M.A.S.H. episode flickered over the TV screen. He mused that she had probably watched the whole season. He had been delayed unexpectedly.

She didn´t lift her head when he entered, but turned at least a little to glance tiredly at him.

„Wha´ the hell took you so long ?" she asked.

„Yeah, hi, darlin´."

She closed her eyes for a moment. She shoved the remote from the couch the moment she moved and tried in vain to catch it. Her move looked like being about an hour too late to catch it anyway and she cursed lowly.

There was something about the way she was lolling on that sofa that made him suspicious.

He noticed the bottle of red wine on the crate in front of her. The glass right next to the bottle still contained a small rest of the deep red liquid. As his household lacked wine glasses, she had managed with a water glass.

Walking over to her and lifting up the bottle to check its contents, he noticed her slightly coloured cheeks. Then he realized which bottle she had picked.

„Damn, Cath´, how much of that did you have ?"

She looked up to him, looking as if she was concentrating hard.

„One glass ?"

He looked down at her.

„Yeah, or another, huh ?"

She only stared at him, looking confused.

„Do you have any idea how much alcohol this stuff contains ?"

„Well, it´s wine...nothing that should draw _you_ from the woodwork ?"

He frowned. It took definitely more to offend him, but she was usually not the girl to make that kind of comments about anyone´s addictions.

„Are you mad ?" he asked, harsher than intended. „Getting drunk right before a job ?!"

„I jus´ needed it for cookin´."

She straightened up a little.

„This is not exactly red wine", he argued. „This stuff is a lot stronger! And it does say on the label!"

„The recipe said to use it, it was there, so I used it! You didn´t show up and you didn´t answer your damn phone, so, when dinner was finally cold anyway, I decided to have some dinner and a drink on my own! I tried it, I liked it...so damn - fuckin´ - what ?!"

Gunnar wasn´t able to decide wether to laugh or to yell at her.

He shoved the crate aside to get a better grip on her and tried to pull her to her feet.

„What you´re doin´ ?" she mumbled, irritated.

„You´re going to bed. Now."

„An´ who are you to sen´ me there, huh ?"

„The guy who´s ass Barney´s going to kick for this shit tomorrow. Hell, girl, I hope for you you´ll sleep it off until then."

He would have done so, still, with lightweights unused to alcohol, things might be different.

He marched her over to the bedroom where she sat down on the bed, throwing him a dark look.

„It was only one glass!" she insisted.

Gunnar grimaced. She had been right. It wouldn´t have knocked him out even if he had emptied the whole bottle. But for a little girl like her, one glass of that size was surely enough to get drunk.

* * *

At about half past five in the morning, she found her way up to the highest deck.

„Look who it is", he mumbled good-humouredly. „Our boozer."

She slipped onto his lap without a word.

„Damn cold this mornin´", she complained quietly after a minute.

„You´ll get warm enough during the next few days. How you´re feeling ?"

„A little tired", she answered. „But otherwise..."

„No hangover ?"

She chuckled.

„No. Seems to be good stuff you have around here. Made me sleep almost seven hours plus the nap on the sofa before and there´s not even a headache right now!"

„Just don´t get used to it", he warned her lazily.

„I only had one glass, I swear."

„You should think about marrying me before we leave."

She craned her neck to look at him.

„Hey, you really want me to end up with that funky last name of yours ? But besides, mind if I ask why ?"

„If Barney finds out about you drinking liqueur out of water glasses at my place the night before your first job, you´ll be a rich widow before you set a foot on that plane."

She laughed quietly.

„You haven´t even been around."

„Do you really think he´ll care ? Man´s a bit touchy when it comes to you."

„Yeah, that´s probably Maggie´s problem as well."

She nestled comfortably against him.

„Hell, what am I gonna do tomorrow night ?" she asked, sounding worried.

Gunnar chuckled in the dark.

„Longing for the guy sleeping right next to you with no touching allowed", he mused. „Will be a damn hard thing to do, no ?"

„You know how it is !" she said. Usually not that clingy, she had been sticking to him like wax during the last nights.

„Jus´ do me a favour and check if it´s the right guy you´re clinging to if you start roaming", he told her. „I could be on watch duty."

„Damn, that job is probably riskier than I thought..."

„If it´s the same with you as with me, you´ll be sound asleep anyway."

„Keep dreamin´ ! Did you sleep during your first job ?"

„Not much", he admitted. „You´re nervous ?"

Her smile stayed unseen in the darkness.

„Yeah. I take it you´re not ?"

He shrugged.

„No. The job sounds easy enough and if it´s not, we won´t find out before we´re there, so no reason to worry right now. And the moment you find out that things are going wrong, you usually don´t have time to worry about it either. Besides, if you worked with Kingsley and have not been nervous, there´s no reason to be now."

She groaned.

„Well, give me another twenty years of doing this and I won´t be either", she mused. "And talking about Kingsley, are you aware that we should probably thank him for being such an idiot ?"

„You lost me."

„Well, think about it. If he hadn´t been too scared to go to Mexico with his own ´team`, he wouldn´t have asked Barney. If he hadn´t asked Barney..."

Gunnar gave a low sound of disapproval.

„Yeah, next thing you´re saying is that we should thank him for slapping you in the face as well ´cause that was what made you turn up at Tool´s that day, huh ?"

Cathie didn´t respond to that, finding herself suddenly moving on thin ice. Fortunately, he didn´t seem to expect an answer.

„You know, actually, I don´t give a damn about _how_ it happened", she said after a while, sinking deeper in his embrace, his body heat and the silent night around them making her getting drowsy again.

This time, he skipped an answer, but found that he could agree with that.

* * *

_The next day..._

Olsen was in his late thirties, not much taller than Cathie herself, but packed with muscles and of sturdy built. He claimed to be an expert in kickboxing, a statement doubted by many people training at the Roundhouse, but most of them had no interest in proving the loudmouth wrong. The somewhat boyish face had probably been appealing once when he had been younger, but nowadays, the watery blue eyes in addition to what looked like a constant frown and a too tightly clenched jaw made him look unsympathetic at best. Cathie hadn´t given much about that in the beginning, only to find that she better would have. One didn´t have to dig very deep to find out that he was an indifferent bastard.

He and Cathie had given each other only the shortest look and nod the day before.

When they got aboard the plane, they both waited for the rest to get a seat, obviously both not sure if the guys possibly had favorite spots. In the end, Gunnar padded the empty cot right next to the one he was sitting on, while Olsen ended up right on the opposite one. Already tired of the game, Cathie forced herself to stop avoiding Olsen´s gaze. If she was going to share cramped quarters with him for the next couple of days, they would have to get along somehow and she was not willing to be the one to give in every time their eyes met.

„Say, what the hell happened to you?" Ceasar asked Cathie. „You look a little bit...shaken today."

Cathie only waved a hand, skipping the answer.

„Gunnar!"

Ceasar turned to his teammate.

„What the hell did you do to her?!"

„Keep me out of it! She had the party all on her own!"

„What party?" Christmas inquired from the front, but again, Cathie skipped an answer.

„Did you bring my magic cube?" Gunnar inquired, watching her fumbling his iPod out of her pocket which she had brought for herself.

She nodded.

„It´s in my backpack."

She threw him a dark look.

„Don´t dare rummaging through it", she threatened, watching him ogle her baggage.

„Or what?" he asked.

„Just hand it over", she told him.

„You´re scared he´s gonna show us your underwear ?" Ceasar teased her.

„Don´t worry, I brought all the military classics only", Cathie answered.

„Did you bring the book with his bedtime stories as well?" Toll Road challenged.

Cathie shrugged.

„Thought reading bedtime stories to him used to be Darla´s job", Christmas commented drily from the cockpit.

„Oh, you don't say!" Gunnar commented grumpily with the others laughing.

„See?" Toll Road told him. „That´s what you get for bringing your girlfriend to a job!"

„You know, there´s no need to get jealous!" Cathie chimed in, handing Gunnar the magic cube. „It was actually meant to be a surprise, but I brought a toy for each of you - to keep you boys busy during the flight."

„So that´s what in the box ?" Christmas called.

„Damn, you got me!" she answered lightly.

„Gunnar, didn´t you tell her about the protocols for snotty rookies?" Christmas inquired.

„Why me?" Gunnar asked back accusingly. „I needed my sleep last night! You want our medical personnel supervised 24/7 - do it yourself!"

„Uh, and you told me that you have a good grip on her!"

„What?" Cathie asked drily, raising one eyebrow.

Christmas was up to make things only worse for Gunnar, but was interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

„Uh-oh!" Gunnar boomed. „I´d bet that´s your queen callin´! That´s what you get for ratting me out!"

„You know, I really start to wonder what you tell these guys when I am not around", Cathie told Gunnar while Lee answered the phone.

„Well, you told me that you´d really like to hear what they are talking about during these calls", he answered. „So I suggest you stop complaining and listen."

„As if I´d understand a single word over the noise of the plane!"

She couldn´t suppress a yawn.

„Couldn´t sleep last night?" Ceasar asked, watching her amusedly. „Jimjams?"

She smiled.

„Hey, I was allowed to go playing with the big boys today", she answered. „So what do you expect ?"

„Well, I didn't have much sleep either", Toll Road threw in. „Try and get some now, you´ll need all your energy. It´s at least what I am going to do right now!"

„And what the hell kept you awake?" Ceasar asked. „Jimjams as well?"

„Bet he had better things to do", Gunnar said, blinking to Toll Road.

„Tell me, T.R.", Ceasar took the bait. „Do you bookworms reproduce the same way ordinary people do?"

Cathie moved right next to Gunnar who threw her a questioning look.

„Well, bookworm or not", she told him with a shrug, "I am going to take his advice."

* * *

Some hours later, Cathie woke with a start when Gunnar shook her shoulder.

She hadn´t really expected to fall asleep, but had in fact dozed off only minutes after she had stretched out on the cot. She still felt drowsy, but now it was time to get ready for their arrival.

The men started to change into their battle outfits.

„Think we´ll already need the vest?" she asked, watching Gunnar and Toll Road putting their own ones on.

„You never know who´ll welcome you ", Toll Road told her. „So get it on, just in case."

She nodded. Getting into all the gear took her longer than the rest. She realized too late that it had been a bad idea to put the body armor on first and to try and put on the weapon holsters then. It left her fumbling with the fasteners, cursing under her breath.

„Need a hand with that, Scott?" Olsen asked her. She glanced at him, only to realize that he had obviously watched her the whole time.

Gunnar had been busy checking his weapons. Now he turned, scowling.

„Allow me", Maggie chimed in politely. She stepped between Olsen and Cathie. Cathie, who had bent forward to get a better look, glanced up to her, slightly surprised. The two women looked at each other for a moment, then Cathie nodded, for once grateful to have her around.

Gunnar gave Olsen a stare, but kept silent while the shorter man just grinned.

Cathie had checked and loaded the borrowed pistols uncounted times during the last days. Still, with a bunch of seasoned mercenaries around, she didn´t feel very self-confident. Luckily, that at least went without any problems.

„And who the hell had fun giving you those USP Match pistols and talk you into wearing two of them ?" Olsen asked.

„Problem with that?" Toll Road snarled right next to him.

Neither Olsen nor Cathie had expected him to barge in like this.

Olsen flashed a sly grin.

„Just asking. Didn´t know she´s got some kind of Lara Croft thing goin´ on", he mumbled.

Gunnar threw him a dark look, meaning ´Careful, buddy!`.

Cathie turned away from them, having a hard time suppressing a grin. A side-glance at her boyfriend showed that he was clearly not as tense as he had wanted Olsen to believe.

Besides that, he seemed very contented with his teammates. Maggie´s offer to help had admittedly come rather unexpected, while Toll Road had obviously felt his pride as a mentor was being hurt.

„Ten minutes ´til descent", Christmas informed them from the front.

Gunnar watched Cathie taking a deep breath.

„Ready?" he asked lowly.

She nodded.

* * *

The landing went smoothly. As soon as they were close enough, Christmas, Toll Road and Maggie hopped out to the landing gate for a first check of their surroundings while Yang and Barney secured the entrance. Warm and humid air streamed in through the open hatch.

„Fuckin´ jungle", Ceasar complained lowly. „You´re all in a sweat before you even got off the plane."

Cathie kept silent but felt exactly the same under her clothes and the unfamiliar weight of the bulletproof vest.

It took their scouts only a couple of minutes until one after the other confirmed the area as clear.

* * *

Cathie took her time preparing the equipment she would probably need on their flight home on the plane while Barney and Christmas were doing some after-flight checks. With Billy and Yang on watch, the rest of the guys and Maggie were busy carrying over to the boathouse what they would need to put up some kind of base there.

„What´s wrong with this shit ?" Cathie mumbled, trying in vain to open a small equipment box. The locking mechanism had worked perfectly fine the day before.

„Need a hand ?"

She turned, recognizing Olsen.

„This damn thing won´t open", she said, unhappy that it had to be him of all people around to spot her having trouble.

„Allow me, honey", he said, shoving her aside. He pulled powerfully at the handle. The wedged locking mechanism gave way and the box opened.

„There you go."

„Thanks", she said simply, finding it a hard thing to grant the guy even this kind of conventional pleasantry.

„Checkin´ on your private supplies?" he asked, pointing at the range of drugs the box contained.

„You know, can´t we just pretend at least for the next forty eight hours that we don´t hate each other´s guts?"

„Who are you trying to impress?" he asked with a sour grin.

„Well, I tried!" Cathie mumbled. „But you´re such a moron."

He raised his eyebrows and was up for an answer when a sharp whistle rang through the interior of the plane. They both turned their heads, only to find Gunnar watching them from the hatch.

„What the hell you think you´re doing " the Swede asked Olsen.

„Givin´ your sweetheart a hand, Jensen - what does it look like?"

Ross and Christmas at the cockpit exchanged a look.

„You think there´s reason to worry?" Christmas asked lowly.

Barney shrugged.

„I _do_ feel a disturbance in the Force", Christmas said with wide eyes.

Barney grinned. It was usually Gunnar coming up with such references.

Gunnar had meanwhile crossed the distance between them and had reached Cathie and Olsen.

„Would you give us a second ?" Gunnar addressed Cathie.

Cathie looked at him, unsure to decide if he was serious or not, but finally, she nodded.

* * *

„Keep cool, pal, we were just talking", Olsen said. „Or is that not allowed?"

Gunnar eyed the smaller man up carefully before he answered.

„No, it´s not", he said. „I don´t want you to talk to her, I don´t want you to even look at her."

„Too bad that you´re not the guy in charge here", Olsen answered lightly.

Gunnar picked one of the vials out of Cathie´s box, checking it against the light as if to see if the vial had been properly sealed.

„Make a wrong turn towards her and I am going to gut you", Gunnar told him, his tone as light as if he was talking about his last fishing trip.

„Is this supposed to scare me?" Olsen inquired.

Gunnar put the vial carefully back to the box.

„You know, drugs are a wonderful thing. A small dose of this stuff will be enough to allow me letting you watch me doing it", he said, still sounding rather bored. „Then you can tell me if you are."

Barney decided to end the little trial of strength. There was no way this would turn out well.

„Gunnar!"

Gunnar slowly turned his head to look at Barney. With Gunnar´s attention still on the team leader, Olsen took the chance to move. It was impossible to say if he had actually planned on attacking the Swede or if he had only tried to get away. An instant later, Olsen found himself smashed against the cabin wall. He realized belatedly that is was his own blade the merc pressed against his neck.

„Believe me, _pal_", Gunnar said quietly. „It´s not him keeping me from doing it."

„Damn, Gunnar, give the man his knife back and let him go!" Barney warned. „I think I just heard you volunteer for the next watch, didn´t I ?"

Barney put one hand to his waist, taking the rest of his cigar out of his mouth. He didn´t look very worried. Cathie had trouble to hide her surprise. He had just talked to his teammate as if he was scolding a child rather than keeping a grown man from killing another one.

„It´s the thought of the girl probably getting her hands dirty on you", Gunnar finished his statement, just loud enough for Olsen to hear him. He rammed the knife into the boarding right next to Olsen´s head. Giving the other one a last dark stare, he let go of his jacket , not without a last shove.

„Get goin´!" Barney ordered lazily.

„Crazy bastard!" Olsen mumbled.

Gunnar lifted one eyebrow and threw him a patronizing look over his shoulder.

„Don´t you forget it", he advised, turning his back on him.


	34. The hooker

The boathouse had been built on firm ground at the end of the landing gate, with the roof extended to cover a small part of the landing gate as well. The place had obviously not been used in years and was fortunately almost empty.

Maggie had put her own very high tech looking equipment down on a crate and used another one as a seat on the right side of the building. Now she was talking to Yang by radio from time to time, who was somewhere around to install whatever additional equipment it would take to wiretap the villa. She earned some irritated looks when she suddenly switched from English to Chinese talking to him while staring down at her laptop.

Barney had unrolled a floor plan and map on one of their own crates and was busy discussing some details with Olsen.

„Over here", Gunnar told Cathie, putting his own and a second bedroll down at a corner.

Cathie frowned, unsure what the official on the job sleeping protocol might demand in their case.

„No need to be shy!" he encouraged her. „Thanks to some subtle secret female signs you recently sent, they all know you´re sleeping with me, so why don´t we share this cosy little corner."

„Talkin´ about subtlety", she mumbled, walking over to him. She realized quickly that he had chosen their places on purpose. Even with him gone, there would still be the rest of the gang between her and Olsen.

„By the way, how do you bear his snoring?" Barney asked dryly, watching them.

„Lulls me to sleep", Cathie answered with a shrug.

„Buy a TV" Christmas suggested crabbily. „Much less trouble!"

„See, gentlemen, there you can see where poverty and insomnia can drive people", Cathie lectured as if she was on a medical round.

Maggie had watched the scene.

„She´s really with Gunnar ?" she asked Lee, who had just walked over to her to put some additional equipment down right next to her.

„As I said", Christmas confirmed. „She´s takin´ care of him. Only pleasant side effects from what I can tell - at least for us. Jealous ?"

Maggie said something in Chinese which was, judged by the tone, the corresponding version of ´Good Lord!`, ´causing Christmas to chuckle.

„Alright, you´re all done making yourself comfortable, then get over here", Barney demanded. „I´d like to get over the plan again."

* * *

At least for the upcoming night, they would sit tight. Cathie had tried to concentrate and listen to Olsen and Barney briefing them again on the location, but had quickly lost track. She had tried to make herself comfortable in her spot afterwards and was by now busy going over the notes she had brought on their target´s health status and addiction issues. Reclining with her back against the wooden wall behind her, she realized that she had memorized almost everything she had put down there. Her attention drifted from the notes over to Gunnar and Billy. The young sniper had just opened a weapon´s case he had just carried in.

„The new lady ?" Gunnar asked. „Mind if I have a look ?"

„Surely not!" the younger one said with a grin, lifting the long sniper rifle from its case and handing it over him.

Gunnar took it, coming to the ready.

„Well, how does she feel ?" Ceasar asked from across the room.

„Pretty good", Gunnar answered. „Had a try ?"

Ceasar nodded, but didn´t look very enthusiasthic.

„Let me guess, she´s not your type", Gunnar mused.

„So what do you think ?" Ceasar asked back nevertheless.

„Feels comfortable to handle. And she´s damn light", Gunnar answered.

„So that´s Billy´s secret ? It´s never been a question of short or long legs in the end?" Christmas addressed Barney, referring to the impressive speed with which Billy usually moved between positions.

„It´s never been, jerk", Gunnar complained. „I´m taller than our school-boy here."

„Yeah, but that alone doesn´t make you run faster!" Christmas answered. „You´re sixty pounds heavier, thirty years older and three times slower than him! And the last time I remember waiting for you to blow some freak´s head away was the time it never happend ´cause you were still busy puking your guts out after running about 200 feet."

„Says the guy who´s out of breath ´cause he´s too busy talking to his girlfriend on the phone. And my poor aim saved your distinguished British ass how many times exactly ?"

„Well, the last time I remember, your poor aim had me almost end up grilled!"

„Just for the record, that was no sniper job and the best Molotov cocktail I´ve mixed in years - no one had asked you to stand in the way!"

„What happened ?" Billy asked.

„That maniac tried to blow me up", Christmas complained.

„Come on!" Gunnar contradicted. „Was fun, wasn´t it ?"

„Yeah, especially ´cause you hadn´t noticed the damn fuel tanks", Toll Road commented.

„Saved us the explosives", Gunnar said with a shrug, handing the rifle back to Billy. „Nice meetin´ your girl!" he added.

Listening to their conversation, Cathie realized that Maggie listened amusedly as well,

always having an eye on probable communications from the villa she might be able to intercept. She realized that she had no idea on how many missions like these Maggie might have accompanied the rest of them.

She herself had gotten to know these men over the months since they had first met. Not all of them equally well, but each of them well enough to trust them. Still, it was one thing to have them walking around in BDU´s instead of jeans and shirts. It was a different thing to witness how relaxed they handled all the weaponry they had brought. Cathie knew about Gunnar´s marked preference for overlarge blades, but had never believed that he would actually carry one of the blades of the collection with him. Observing them for a moment, she wondered if she would probably have decided differently about taking this job if it had been offered to her by these men instead of the relaxed gang of friends that used to hang out at Tool´s.

„Dinner´s ready", Toll Road said meanwhile, handing out MRE´s.

„Damn", Cathie said after taking a bite. „I had already forgotten how bad this tastes."

„You don´t like it, then hand it over", Gunnar said.

She threw him a dark side-glance.

„I am not that picky."

„Yeah, obviously", Christmas commented.

„Hey, you remember that job in Bulgaria ?" Billy asked suddenly. „Didn´t you guys talk about your favourite final meals?"

„_You _remember that?" Toll Road asked, surprised. Billy had been close to death and heavily drugged at that point.

„Didn´t you talk about that?" Billy asked, suddenly unsure of his anyway blurred memories about that trip.

„Yeah, we did", Ceasar confirmed, looking slighty uncomfortable. „Barney said something about donuts and other stuff that kills you..."

„I voted for cereal, what Mr. MIT over there called a cliché", Toll Road went on.

„Really ?" Cathie threw in, nudging Gunnar with the elbow. „I thought you are the guy with the cereal in the morning ?"

„Well, that was definitely _not_ what Gunnar voted for back then!" Toll Road said.

„What did you vote for ?" Cathie wanted to know.

„Don´t remember", Gunnar answered, staring down at his recent meal, causing the others to break into laughter.

„He said something about wale ass and stuff, some kind of disgusting supper", Ceasar answered instead. „But I think that was only ´cause he was still tryin´ to impress Maggie back then."

He had expected Cathie to get worked up over that, but was disappointed. She only smiled.

„Well, man´s got good taste, hasn´t he ?" she just asked with a shrug.

„So what did _you_ say ?" Christmas addressed Maggie, who had never stopped listening with one ear to the transmission she probably received.

„Duck", she answered hesitantly. „With plum sauce."

„Did she just say dog?" Cathie asked lowly, the question actually only meant for Gunnar to hear it.

„Duck", Gunnar answered, pronouncing the word properly for her.

„Oh."

Cathie nodded.

„Don´t say you didn´t understand it because of her accent", Christmas teased her.

Cathie looked at him, frowning.

„Do people even speak in whole sentences where you come from ?" he asked. „`cause you don´t wanna tell me that you rednecks speak proper English there!"

„Yeah, don´t throw bricks if you live in a glass house!" she shot back. „Hasn´t a little bird told me recently that you´re getting all incomprehensible when things start getting hot ?"

„Excuse me ?" Lee asked.

„See", Toll Road told him.

„What ?!" Christmas asked crabbily, turning.

„That´s what you get for bringing your girlfriend´s girlfriend to a job", Toll Road told him.

Gunnar chuckled.

„Women _talk_, Christmas - didn´t you know that ?"

He turned a little.

„Wonder what Maggie and Cathie will talk about on their shift of the watch", he said, watching contentedly how Cathie´s jaw dropped.

Her gaze wandered automatically over to Maggie, but then she had to realize that the Asian wasn't been listening to them any longer, but concentrated on listening to something she heard on the headset.

Barney tilted his head.

„Maggie?"

She raised one hand, asking him briefly to give her another moment. When she put the headset down a minute later, she smiled.

„Gentlemen, I think I know how we´ll get in!"

* * *

„They´re awaiting a bunch of call girls for a party tonight. Cathie and I get in this way and I´ll shut the security system down to allow you to enter."

„What do you need me for?" Cathie asked.

„The targets", Maggie told her as if she was talking to a half-wit. „The sooner you´re in the better."

„Wait a second, are you saying you want me to dress as a hooker and get in there without a gun or a vest ?"

Cathie looked at Barney.

„You said I could most likely stay on the plane!"

„Situation changed", Barney answered, tilting his head. „You knew that could possibly happen."

„Well, fine, but my understanding was that if I have to do it, I´ll go in with you guys!"

Maggie had eyed her up meanwhile as if they were meeting for the first time.

„Do you speak Spanish?" she inquired.

„Not a word. And besides, are you carrying a complete hooker kit with you? What about the clothes ?"

„We cut your pants to a sexy length, get you some make-up..." Maggie´s eyes fell on the several chains and wristbands Barney had just taken off for the job. „Borrow some of the guys´ trinkets..."

„_No one_ is going to believe me!"

„Oh, I´ll do", Olsen chimed in. „Get yourself the exciting ponytail hairstyle and they´ll buy the Lara Croft thing. You could even bring your guns that way."

„For once, Olsen", Barney said. „Shut up!"

„Well, leave the outfit to me, alright ?" Maggie suggested dryly to Cathie. „No one will have a closer look! People see what they expect to see!"

Cathie addressed Barney again.

„This is crazy - and I am not _that_ tired of life!"

Barney kept calm while Maggie frowned.

„Cool down", he tried to sooth her. „You know how unstable McIntyre is. I know this comes unexpected..."

She took a step backwards as if she was up to flee, only to stumble right into Gunnar.

„Give us a second", he told Barney and Maggie.

Barney nodded, but Maggie obviously doubted the use of it.

„You´re sure that´s leading anywhere?" she asked.

„Give us a damn second!" Gunnar repeated impatiently.

Barney put a hand to Maggie´s shoulder while Gunnar walked Cathie over to a more private corner.

Maggie turned to Barney.

„We´re losing time!" he said through gritted teeth. „If we want to use this opportunity, we´ve got to get moving!"

„She´s one step from panicking and you and I can't do much about that", Barney said. „So give him a chance."

„And he of all people is going to save us ?" Maggie asked sardonically.

* * *

Gunnar gestured forCathie to sit while he sat down to lace his boots, but she didn´t have the nerve for that.

„Look at me", he demanded lowly.

Though still standing, she obeyed and lockedeyes with him.

„You´re up to this ?"

„No", she whispered, shaking her head.

„You know that Branagan might be dying in there."

She stared a moment at him, then narrowed her eyes.

„So what ?" she whispered after a moment.

„You don´t care ?"

„I am not going to die ´cause Brandon and he overestimated their brains! And you said it yourself - he might already be dead!"

„You´re a medic!"

„So what ?!" she repeated, a little louder this time.

He sniffed, then mustered her.

„You know that they are also holding the McIntyre girl there."

She gave a low sound of anger.

„Think about it", he went on. „I imagine McIntyre has taken good care of his little sister. He´s holdin´ her there, drugged up to the eyeballs against her will. She´ll have a damn hard time even if we get her out there in one piece."

She averted her eyes and turned a little.

„Imagine it", he insisted calmly. „Imagine I drug you here and now and you have to go through the whole damn shit again! Remember what it did to you!"

The edges of her mouth twitched and she breathed heavily.

„Think about the mirror. She´s twenty-one, Cath´, an no one has ever done any harm to her. And right now, she´s havin´ a damn good glance at our side."

She turned to him again and narrowed her eyes.

„What compassion would you have for a girl you don´t even know ?!"

„None", he answered honestly. „But I have some for you. Want me to read your fortune ? Even if you don´t want to, you´ll find out how things went in there and you won´t like it ´cause you´ll always think things could have been different if you had decided to go."

„Are you trying to use my conscience against me ?" she asked sharply.

„No. I´m just telling you what you already know."

„I can´t do this!" she said, shaking her head again.

XXX

„This is damn pointless", Maggie told Barney some steps away from them.

„Give him another minute", Barney answered.

„We don´t have another minute! If we´re going to take this chance, we´ll have to hurry!"

Barney shrugged, willing to grant it to them anyway.

„Another minute", he decided. „Get ready meanwhile."

XXX

„I know you good enough by now", Gunnar told Cathie quietly. „You´re not going to forgive yourself. And if you think you´re sleepless right now - you´ll be badly surprised".

He had gotten to his feet again and had drawn close, but kept himself from touching her.

She breathed deeply and glanced at his tattoo.

„Told you that the no fear thing doesn´t apply to me."

He shrugged.

„It´s the same as with the sleep and the worry, you know - there´ll be enough time for it when you´re dead. And if you´re too scared to adopt Maggie´s plan, negotiate for a gun and your second chance vest with Barney and get in with us."

„Think he´s gonna approve?"

„Things will probably take more time that way. Probably. Actually, I don´t share Maggie´s opinion regarding that point, but that´s irrelevant now. He needs you there and he´s not going to force you into something you think you can´t do. Though he´s obviously confident that you can do it."

„You trust his judgement ?"

„Silly!" he only said indulgently. „There´s a reason he´s the boss. And truthfully ? If I were you, I´d prefer to stick to the guys with the guns to waiting here all on my own."

Still trying to fight back the panic rising inside of her, she suddenly reached out and interrupted him in his doings.

„What happens to you and me if I don´t go ?"

He raised his eyebrows, baffled by the question.

His answer was as usual straightforward.

„Doesn´t change a damn thing."

„You´re sure ?"

They shared a long moment of silence. For some reason, the way he looked at her made her think that if the situation had been different, he would have forced her into a French kiss right now. Her expression seemed to mirror her thoughts because he grinned finally.

„I´m sure", he answered quietly.

„Then let´s see what Barney has to offer", she said quietly.


	35. The strike

„Great", Cathie mumbled, looking up to the sky, commenting quietly on the downpour that was coming down on them.

They squatted outside the estate of the McIntyres, backs against the wall surrounding the villa and garden. Already covered in sweat the moment they had arrived there thanks to the climate, they were now getting soaked by the rain as well.

„How long since she´s gotten in?" Cathie whispered eventually to Toll Road. They had split up right after getting to the place and Cathie had been sent with Toll Road, Hale Ceasar and Olsen to go after Daryn McIntyre. She would have preferred to go and look for Branagan, but realized that freeing him was not what they would be getting paid for in the end.

Toll Road only glanced at her with a weak grin, then had another look at his watch.

„Six minutes. No reason to worry."

Cathie frowned, but nodded. She wasn´t very good at waiting. By now, she regretted not

having listened with a little more enthusiasm to Olsen and Barney when they had talked about the floor plan of the place and the best strategies to invade it.

She had no idea how long they had waited outside in the rain when the signal finally came.

„In", Maggie reported quietly over the in-ear communication system they all were equipped with. „On my way." The sudden whisper in her ear made Cathie almost jump.

Toll Road looked at the clock again.

„Twelve minutes", he told them, sounding appreciative. „Not bad."

„Ready ?" he asked Cathie.

She only nodded. Her mouth had gone dry.

„Jus´ run with the pack", Ceasar encouraged her. „We´ll do the rest."

* * *

Cathie hurried to keep pace with Toll Road in front of her who had taken the lead.

So far, things had been ridiculously easy. They had entered the place undetected, actually by climbing through a window on the ground floor that Maggie had left open for them after taking care of the security system. They had hurried down some hallways, sneaked around some corners. Cathie´s pulse had started to race the moment they had finally run into a lonely guard Toll Road had instantly taken down without a sound. Two more had followed.

Music and laughter could be heard from the ground-floor and patio. The rain seemed to have stopped.

„We´re close to the girl´s quarters", Barney reported. „Maggie ?"

According to the plan, Maggie had found herself a spot from where she had been able to hack into the security system and get the same pictures the security personal received from the different cameras around. It had turned out that the men in charge at the control room were not that vigilant anyway.

„Two guards in front of the door", she reported back. „Can´t say how many inside."

„The son ?" Toll Road inquired.

„He´s obviously having some kind of private party in his own rooms", Maggie said. „Two guards in front of the doors, about five inside I can see. About twenty people in total."

„That´s too much!" Christmas hissed. „Maggie, anything you can do ?"

„Negative. I don´t recognize any of the women. Guess the ones I got in with were only meant to entertain the people partying downstairs."

There was a short pause, with probably the members of Barney´s group discussing the matter between themselves.

„Alright, let´s see if we can lure him out of there", Barney said.

„Mag´, where do you want me ?"

Gunnar´s voice.

„Main-floor, east side", she answered. „That´s close to the place security uses for an office. Hover around there, I suggest."

„Got it. Over and out."

Cathie had no idea what they were talking about. She looked at the men accompanying her, but wasn´t granted any explanations.

„Alright, hang back then", Barney said.

* * *

Maggie put her hands to her hips and gave the two men in front of her a seductive smile.

„Hey, boys, are these the quarters of Mr. McIntyre ?"

One of them grinned at her in return while the other one scowled.

„No. You´re lost, girl. Walk down the hall and to the right", the scowling one said.

Maggie pursed her lips.

„I´ve really gotten lost ? Damnit!"

The man on the left had already taken the bait, but his partner was obviously not as easy to fool.

„Hold it!" he told her.

But it was already too late. Maggie had gotten into fighting range.

* * *

„What the hell?"

Alejandra Roska got up, reaching for her weapon and marching towards the door.

She was one of two female guards Thomas Derek had hired to guard the McIntyre girl. They took turns. Derek, the head of security, seemed smart enough to realize that it would have led inevitably to trouble to try and let any men guard her over a longer period of time.

Roska had the gun at the ready the moment the doors flew open, but stood too close. Maggie grabbed the gun, bowing backwards to get out of Roska´s firing line and wresting it out of her opponents hand while Billy and Christmas took care of the two additional guards inside. Barney hurried over to the doors leaving into the adjacent room.

It turned out that Roska was the most resilient one of the guards. The female merc was proud of her close combat skills. For some seconds, the two women couldn´t get a grip on each other.

Barney lowered his weapon and gestured to Lee and Billy.

„Really want me to step into the catfight ?" Lee asked across the room.

„We don´t have time for this!" Barney told him.

„Alright, alright !" Christmas mumbled, not very keen on intervening.

Roska was worth her money. She fought even two attackers furiously, kicking Maggie heavily in the ribs and managing to punch Billy right in the face before she took an unfortunate turn. Lee´s left hook sent her to the floor, unconscious.

„Look and learn", Lee told the younger one. „Your good manners are wasted on a bitch like her!"

„Take care of her", Barney told them, turning towards the door leaving to the bedroom.

„God, Gunnar would have loved that!" Christmas commented, throwing Maggie a glance who was busy tying her up. „Take care of her legs as well, for God´s sake."

A girl had appeared in the door leading over to the bedroom. Barney recognized her immediately from the pictures.

„Tabitha McIntyre ?" he addressed her, raising both his hands in a soothing gesture.

„Who the hell are you ?" she asked, taking a hurried step back. She had obviously already been in bed.

„Your father sends us. Maggie!"

Maggie drew closer.

„He sends you this as proof", she said, fumbling a silver chain with a ring out of a pocket and holding it out to the girl.

Tabitha narrowed her eyes, then decided to accept the trinket out of Maggie´s hand.

„We got to get out of here, and fast", Barney told her. „Christmas!"

„Don´t be in such a rush!" Christmas told him, fumbling another Kevlar vest out of his backpack.

„What the hell´s that ?" Tabitha asked.

„Put it on !" Maggie told her. „I´ll help you. You´d also better put some shoes on."

„Preferably no high heels", Christmas said.

„Sneakers would be perfect", Maggie added.

„Hurry !" Barney urged.

Whatever the ring meant to the girl, she nodded, but then hesitated suddenly.

„What ?" Barney asked, boding ill.

„We need to take Cristina with us!" she suddenly said.

„Who ?"

A second girl appeared behind Tabitha.

„She´s belongs to our household at home", Tabitha said. „And she´s a friend! I am not leaving her here!"

„We´re here for you, honey!" Christmas told her. „End of story. Now get her into that vest!"

„I am not leaving without her!" Tabitha argued. „Some of these so called friends of my brother's almost raped her last night!"

Barney and Christmas exchanged a glance.

„What did the contract say about knocking _her _out ?" Christmas asked sardonically.

* * *

„We're looking for a young man your brother has taken hostage as well", Barney told Tabitha while watching the girl hurrying to lace her sneakers. „You know where to find him?"

Tabitha looked suddenly taken aback.

„I know about him, but I have no idea where he´s held."

Christmas cursed.

„I do", Cristina stated suddenly.

„Look, girl, this is no game", Barney warned her. „If you´re only telling us this to make us take you with us..."

„Alright, talk business !" Tabitha suddenly interrupted him. „How much for taking her with us ?!"

They all could tell that she was scared up to a certain degree, but obviously equally determined to take the maid with her.

„As charming as her father, isn´t she ?" Christmas only commented when they headed out.

* * *

Another corner, another empty hallway. The hurried it along, with Cathie suddenly being jerked back like a puppet by Ceasar the moment a guard suddenly came around a corner. Luckily, the man changed directions, taking a turn to the right again before he reached them.

„Careful now."

Toll Road stopped right next to a doorway, gesturing to her to avoid any noise. They had just crossed the side room to a reception room. The doorway seemed to be used as some kind of backdoor into the larger room on the other side of the wall. Cathie had no idea how he had memorized the way there without ever having set a foot into the place before.

Toll Road peered cautiously around the corner, only to find the room empty.

The seconds stretched while they waited.

„Got the girl", Barney stated quietly over the com link. „One additional stowaway."

Toll Road and Ceasar exchanged a puzzled look.

At the room right next door, the large entrance doors were flung open.

„Get going!" someone barked.

„There we go", Toll Road mumbled.

„Over there!" the same voice commanded.

Footsteps of several people were to be heard, then a groan.

Cathie tensed. Gunnar, no doubt.

She had still no idea what was going on there, but had a bad feeling. She threw Ceasar a questioning look, but he ignored her. Finally, she tugged softly at Toll Road´s sleeve.

„Get Derek here!" the voice in command ordered. „_And_ McIntyre!"

The doors closed again.

„What´s going on ?" Cathie mouthed to Toll Road.

She lost nerve. Toll Road stopped her immediately when she took a step forward, but she was only up to take a look. She got down to one knee to peer around the corner. Ceasar shook his head behind them, watching Toll Road getting ready to grab her by the collar the moment she would bend over too far.

The room was large, the main doors out of their sight to the left. Cathie peered cautiously around the corner, only to freeze at the picture in front of her.

Four men in dark military fatigues flanked a single prisoner. His hands tied behind his back, he was down on his knees, his head bent.

A dark haired muscular guy in dark civil clothes kept pacing up and down in front of a massive desk. He was probably at least fifteen years younger than Gunnar.

The door was opened again.

„Report!" a husky voice demanded. „What the hell´s going on !?"

Cathie retreated instinctively for a second.

„What do we have here?" the newly arrived man asked.

He was not as tall as the younger one who had been in charge before, but of sturdier built, with blond hair cropped so short that he looked almost bald and a neatly trimmed beard. His face reminded Cathie slightly of a bulldog.

„What orders did you give?" he addressed his second in command.

„To secure the perimeter and to inform Mr. McIntyre, Sir. There were no technical malfuctions, we already checked."

Derek frowned.

„If they were working fine, he wouldn´t be here", he commented sarcastically. „So let´s see what information our friend here has to offer."

The door opened again and another guard entered.

„Where´s McIntyre ?" Derek snapped.

„He´s not to be disturbed", the guard answered somewhat hesitantly.

„Says who ?" bulldog face barked.

„He himself."

The security boss bent forward a little, like he was expecting the guard to add something.

„Mr. Derek, Sir!" the guard added belatedly.

Derek shook his head.

He addressed one of his own men.

„Get this addict out of bed, and I don´t care with whom he´s sharing it!" he barked. „And take this idiot with you!"

The man confirmed the order and left the room, followed by the local.

„Fuckin´ wannabes!" Derek spat. None of the three remaining men standing sentinel over their prisoner gave any hint that they had even heard him and he watched them, a proud expression on his face by now. They obviously belonged to his lot, not to their target´s original staff.

„Now to you!" Derek said, stopping right in front of Gunnar. He glanced at his right-hand man.

„Ascott!" he said, nodding to him.

Ascott stepped forward and launched a heavy blow at the man in front of him. Gunnar swayed slightly, but gave no sound.

„Take it as a welcome!" Derek told him. „Did McIntyre senior sent you?"

There was no answer.

Derek waited another moment, then gestured impatiently to the two men behind Gunnar.

One of them rammed the butt of his machine gun into his ribs while the second kept him from toppling over.

Cathie inhaled sharply at the sight, then retreated, only to realize a detail somewhat belatedly.

„What happened to Gunnar´s earpiece ?" she whispered, realizing that it would reveal that he hadn´t come alone.

„He´s taken it off", Toll Road whispered. „And they´ve taken the bait."

Ascott struck another brutal blow. Gunnar, again steadied by one of his guards, spat blood to the floor this time.

„He´s a _decoy_?" Cathie asked.

„_Now_ you got it", Olsen answered in that snotty tone of his.

Cathie closed her eyes, wondering how someone could get into something like this by choice.

„Didn´t see you stepping forward to switch", Ceasar snapped under his breath at Olsen.

* * *

Ascott kicked his prisoner brutally in the ribs. This time, Gunnar bent over, groaning.

„Target´s on his way", Maggie told them. „Two additional guards, a woman and the messenger."

„We´ll make you talk sooner or later, my friend", Derek had just promised Gunnar.

„Keep calm", Ceasar told Cathie quietly. „He´s almost through."

She bit her lip.

Gunnar suddenly spoke up.

Derek frowned at the Swedish vocabulary which left him obviously puzzled for a moment though he overcame that quickly.

„Don´t tell me you don´t speak English, asshole!" he threatened quietly.

„We´re getting company!" Olsen suddenly warned quietly. He and Ceasar turned, guns at the ready, but it was only Maggie who hurried across the room to join them.

„McIntyre should be in any second", she whispered. „What the hell is he saying ?"

„You don´t speak Swedish ?" Toll Road challenged the linguistic expert over his shoulder.

„He´s just givin´ the guy the details of his revenge", Cathie threw in calmly.

It brought her frowns from the rest.

„_You_ speak Swedish ?" Maggie inquired.

„No", she answered quietly. „I only sleep with him."

„Status ?"

Barney´s voice.

„In position", Christmas answered.

„In position", Yang confirmed.

„Christmas, on your signal then", Barney ordered.

* * *

The door opened up again. McIntyre entered, one arm flung around the hips of a call girl.

The sight caused Derek to give a small sharp sound of disbelief.

„What the hell", Daryn McIntyre demanded to know ,"is so damn important, huh ?"

„The guards picked up an intruder", Derek said, carefully controlling his voice and gesturing to the merc in front of him, just to put his hands behind his back afterwards. The contrast between the drug-addicted millionaires´ son and the former Foreign League member couldn´t have been more distinct.

„Well, I pay you to take care of stuff like that, no?"

„This, _Mr. _McIntyre, is probably..."

Derek never finished what he had been up to say.

„Go!" Christmas barked.

The moment the Expendables stormed into the room, all hell broke loose.

* * *

Unlike the local security personnel, Derek´s men offered heavy resistance. The situation became confusing within an instant. Cathie had followed the men around the corner, only to duck down right there with her back to the wall like she had been told. She caught a glimpse of Gunnar being back on his feet, still bound, but bringing some attacker down with a hard kick and a head butt. By then, Toll Road had made it through to him and cut through the zip-ties. Another attack made them fight back to back for a moment. Ceasar was in the middle of it as well, flattening his recent opponent with a single brutal stroke. Yang moved so fast that it was impossible to determine what he was exactly doing, but seemed to prevail.

Cathie felt suddenly sick. There hadn´t been any shooting so far, granted, but witnessing the brutal close combat from such a short distance was equally shocking.

They had had the moment of surprise on their side, granted. Nevertheless, for the first time that night, the gang of seasoned mercenaries had to really work for their money.

Gunnar had no eyes for their target, knowing that Christmas and Yang would take care of that. Having knocked out another opponent, he had just gotten hold of Derek´s sidekick.

„Now to you, Mister!" he barked, forcing Ascott around to smash him face first into the desk.

The man cried out, but more out of anger than out of pain.

„Told you you would regret that!" Gunnar barked. „Fuckin´ wannabe!"

„Cathie !"

Christmas whistled to get her attention.

„Over here!" he barked, bending over the unconscious man in front of him right next to the main doors.

It turned out that they wouldn´t have needed Cathie to sedate McIntyre in the first place. When he had tried to escape through the still wide open main doors right on Derek´s heals, he had run right into Olsen´s fist. He had hit him that accurately that McIntyre had sagged down right where he stood.

Cathie glanced briefly over her shoulder where the scuffle was not finally over, but realized that Yang and Olsen were covering her back.

„Stay focused", Lee told her.

Cathie did her best, but winced at the sound of breaking bones and a choked outcry behind her.

„Take care of him!" Christmas told the others, referring to Ascott. „We don´t need him to get us into more trouble!"

„Want me to send him to sleep as well?" Cathie asked while giving McIntyre the prepared shot.

Ascott was out the second Gunnar smashed him another time face first down into the massive desk.

„Not necessary", Christmas commented. „Now let´s go!"

Cathie got back to her feet and turned, but Toll Road put a hand on her shoulder.

„Be smart and stay away from himright now", he advised her. „I know that look."

They joined Barney, Maggie and the two girls outside the reception room.

„What happened to Derek ?" Christmas asked.

„Got away", Barney answered.

„Got away ?" Lee echoed.

„Well, if he´s smart, he´ll be looking for Tabitha", Barney mused. „So let´s get her out before he realizes that we already have her! Cristina here told us where to find Branagan." Barney pointed at the girl right next to Tabitha McIntyre. „He´s held in the basement. Should be easy enough to find."

„I´ll go", Gunnar volunteered, trying to clean some of the blood from his face. „I just warmed up."

He nudged Yang with an elbow.

„Squirrel, you´ll have my back?"

Yang rolled his eyes, but nodded.

„He´s probably unconscious", Barney mused. „You´ll need help."

„I´ll do it", Olsen volunteered.

Gunnar turned to Barney, a look of ´You´re not serious !` on his face.

„No", Barney said.

„But..." Olsen started, but Barney gestured to him to shut up.

„Ceasar!" he decided. „Go with them. We´re heading out."

„Take me along", Cathie suddenly said.

Gunnar shook his head.

„No!"

They both turned to Barney.

The team-leader exchanged a short look with his friend, then shook his head as well.

„You´ll have the whole flight", he told Cathie, nodding to the others. „Go!"

„Wait!"

Cathie reached into her shoulderbag and handed Gunnar a small box.

„If things are too bad, knock him out", she told him. „Injection´s prepared."

There was no need to ask him if he actually knew how to set a shot.

* * *

They headed for the gate at the seaside wall of the villa, from where a cliff trail led down to the beach. The halls they crossed lay silent and deserted and the closer they came to the exit, the more cocky Cathie started to feel. This had been much easier than she had expected it to be.

„Got him", Gunnar suddenly informed them. „On our way out."

„Where exactly are you ?"

Barney.

„Just through the... fuck!"

There was a pause. Shots fell.

„Damn !" Christmas cursed.

„We´re under fire!" Yang snapped.

„Nice!" Christmas commented. „The wannabes just found the trigger!"

Cathie ducked out of reflex the moment Billy´s weapon woke with deafening noise to life behind her.

„What happens now ?" the McIntyre girl asked, looking panic-stricken.

„Now the fun starts", Christmas only answered, dragging her with him.

* * *

„Gunnar, we could do with a little diversion!" Barney barked. „Just something to scare the party people down there a little. They´ll hopefully get into the way of those morons!"

Gunnar ducked at his position. They had just managed to get rid of their own pursuers and had made it almost to the opposite side of the yard where the party was still in progress. The house had been built around that yard and they had chosen the gallery on the first level to stay out of sight.

„Diversion", Gunnar mumbled disparagingly, exchanging a look with Yang and Ceasar who was carrying Branagan´s motionless body. „What the hell do you want me to do if I´m not allowed to blow the place up ?"

He glanced around.

Then an idea struck.

„Maggie, you´re still down there?" he asked.

She had reported only seconds ago that she was moving on the same level with them, but right below the gallery.

„Anything I can do for you ?" the Asian asked back.

* * *

„McGyver, whatever you´re doing, do it fast!" Ceasar snapped.

„A damn shame", Gunnar mumbled, drenching the piece of cloth in his hand with the last moonshine out of his hip flask, then jamming it into the bottle he had picked up.

„Get going!" Yang right next to him urged.

„Alright, alright", Gunnar answered, setting fire to the drenched cloth. Peering over the banister, he aimed carefully.

Some seconds later, the bottle hit the edge of the pool and broke there.

Nothing happened.

„Is that your diversion ?" Yang asked sardonically.

„Uh, come on!" Gunnar mumbled, sounding frustrated. „Probably not enough..."

With a large darting flame, the Molotov cocktail set the petroleum from the garden torches on fire. Maggie had overturned the three large decorative canisters along the outer side of the pool unseen. With the flammable liquid lighter than the water, the pool´s whole surface looked suddenly like on fire. A woman yelled, then more voices joined in.

Gunnar gave a small contented sound, doing high fives with Yang right next to him.

„Let´s go!" Ceasar barked behind them.


	36. The incident

Toll Road stopped. A small backyard opened in front of them.

„See the gate in the wall over there ?" he asked the two girls behind him. „If we´re through, we´re almost home. We wait for covering fire. When I tell you - run. If we make it out of there, keep to your right.

„Get ready, guys", Ceasar barked over the com.

The unbelievable noise of Ceasars gun made Cathie jump again the moment he opened fire from a point left of them.

„Go, go, go!" Toll Road roared, jumping out from behind the corner of the wall, opening fire towards the guards up on a balcony on the right side. Maggie and the girls sprinted out of cover, heading for the gate. Toll Road stayed level with them, still firing. His gaze still searching the place for more shooters, he didn´t realize what happened behind him.

With Billy entering the balcony to the right of them from behind and Toll Road and Ceaser still firing, the shooters up there were taken care of quickly. For some seconds, the yard fell silent, but there were still shots to be heard around, far too close for Cathie´s taste.

She hadn´t got away as well as the others. Heading out of cover, she had slipped in a puddle she hadn´t seen in the darkness. She struggled hard to regain balance. Olsen behind her almost toppled right over her, but managed to keep on his feet. He gained hold of a handful of cloth of her jacket and tried to pull her back to her feet, but the heavy shoulder bag and the sudden jolt made her only stumble again. She reached out for him, but realized belatedly that he was already some steps in front of her.

„Damn, run !" Ceasar barked over the com-link.

New shots fell close by.

Cathie gave a small sound of desperation, stumbling back to her feet.

„Run!"

„Get cover!"

Toll Road and Olsen followed the girls and Maggie out of the gate from where Yang kept firing at their pursuers, the unconscious Daryn McIntyre resting right next to him on the ground.

„Where´s Cathie ?" the Asian barked.

Toll Road turned on his heels, scanning the area behind him disbelief.

„Where is she ?" he barked at Olsen.

„What the hell´s going on ?" Barney demanded to know. Billy, Lee and him had fallen back to bring up the rear.

„We got the girls, but lost C. underway !" Ceasar reported. He had just joined them, watching Toll Road forcing Olsen around to struck him right into the face.

„Where the hell is she ?" Barney shouted.

„I see her", Maggie chimed in quietly. She had disappeared the moment they had realized that they had lost Cathie. „You won´t like this."

XXX

The backyard had fallen silent by now. For a moment, the place lay as forgotten and peaceful as it had lain for years.

Then a lonely figure took some stumbling steps backwards towards the middle of the place, having obviously been shoved by someone.

„Shit!" Barney cursed, recognizing Cathie. He had just jumped into cover right next to Maggie.

XXX

„Alright, alright!" a voice boomed. „What do we got here ?"

„Shit!" another one of his teammates joined in.

XXX

„Stop walking! That´s far enough!" Derek commanded. „Hands behind your head !"

The moment Cathie had fallen back behind the others had been the one Derek had suddenly jumped out of a door, crashing right into her. The impact had carried her off her feet. So had the fierce kick he had given her ribs when she had tried to get up again.

XXX

„Get her out of there!" Barney barked. „Gunnar!"

„No clear shot", came the flat answer.

„Positioning!" Billy reported back spontaneously.

„No clear shot !" Maggie right next to him stated.

„The bastard is smart enough to keep out of sight!" Christmas muttered.

„Toll Road, Ceasar, get the girls and McIntyre to the plane! Take Yang with you!" Barney commanded. If they wouldn´t make it there, the Asian would be able to pilot.

XXX

The world seemed to have slowed down at once. Watching the man in front of her, Cathie felt drops of sweat running down between her shoulder blades. The freshly rosen glee about outwitting these people and getting away that easily had abruptly turned into fear.

Derek watched Cathie´s shaken posture.

„And what kind of bad joke is this now ?" he asked. „To what gang of amateurs do you belong, huh ?"

He shook his head, then made a small gesture.

„Turn around!" he commanded.

XXX

Barney covered the mic of his headset with one hand.

„Cut her off!" he barked at Maggie.

Maggie realized quick-wittedly what he was talking about.

„Can you get me a connection to her only ?" he asked.

Maggie nodded, her fingertips already flying over the tablet.

XXX

„Turn around!" Derek repeated, louder than before.

Cathie did as told this time. Turning her back to Derek, her blood ran cold. Her com-link had just fallen dead.

„So !" the man behind her barked. „You want the broad back? Then let´s talk!

XXX

„Cathie, this is Barney."

Cathie tried to blink the sweat out of her eyes.

„Listen to me - _don´t_ run! Don´t try anything!"

XXX

„To your knees!" Baxter ordered her sharply, moving slightly.

XXX

„He moved out of my sight", Gunnar stated quietly.

From where she stood, Maggie was able to spot Billy by now. Despite the tense situation, he was still concentrated on finding a spot from where he would be able to target Derek.

„No clear shot", he nevertheless said in the same quiet tone as Gunnar´s.

XXX

To Cathie, it felt as if they had already been standing there for minutes.

„Do it", Barney told her quietly, gesturing to Lee at the other end of the yard.

XXX

„Well ?" Derek asked.

He fired a warning shot that made Cathie squeal.

XXX

„_Don´t_ run!" Barney repeated quietly.

XXX

Derek laughed out.

„So, what´s it gonna be ?" he barked.

With her senses heightened by the adrenaline rush, Cathie noticed movement on the balcony right above them. She lifted her head just far enough to have her assumption confirmed. It was Christmas who had just stepped out of the shadows and was now looking down on them from the balcony.

„What do you want ?" he addressed Derek.

„Well, let´s say I want to swap prisoners!" Derek answered.

XXX

„Keep him talking! We still don´t have a clear shot!"

Maggie put Barney´s hand signals into words for Christmas.

„Repositioning!" Billy whispered.

„Repositioning", Gunnar repeated.

XXX

„You want McIntyre?" Christmas addressed Baxter.

„Keep the junkie !" Baxter barked. „I want the girl! She makes the better hostage - quite precious to her daddy and not up to die any day on an overdose, isn´t she ?"

„She already left", Christmas answered.

XXX

Gunnar cursed, losing sight of Derek again. No matter if on purpose or not, the bastard had chosen a good position.

„Almost there", Billy mumbled.

„Keep him talking", Maggie urged again.

Christmas swore under his breath.

XXX

Derek fired.

XXX

With a muffled cry, Cathie went down.

* * *

_Gimme your opinion, folks..._


	37. The hostage

„Next time it´s her head!" Derek barked. „I want the girl _now_!"

XXX

Cathie gasped desperately for air. The impact had left her breathless and by that unable to move. Fiery pain spread through her body.

XXX

„Damnit!" Barney cursed, reaching out for the headset Maggie was handing him.

„We should show him the girl", Toll Road suddenly chimed in.

„I told you to leave!" Barney snapped. „Do it!"

XXX

Toll Road cursed, grabbing Tabitha by the arm.

„Don´t worry!" he told her. „Nothing´s gonna happen to you."

„We don´t leave people behind!" he added with a dark look at Olsen.

XXX

„Hey!" Toll Road barked, stepping into sight, dragging Tabitha with him.

Derek chuckled lowly.

„Now we´re getting somewhere!" he barked.

It only took him two paces to get over to Cathie. Grabbing her by the hair, he forced her back up to her knees.

„We´re going to do this my way!" he warned, the gun at the ready. „Make a wrong move and she´s dead!"

XXX

A single shot fell.

XXX

„Gotcha!" Billy mumbled, sitting back.

XXX

XXX

Cathie went down again, this time because of Derek´s limp form slumping down on her.

She hit the ground hard and banged her head. Then large hands grabbed her to drag her into cover.

„We got her!" Ceasar reported.

„The vest caught the bullet!" he added a moment a later.

Barney exhaled while Maggie put a hand to his arm to express her relief. He watched Gunnar at the other side of the yard putting his head back against the wall behind him for a moment, probably sending thanks up to heaven.

„Good job", Barney told Billy over the com link.

„I agree", Gunnar said.

The next moment, someone opened fire on them.

„Christmas, Gunnar, Billy - cover us!" Barney barked, immediately returning fire. „Let´s get out of this place !"

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

„Get in, hurry !" someone barked.

Cathie watched Yang enter the plane, doing his best to support Christmas. The Brit looked pale, a thin layer of sweat covering his face. Cathie spotted the ripped sleeve of his shirt. Barney and Gunnar followed, dragging Billy with them. The youngest team member bit back a groan.

„What happened ?" Cathie asked.

„Burn wounds, both of them", Barney shouted.

„The car doubled over", Maggie told her, shooing the girls out of the way and into a corner.

„Take care of the kid!" Christmas told Cathie, waving her aside.

„We got to get this bird up into the air!" Barney barked, entering behind them and hurrying over to the cockpit.

„I´ll assist you", Maggie volunteered, following him suit.

„You´re alright ?" Gunnar asked Cathie while helping Billy down to a cot.

„Sure", she answered absent-mindedly, her eyes already on her patient. With the four additional passengers and two of them unconscious, the interior of the plane had become cramped.

„I need some more light!" she demanded, addressing no one in particular.

In an instant, Gunnar was at her side, a flashlight in one hand.

„Billy, I need to get you out of your vest and jacket", she told the injured.

Toll Road reappeared, another flashlight with him.

„Help me", Cathie ordered Toll Road over the noise of the starting engines. „Lee, status ?"

„Hurts like hell!" came the answer.

„Is it only your arm ?"

„Yeah. Fuck!"

Toll Road and Cathie maneuvered Billy carefully out of the Kevlar vest. Flipping her jackknife open, she cut through the fabric of his shirt.

„Talk to me, man", she demanded.

„Hurts !" Billy mumbled, barely understandable over the noise around them.

„Yeah, we´ll do something against that first. Someone help Lee out of his clothes! I need to see the burn."

She grabbed an injection set and a phial and forced her patient softly to outstretch his good arm. It took her only an instant to find the right spot.

„Shot comes intravenously", she told Billy. „You'll be better in a second."

She glanced at Lee on the next cot.

„Goddamnit", she mumbled. „Gunnar, can you take care of that? Morphine, ten milligrams."

„Hold on to something!" someone shouted and Cathie reached out for the next thing she could get a hold of. The plane moved with a sudden jolt, causing her to swear.

„Ten ?" Gunnar asked, sounding doubtful, but grabbing another injection set nevertheless. „You´re meaning damn well for him, huh ?"

„Ten! Get going, he can take it! Just do it slowly."

„I.v.?"

„You´ll manage to do that ?" Cathie asked back.

„You´re kiddin´ !" Christmas complained, realizing what they were up to and trying to suppress another groan.

„Trust me", Gunnar told him with a grin.

„How´s it that the Kid gets the hot nurse and I´ll end up with you?" Christmas groaned.

„He´s younger", Gunnar retorted, changing position. „Get used to it! Now gimme your arm and let me find a nice place for that shot."

„What the hell you´re up to?" Lee asked, watching him getting down to one knee again at the level of his shoulder.

„I´ve used to do my own injections only, you know", Gunnar answered. „I´ve got no practice shooting up others."

„Oh damn!" Lee swore. „Jus´ make sure you hit!"

„Keep talking to me, Billy", Cathie demanded meanwhile, keeping her eyes on the shot, injecting the painkiller slowly.

„Sick", he only said.

„Doesn´t hold, it´s just during injection...", she soothed.

The injection done, she put the syringe away and felt immediately for his pulse.

„Done. Feelin´ better ?"

„Floatin´...", Billy mumbled.

Toll Road exchanged an amused look with Cathie who smiled for a second.

„That´s what I wanted to hear", she muttered, watching her patient doze off.

XXX

Cathie worked with grim determination under the somewhat unsteady light of the flashlights the men took turns holding for her. Finally able to do what she had come to do here in the first place, the necessity of taking care of their injured seemed to have made her forget about what she had just went through.

This time, there was a lot more work for her than she would have wished for.

Checking the results of McIntyre´s drug tests at some point, she shook her head.

„What is it?" Toll Road asked.

„The drug cocktail this guy is takin´ is unbelievable", she answered. „You and I would most likely collapse immediately!"

„Is he going to die?"

It had been Tabitha McIntyre to ask the question.

„Nobody´s going to die here as long as I have some say", Cathie muttered. „Damn shit!"

„He´s just unconscious but he´ll eventually die if he doesn´t stop using soon", Toll Road interpreted for Tabitha. Cathie felt utterly grateful to have the calm ex-wrestler around.

„What about him?" the girl asked, pointing at Branagan.

„Not yet dead either", Cathie mumbled, her expression darkening.

Maggie had just changed seats with Yin Yang at the cockpit and touched Cathie´s shoulder on her way past her.

„Want me to have a look at the girls?" the Chinese asked.

Cathie nodded.

„Take the first aid kit with you, just in case", Cathie suggested.

XXX

Taking care of Branagan was the hardest thing to do. Cathie tried her best to ignore the smell and cut carefully through what was left of his ragged clothes. Then she sat back on her heels for a moment, shocked by the sight.

„Shit", Ceasar mumbled sympathetically.

„Could you take some notes?" she addressed Toll Road.

„Gimme that flashlight", Ceasar volunteered.

„Wait a second", Cathie mumbled. „Hey, _Greg_!"

Olsen, who had found himself a place some steps away from her and had been busy staring into nowhere, looked up in surprise.

„Gimme a hand here!" she demanded. „You might want to report back to your boss later on in detail ?"

Gunnar moved to interfere, but she raised one hand, signaling him to stand back.

Olsen followed the request, though hesitantly and under the watchful eyes of the rest of the people present.

„How bad is it?" Barney asked after a few minutes, throwing a short glance to the back.

Cathie shook her head, watching the bruised and bloody body in front of her. Exhaustion and pain had left their traces in the by now relaxed face along with all the cuts and bruises.

„Fingers and wrist look broken. One ankle, too. Five ribs, I guess. Think it´s the same with his nose and cheekbone. Burn wounds, several. I counted two minor stab wounds. Cuts all over the arms. There may be internal bleedings."

„He got himself the whole package, huh?" Toll Road asked.

She sat back again, swallowing hard.

„I´ve no idea how he endured the pain", she stated lowly. Her gaze flickered over to the unconscious Daryn McIntyre, then to the box of drugs and sedatives.

„Don´t get any ideas", Gunnar advised her, following her trail of thoughts.

She finally locked eyes with him. Holding her gaze, he was glad that he had refused to take her with them down to the basement. Things looked still bad enough. And there had been no need for her to see what the place he had been held in had looked and smelled like.

„Poor fellow", someone commented.

„Yeah", she said, sounding aghast. „And there´s not much I can do for him."

„Is he going to make it?"

Tabitha again.

Cathie did her best to gather a rest of professionalism to answer the girl.

„I can´t say that as long as I don´t know if there is internal bleeding", she said after composing herself for a moment.

„That´s the truth?" Tabitha insisted.

Cathie lost her nerve.

„Alright, if he´s going into shock before we´re home, he´ll die. And if we make it home, he´ll probably wish we hadn´t later on!"

Tabitha glanced somewhat puzzled at Maggie right next to her.

„She´s talking about the trauma", Maggie explained.

„We´re done?" Olsen asked.

Cathie scowled at him, fighting hard to control her rage. She only managed a short nod in the end.

„Who´s next?" she asked finally, glancing shortly over at the two other unconscious men at their cots. „Maggie?"

„Only some scratches", Maggie answered, her gesture including the McIntyre girl as well as the maid.

„Same goes for us over here", Ceasar mumbled, pointing at Toll Road and himself.

„Barney?"

„We´re all good here", he answered.

Glancing around the by now relatively quiet plane, Cathie found that there was only one more patient in need for some treatment left.

XXX

„Lie down", she told Gunnar. „Gonna assist me?" she asked Toll Road, who nodded.

„Scene looks familiar?" Gunnar asked, doing as told. He had already cleaned some of the dried up blood away from his face, but looked still rather wild.

She didn´t manage a grin and only locked eyes with him for a second before returning her gaze to his lacerations.

„I am not going to ask you if you want some painkillers this time", she mumbled. „But you could do with a drink, I guess. What happened to your little silver buddy?"

Gunnar groaned slightly.

„Got lost while setting the pool on fire", he answered.

„Ceasar!" Toll Road called out, trying to get the other man´s attention. „We´ll need emergency provisions here."

„Got it!"

Ceasar turned and rummaged through a compartment right next to him, then threw Toll Road an unlabeled hipflask.

He handed it over to Cathie who opened it and, to the men´s surprise, took a swig. She turned away, coughing and spluttering, tears filling her eyes immediately.

„Damn, what´s the alcohol content of this stuff?" she asked.

„Don´t ask", Gunnar and Toll Road said simultaneously, exchanging a glance.

Gunnar shrugged.

„It´s for medical purposes only", Toll Road said. „And nobody told _you_ to have a go!"

Cathie grimaced, taking no offence. Toll Road was usually the most polite one of the whole bunch. Still, for some reason, him starting to answer her brusquely at some point had been the same time he had started to look at her as kind of a close friend.

Cathie handed Gunnar the flask.

He took a sip out of it, then had to cough as well.

„Not sure if I should sanction this", Cathie commented.

„So how many?" Gunnar asked after another sip.

„How many what?" Cathie asked back.

„Stitches", Toll Road threw in helpfully.

Cathie grimaced.

„Four or five."

Gunnar sighed.

„Cheers", he said, taking a last swig. „Let´s get it over with."

XXX

Gunnar silently watched Cathie´s preparations, with Toll Road waiting patiently to assist her. Maggie had joined them.

Quite suddenly, Gunnar reached out and grabbed Cathie´s wrist.

„What the..." she began, but trailed off the second she felt her legs giving out under her. She sagged to the side, with Toll Road and Gunnar hurrying to catch her. They had both seen her face go white an instant before.

The men put her down on the cot where Gunnar kept supporting her legs with one arm. Toll Road reappeared, an isotonic drink and some cereal bars in his hands.

„Hypoglycemia", he told her, holding the bottle in a way that allowed Cathie to take a sip.

Gunnar threw him a wry look. This looked rather like shock to him, but he mused that Toll Road had realized that as well and was only trying to calm her.

Cathie´s eyes widened at the sight of Gunnar unsheathing the largest of the blades he carried around, but felt unable to speak.

„What the hell you´re doing?" Toll Road asked.

„Getting her out of that vest", Gunnar answered.

Toll Road sighed and picked Cathie´s jackknife up.

„Take this one", he suggested. „No need to gut her in the process."

Frowning, Gunnar put his own knife away and cut through the straps of the Kevlar vest. Maggie helped Cathie out of it.

„Still feeling dizzy " Gunnar asked a minute later.

„Slightly", she answered.

„Think you can sit up and let me have a look at that hit."

Cathie waved a hand.

„It´s alright."

Gunnar locked eyes with her.

„For once, girl..."

She gave in and sat up slowly.

„Alright, take the shirt off", Gunnar demanded.

„No", she replied flatly.

Gunnar rolled his eyes.

„Now!" he snapped.

She winced.

„I´ll help you", Maggie said, handing Toll Road the flashlight. „Your turn to give us a second", she told Gunnar.

She took a step forward and helped her carefully out of the shirt, then grabbed the flashlight out of Toll Road´s hand.

Cathie found that she actually didn´t care much for whoever was going to have a look at the bruise building around her two lowest ribs.

„You got trouble breathing?" Maggie asked.

Cathie nodded.

„Ribs are contused at least, maybe broken", Maggie mused, checking the spot where the bullet had hit out carefully.

„Small prize to pay ", Toll Road commented quietly. „You´ve been damn lucky."

„I´ve got an idea how lucky I´ll feel tomorrow", Cathie mumbled sarcastically. „And now, if you don´t mind..."

She pointed weakly at the shirt Maggie was still holding.

Maggie simply dropped the soaked and dirty shirt and got out of her jacket to hand it to her.

„I´ll find you something else to put on", Toll Road volunteered. „Eat", he advised her while turning away. „You´re still white as a sheet."

„Could you check on the guys´ pulse and blood pressure?" Cathie asked Maggie.

The Asian nodded.

„Sure." Maggie smiled for a moment, then turned, granting Cathie and Gunnar all the privacy they would get at the cramped plane.

„Anything we can do for you?" Barney inquired from the cockpit.

Cathie lay back, feeling sick. The men had gotten into kind of a quietly cheerful after job mood. Someone had turned on the music. An after work beer had had found his way to each of the uninjured members of the team. It had taken Cathie a while after their flight back home from Mexico to realize that it was probably their after job routine number one. They celebrated contentedly that they had just cheated death again, despite their injuries, despite the half-dead freed hostage, despite the outsiders present. It was probably the only right way to handle what they were doing.

She moved with a groan and fumbled the iPod out of her pocket.

„Tell the boss to play `Paradise City´ for me", she told Gunnar. „I wanna go home."


	38. The arrival

_Short chapter, but finally an update :-)_

* * *

Tool was there, already awaiting them. McIntyre Senior was there to welcome his daughter and take care of his son. A medic and the girl´s analyst were the only ones to accompany him. They left immediately, as agreed.

Kingsley was there, with another medic. Without a single look at Kingsley, Cathie handed the man her notes. „Hurry", she only said.

The medic, a clumsy stick of a man with a tendency to stammer, nodded. Cathie knew him from the free hospital she had done volunteer shifts at for a while.

„That bad ?" he asked, looking up from her notes to the carefully covered patient.

She nodded.

„Just hurry", she repeated, turning away.

„Cathie!"

Kingsley´s voice.

She didn´t stop walking. Then someone put a hand down to her shoulder.

„Cathie! I just wanted..."

Later on, it would feel like a deja vue to the people present. With the only difference that she didn´t need a gun this time to ruin Kingsley´s face.

XXX

Cathie remembered only fragments of the short drive from their landing place to their own hangar later on. The men carried Christmas and Billy inside and she organized make shift sick beds for them.

When Gunnar returned from the shower, he found Ceasar and Yin Yang right next to their injured teammates.

„Where´s Cathie ?" he asked.

Yang shrugged.

„Said she needed a cigarette."

„Though it´s takin´ her damn long by now", Ceasar mumbled.

Gunnar exchanged a look with them.

„I´ll have a look", he said, grabbing some clothes.

XXX

He found her right outside the backdoor, down on her knees in the downpouring rain where she had just lost the contents of her stomach.

He reached out for the water bottle she had put down to the ground right next to her and handed it to her over her shoulder.

She accepted it and let herself sink back so sit, not caring for the puddles or the rain or for who had handed the bottle to her. Eventually, she took a sip and spat it out again. She seemed to be that wasted that she didn´t even care for who might have watched her throwing up.

„You´re done ?" he asked after a minute.

She felt her stomach convulse again, but only weakly this time.

„Think so", she said after a while, still not looking at him.

„Then let´s get out of the rain. Come on!"

He pulled her carefully to her feet, doing his best not to make the bruises from the shot hurt. She swayed slightly, but refused his support finally.

„I´m alright" she said, trembling slightly.

He didn´t believe that but didn´t argue either.

„Get in then", he suggested calmly.

XXX

He took her over to the showers and forced her carefully out of the wet clothes. She hadn´t really felt the coldness of the rainy night outside before, but once inside the hangar, she had started to tremble heavily. Coldness, shock and pain worked nicely together.

„Get under the water", he ordered quietly the moment he had managed to get her out of at least the soaked BDU and the boots.

She didn´t react. Judged by the expression on her face, she was far away from the here and now.

He frowned, then got rid of his boots and shirt and forced her softly to take a step backwards. Another one brought them both under the hot water. If she even realized that they were both still more or less dressed, she didn´t show it.

After a minute or two, she cocked her head to look up to him.

„He shot me", she stated abruptly.

Lacking any idea what to answer, Gunnar only nodded.

„He shot me", she repeated. „Just like that."

She had no doubt that he would have killed her just like that as well even if the others had handed over the girl.

He cupped her face with his hands.

„We´re home."

She held his gaze, her eyes wide.

„We´re home", he repeated quietly as if the repition would make the words sink in faster. „It´s over."

Stepping closer into his embrace, she cried silently in his arms. For some reason, he would have preferred her weeping and wailing loudly. Her silent sobbing and the strong tension in her muscles made his own tension grow, slowly but steadily. For some sick reason he couldn´t think of, the longer she cried in his embrace, the calmer he became.

XXX

Four hours later, Cathie woke with a start, disorientated at first, until Barney changed over from the edge of Lee´s cot right next to her own to put a hand to her forearm.

She mumbled a curse. Someone had thrown an overlarge jacket over her. A quick look around showed that Billy rested asleep on the cot on her left. Toll Road and Yin Yang were sleeping at the other end of the room while Tool just returned with two mugs of coffee.

„I´ve fallen asleep", she muttered, embarassed.

„Easy", Barney soothed her. „They´re alright and you were done for."

„How´s his pulse ?" she asked, nodding to Lee, realizing that she had seeing Barney check on it the moment she had woken.

„Still a little high, but better. Fever´s down."

„Thank God for that", she muttered. „Guess he could do with another shot against the pain. Probably both of them."

„How are _you_ ?" Barney asked.

She tiredly waved a hand.

„Don´t worry. I´m good."

Barney frowned. She didn´t look like it.

„Tool´s takin´ Yang for some X-ray examination of his ankle later on. Go with them and let them check on that hit."

Cathie felt slightly dazed and numb, with a bad headache and her stomach convulsing dangerously again. The last thing she was up to was a visit to another hospital where she would have to fight people again to keep them from drugging her.

„That´s not necessary", she answered.

„It was no suggestion", Barney said quietly.

They looked for a moment at each other. She realized that there was no point in contradicting him. He was the boss and she was not going to doubt that.

„You know how it is with me and hospitals", she mumbled nevertheless.

„Don´t worry. Where we´re usually go for treatment, they´ll consider your wishes."

„I am going to panic", she argued, her voice even lower than before.

„Take Gunnar with you."

She shook her head.

„Come on, this will take a while. And then one of our patients here wakes up in pain and there´ll be no one there to get them a proper shot? No way", she insisted.

„I could go with you", another voice chimed in.

Cathie jumped a little. She hadn´t noticed Maggie appearing right behind her.

Cathie breathed heavily. She felt simply too wasted to play any games.

„You know, no offence, but I think that´s a bad idea", she said frankly.

Maggie sat down right next to her.

„I appreciate your sincerity", she said. „But I think we should proceed like this."

Cathie exchanged a tired look with Barney who nodded slowly, encouraging her to agree.

„Whatever", Cathie mumbled finally, giving up.


	39. The hangar

The next day in the afternoon, still at the hangar, Cathie met Gunnar at the otherwise empty makeshift kitchen where he had been busy making coffee.

„So what´s going on ?" she inquired.

„What do you mean ?"

„Seems that nobody leaves", she stated.

„After job routine for casualties", he answered shortly. „Ceasar has kids, so he just went to see them. But he´ll be back."

She nodded. She had realized the somewhat special atmosphere around. The ones who could had slept for some hours after their arrival in the middle of the night, but by now, the hangar had woken to life. The men were taking care of their equipment. Weapons were cleaned, supplies checked and replenished. Maggie had taken over her sitting with Lee and Billy. Everyone seemed rather relaxed regarding what they had just gotten over with, still, compared to their usual easiness, the place was calmer than Tool´s usually was with all of them around.

„How are the guys ?" he inquired.

„Groggy. But gettin´ better. Wouldn´t want to go through that without painkillers."

„Lucky bastards", he commented casually.

She eyed up his face for a moment, shaking her head slightly, but without any comment. It didn´t make sense so ask him how he felt.

„How are you ?" he inquired instead, guessing her thoughts.

A gust of wind made the door fell shut behind her and he watched her jump.

She found and held his gaze for a moment.

„Tired."

„Jumpy", he mused.

She shrugged uncomfortably.

„Will take a while."

He watched her roaming the kitchen. Somewhere at the hangar hit some piece of equipment the floor with a metallic thud. It made her wince again. This time, she fired the mug she had been holding that hard into the sink that it broke.

„Fuckin´ shit!" she cursed, losing nerve.

„Easy, honey", he said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

She raised her hand in a sudden gesture, unsure if she wanted him to draw closer or to stay away, trying to steady her breathing.

„It´s been the same before", she said finally. „It´ll pass."

He reached out for her, but she turn half and made a small gesture to signalize him to stay away.

„Just...don´t", she mumbled.

Barney entered the kitchen.

„Marital row ?" he asked, surprised at the sight of the broken porcellain at the sink.

Cathie smiled wearily.

„No. Just exhaustion and bad nerves", she answered. „Any news ?" she inquired before he could say something else.

„McIntyre called. Girl´s fine, regarding to the circumstances. She sends special greetings to the womenfolk. Said something about stilling her fears."

Cathie smirked.

„Well, no offence, but the sight of you guys in your battle gear might not have been very reassuring for her! What about his son ?"

„He didn´t comment on that."

Barney took a sip of his own coffee, looking thoughtful.

„Anything else ?" Gunnar asked.

Barney´s look wandered from Gunnar to Cathie and back.

„Well, Kingsley called."

„How about Branagan ?" Cathie asked.

Barney frowned.

„He´s been lucky. No internal bleedings. A lot of complicated fractures. They operated on his ankle and shoulder. There´ll be more surgery needed, though."

„Great!" Cathie said sarcastically, turning away from the men. „I hope Kingsley will at least pay for all that."

„Congratulations, by the way", Barney said. „You broke Kingsley´s cheekbone."

Cathie exhaled audibly.

„Can´t say I am proud of that."

Gunnar chuckled.

„Hope you don´t mind me being", he said, filling another mug for her.

She threw him a dark glance while accepting it.

„Come on!" Gunnar challenged. „Neat work!"

„What happened out there at the airfield anyway?" Barney asked. „I was busy sending McIntyre off."

Cathie looked embarassad while Gunnar grinned.

„Was it something he said ?"

Cathie sniffed.

„Actually, he didn´t say anything but my name."

„So ?"

Cathie gave a low sound of anger.

„I don´t know. It just happened."

Barney made a questioning gesture, obviously expecting some further explanation.

„If you want me to back you up, I´ll need a little more than that."

„It´s just...I was damn angry. You saw Branagan, didn´t you ? I´ve seen shit before, but that cracked me up!"

„Go on", Barney encouraged her quietly.

„Brandon...Kingsley...I mean, it was not just Branagan´s stupid fault that he got himself caught, was it ? It was Brandon´s as well! He was _responsible _for him, but he only saved his own ass! And for some reason, I didn´t believe him when he said that he had had no choice!"

„Well, sometimes you need to take decisions within the instant", Barney stated.

„Maybe", Cathie argued. „But still - Olsen and Branagan told him that they didn´t approve of the plan and pointed the risks out to him, but he didn´t listen! And he was not the one who had to pay for that in the end!"

„So you made him ?" Barney asked, a weak grin on his face.

Cathie blushed.

„I lost control. I mean, when I said I can´t do it, _you_ listened, and you found a way. Brandon...I mean he screwed just everything up! I am no expert, but it´s obvious even to me that he did it again - scrappy information, lousy planning, worse performance."

She pulled herself up to sit on the counter.

„Take it that´s the difference between a leader and a loser", she mused.

„Can´t dispute that", Gunnar agreed.

They all kept silent for a moment. Then a cell phone rang.

It took Cathie a moment to realize that it was her own.

She flipped it open and threw a look at the display.

„It´s Lacy", she said. „Now don´t ask me to lie to her about Christmas."


	40. The boss

On day three after their return, early in the evening, Gunnar and Cathie were finally ready to leave the hangar. Lee would have been fit enough to go home to Lacy, but he kept refusing to see her, not willing to let her see the burn wounds. Billy was getting better as well but would need some help during the next few days. Finally sick and tired of spending their time at the hangar, Lee, Barney and him had finally decided to move over to Tool´s. After checking on Billy and Lee one last time for that day, Cathie picked up her stuff, waved goodbye to the ones she met on her way out and followed Gunnar to the pickup.

„What do you think?" Christmas asked Barney, watching the peculiar couple leave. „He´s gonna snap ?"

The friend shrugged and raised his eyebrows.

„Not right now", he mused. „But he´s way too calm, isn´t he?"

Christmas nodded.

„Yeah. That´s what´s worrying me."

XXX

Cathie had not been granted any really restorative sleep when they had stayed at the hangar. After they had arrived at Gunnar´s place, she had walked straight over to the bedroom while he had only switched on the lights, opened the windows and checked the fridge out for something to eat. When he had asked her some minutes later if she was hungry as well, there had been no answer. When he had finally marched over to the bedroom to check on her, he had found her sprawled out across the bed, barely out of her jacket and boots. She had obviously fallen asleep right where she had hit the mattress.

She was still fast asleep when he joined her some hours later, despite knowing that he wouldn´t be able to sleep for another while. She had turned to the side, her features for once relaxed and her lips slightly parted.

He slipped carefully into the bed right next to her, doing his best not to wake her. The sight of her sleeping that peacefully was kind of unnerving. In all objectivity, she had been much safer during the last three days with a whole team of mercenaries around to keep her safe. She had nevertheless barely slept over there and he had hated to see her waking with a start several times at the smallest sound. Still, the idea of her fading out and sleeping that peacefully at his of all places, even after she had not slept properly in days, left him with a peculiar feeling.

XXX

Some hours later, she moved lazily right next to him. It took her a moment to realize where she was waking up this time.

„Are we alone ?" she mumbled, just to make sure.

He perched one eyebrow.

„I guess so."

It felt like a weird thing to be asked such a question in one´s own bedroom.

„Good", she muttered, drawing carefully closer to him.

He put one arm around her.

„Go back to sleep", he muttered.

„In a minute", she mumbled, trying to find a more comfortable position.

„How late is it ?" she asked after enjoying his warmth for another couple of minutes.

„About eleven."

Cathie opened her eyes again.

„Eleven? In the morning?"

To his disapproval, she slipped out of his embrace to sit up, but only to groan a second later when the inconsiderate movement had caused her bruises to hurt again.

„That bad ?" he asked.

She sighed.

„No. It´s just annoying."

She eyed him up for a second, then shook her head. His face battered, half his upper body bruised, he looked much worse than she did.

„Good Lord, Gunnar."

„What ?"

„Is this really worth the money ?" she asked, doubt ringing through her words.

He stayed silent for a moment, musing that he would have taken the damn beating twice and gladly if it would have spared her the shock of falling into the enemy´s hands, even if it had only been for some minutes.

„You´re gonna believe me if I tell you that you grow used to it over the years ?"

„No." She shook her head. „Sorry."

Her smile was weak, but it was obviously back.

He shrugged.

„Tell me it´s another men´s thing again and I´ll take it", she mumbled. „And now I could do with a shower."

She yawned slightly, then reached for his hand.

„What about you, big man ?"

XXX

Cathie sighed and closed her eyes. There they were again. Still alive. But, compared to the last shower they had shared before their departure, bruised and battered, hurting and tired. She knew that the bruises, as painful as they were by now, would eventuallyfade. The pain would wear off. But she was scared that the ball of fear that had settled at the pit of her stomach would not go away that easily.

She took a step forward and so kind of forced her way into his embrace. He followed the unspoken request willingly and put his arms around her, but grunted when she accidentally touched his bruised ribs.

„Sorry", she mumbled, placing a soft kiss on his chest.

Where she had felt numb and broken the days before, her body felt like one big bruise by now. She refused to imagine how bad he must feel after the beating he had taken.

„Don´t worry", he told her quietly, putting his chin down to her head. „It takes a bit more than you to make me hurt."

For once, she skipped scolding him for his bragging.

XXX

The next few days were in their own way intense. With the first exhaustion over, Cathie beganto start up from sleep again, the fear back to her dreams. When she was awake, her mood changed from casual to tense or glum within seconds. She realized that Gunnar granted her all the room she needed, kind of adamant to her mood swings, and that he never really left her alone. She appreciated his concern to some degree, even if she was not able to show it. But as much as she did so, it only made her feel even more awkward, as if he considered her that desperate that he wouldn´t dare to leave her out of his sight. Every time she glared or growled at him for no reason it made her only grow more restless and frustrated. She would have loved to see Thien for some sparring or simply to go out there and run some miles, but it was a bad idea to go and do that in her current state.

XXX

„Hey."

„Hey."

„You´re alright ?"

„Yeah."

A lie.

One look at her was enough to see that.

„You´ve seen Lee and Billy ?"

She nodded. She had insisted to go and see them alone in the afternoon.

„They´re getting better", she stated now.

She walked past him to get another beer out of the fridge.

He glanced over at the empty bottles on the crate serving as a table, then frowned. She had been drinking too much ever since they had returned. Still not sure how to address that, he decided to give it nevertheless finally a try.

„You know, I may not be the right person to tell you that, but you need to stop drinking."

Cathie froze for a second, then turned on her heels to stare at him.

„Really ?!" she asked, her tone and expression unreadable.

He nodded slowly.

„Really."

She chuckled suddenly, shaking her head as if she was in a light mood and opened the bottle.

„Tomorrow", she said with a shrug, turning her back on him to return to the sofa.

He put one hand to her upper arm to stop her.

„_Now_."

She looked down at his fingers closed around her arm, then at his face.

„Let go", she told him sternly, with all the pretended good humor suddenly vanished from her voice.

He did as told, but took the bottle out of her hand.

„It´s enough", he said to emphasize his former words.

„In case you haven´t noticed, I _am_ already half drunk, so you´ll have to go with tomorrow!" she snapped.

„Oh yeah, you are", he stated laconically.

„Fuck!" she added, quieter than before, already regretting again to have shouted at him.

He was up to pull her closer but she gestured to him to stop the same way she had done several times before during the last days.

„I can´t get that shit out of my head", she said lowly. „Things keep repeating themselves in my mind."

„You won´t get it out this way, believe me. Did you think about seeing this guy Toll Road mentioned ?" he inquired carefully.

„Yeah, I did, but come on! Nothing happened. It´s no big deal. It´s just my freakin´ mind still going postal."

„Nothing happened ? That guy could have blown your head off with your own gun, honey."

„Thanks for pointing that out to me", she mumbled, glaring at him.

Gunnar grunted.

„It was my own fault", she added after a moment. „Wonder what I was thinking."

„You know, I think it was my fault", he muttered. „I should never have allowed you to come along."

Cathie raised her eyebrows.

„Would you please elucidate the meaning of ´allow` to me in that context ?" she asked after a moment.

Usually, her polite formulation would have been enough to make him bode ill, but even his patience came finally to an end by now.

„You know, I should have given a damn shit about your `I don´t take your money´ thing and lock you in at home! Elucidation enough ?!"

„This could have happened to everyone", she argued, staring at him.

„Wrong!" he snapped. „It happens to the the weakest link and that was you! I should have known better and dammit, I should have killed Olsen right there!"

„Yeah, right, that would have helped, wouldn´t it ? You _do_ remember that it wasn´t him who shot me !?"

„He was the one throwing you to the wolves!"

„Say", she said, getting up again. „Are you mad at me for givin´ this guy the chance to blow my head off with my own gun, at Olsen for abandoning me out there - or probably at yourself ´cause you didn´t blow the guy´s head off yourself in the end after he had his **cronies **bust you up before ?"

He tilted his head, his expression growing dark. Cathie got hit by the realization that she had finally said something really wrong in the heat of the moment.

„It was a crazy idea to take you there in the first place", he only repeated, but something in his voice told her clearly that she had just pissed him off. Nevertheless, aggressive and annoyed as she was, she could not leave it at that.

„Oh, so now you´re mad at Barney ?" she inquired. In the end, it had been him who had decided to take her with them.

„Come on, how many times have you guys gotten hit ?" she went on when he did not answer. „How many times have you been hit before ?"

„That´s my point!" he suddenly exploded. „I _don´t_ - _ge_t - hit! But which idiot would take a jinx like you there ?"

She stared for a moment at him.

„Arrogant bastard!" she hissed.

„Call me what you want, but Maggie´s been right - you lack the training for stuff like this!"

„Oh, _Maggie_!" Cathie sneered. „Our expert for handcuffs and gags! I´m looking forward to hearing you tell Barney so!"

„Well, we wouldn´t have needed you to take care of McIntyre and getting in with us put you in unnecessarydanger. She was right with that as well, wasn´t she ?

„She was _right_ ?! Do _I _have to remind _you_ that we had no idea about McIntyre´s status at all and that you talked me into going with you ?! And the goddamn bitch..."

„Let me get this straight", he interrupted her. „If it´s up to me, you´re out of this for good!"

„So we are lucky that you´re not the boss around here, aren´t we ?! I bet you haven´t been born a seasoned warrior either. And _relax_ - I´m fine!"

He banged his fist against the cupboard behind her and watched her jump at the unexpected noise.

„_Fine_, huh ?" he asked, unimpressed.

Cathie only shook her head, then reached for the whiskey bottle right next to her on the counter.

„You´re losing control!" he repeated sternly, catching her hand.

One of them not able to do so was enough for his taste.

„Oh, I´m not!" she snapped, reaching for the bottle again.

„Well, you would probably have been better off with Maggie, huh ?" she suddenly went on. „Too sad that having a personal death count to compare is still a bad thing in_ my _world, but it´s probably right what _you´re_ looking for!"

He forced her hand away from the bottle.

„Just shut up and stop! Freaky little..."

He broke off, the edges of his mouth twitching unwillingly at the word he had already had on his lips.

Cathie narrowed her eyes. She tilted her head, waiting for him to finish the sentence. When he didn´t go on, she shook her head with a mumbled curse and reached one last time for the whiskey.

One quick move of his hand was enough to send the heavy bottle flying over the edge. It hit the floor and burst into pieces. The noise made her only jump again.

For a moment, they only stared at each other.

„Damn", she said drily after what seemed like a small eternity to him. „You have to be _really_ angry to call me a bitch and waste such good stuff."

They stared at each other for another second. Then he turned away and stepped past her. Grabbing his keys and jacket, he left.

„Where the hell you´re going ?!" she called after him, but he did neither answer nor stop.

„Great job", Cathie mumbled to herself when the door fell shut behind him. „Really great job."


End file.
